


Saturation

by GingerEl



Series: Ink and Feather [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Prompto Argentum, Casual Sex, College AU, Copious Amounts of Texting, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gladio catches feelings, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric, Minor Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Misunderstandings, No Strings Attached, No daemons, No prophecy, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shy but Sexually Confident Prompto, Tattoo Apprentice Prompto, alternate background Prompto, background politics, eventually there's a dog, no magic, supportive friends, to start with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 110,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: Eventually Gladio will get to meet Noct's mystery new friend, he's sure. But for now he's got bigger things on his mind, like finally getting his tattoo and having some temporary fun with whoever peaks his interest.“Did you like the studio? Prompto speaks very highly of it,” Ignis asks.Gladio nods, “It seems pretty cool,” he admits, “Plus they've got the cutest blond I’ve ever seen wandering around.”Ignis smirks, “You don’t say?”Alternatively: Gladio gets a rad new tattoo and a super cute definitely-not-a-boyfriend. What would he want a boyfriend for? That doesn't really fit in with that inevitable life path the world has laid out for him.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Gladiolus Amicitia & Iris Amicitia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Ink and Feather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661995
Comments: 173
Kudos: 354





	1. Tracing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Noctis makes a friend and Gladio finally sets about organising his tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying this new thing where I don't throw an entire story at you all in one day. This is almost completely written though - I've got half a chapter to finish off - so the plan is to give each chapter a final edit and post one every few days. 
> 
> Honestly this fic almost killed me. I loved it. I hated it. I wrote the first half easy and all in one go then spend almost a month grinding through two chapters before hitting my stride again a week or so ago.

Gladio’s not had a _bad_ day per se but he’s tired and was looking forward to kicking back with his friends somewhere that wasn’t Noct’s apartment, maybe knock back a few beers and take advantage of Ignis offering to drive.

Theoretically he _has_ all that - he and Noct are already a third of the way through a pitcher of beer - but he can’t help but be galled by the way Noct won’t look up from his damn phone.

“Can’t you play _King's Knight_ later?” Gladio snaps, when not even the pizza arriving makes the young prince look up.

Ignis clears his throat, “Noctis.”

Noct looks up quickly and glares at his adviser, “What?”

“You’re being rude,” Ignis scolds gently but he takes the two plainest pieces of cheese pizza from the half and half they share and drops them onto Noct’s plate so Gladio thinks he needn’t have bothered with the reprimand.

“Sorry,” Noctis says sounding actually sincere. He puts his phone down onto the table and when it flashes with a notification he hesitates and then flips it over.

“I’ll just talk to him later,” Noctis surmises rifling through the condiment bottles for the honey-barbecue he prefers.

“Your Dad okay?” Gladio asks even though he thinks he would have heard if he weren’t. It’s kind of Gladio’s job to know those things. _Ignis_ would have told him at least.

Noctis frowns and picks up a slice of pizza, taking an almost aggressive bite. With a mouth still partially full of food he mutters, “Not my Dad but thanks a _bunch_ for assuming no one else wants to talk to me.”

Gladio blinks and feels a little slither of unease. The kind of guilt he feels when he upsets Iris by accidentally insinuating a character in that dumb TV show she likes so much is anything but perfect.

“You started talking to someone at school?” Gladio asks making a logical jump.

He shouldn’t be surprised, but he totally is.

Noct isn’t anti social as such, he’s just really, _really_ bad at it.

It’s not his fault. Outside of the Citadel he had almost _no_ interaction with people until just this year. Gladio and Ignis have done the best they could but they’re a little older and by the time they’d realised Noct needed more from them - and they worked out they were willing to try - it was a little too late. Noctis had closed himself off, particularly to people he felt were _employed_ by him and it had taken literal years to smash through his walls and get him to refer to them as _friends_.

Noct is a stubborn little shit and Gladio loves him for it. It’s only that stubbornness - tenacity and grit - that has him here today, having walked into this pizzeria on his own legs with no crutches or wheelchairs to help him.

Noctis was eight when it happened, when his spine had been all but severed in an accident on a return trip from Tenebrae. They’d done all they could with surgery and the like but the doctors hadn’t held out much hope. Eleven year old Gladio had assumed his duties as Shield would mostly involve a lot of pushing wheelchairs and helping his charge in and out of bed.

Gladio was wrong.

Noctis fought and fought, denying all expectations and by age thirteen was out of his wheelchair and on to crutches. It was slow going and painful but he did it. There’d been some talk of Noct attending high school, but he’d been too embarrassed by his perceived weakness, unwilling to be both a prince and a _cripple_. Only this year, did Noctis feel comfortable going full time into a public setting. Only this past year was Noctis able to stand and move indefinitely under his own volition.

When it seemed his crutch and his walking stick were going to become permanent fixtures in his hallway cupboard Noctis had gone to his father and asked if he might attend the University and finish out his education there.

Regis had agreed. Wholeheartedly agreed.

“Someone sat next to me in math class,” Noctis says. He sounds pleased but rolls his eyes anyway. Gladio can only assume that’s his ongoing displeasure with having to complete prerequisites that have _nothing_ to do with the slew of politics and ethics classes h's taking.

“For real?” Gladio asks.

Nobody had so far. Noctis was pretty recognisable around Insomnia, a popular image in newspapers and magazines once he’d started appearing outside the Citadel and the other students had been avoiding him either in fear or awe of what Noctis represented. Noct hasn’t the confidence or the initiative to talk to anyone first sadly, and his first few weeks at college had past as lonely ones.

“Just plopped right down next to me talking a mile a minute,” Noctis explains fondly, “He _also_ hates math because he’s an art major. _And_ he had absolutely no idea who I was at first so we could just _talk_.”

“That’s unusual,” Ignis muses, “He must not frequent gossip rags like the rest of your peers.”

“He’s on a scholarship from Gralea,” Noct explains, “He didn’t uh - _like_ it there. He’s so happy IU, _Insomnia_ , let him in.”

“That _is_ good,” Gladio agrees. Gralea - Niflheim - still kind of sucks ass as far as he’s concerned.

They’re at peace now, have been for a _long_ time and it seems unlikely that’ll change any time soon but their human rights legislation is a little behind the times. Two dudes can’t get married, for instance, and it was only in the last ten - fifteen? - years they dismantled those horror factories churning out child soldiers. Gladio was too young to really understand what he was seeing on TV when the news had shown shots of them emptying; hundreds and hundred of pale kids being led out of the facilities in neat lines, wincing at the sun and staring around at the bleak snowy landscape in wonder.

He’s even met one of them now. She’d come over with extended family as a refugee when she was still a small child and they’d enrolled in the Crownsguard as soon as they’d turned eighteen. They were the first Niflheim native to take the oath and there had been a pleasantly small amount of fuss made over it. Gladio likes them, they’re dedicated and strong, a wicked crack shot with killer reflexes. She doesn't remember much, from what he's heard and Gladio wouldn't want to pry even if she did. 

“Art Major, huh?” Gladio prods, wondering what the fuck Noctis finds to talk to an arty kid about.

“Yeah - so he thinks the painterly style of the _Justice Monster III_ re-master is better than the original,” Noctis scoffs.

 _Ah_. There it is, video games.

Ignis tilts his head, like he’s considering the point. “Both versions have their merits,” he decides.

“Dude,” Noctis says clearly betrayed.

Noctis is lively though, as they finish off the pizza, even though Gladio drinks twice as much beer as him, and Gladio can’t help but wonder how much of this is due to his new friend.

“You should bring him next week. Your friend - what's his name?”

“Prom - Prompto,” Noctis answers, “Really? You guys don’t mind?”

Ignis answers, “I’d be happy to get to know him better,” making Noct roll his eyes.

“You literally said ‘hello’ when you picked me up yesterday,” Noctis says.

“Precisely my point,” Ignis answers just a touch cool.

-

[Gladio 23:09] We did a background check on this Prompto kid, right?

[Iggy 23:11] Of course. Would you like to see it?

[Gladio 23:12] Nah. Just checking. I trust your judgement.

[Gladio 23:13] Thanks for driving earlier.

[Iggy 23:14] You’re most welcome, as always.

\- - -

Their next Friday get together _roughly_ coincides with Noct’s birthday. They celebrate on the actual day at the Citadel of course with a fancy dinner that Noct survives with a combination of wan smiles and gritted teeth, mostly hiding in a corner shooting the shit with him and Iggy unless he’s absolutely forced to do otherwise.

Gladio rushes home after his last training session of the day, wanting a shower before he heads out to the arcade with Noct, Iggy and the new kid - Prompto. He thinks they’re maybe a bit old for it, if he’s honest, but Noct had been denied the pleasure of such places earlier in life and it’s nice he’s making up for it now.

Gladio drops his stuff in his room then heads out, almost colliding with Iris in the hallway. She looks _rough_ , flushed and sweaty, clutching at her abdomen as she stumbles away from her door. Assuming it’s _girl troubles_ Gladio turns to head downstairs to grab a heating pad for her but is stopped in his tracks when she turns slightly and vomits spectacularly over the carpet.

“Iris!” he says in alarm, moving to catch her before she falls into the mess.

“Gladdy,” she says weakly, “It _hurts_.”

“Where exactly, sweetheart?” Gladio asks calmly, “Can you show me?”

“Here,” Iris says pressing down low on the right side of her abdomen, flinching with a gasp away from her own touch. Gladio takes her hand to stop her doing it again.

“Okay,” he says keeping his voice even and testing her forehead. She’s _scorching_ hot and he doesn’t need to bother with a thermometer to know she must be pushing towards fever.

 _Fuck_ , he thinks, _fuck fuck fuck_.

“I’m gonna take you to the Citadel hospital, okay?”

“ _Gladdy_ ,” she whines, “I don’t wanna.”

She’s pouting in a way that would usually unman him but Gladio’s pretty sure his sister has appendicitis.

“Overruled,” he says, trying for brevity.

Gladio scoops her up into his arms and she goes easily, flopping against him, her face twisted up in a mess of pain. He supposes she’s been feeling rough since she got in from school as she’s already changed into her pyjamas. Gladio stops only to grab her a jacket, just in case, before carrying her straight out to the car.

She whimpers when Gladio puts her down and buckles her in and he gently presses his phone into her hands.

“Do you think you can text Dad and Jared, let them know where we’re going? Can you manage?”

Iris bites her lip but nods fairly confidently and Gladio gently muses her hair before moving off to the other side of the car and getting them on the road. Gladio’s not sure where Jared is but he’s clearly not in the house. His dad is due home in the next hour or so and he’ll be worried fierce if _both_ his kids are gone and he’s got no explanation.

This is maybe the first time he’s glad he listened to Iggy and got a car not a motorcycle.

His dad text’s back as soon as Gladio lowers Iris into the hospital bed.

[Dad 17:19] I’ll be there as soon as I can. How is she?

[Gladio 17:21] In pain but the doctors are taking care of her now.

[Dad 17:22] Thank you. Monica is on the way down if you want to leave. I know you had plans.

[Gladio 17:23] I’m here for as long as Iris is.

The thought reminds him of his _duty_ though and he quickly dials Cor’s number.

“ _Leonis_ ,” says the familiar no nonsense voice.

“Marshall, it’s Gladio, I need to arrange an immediate Crownsguard escort for Noctis.”

“ _I’m aware of the outing but thought you and Scientia were going to be in attendance_ ,” Cor says, tone shifting to one of _very_ mild surprise.

“I intended to be sir, but Iris has taken ill unexpectedly,” Gladio explains.

“ _I’ll dispatch a plains clothed escort to the arcade at once in case Scientia is in need of assistance_ ,” Cor assures him, then in a gentler tone, “ _I hope Iris is alright_.”

“She’s with the doctors now, sir, thank you.”

Cor hums thoughtfully and it suddenly sounds like he’s on the move, “ _I’ll see if I can relieve your father from duty. I assume he’s been notified_.”

“If it’s not any trouble, I think Iris would like him to be here,” Gladio says.

“ _I’ll sort it out. Speak soon, Gladio,_ ” Cor says, bidding him goodbye and hanging up.

Gladio opens up his message thread with Iggy -

[Gladio 17:29] Iris is sick - think it might be appendicitis so I need to stay here. Have organised additional security for Noct. Sorry to bail on you.

[Iggy 17:30] Iris is more important. Is there anything we can do to help?

[Gladio 17:31] Just have fun and don’t let Noct win all the time. I’ll let you know if I need anything else.

Ignis perhaps has more to say than that but suddenly a doctor is bustling towards him.

“It _is_ appendicitis,” she says brusquely, “But she’s a minor so we need parental permission to operate.”

Gladio frowns, “But won’t she be in pain?”

“We’ve given her some medicine and you can keep her company until -”

The double doors at the end of the hall swing open and Monica strides in looking intense. _Thank the gods_ he thinks. It’s been a long time since he’s called her Aunt Monica, at least out loud, but its always in moments like this when the comforting thought infiltrates his brain. Gladio feels a little better all at once, just for seeing her.

“Ms Elshett,” the doctor says, looking surprised.

Monica has probably escorted _a lot_ of Crownsguard members here for treatment over the years.

“Lord Amicitia sent me in his stead,” Monica says confidently. The doctor glances down at her clipboard in alarm, flushing slightly in embarrassment. “I have the necessary paperwork proving as much if you need it.”

Monica brandishes a letter and the doctor takes it already nodding.

“I’ll signify they should start prepping her if you come with me to do the paperwork?”

Monica follows the doctor away and Gladio moves into Iris’ room. There’s just a single nurse with her now, fussing with her IV and Gladio heads straight to her bed and reaches to smooth a hand over her hair again.

“Hey petal,” he says when her eyes flutter open, “Does it hurt less now?”

Iris nods and she certainly _looks_ better; less flushed and face no longer a mask of pain. “Where’s Daddy?”

“He’s on his way,” Gladio promises her, “He’s just right at the top of the Citadel,” he teases.

Iris smiles, “That a lot of stairs.”

“Mhm,” Gladio kisses her forehead, “But you’re worth it.”

Thankfully his Dad makes it down just before they start to administer the anaesthetic and he gets to give her a kiss of his own and promise to be waiting before she goes under.

Once she’s been wheeled out of sight his Dad claps him roughly on the shoulder and says, “Thank you.”

-

[Noct 22:44] hey. is iris ok?

[Gladio 22:47] Surgery went well, she’s sleeping now and they’ll let her come home in the morning.

[Noct 22:48] are you crashing there?

[Noct 22:48] you and your dad can use my suite if you want

[Gladio 22:50] For real? Thanks. Sorry for missing the arcade, I hope you had a good time.

[Noct 22:51] yeh. prompto kicked iggys ass at dead 4 dayz. was amazing

[Gladio 22:53] Damn, I wish I’d seen that. Next time.

[Noct 22:55] next time for sure

\- - -

Noct’s actually studying when Gladio pops round for dinner one Tuesday evening. What’s more he’s doing it without Ignis breathing down is neck, the adviser in fact seems distracted, flicking through what seems to be a sketchbook left on the coffee table.

“Taking up sketching?” Gladio teases.

Ignis chuckles softly, “Hardly. I was just admiring admiring Prompto’s work.”

“Prompto was here? He didn’t just stay for dinner?”

Gladio’s not _annoyed_ as such but this isn’t the first time he’s just missed the chance to meet Prompto. Missing the arcade was one thing but a few days ago he’d turned up to collect Noct from campus only to discover he’d just spent the last forty minutes having coffee with the guy and _then_ Ignis had picked him up from the Citadel on the way through saying how he’d just dropped Prompto off at home.

“We were studying for a math test,” Noct calls loudly. Gladio glance at him in time to see him scratch his head with the end of his pen and mutter, “ _Stupid_ fucking math test.”

Ignis answers the other half of his question, “He has a shift at work this evening.”

Huh. Gladio didn’t know he worked as well as school, must be tough, having to manage both. Gladio glances at the book in Ignis’ hands and sees a cluster of seemingly unrelated sketched. A single daisy, a pair of running shoes and spectrum of feathers ranging from cartoon like to photo realistic.

“Oh hey that reminds me,” Gladio says, “Noct I wanna talk to you about my tattoo.”

Noctis looks up sharply, “You don’t have to do that,” Noct stresses, “I don’t _need_ you to do it.”

“I know,” Gladio says easily, “I want to.”

Noctis physically squirms in his seat, “Its a really old tradition.”

“My Dad did it,” Gladio argues.

“But your Granddad _didn’t_ ,” Noct supplies, “I want you to be my Shield with or without it.”

“And _I_ wanna be your Shield _with_ it.”

Noctis looks at him for a long moment then shrugs and turns back to his work, “Whatever you want then,” he says.

Gladio laughs, “I’ll find out where my Dad went, see if they’re still in business.”

“I’ll ask Prompto,” Noctis says, looking up again.

“Guys got tattoos?” Gladio asks, looking for Ignis for confirmation because Noctis immediately turned to his phone.

Which is why it surprises him so much when Noct suddenly snaps, “ _Don’t_ ask him about that.”

Gladio blinks and holds his hands up beseechingly.

Of course, to ask Prompto _anything_ Gladio needs to meet him first.

\- - -

Iggy and Noct are running late so the server asks if she should just put in everyone’s normal ramen order but he says no, because they’re expecting one more. She seems intrigued by this news and she’s pretty - long red hair, blue eyes and thick thighs Gladio wouldn’t mind wrapped around his waist - so he indulges in a bit of conversation and flirting to pass the time.

Gladio’s contemplating asking for her number, she’d be fun to indulge in for a while he thinks, but he’s distracted by the bell above the door twinkling and his friends appearing at long last. He watches as Noct enters first followed closely by Ignis and feels an immediate flash of disappointment and irritation when there isn’t a third person following behind.

Gladio just wants to _meet_ the guy, it shouldn’t be this _hard_. Noct adores him, is happier when they’ve been hanging out and irritable if they’re separated for more than a day. Ignis says he’s polite and funny, smart enough to keep up and Gladio spots the fondness in Ignis’ voice a mile off when he asks about him.

He feels left out.

Noctis is also clearly annoyed by Prompto’s lack of presence too, he sits down scowling.

“Prompto’s at work,” Noctis says without preamble, “ _Again_.”

“Well yes,” Ignis muses, shedding his driving gloves, “People _do_ tend to do that more than once.”

“He’s not supposed to work on Tuesdays,” Noct argues, “And he’s just got that apprenticeship, I’m _never_ gonna get to see him.”

“That seems unlikely,” Ignis assures him, “You’ll see him at school at least.”

Noct’s scowl deepens and preemptively yanks his chopsticks apart.

“Still waiting?” the server asks, coming back over with a bright grin.

“Not tonight after all,” Gladio says, “Just the usual I think.”

Red bustles off and returns in short order with their drinks. Pointedly she places Gladio’s down on a napkin and once she’s gone back behind the servers station he retrieves it to find her name and number scrawled across it. He looks up to shoot her a grin and a wink and she blushes prettily, looking away.

Ignis rolls his eyes at him when he turns back to them but his smile is indulgent.

“You’re a menace,” Ignis says, “You best not mess up another eatery for us, I’ve still not forgiven you for the Galahdian place.”

“That guy knew what he was getting in to,” Gladio argues playfully, “Not my fault I’m too good to give up easily.”

Gladio’s known he’s bi for as long as he’s known other people were a _thing_. He’s not dumb, he knows that at some point he’ll have to settle down with someone - a woman - and churn out at least one potential future Shield but seeing as that’s likely to be an arranged thing Gladio doesn’t feel bad about having plenty of casual fun while he can. Gladio makes a point not to get attached, what’s the point? He just hopes that his eventual wife is interesting and pretty enough that he’ll fall in love with her. Just like his own parents.

Ignis shakes his head and mouths ‘menace’ again.

\- - -

“Oh man,” Noctis says, “You’re enormous, that’s gonna take _hours_.”

Noctis rolls onto his front and pushes up on his arms, wincing as his back stretches to it’s limit. Gladio reaches a supporting hand to his chest to help him through it and then braces him as he goes back down.

“Hundreds,” Gladio agrees, “My Dad’s did too, but I really want it.”

“I’ll pay for it,” Noctis says, “I never got you a gift when they swore you in anyway.”

“You don’t _need_ to get me something Noct, I’ll pay for my own tattoo.”

“I got Iggy a gift,” Noctis says. The prince rolls onto his back again then sits up, resting cross-legged on the training mat.

He’s been doing so well recently, starting up his self defence and weapons training and its _sucks_ that he’s being rewarded with regular twinges to his back and an ache in his left knee.

Yoga wasn’t Gladio’s thing but he’d gone to Iggy for help, knowing that it _was_ his, and between them they put together a series of beneficial stretches to try and ward off Noct’s mobility becoming compromised once more.

“You got Iggy a necklace,” Gladio says, “These are vastly different.”

“And a car,” Noctis corrects.

Gladio gives him a pointed look, “Ignis’ car is Crown issued.”

“I _am_ the Crown,” Noct mutters petulantly, “Part of it anyhow.”

Gladio laughs, “We’ll discuss it another time.”

Noct nods, appeased and gestures at his arms.

“But seriously, you wanna go so big?”

“Gotta give Enkidu the honour he deserves,” Gladio says then mocking his father he says “All Shields should carry his strength with them.”

Noctis snorts, “There’s probably a more subtle way to do that.”

“Oh yeah, I’m _super_ subtle.”

\- - -

Gladio doesn’t do much training with the Kingsglaive but they do all share the same locker room.

Gladio gets one of the good lockers - full length with a couple shelves and a rack for hanging stuff on hangers - because he’s such an important part of the Crownsguard - but mostly he keeps a spare hoody hanging up and stack of books on the shelf. Sometimes he reads on the bench after he’s done, waiting for Iggy or Noct before he heads home and he both enjoys and hates the looks he gets. People are always surprised when a _meat head_ like him enjoys reading.

The ‘Glaive have just gotten in new recruits and they all stroll in, clearly exhausted while Gladio’s towel drying his hair in front of his locker. He’s considering a trip to the barber to get his undercut in - though maybe not because he’s sick of mullet jokes from Noctis - when the sound of rough housing behind him bubbles over and then someone collides with his back.

Gladio turns on instinct and manages to catch the guy by the shoulder before he falls any closer to the ground but a deadly hush descends on the locker room.

Amused Gladio looks up and around at the ‘Glaives gathered, the way they shift uncomfortably and how no one will quite meet his eye. Unable to help himself Gladio laughs and thankfully it manages to break the tension and the noise slowly grows again as people go back to talking, though there’s no more shoving, he notes.

“You alright?” Gladio asks, turning to get a good look at they guy whose shoulder he still has hold of.

He’s on the skinny side, a head shorter than Gladio but with broad shoulders and an attractive little taper to his waist. The light brown hair around his temples has curled slightly with sweat and as Gladio takes him in a blush warms his cheeks. He’s _cute_. The Glaive meets his eye, then seeming to think better of it he looks down, only to glance back up when his eyes only find the broad bare expanse of Gladio’s chest.

The blush deepens and Gladio can’t help the grin that lifts his mouth. He’s _always_ been a sucker for a good blush.

“M’fine,” he mumbles, “Sorry for knocking into you.”

“No harm no foul,” Gladio says easily, squeezing his shoulder before dropping his hand. “How are you liking training?”

“I don’t know that _like_ is the correct word,” he jokes, “But it’s certainly, uh -”

“ _Satisfying?_ ” Gladio purrs.

He quirks a grin and then holds out his hand, “Tan,” he offers. Gladio takes the hand, shaking it and lingering half a second longer than necessary. When he opens his mouth to respond in kind Tan’s grin grows further and he says, “You’re Gladiolus Amicitia, I’ve heard all about you.”

Gladio raises an eyebrow, “All _good_ things I hope.”

“Mostly,” Tan smirks.

Gladio shifts and is about to ask Tan if he wants to grab a drink later -

“Gladio,” his father snaps. He doesn’t yell, because he never does, but the sound of his voice makes Gladio’s spine snap straight and he reflexively takes a step away from Tan.

“Dad?”

His father’s eyes drift from Gladio to Tan and then back, looking bitterly disappointed he says, “I need to talk to you about rotations, come to my office.”

Without waiting for a response his Dad turns and leaves the locker room. The same hush as before has descended but this time Gladio doesn’t feel like breaking it. He casts a vaguely apologetic look at Tan and then turns back to his locker to grab a t-shirt and his shoes so he can hurry after his father.

That flirtation is dead in the water. Even if his father hadn’t completely taken the wind out of his sails Gladio can’t imagine Tan’s going to want to dick around at work now he’s been noticed by the King’s Shield.

They’ve never talked about it but Gladio knows his Dad doesn’t care if he’s bi, not even a little bit or he _would_ have talked to him about it by now. But he also knows that his Dad values duty and honour above almost all else. And there’s little honour, and no duty, Gladio supposes in Gladio having a _boy_ friend. Perhaps Clarus has been fine because he’s just never _seen_ Gladio’s interest in men before and now with it before him he’s discovered he doesn’t like it after all.

“That behaviour is ill-befitting of your work place,” Clarus says as soon as Gladio’s closed the door to his office.

Gladio doesn’t bother to deny that anything was happening, it’s not really what matters here. And maybe he _shouldn’t_ be flirting with every cute thing that passes his way, at least at work.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Gladio says, “Won’t happen again.”

“You’re a terrible flirt,” Clarus says, sounding perhaps a touch amused now, “Just like your mother. Try to not let it distract you.”

“I know what my duty is,” Gladio assures him, “Trust me, I know.”

\- - -

“Oh Gladio, there you are,” Ignis calls.

Gladio stops in his tracks and turns back the other way heading over to where Ignis is hovering part way out of a meeting room. Peering over his shoulder inside he can see Noct having a little nap on his folded arms, the King looking indulgent beside him while he talks something over with Cor and his Dad.

“Was I supposed to be in there?” Gladio asks. It looks like he maybe should have been seeing as that’s almost every senior member of Crown security in there.

Ignis glances over his shoulder then shakes his head, “That’s a casual discussion, nothing more. I have this for you.”

Ignis plucks a business card from his pocket and passes it over. Gladio looks at the matte black surface and the intricate silver details spelling out _Insomnia Ink_ on the front. He flips it over to see the general business details but someone has scribbled over the phone numbers and hand written others over the top. In slightly untidy scrawl it says _ask for Elias_ and then a list of days and hours that Gladio can only assume is the hours in which this Elias works.

“Prompto assures us he’s the best tattooist in Insomnia,” Ignis says, “And I read enough testimonials on the matter that I’m inclined to agree with him. The shop as a whole always gets exceptional hygiene results.”

Gladio rolls his eyes, “You didn’t need to do all that for me.”

“Nonsense,” Ignis argues, “We can’t have His Highness’ Shield debilitated by an infection now can we. Besides, what are friends for.”

“Ah thanks, Iggy,” Gladio says with feeling, “Thank Prompto for me too, will you.”

“Oh I’m sure you can thank him yourself soon enough,” Ignis says.

Gladio scoffs, “You say that but I think Noct might be conspiring against me at this point.”

Ignis laughs.

“Got a working theory he’s worried the kid’ll like me more than him,” Gladio says.

“I can _hear_ you,” Noctis calls sleepily.

\- - -

Elias is _busy_ but apparently Gladio’s name is worth something outside the Citadel too because as soon as he mentions it Elias has an appointment free Sunday afternoon for them to talk about what Gladio wants and go over some initial designs. Noct tries to tag along too, is oddly insistent about it for some reason - probably to try and pay, Gladio muses - but Ignis reminds him he has a physiotherapy appointment and Gladio gets to walk into the downtown parlour by himself.

It’s undeniably _cool_ inside. Light grey walls covered in posters and and neon lights, chrome accents and a checker board floor. Music plays in the back ground, low and inoffensive rock music filtering through speakers hung up high on the walls.

Gladio approaches the front desk where two people are gathered, one of them is sat facing away from him and all he can see over the back of the chair is a mop on unruly bright yellow hair. The other is obviously a tattoo artist, full sleeves and one creeping up around his neck and dark blond hair styled up in a way that would make Ignis proud. The tattooist nods at Gladio and the chair spins round to face him.

Gladio feels his stomach drop out of his feet.

Freckles. Large violet-blue eyes. High cheekbones. Plush lips pulling up into a smile.

He’s the prettiest thing Gladio’s ever seen.

“Hi!” they say brightly, “Gladio?”

“Oh, uh - yeah, that’s me. Here for Elias?”

Blondie smiles all broad, revealing straight white teeth. The other guy behind the counter steps forward and extends a hand over it towards Gladio.

“I’m Elias, _Eli_ ,” he says, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Gladio replies feeling oddly out of sorts as he shakes Eli’s hand.

Blondie’s pulled a large planner towards him and is busy crossing something off. Gladio wants him to look up again, to get another look at those fascinating eyes but he doesn’t really have any reason to start talking to him. Even less so because Eli is moving out from behind the counter after grabbing a few leafs of paper.

“I did a couple sketches based on our talk but I know it’s a traditional thing so I want to be as respectful as possible,” Eli says, “Did you bring the pictures.”

“Oh yeah, I got a tonne on my phone. My Dad got me some pictures of his,” Gladio explains.

Eli nods, “Great, we can chat over at my station,” he gestures over to where a couple chairs are pulled up next to one of the reclining seas and then turns back to Blondie, “Think you can do inventory of the inks, Freckles? Refill and mark down any that need reordering.”

With an enthusiastic nod and smile _Freckles_ gets to his feet gathering up a note pad and trotting away.

Gladio’s pleased to note, as he watches him walk away and then some more from his seat, that Blondie’s just as pleasant to look at from the neck down too. Lean but with a fair amount of muscle in his arms, he’s a little thing probably even smaller than Noctis but he’s got a killer ass and strong looking thighs. Gladio can only assume he painted his jeans on that morning before pulling on his red tank top. He’s wearing black fingerless gloves and chunky leather wristband on his right arm, the whole things pieced together with a bandanna tied around his right bicep.

Gladio wonders if that _means_ anything.

Notably he’s completely bare of tattoos, that Gladio can see anyway, yet he’s the most interesting thing Gladio’s ever seen.

“We’ll need to do it over several sessions of course,” Elias is saying as he sketches out a few different styles of feathers, “But I’d like to get as much of the outline done all in one go as I can.”

Gladio looks at Freckles for a few more seconds where he’s emptying bottles of ink onto a shelf against one wall, bobbing his head and shifting around a little like he’s humming a tune inside his own head.

“Whatever works best,” Gladio says after perhaps too long a beat of silence.

“You had any tattoos before?” Eli asks.

“This’ll be my first. _Only_ probably.”

“I’ll need you in the chair for most of a day the first time to get all the outlining done,” Eli tells him almost apologetically, “It won’t be pleasant.”

Gladio laughs, “I can handle a little pain.”

Elias’ eyes flicker over the scar bisecting the better part of half his face and smirks, “We’ll see. Hey you want a coffee while we hash this out?”

Like he’s been summoned Freckles suddenly appears at the edge of the tattooing chair and looks at Eli expectantly.

“Usual?” he asks in that pleasant lilting voice, he turns slightly to look at Gladio, “I can make you a coffee or we have soda? Water? Think Marina even has some tea bags?”

Gladio’s mouth feels a little dry as he looks up at his adorable freckled face. He’s blushing just a little and Gladio manages to hope _he’s_ not making him nervous while still being little bit pleased by the idea that he _is_.

“Coffee is good, thanks,” Gladio manages.

“Be back in two shakes of a chocobo tail,” Freckles promises shooting them both finger guns.

Elias groans and rolls his eyes, “Mention those birds again and I’m pinning you down and tattooing one on your ass.”

Freckles freezes for a split second like he finds the thought genuinely alarming before recovering admirably and laughing as he starts to walk away from them backwards.

“Nuh uh,” he calls, “The world won’t be able to handle how cute my butt is if you do that.”

Gladio silently agrees.

Freckles disappears through a door marked _Staff Only_ and a touch belatedly Gladio laughs at the exchange.

“He’s a good kid,” Elias muses, “Least lazy apprentice I’ve ever had. Hasn’t badgered me about getting his hands on a gun _once_.”

Gladio nods even though he’s not entirely sure of the context.

Freckles looks like he’s a good _something_. At least if Gladio’s going to sit in a chair while someone stabs him a million times he’s going to have something pretty to look at to get him through. 

Freckles brings out the drinks, including a milk bottle and sugar packets in case Gladio wants them - the milk he does - and then Gladio watches his tight little butt all the way when he walks back into the staff room. He should probably stare less - Elias _definitely_ notices - but Gladio’s not in the habit of denying himself things that he wants.

And Freckles with his blond hair and baby blues looks like the exact kind of thing he’d like to have fun with for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to exposition the AU at you but if you're confused please let me know and I'll try and explain. But basically: no magic, no prophesy, no daemons, Noct still got hurt as a kid but had heal naturally, Prompto grew up in Niflheim and they're still dicks even without daemons, as it turns out. 
> 
> Essentially this is the Tattooist Apprentice Prompto AU that no one asked for but wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio goes under the needle and gets to know Freckles a little better while Prompto sounds like a good kid but remains as elusive as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tattoo knowledge is from getting three of my own and then some pretty shoddy googling I admit so if (when) something is wrong lets just assume its how they do tattoos in Eos.

Getting a full Sunday free to sit in Elias’ chair and start his tattoo off means Gladio has to do some wheedling and bribing. His Dad agrees to take Iris to and from her dance class in his stead in exchange for an unbreakable promise that Gladio has dinner at home every Thursday night after he moves out next month and Ignis agrees to accompany Noct while he goes to the comic book and video game store for the low low price of one Ebony over ice and a slice of cake.

With company, of course.

“You settled on a design easily enough?” Ignis asks before drinking deeply from his single vice.

Gladio nods, “Elias sketched it out on my skin so we could see how the shape would sit. Here,” Gladio digs out his phone and scrolls to where the pictures Freckles had helpfully taken - blushing and stammering at the sight of him shirtless - are stored and passes his phone to Ignis.

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raises behind Iggy’s glasses. “I say that’s going to be most impressive. Any idea how long it will take?”

“Elias says _at least_ ten sessions because we'll do half sessions because of my schedule, but anywhere up to twenty. I don’t know if you know this but I’m kinda ripped.”

“One might have noticed, yes,” Ignis says tartly, “I’m sure you’ll enjoy the legitimate excuse to walk around half naked while you heal up, at any rate.”

“Like I need an excuse.”

“Did you like the studio? Prompto speaks very highly of it,” Ignis asks.

Gladio nods, “It seems pretty cool,” he admits, “All modern and with the cutest fucking blond I’ve ever seen wandering around.”

Ignis looks up sharply and stares at him for a long moment. Slowly his mouth picks up at one side in an oddly indulgent smile.

“You don’t say?”

Gladio shakes his head, unable to stop thinking about Freckles for more than a few minutes at a time. There was just something about him that Gladio can’t put his finger on. The easy blush maybe, or the energy that seemed to just bristle within him keeping him moving constantly. Gladio wants a lot of things with that blond but most of them aren’t a reasonable conversation matter for an upscale coffee shop at two in the afternoon. Though just _talking_ to him for a few minutes would have been nice.

“I hope you didn’t distract the poor thing while they were working,” Ignis gently scolds, knowing him almost _too_ well at this point.

Gladio rolls his eyes, “I behaved. Though I _might_ have flexed a little when he came to help rub me down.”

After Freckles had taken a picture he’d helped Eli and Gladio wipe away the temporary ink Eli had sketched onto his skin, his fingers soft and warm against his arms. Gladio had spent yesterday evening thinking about _that_ instead of calling the redhead from the ramen joint.

\- - -

Gladio ends up crashing at Noct’s on Saturday night, falling asleep on his couch at one am after too much pizza and belligerently trying to beat Noctis at _Street Fighter_. He asks why Prompto isn’t joining them but Noct just says he has a big project due for school and full day at his internship tomorrow so his friend is a little short on time.

Ignis by way of a magic trick manages to get Noctis out of bed so he can drive Gladio to his appointment at ten and then ferry Noctis across to the mall for his shopping trip.

Ignis always makes Noct sit behind the drivers seat in cars - it’s the safest seat or something - so Gladio presses into the front and then slides it all the way back. When they pull up outside _Insomnia Ink_ Noct unbuckles his seat belt and makes to get out of the car.

“No,” Ignis says firmly, “I already told you.”

“Just for a minute?” Noct begs but Ignis just shakes his head.

“You’ll distract him,” Ignis says, “Perhaps next time.”

Gladio doesn’t really understand why its a big deal if he’s distracted while someone inflicts pain on him for six or so hours but Iggy always has a reason so Gladio just turns in his seat and just says, “It’ll be boring anyway, you’d have nothing to do.”

Noctis frowns at him for a long moment and then shrugs, settling back and re-clipping his seat belt.

“Text when you’re done and I can come pick you up,” Ignis tells him and Gladio assures him he will, thanks him and heads inside.

Elias is behind the desk and Gladio feels a sharp stab of disappointment that he wasn’t greeted by bright eyes and a brighter smile. Eli stretches and then offers him a smile but it’s definitely not as nice a view as what he was looking forward to seeing.

“Morning!” chirps a bright voice from across the shop and Gladio turns to see Freckles setting up stuff by Eli’s station.

Gladio smiles automatically and replies, “G’morning.”

Freckles grins, and Gladio can see his gentle flush from across the room before the blond turns back to what he was doing.

“I have to shave you,” Elias says instead of a normal greeting, “I hope you don’t mind.”

Gladio’s not actually particularly hairy anywhere but his head and his face so Eli and Freckles carefully shave off all the unnoticeable hair from his arms, back and chest before Eli gets to work drawing the outline of the massive massive bird.

“See how I’m shaping the feathers with the contours of his body, if I just applied a stencil things would end up looking out of place,” Eli explains to his apprentice.

“Right,” Freckles says, nodding with rapt enthusiasm. He stays there watching while Elias finishes the first arm and then heads off to attend to some of his other duties, wiping down the counters and dusting wall fixtures. Gladio wishes he could think of some way to engage him in conversation but he doesn’t want to distract the guy, or get him in trouble.

When Gladio is covered in blue pen lines and Eli has spent more than fifteen minutes agonising over symmetry and the placement of the beak - Gladio didn’t like the first one, Eli the second - he finally pats the tattoo chair and invites Gladio to sit.

“Chest, back, arms,” Elias says, “That good?”

“Sure thing,” Gladio responds, “Gotta start somewhere.”

“You’ll manage,” Eli assures him, then calls, “Come here for a bit, kid.”

Freckles trots over, looking eager again and takes a seat when Elias indicates he should.

“Wanna watch me do line work?”

He nods quickly, clasping his hands together then squeezing them between his knees like it’s the only way he’ll be able to stay still. Elias laughs as the tattoo pen buzzes to life.

The first press of the needle makes Gladio’s face twitch, it doesn’t _hurt_ exactly, not in anyway that’s more than annoying but Gladio still wasn’t quite prepared for it.

“This probably won’t hurt very much, huh?” Freckles muses, “Because you’re so -” he cuts himself off, blush staining his cheeks red as he bites his lip. “So _not_ bony,” he finishes nervously.

Elias nods, looking pleased, “Anywhere it _might_?”

“Um, collarbones? Shoulder blades maybe, but probably not because he’s - um,” Freckles makes an adorable gesture like he’s miming something large, “It doesn’t go down to his wr-wrists so that won’t be a problem.”

“Good,” Elias responds, to Gladio he offers, “Told you he was good. When you start getting bored I’ll make him let you look at his sketch book.”

Freckles looks so embarrassed it’s painful and as much as Gladio _does_ want to see his sketch book for some reason he also doesn’t want to upset the beautiful little thing.

“Not if you don’t want to,” Gladio says kindly.

Freckles manages a smile, “Gotta get used to people looking if I wanna be an artist.”

Someone comes into the shop then and Freckles hops up and goes to speak with them. Watching his ass and thighs while he moves and speaks to them is enough to distract Gladio from the spike in pain as the needle goes near his nipple. He’s looking rather than listening but Gladio’s vaguely aware that he makes an appointment with the girl to come in for a consultation one afternoon next week.

Unfortunately he doesn’t come straight back but disappears behind the Staff door returning five minutes later balancing three mugs in his hands with a bottle of water tucked under one arm.

“I made it like last time,” Freckles says setting the mugs down and scooting one and the bottle of water towards Gladio. “Is there anything you want me to do?” he asks Elias.

The tattooist leans back from Gladio - which gives him a chance to sip the coffee Freckles bought him - and glances around the shop before shrugging.

“There’s nothing that _needs_ doing so you can sit and watch, practice sketches or something, then help me wrap when I’m done,” Elias says and then he bends to put his pen to Gladio’s skin again.

Gladio watches him walk away again a little forlornly, expecting him to leave but all he does is duck behind the counter briefly before straightening up with pencil behind his ear and a sketchbook in his hands. Freckles scoots the chair round so he’s more optimally placed to keep an eye on the door and Gladio’s body both the settles into it pulling his legs up to fold beneath him.

“Have you always wanted to be a tattoo artist?” Gladio asks.

Both Eli and Freckles look up but Eli looks back down at his work quickly enough. Freckles fidgets slightly, drumming his fingers against the front of his sketchbook.

“Not always,” Freckles says, “I just - I think they can be really special for people. They make them happy, they can do anyway, and I’d like to be a part of that.”

Gladio nods as much as he can without moving his body. “But always art?”

Gladio’s not had much cause to hang around artistically minded people. The closest would be his sister who had gone through a ‘stick glitter on everything’ phase a couple years ago and a more recent fancy for altering her clothes.

“I really love photography,” Freckles enthuses at once, “If it wasn’t this it’d be that.”

“You can do both,” Eli murmurs, wiping at Gladio’s skin.

Gladio agrees. No one has to solely dedicate themselves to _one_ thing. Ignis is dedicated to Noct, sure, but his love for cooking transcends his duties. Gladio might be focused now but maybe later, when things settle down, he might write that book he thinks he has floating around in his head.

“Have you always wanted to do what you do?” Freckles asks him.

Gladio assumes his reputation has preceded him.

“Pretty much,” Gladio admits, “Being a Shield has always been my focus. I never even wanted to want something else.”

“That must be nice,” Freckles muses, “To just _know_ what it is your meant to do.”

Freckles flips open his book to a blank page and retrieves the pencil from behind his ear. He shifts a little so Gladio can’t actually see what he’s drawing but that’s okay, he supposes.

The blond sketches quietly and Eli takes the opportunity to check Gladio’s pain level - it’s fine, Gladio can and has handled much worse than this - before moving on. It _does_ sting a little more as Eli moves over his collarbones and up towards his shoulders but it doesn’t last long. Gladio’s not worried about the pain so much as he’s worried about being bored.

“Can he use his hands once you move onto his back?” Freckles asks suddenly.

Eli tilts his head, considering and then says, “Hands sure, arms no.”

“Awesome,” the blond says and he sets his sketchbook aside, leaning forwards eagerly, “So there’s this little game, you might have heard of it -”

“You’re _Kings Knight_ obsessed too, aren’t you?” Gladio interrupts.

“ _Obsessed_ is such a strong word,” Freckles argues, “I’m merely an enthusiast.”

Elias snorts, “You should show him your fan art.”

“It’s not _fan art_ ,” Freckles stresses rolling his eyes, “They’re stylistic representations of characters.”

Eli laughs with such genuine humour he has to lean away from Gladio for a moment.

Gladio actually likes _King’s Knight_ himself, for all that he ribs Noct about his constant playing and strategy crafting. If only the prince took as much care and attention with other aspects of his life.

“I’d like to see them,” Gladio says honestly, “For real.”

Freckles smiles and reaches for his book again. As he pulls it onto his lap Gladio gets to see what he was working on -

“That’s a Gladiolus flower,” he blurts.

“Oh,” Freckles says, sounding embarrassed and blushing dark enough to make his freckles disappear, “Sorry - that’s so weird isn’t it? I shouldn’t have - I’m _sorry_.”

“It’s really good,” Gladio says quickly because it really _is_ good. Plus he’s more than a little flattered. It’s nice to _inspire_.

“I - thank you,” he stammers.

“It is,” Elias chimes in, “When you’ve shown him your Ray Jack you should outline that like you’re prepping a stencil.”

“Oh, sure, yeah,” Blondie fumbles with his book for a second and then opens it to a double page spread where half a dozen characters are displayed in a cool comic book style layout with a more realistic flair than given by the pixel graphics of the mobile game.

“My friend would _love_ that,” Gladio says, wondering how he might orchestrate a situation where Noct gets to see it, “I do too. It’s really cool.”

Freckles smiles gratefully before settling back into his chair and, presumably, doing what Eli suggested.

They carry on talking as Elias works, even as he moves Gladio around to lie on his front so he can start inking across his back. Gladio learns that Freckles runs, a lot, which should have been fairly obvious by the wonderful shape of his thighs, but when Gladio mentions the gym he stutters nervously and admits he finds it intimidating.

“I know I should,” Freckles adds a little sadly, “I’m so scrawny -”

“You are _not_ ,” Gladio enthuses, “I can think of a thousand words to describe you but _scrawny_ isn’t one of them.”

Gladio’s not even remotely just trying to make him feel better either. Gladio wouldn’t even call the guy _skinny_ really. He’s slender sure but Gladio would probably best describe him as lean. Freckles might not pump iron at the gym but he’s doing _something_ right.

“Yeah, sure,” Freckles says disbelievingly.

“I mean it, you don’t have to be a muscle head like me to look _good_ ,” Gladio catches his eyes as he says it trying to express in no uncertain terms that he thinks Freckles looks good. It might work because he comes over flustered all of a sudden, standing and sending his sketchbook skittering to the ground.

“Shall I go get lunch?” Freckles asks desperately.

Gladio and Eli both look up at the modern clock hanging over the door and, well, Gladio could eat but then Gladio can _always_ eat.

“I’m almost done with his back,” Eli says and Freckles moves closer to peer down at the work, “It’s a good idea to keep your blood sugar up so we can break for food before we do the arms if that’s good for you.”

“Sure,” Gladio responds easily.

“I can go grab sandwiches or noodles maybe?”

“ _Or_ you can make him go get sushi, he’ll complain but he’ll do it,” Eli teases.

“I _hate_ going in there before my shift, last time my boss thought I was supposed to be working and started yelling at me about the benches not being wiped down,” Freckles complains.

Gladio laughs and Freckles catches his eye smiling, his previous unease vanishing. He’s still slightly flushed but his shoulders are more relaxed, his posture casual.

 _Gods_ , Gladio thinks, _he’s so_ gorgeous _._

Gladio doesn’t remember ever being so immediately enamoured with anyone before.

“Sandwiches?” Freckles offers again, “It’s right by the good coffee place.”

“Sold,” Eli says immediately.

“Gladio?” Freckles asks, “What do you like?”

“Oh,” he says a little surprised, “Anything, I’m not fussy. Meat and cheese. Whatever.”

“Cool, cool,” Freckles says, “Usual Eli?”

“Sure, wait. No mayo this time and _actually_ get yourself something. I can’t afford to pay you so the least I can do is comp you a lunch.”

Freckles nods and ducks behind the counter to collect a debit card before leaving.

Elias finishes his back before Freckles returns and encourages him to stand up and move about so he wanders around the studio looking at the posters and the photographs, noting some of the more exceptional tattoos. One’s not dissimilar to his own but instead of eagle wings and feathers its a gloriously detailed set of angel wings curving across a man’s back, shoulders and arms.

“Not gonna lie,” Eli says coming up at his side, “I’m totally gonna want you on my wall, man.”

Gladio laughs, “I’m sure I can oblige.”

“I hope you’re hungry,” Freckles calls brightly while Eli and Gladio are discussing some of his favourite work, pushing through the door with a couple paper bags bunched in one hand with a drinks tray in the other.

“Starved, thanks,” Gladio says, “What do I owe you?”

“You’re spending a bomb, dude,” Elias says, “We can include this in the cost.”

“Thanks Freckles,” Gladio says and he accepts the wrapped sub and tall coffee. He hands Eli a similar wrapped sandwich and drink then pulls out a takeaway container and plastic fork from the bottom of the bag, rattling his iced coffee as he heads to his seat.

“I keep telling you,” Eli says fondly, also sitting down, “There’s not point getting a salad when your coffee’s sweet enough to rot your teeth.”

“And I keep telling _you_ that I swapped to sugar free syrup, my teeth are fine.”

“Well duh,” Gladio says, grinning, “You’re perfectly sweet enough without it.”

Freckles flushes his brightest crimson yet but he’s smiling bashfully as he stabs at his salad. Eli rolls his eyes.

“That was so bad,” complains the tattoo artist.

“I think he liked it though,” Gladio says conspiratorially. And for all Freckles embarrassment he thinks he’s probably right.

Which is great.

He probably shouldn’t ask for his number or anything, before his tattoo is finished at least, but maybe then? If the infatuation hasn’t passed by then of course. Which seems unlikely, his infatuations never _do_ last that long.

Still, its fun for now. The little spark of joy he gets when the blond blushes or laughs at something he says.

Several hours and numerous one handed rounds of _King’s Knight_ later, while Eli painstakingly lines out feathers across both arms, Gladio stands to get wiped down one final time then smothered in tattoo cream and wrapped and taped to protect the new ink from rubbing against his clothes.

“You should let it breath as much as you can,” Freckles explains, “And try not to pick when it scabs over, its just worse in the long run.”

Freckles secures the covering over his forearm, testing Gladio’s range of movement.

“I hope this doesn’t affect your work too much,” he adds a little frown crossing his normally smooth brow.

“I sorted that out for a bit, got people covering me when I need to,” Gladio explains.

“Oh good,” Freckles says, “Just - good job he’ll still be safe y’know?”

“Right,” Gladio agrees a little confused. Obviously Freckles knows what his job is but people don’t tend to talk about it so casually _or_ sound genuinely concerned about Noctis when it inevitably comes up.

Gladio goes to pay for the session - the instalments will make his bank freak out less than one upfront payment even though he can totally afford it - and Freckles follows, tidying up some things.

“Two pm next week,” Eli says, “Still wanna do short sessions from now on? It's honestly better for everyone involved.”

“Sure,” Gladio agrees, more than willing to spend less time sat on his ass in one straight setting, “I’ll see you both next week, then.”

“Maybe,” Freckles says, “I traded shifts at work so I might be gone before you get here.”

“Huh, well, week after then.”

Freckles beams, “You bet!”

\- - -

On the rare instances that Gladio drives he merely pulls up in front of Ignis’ apartment building and honks his horn, sending a text if Ignis doesn’t appear within a few minutes. Ignis, however, always walks up the driveway to knock on the door of his family home.

“Change of plans, if your amenable,” Ignis says once they’ve greeted each other and Gladio’s locked the front door behind him.

“Sure,” Gladio says, always down for just _whatever_ as long as his friends are there.

“I though we might see that historical epic we’ve both been wanting to see instead of the sci-fi _thing_ Noct and Prompto were so eager for,” Ignis explain.

“Sound great. But how did you convince - where’s Noct?”

Gladio peers into the back of the car and finds it devoid of both Noctis _and_ Prompto. Which means Gladio’s missing out on meeting him. _Again_.

“Noctis caused a bit of an issue for Prompto today and he’s helping correct his mistake,” Ignis explains as he slides into the driving seat. Gladio walks round to the passenger side and climbs in next to him. Ignis reverses off his driveway and heads for the main road.

“Is everything alright? _Where_ are they?”

“They’re at Prompto’s apartment which is perfectly secure and I’ve stationed a few Crownsguard nearby,” Ignis says, “They’re alright but - well. Noctis managed to ruin Prompto’s main submission for one of his classes and its completely un-salvageable so Noctis is staying with him and helping where he can while Prompto creates a new one.”

Gladio winces, “Ruined how? When is the deadline?”

“From what I managed to weasel out of him it seems Noctis spilt an entire soda over the piece. And his deadline’s nine am tomorrow morning -” Gladio winces again, “- so I said we’d deliver food and caffeine on our way to the movie theatre.”

“What sort of help can Noct possible provide though?” Gladio says feeling immensely sorry for a kid he’s never met. It’s not even like an essay getting corrupted where you can just sort of rehash it from memory. Art is less tangible than that. He hopes Prompto can make something up to his normal standards - whatever they might be.

“The moral kind I suppose,” Ignis murmurs, “I think he’s just there to keep him alert.”

“Noct will be asleep by midnight,” Gladio says.

“Coffee and sugar should help,” Ignis says and he signals to turn off and pulls up outside a busy fast food joint with a coffee joint next door.

“I’ll handle the coffee if you grab their food?” Ignis asks.

“Gotcha. I know what Noct likes but what about Prompto?”

“Their spicy chicken burger meal with a diet lemonade. You can just have them leave all the salad in Noct’s for once - Prompto will just eat it for him.”

Gladio nods and Ignis adds, “Get them one of the sharing box of cookies too, Gods know they’ll need them.”

“Good idea,” Gladio says and he heads inside.

-

Prompto lives in a neighbourhood that can kindly be described as _not the worst_. It’s pretty standard and common as far as student digs go and it appears as though he managed to score a ground floor studio. That’s about as much as Gladio gets to see however as Ignis makes him stay in the car.

“Why can’t I just duck in and meet him, it’ll take five seconds?”

“That’s not going to be helpful right now. Prompto is - he’s…” Ignis thinks for a long moment and Gladio offers:

“Shy?”

“ _Anxious_ ,” Ignis corrects, “And he’s already stressed. Meeting you will only worsen that -”

“Gee. Thanks,” Gladio mutters.

“Meeting _anyone_ would make it worse,” Ignis amends.

Gladio is slightly mollified but still annoyed, letting Ignis take the food and drinks to the front door without further complaint. It ends up being all for nought though as it’s Noctis that answers the door - a stupid security risk Gladio will bug him about later. Even from the car Gladio can feel the guilty aura just exuding off him and he only chats with Ignis briefly before darting back inside.

“Is it not going well?” Gladio asks as Ignis gets back in the car.

“Prompto’s having trouble focusing,” Ignis explains, “He’s on a scholarship so if he doesn’t keep his grades up…” He lets the statement just hang there.

If Prompto doesn’t keep his grades up he won’t be at Insomnia University any more. Which means he won’t be in _Insomnia_ anymore. Gladio feels bad for the kid sure, but its hard to focus there when he’s not met him. What he’s most worried about is _Noct_. He won’t handle losing his only chosen friend well at all.

\- - -

“No,” Ignis says firmly.

“But -”

“ _No_ ,” Ignis says again, this time with Gladio’s baritone assisting him.

“I want to do _something_!” Noctis all but cries.

“You can’t buy Prompto’s forgiveness, not least of all because he’s not mad at you in the slightest,” Ignis explains.

Noctis pouts, slouching down in his seat and starts to pull apart a napkin with his fingers.

“He should be,” Noctis mutters.

“Perhaps,” Ignis says, “But he’s not and an expensive gift of some kind will only make him feel bad. You _know_ this.”

Gladio likes the sound of this kid more and more with everything he hears about him. At least it’s fairly obvious he’s not hanging around Noct for him money or status, though Ignis would have sniffed that out immediately.

Noctis sighs and then says, “How was that dumb movie you guys were looking forward to?”

“Good,” Ignis says, “Very intellectual.”

“Gross,” Noctis mumbles.

“Action scenes were great too,” Gladio says grinning, “You’d have liked those.”

Noctis looks slightly appeased by this and gestures vaguely at Gladio. “You’re tattoo looks good, by the way, considering it’s just lines.”

“Eli’s really good,” Gladio says truthfully.

Ignis smothers a smile in his coffee and says, “How’s the cute blond?”

Noctis looks up sharply at Ignis and tilts his head to one side. Ignis’ smile grows slightly and Noctis huffs a short laugh.

“Figures,” he mutters.

Gladio ignores them and says, “Fuckin’ adorable. But probably not there this week.”

“Heavens,” Ignis says sarcastically, “However will you cope.”

“Probably take a book with me,” Gladio answers in mock seriousness, “As the scenery won’t be anywhere near as good.”

\- - -

Noctis isn’t being _entirely_ useless in his bid to help Gladio move into his apartment but he has mostly just been pacing the length of it while talking on the phone for the last ten minutes so Gladio’s books are no closer to being unpacked than when he started.

Apart from books Gladio’s mostly just got a large suitcase full of clothes, a TV with assorted paraphernalia and a couple of picture frames that need hanging. His furniture was all moved in by professionals a few days ago and Gladio’s not touching his kitchen at all - Ignis has already organised what he needs and will sort it out when he cooks later, apparently.

“ _Prom_ ,” Noctis is saying, “It’s okay. I need you to _breathe_ okay. Please.”

Gladio can’t hear the other side of the phone call, obviously, but honestly, this half of it is alarming enough. Gladio’s seen plenty of people collapse into panic attacks, but he’s never had to talk someone through one from half a city away.

While Noctis listens he looks up to watch Ignis mouth, “Do we need to go over?”

Noctis shakes his head quickly and mouths back, “That’ll just make it worse.”

“That’s it,” he says out loud, “You’re okay, nothing is gonna hurt you.”

He goes quiet again and then abruptly snaps, “Don’t say that. You don’t need to be sorry,” then, “I do _not_ have better things to do.”

Ignis sighs beside him, obviously relieved, and moves to take over unpacking his books, “Do you want these in a specific order?” he asks quietly.

Gladio shakes his head, “Just get them all out and I can sort the out later - keeping them organised is a never ending battle anyway.”

Ignis nods.

“Have a nap and I’ll come round and see you later, Ignis is cooking so I’ll bring you leftovers,” Noctis says into the phone, “Nah the meat-head is all moved in, it’s all good.”

Gladio turns to scowl over his shoulder at Noct who pokes out his tongue and grins. His relief is palpable. Noctis says a lengthy goodbye and hangs up before heading over to join them.

“I hope you’ve not been shit talking me,” Gladio complains.

“I’ve never said anything that isn’t true,” Noctis says innocently.

Gladio cuffs him round the back of his head.

\- - -

Gladio has _no idea_ what he’s doing.

This is just - it’s not like him at all.

Usually Gladio’s coffee order consists of the biggest black coffee they offer - for Ignis - and the same but with milk in it for himself. Today he gets two like his own and then an iced caramel mocha. With sugar free syrup. He feels more than a little dumb ordering it.

Gladio grabs a spare sleeve from the dispenser and after a half second of hesitation scrawls his number onto it and slips it over the drink he _hopes_ he’s early enough to hand to Freckles on the way in.

All Gladio _does_ know at this point is that he _cannot_ stop thinking about the little blond. Not his his vibrant hair or his stunning eyes. Not the enticing curve of his waist or his _legs_. Gladio can’t bare the thought of not trying, even if it makes all his subsequent appointments a little awkward.

He’s not patient and he wants what he wants. And what he wants is Freckles.

Maybe at some point he should learn his _actual_ name but Freckles just suits him so perfectly. Whatever it actually is just won’t match up.

“You’re early,” Eli says in surprise as Gladio enters through the door, he gestures with chopsticks at the bowl of noodles in front of him, “Just let me finish lunch and we can start.”

“Oh take your time,” Gladio says, “I did a coffee run and was hoping to catch Freckles before he left…”

Eli smirks, “I bet you were.”

“I can throw your coffee just straight in the bin,” Gladio threatens jokingly and Elias laughs.

“He’s just putting some stuff away out back before he leaves, you just caught him.”

“Cool,” Gladio says at an attempt at nonchalance.

Freckles appears then just as beautiful as Gladio remembers even if he does look a little frayed around the edges, just a touch of exhaustion marring his fine features.

“Hey!” he says brightly enough when he spots Gladio, “I was just heading out but I’m glad I got to see you.”

“Me too, I uh - got you this,” Gladio slides the tray onto the counter and passes the iced beverage over to the blond who takes it in such a way that his palm covers up Gladio’s scrawl.

“Oh wow, thanks,” Freckles takes a sip, his eyes slipping closed in delight and a soft noise of pleasure leaving his throat. Gladio will probably think about that in the shower later. “Perfect,” Freckles enthuses, “I’ll totally need it to get through my shift.”

“Glad to be of help,” Gladio murmurs.

Freckles gifts him another smile that’s like getting smacked in the face by the sun before glancing at the clock and speedily darting behind the counter for his backpack.

“I gotta go,” he says quickly, “I’ll see _you_ on Wednesday Eli, and you next week Gladio. Sorry, bye!”

Gladio waves at his retreating form and turns to see Eli’s smirking face.

Gladio cares not _at all_ how obvious he’s being because hopefully he’ll be hearing from Freckles later.

\- - -

Gladio _does not_ hear from Freckles later.

\- - -

On Saturday afternoon Ignis knocks him straight on his ass and Gladio lands on the training mat with a low grunt of pain.

“Are you quite alright?” Ignis asks offering him a hand up.

“Fine,” Gladio grunts, taking the hand and getting to his feet, “Just lost my balance.”

“Gladio,” Ignis sighs, “What’s the matter?”

Gladio frowns, “ _Nothing_.”

“ _Gladio_ ,” Ignis says firmly, “Stop pretending to be a brute and tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I’m being dumb,” Gladio admits, “I’m not used to - to being rejected, I guess.”

Ignis adjusts his glasses for a moment.

“I can imagine so,” Ignis says, “What fool has turned you down?”

Gladio shakes his head, “I just gave him my number but he didn’t - he didn’t text or anything.”

Ignis blinks at him for a moment then smiles, just a little.

“That’s oddly _tame_ for your usual methods,” Ignis muses.

“Yeah, well I - I didn’t want to scare them off maybe. It might be awkward.”

“Oh? Your cute blond?”

Gladio nods, “You should see him Iggy, man, I just can’t _even_.”

“Perhaps this week I’ll pop in and see,” Ignis teases.

“Oh, no way man, what if _you’re_ his type,” Gladio says, half joking. Then a thoughts strikes him, “What if _neither_ of us is his type.”

“You’re not often wrong about these things,” Ignis says reassuringly.

“I’m _never_ wrong about these things.”

But maybe Gladio _is_ wrong this time.

\- - -

[Noct 13:51] me and iggy are picking up you and prom after your session so we can go to that movie

[Gladio 13:53] Is that a question or an order?

[Noct 13:54] both. i’ll buy you popcorn

[Gladio 13:56] Sold.

-

There’s a few more people in the studio today when Gladio enters; a girl propped in a chair with another holding her hand while a tattooed woman works on her ankle.

Freckles is bustling around but he looks up when Gladio enters and gives him a bright wave before a voice calls him back behind the staff door.

There’s an odd _ache_ in Gladio’s chest.

Eli is almost forty five minutes into his session before Gladio gets a good look at Freckles up close. He looks tired, like last week, though not quite on the edge of exhaustion anymore.

He pops two coffees down on to Eli’s bench, gifts them both a wan smile and makes to leave again.

“Get your ass back here,” Eli calls.

Freckles spins on the spot and steps close again. He winces and says, “Malcolm game me a list longer than my arm -”

“You’re not _Malcolm’s_ apprentice,” Eli stresses, looking annoyed.

Gladio flinches a little as Eli’s needle passes over his inner arm, still unused to the action on the more delicate skin.

“Can’t you overrule him?” Gladio asks.

Eli shakes his head, “Malcolm owns the place,” he glances up at Freckles, “Sorry, kid, but you come help me wrap okay?”

“Thanks,” the blond says and he flashes Gladio another smile, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Gladio smiles back, the expression not fading as he gets the joy of watching him trot away in his tight jeans.

When their three hours are up Eli wipes him down, takes a picture on his phone and then waves down Freckles from where he’s organising some stuff behind the front counter. Eli tosses a tub of ointment and Freckles swipes it deftly out of midair.

“I trust him,” Eli says to Gladio, gesturing at his apprentice, “You trust him?”

“Not done me wrong yet,” Gladio says even if he’s feeling a little put out that he’d been ignored all week.

“I’m gonna talk to Malcolm,” Eli says and he scuffs up Freckle’s hair earning him a scowl.

“Here,” Freckles says as soon as they’re alone, “I saved this for you wouldn’t want you to miss out.”

Gladio’s not sure what he’s expecting to happen, following these words, but it’s certainly not for the blond to pull a crumpled pink post it from his pocket and press it into his hand.

Gladio reads it once, twice, three times before the series of numbers in his hand computes in his brain. Freckles starts to coat his arm in the cool ointment.

“Why did you just hand me my own phone number?”

The blond freezes and Gladio turns his face towards him in time to see him blink confusedly and then tilt his head to one side.

“That was - didn’t the barista write that on the cup? For you? I thought - ”

“No,” Gladio says, relief blossoming inside him, “No, _I_ wrote my number there for _you._ ”

“Oh,” Freckles says his hands still moving absently, “ _Oh_.”

Gladio gets to watch, right up close, as a beautiful soft pink suffuses his cheeks. Freckles looks away as he finishes wrapping up Gladio’s arm and chews on his lip the entire time. Leading Gladio back over to the front desk still without looking back at him.

Gladio follows, his relief turning sour, into something like worry. He starts to say something but is distracted by the door chiming and Noctis and Ignis coming through. Both of them look at him and then almost immediately turn their attention to -

“Prom!” Noctis cries and he rushes up to Freckles who grins broadly and raises a fist.

Noctis bumps it with his own, performing some sort of lame handshake and then they lean close together talking quietly and fast as Ignis passes by, reaching to pat the blond’s shoulder in greeting and getting a smile in return.

“You’re Prompto,” Gladio says stupidly as he watches his friend and his _crush_ \- for lack of a better word - interact like close friends.

“Didn’t - didn’t you know?” _Prompto_ asks.

Gladio had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my original plan Gladio didn't find out Prompto was Prompto until they'd been *together* but I realised Iggy would never let it get that far.


	3. Blocking A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio clears up a couple things and then indulges in that fun he's been thinking about. Noctis has opinions and Ignis has concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments last time, you guys are the best! I read and appreciate them all but decided to work on this rather than replaying right away but know that they're super motivating ＼(^o^)／
> 
> There be porn ahead. Seriously. From the last part of this to the end of the fic, just expect porn.
> 
> Also, this is where the texting really gets going and a weird romance novel sub-plot starts.

Gladio and Ignis are stood just ahead of the other two, tickets in hand, and queueing for food. Prompto had tried to say he didn’t want anything but Noct had just rolled his eyes and told Gladio he likes the sweet and salt popcorn combo.

“With lemonade,” Gladio remembers, “Sugar free?”

Prompto blushes, meeting his eye for the briefest of moments and smiles, “Yeah, thank you.”

Gladio had spent the time in the car over trying not to stare at what little of Prompto’s reflection he could see in the wing mirror and trying to decide what the fuck he wants to do now. Prompto’s Noct’s friend - his only friend - can Gladio really have a little fun with him like he wants to now he's connected? Now he's not just some hot little thing from the tattoo parlour.

With still a few people ahead of them Gladio’s phone buzzes and in want of something to stop himself turning around and badgering Prompto he pulls it out.

[Unknown 17:39] why did you want to give me your number if you didn’t know i’m noct’s friend?

Gladio glances over his shoulder at Prompto who’s talking to Noct but absently glancing down at the phone in his hand - bright yellow case with what Gladio is pretty sure are chocobo footprints.

Gladio has to try not to stare again because even with the unsure expression on his face and Noct crowding into his space Prompto is still the most attracted to a person Gladio’s ever been in his life. Gladio wants to spread him out on a mattress and hunt down all the freckles he’s sure are hidden from his eye, see just how much of him flushes and work out the funnest ways to make it happen.

[Gladio 17:42] Because you’re really fucking cute.

[Unknown 17:43] oh (・о・)

[Gladio 17:43] Is that okay?

[Unknown 17:54] i mean i’d rather be devilishly handsome or hot af but i’ll take it

[Gladio 17:55] That too.

[Gladio 17:55] I *meant* is it okay that I specifically think you’re cute as fuck.

[Unknown 17:56] more than

[Unknown 17:57] you’re kinda the hottest guy i’ve ever seen

[Unknown 17:57] except not kinda, just actually

Gladio turns again then and gets a wonderful look over his shoulder at Prompto’s eager but bashful grin. Its interrupted by Noctis knocking him with his shoulder to get his attention and pull their heads together over his phone.

It’s enough that Gladio doesn’t even mind when Noct ends up between the two of them when they settle in for the movie.

\- - -

“How long did you know?” Gladio demands of Ignis a few days later while the two of them wait outside the King’s office where his Majesty and his son are currently catching up over a drink and a light snack Ignis had prepared for them.

Ignis tries to bury a smirk and fails, “About your _cute_ _blond_?”

Gladio rolls his eyes, “Iggy. C’mon, what if I’d done something stupid and put off Noct’s first friend.”

“I have utmost faith in you,” Ignis says simply, “Had he been uncomfortable with your advances you would have backed off, I know you well enough to be certain of that.”

“He’s not, as it turns out, _uncomfortable_ ,” Gladio says just a _touch_ smug. 

“Do be careful,” Ignis warns, “Just make sure you know what you’re doing - that you _both_ know what you’re doing before this goes anywhere.”

“What’s a little fun between friends?”

Ignis doesn’t look wholly amused but Gladio’s never let that stop him before.

\- - -

[Freckles 22:26] why the fuck is lady graybeck fucking around with the farm hand when she has LORD ABBINGDON sniffing around??!? (・・) ⋋_⋌

[Gladio 22:29] 1. Where the hell did you find Sweetest Grace I lost that MONTHS ago?

[Gladio 22:30] 2. Lady Graybeck is a dumbass, keep reading, it gets worse.

[Freckles 22:32] am staying with noct but he crashed after three games of smash bros and i was hanging upside down off the couch and found it under the coffee table

[Freckles 22:32] so i also learnt iggy doesn’t clean under the coffee table i guess

[Gladio 22:33] Why were you hanging upside down off the couch?

[Gladio 22:34] Noct is supposed to clean the living room himself. Iggy must be trusting that if he can’t see mess it doesn’t exist.

[Freckles 22:35] combo of being bored and really needing to click my back

[Freckles 22:36] why do i suddenly feel like i need to find noct’s vacuum?

[Gladio 22:38] Noct will sleep through it but his neighbours might be mad.

[Freckles 22:39] true. i’ll go fold all his socks or something instead

[Gladio 22:40] I’m taking Noct to campus in the morning, will you be there?

[Freckles 22:41] nah, i’ll have gotten up to run home before Noct’s first alarm goes off

[Gladio 22:42] You mean run in the literal sense don’t you?

[Freckles 22:43] heck yeah, gotta get my cardio in

[Gladio 22:44] Can’t believe I’ve gotta wait until Sunday to see that cute little ass of yours.

[Freckles 22:47] what is it they say? absence makes the dicks grow longer?

[Gladio 22:48] I’m not sure that’s what THEY say but it is what I say.

[Gladio 22:49] Now go to bed before I keep you up all night.

[Freckles 22:51] sure, send me away just when its getting GOOD

[Freckles 22:52] night big guy （*＾3＾）

[Gladio 22:53] Goodnight, Freckles

-

[Freckles 09:43] next time i steal one of your books remind me not to read it on the bus

[Freckles 09:43] not only did i have to read about THROBBING MEMBERS but an old lady tried to talk to me about it

[Gladio 09:56] Holy shit.

\- - -

He’s texting Prompto - Freckles, Blondie, _Gorgeous_ \- _again_ when Noctis decides to flick a pea across the table at him. Gladio is both annoyed and impressed with his accuracy as it pinks succinctly off the centre of his forehead.

“Can’t you play King’s Knight _later_?” Noctis says, a mocking turn to his voice.

It takes Gladio a moment to work out why but he does in fact remember a similar night a fair few weeks back now where he had bemoaned the same thing at Noctis when he had been glued to his phone during dinner. Noctis probably doesn’t know that Gladio too is absorbed in messaging Prompto and Gladio’s not sure its in his best interest to tell him.

“Sorry,” he says instead and he locks the screen sliding into the pocket of his jeans, “What were you saying?”

Gladio glances between his two best friends and then gets to work on his own peas - actually eating them unlike Noct.

“I _said_ : is there no way you can get out of taking Iris to dance tomorrow?” Noctis repeats. Apparently.

Gladio shakes his head, “Dad’s gotta be with your Dad and Jared is taking Talcott to the doctor.”

“Is he alright?” Ignis asks.

“Fine,” Gladio says, waving off Ignis’ concern, “Just a routine thing but he freaks out if anyone but his Grandpa takes him.”

Noctis makes a face, “I get it.”

Understandable, considering Noct has spent ten more times in the presence of doctors than both Ignis and Gladio combined so he probably has his own list of needs that make him comfortable in medical facilities.

Ignis, Gladio thinks, maybe Gladio himself, sometimes.

And that Carbuncle plush they all pretend doesn’t exist.

“What’s important about tomorrow?” Gladio asks to veer the conversation back round.

“I wanted the four of us to get together and Prompto’s insanely busy so tomorrows one of his only free days,” Noctis complains.

“Busier than the Prince of Lucis himself,” Ignis teases, “The poor boy.”

Noctis scowls, “I don’t know why he doesn’t just quit his job. Or his apprenticeship, doing both is _dumb_.”

“You know the reasoning behind both those things,” Ignis reminds him on the back of a world weary sigh.

Noctis heaves his own sigh and pushes his peas around a little more, “He needs the money and if he doesn’t do an apprenticeship now he’ll have to do it _after_ and be hard pushed for money for even longer.”

Gladio tries not to laugh at Noctis’ expression, a quizzical kind of sadness like he just doesn’t understand how anyone can live like that. Gladio can’t exactly understand it either. He’s not a Prince of course but there’s never been anything he wanted that he couldn’t get, financially, and he’d never had to get a part time job during high school or anything like that.

He’s been training of course, since he was old enough to have laces on his sneakers and not velcro, but it’s not quite the same.

He’s never had to _worry_ about things like Prompto probably has does.

“Buy the kid some extra fries or something from me,” Gladio offers.

Noctis laughs, “Hey Iggy, Prompto would _love_ that Galahdian place that Gladio’s banned from.”

Ignis laughs too and when he sobers he catches and holds Gladio’s eye.

“As long as Gladio doesn’t mind us taking Prompto there, of course,” Ignis says.

“Why would Gladio _care_ about that?” Noctis asks voicing Gladio’s thoughts.

Ignis continues to stare at him though and when Gladio shrugs and says he doesn’t give a damn his frown only deepens.

\- - -

[Freckles 23:19] 凸( •̀_•́ )凸 lady graybeck can fuck herself. omg. what a dick

[Gladio 23:22] Did she just marry Lord Abbingdon’s brother?

[Freckles 23:23] that guys such a douche. jeez. the farmhand would have been a better love story

[Freckles 23:24] ye olde star-crossed lovers

[Freckles 23:24] and all that

[Gladio 23:25] I know right. I was so mad the first time I read it.

[Freckles 23:26] i don’t think i’ve ever been this mad in my whole life

[Freckles 22:26] omg gladio

[Freckles 22:27] you gorgeous muscle bound hunk

[Freckles 22:27] handsomest buffest smartest guy i’ve ever met

[Freckles 22:28] please tell me you have the sequel and i can borrow it

[Gladio 22:29] You don’t think it’ll be in the college library?

[Freckles 22:30] PLEASE （人･ω･)

[Freckles 22:31] i’ll owe you a favour (・ω<)

[Gladio 22:32] Yeah? And when will I get to cash in my favour?

[Freckles 22:32] whenever you want

[Freckles 22:33] you can have any slice of my free time that you’d like

[Gladio 22:34] I’ll hold you to that.

[Gladio 22:34] [Image 01097.jpg]

[Freckles 22:36] (°o°:)

[Freckles 22:36] they just stopped pretending with that cover, huh?

[Gladio 22:37] You might not wanna take this one on the bus.

\- - -

Gladio keys in the code for Noct’s apartment building and pulls open the heavy door. Seeing that the elevator is already up on the top floor - from Noctis himself probably - Gladio turns for the stairs rather than wait.

A small cacophony of noise precedes him though as a small, darkly dressed figure with a familiarly delightful mop of bright blond hair flies down them at such a speed they can do nothing to prevent him from colliding directly with Gladio’s chest.

Gladio braces himself for the impact, so that Prompto barely causes him to budge as he rushes right into him, and quickly raises and arm around the shorter man to stop him from flying backwards.

“Oof,” Prompto says and he stumbles back a little in Gladio’s loose hold.

“Hey there,” Gladio says, grinning, “If you were trying to rush off before I got here you’re too late.”

“I wasn’t!” Prompto enthuses, looking up at him, vibrant blue eyes widening in alarm. Upon seeing Gladio’s smile he relaxes, laughing, “I’m gonna be late for work.”

Prompto reaches to place one of his palms against Gladio’s chest but he doesn’t push away or act like he wants some space, just rests it there gently as he smiles up at him.

“I didn’t know you were coming to Noct’s today,” Gladio says eager to talk - to _look_ \- if Prompto’s not rushing away from him.

“Me neither,” Prompto says, “But we got told we’re having a test on Tuesday so we decided to have a little impromptu cram session.”

Social etiquette suggests he should drop his arm from around Prompto but he trails his hand down Prompto’s arm instead as he lets go and Prompto flushes a delightful pink. Gently he touches Prompto’s jaw then he pulls his hands back so he’s not tempted to do something crazy like haul him up against the wall and make him _really_ late for work.

“So about the favour I owe you,” Prompto says fidgeting just a touch where he stands.

“I’ve not given you the book yet,” Gladio argues.

Prompto’s smile is all mischief, “I think you’re good for it.”

“Sunday?” Gladio offers, “We could do something after my appointment.”

Prompto’s beautiful smile dims, “I have to study more for that test and I have a massive project due for my portrait class.”

“Need a model?” Gladio teases, flexing shamelessly.

Prompto laughs until he gets breathless and then says, “Next time.”

“What day can you squeeze me in then?”

“Tuesday? After my test I should have a breather and I know Noct and Iggy are at that _thing_ so they cancelled your normal plans.”

Gladio had forgotten all about that and spending a little alone time with Prompto sounds a million times better than anything else he could think to do with a surprisingly free evening.

“Sounds good,” Gladio says, “What time are you done with school.”

“I have a lecture until six and then I’m all yours.”

“I’ll meet you on campus?” Gladio suggests, “Then take you for some food.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Prompto murmurs.

Gladio _does_. He might not like to form attachments to his partners, sure, but he does like to make sure they’re well looked after for the time they _are_ together. However a short time that might be.

“I want to,” Gladio insists.

Prompto’s smile is suddenly interrupted by a shrill alarm blaring from the back pocket of his jeans.

“Shit,” he says, “Work.”

“Will it be quicker if I drive you?”

Prompto shakes his head and starts backing away slowly towards the door, “Not with the evening traffic. Text me?”

“You know it.”

\- - -

Prompto’s busy again, for most of his tattoo appointment that week, but he pauses whenever he can to bring Gladio and Eli drinks or shoot him what Gladio reads to be a flirtatious smile over his shoulder. Near the end Eli forces him to sit still and watch as he shades in some of the detail that brings the feathers now decorating his skin to life.

“You see,” Eli tells him, “You angle and then you move, almost like you do in a sketchbook but not quite because the idea is to leave some skin behind.”

“I’d certainly prefer it,” Gladio teases and earns a gleeful snort from Prompto.

Elias glances at the clock on the wall then begins to wipe down Gladio’s arm. They’d focused on his forearm mostly today, just creeping up onto his bicep, so Gladio’s looking forward to not having a couple days this week where his back is itchy and uncomfortable when he lays down.

“Draw up a few small things for next week,” Eli says as Prompto reaches for the post tattoo ointment they use, “The right size to fit on oranges and you can try out a needle while I work on Gladio’s other arm.”

Prompto looks up quickly, blinking rapidly. A nervous grin splits his face.

“For real?”

Eli nods, “You’ll have to make do with oranges while we’re open, I’m not having slabs of pig skin in the studio. It grosses people out.”

“That’s because it _is_ gross,” Prompto says, face adorably scrunched.

“I _wondered_ how you guys practised at first,” Gladio says, “I assumed tattoo artists just have a host of terrible tattoos we can’t see.”

“Oh we _do_ ,” Eli enthuses, “My first three on skin are on my own legs. Freckles' probably will be too.”

“Not - not until I’m ready,” Prompto says, voice wavering _just_ enough to notice.

“You’ll decide,” Eli agrees, “Will you wrap him while I go ring this up? Same time next week Gladio?”

“Sure,” he and Prompto both say at once, then Gladio adds, “I need more cream, too. Can you add it on? I’m going through a _tonne_.”

“Oh, I bet,” Eli muses, “I’ll sell you a box at discount.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Gladio hastens to say but Eli just waves him off and heads over to the front desk. Gladio waits until Eli is busy behind the counter before reaching with his not sore arm to feel down the length of Prompto’s bare bicep.

Prompto’s smile pulls up at one side as Gladio traces a particularly attractive cluster of freckles above his elbow.

“You better have my book,” Prompto says lightly as attaches some tape.

“Mhm, it’s in my bag,” Gladio assures him.

Prompto grins again and pats the back of his hand then stands, “All done. How’s it healing in general? Itching driving you mad?”

“I thought it’d be _worse_ to be honest, after everything my Dad said. Iggy thinks it _would_ be worse if I wasn’t so good at finding excuses to take my shirt off.”

Prompto laughs and turns a gorgeous shade of pink.

As they approach Eli pushes a card machine and a box to the edge of the counter then turns to Prompto and says, “You’re done kid, get the hell out of here.”

“I’m supposed to stay until eight,” Prompto argues.

“I know you’re swamped with school stuff _and_ you came in on Wednesday, go home, get some shit done,” Eli tells him.

“Aw thanks Eli, you’re the best.”

Eli rolls his eyes, “Uh huh.”

Gladio pays for his stuff as Prompto gathers his belongings and then holds the door open for him once they’ve bid Eli goodbye.

“How do you get home?” Gladio asks.

“Walk usually, bus if the weather is _really_ bad,” Prompto explains.

“Can I walk you home?”

Prompto looks surprised but pleased, “Isn’t that out of your way?”

It _is_ really, but Gladio can’t sweat it out on the treadmill at the moment so a long walk is a good way for him to get some light cardio in. Even if that weren’t the case he’d be walking him home anyway. Just because he wants to.

“Not enough to matter,” Gladio tells him.

“Okay, but I warn you, sometimes I stop to take pictures. And by sometimes I mean _all_ the time.”

Gladio laughs but maybe he shouldn’t have because they’ve barely been walking three minutes when Prompto pulls his camera from his backpack to take a picture of a blooming flower bush and then stops again not far away to snap away at someone walking four dogs at once. It surprises him when he doesn’t find this annoying, even if Prompto’s cutting himself off mid-sentence to go take the picture, or slipping out from under the arm Gladio throws around his shoulder.

“I’ve gotta build up a portfolio,” Prompto explains as they leave the bustle of downtown and slip into what passes for suburbia in this part of the city, “Not just for school but for life, you know.”

“You not taking pictures is like me saying ‘nah, think I’ll skip the gym this week’,” Gladio surmises.

“Exactly!” the blond enthuses, “Though yours has more _obvious_ benefits.”

Gladio grins sideways at him and offers a wink which sets him laughing and blushing and makes Gladio pull him in by the shoulder again unable to resist having him close, for some reason.

He’s not usually this affectionate. Not outside of the bedroom anyway.

Prompto babbles the whole way home, talking a mile a minute about literally anything Gladio throws his way - running, work, Noct - and Gladio even gets a good look at some of his pictures when he expresses and interest in the portfolio he’d mentioned. It’s hard to tell, in the small digital screen of his camera, but he _thinks_ Prompto is as good with his camera as he is his pencil, maybe even better.

People in Gladio’s life are so rarely openly this _enthusiastic_ about things. About _life_. Prompto seems to think everything is a gift, that all opportunities are worth taking.

Even when he’s complaining he’s adorable and cheerful about it.

“The hours are shitty sure, but I get free food so I can’t really complain,” the blond explains, “Though I’m kinda sick of sushi to be honest.”

“Is it at least _good_ sushi? Bad sushi is worse than no sushi,” Gladio says.

“It’s _okay_ ,” Prompto admits, “Some is better than others. If you’re ever going to _Sakana_ let me know first and I’ll tell you what to order.”

Gladio’s never been because Noctis is fussy as all hell so once they find a place he’ll happily chow down they’re loyal to the core. Noct likes sushi though, he loves it in fact, so its more than a little odd they’ve not tried it.

“Why haven’t we ever been for dinner there while you’re working?” Gladio asks, realising this would have rather solved the whole Gladio not getting to meet Prompto things _ages_ ago.

“Noct says our soy sauce tastes weird,” Prompto says fondly rolling his eyes.

Gladio chuckles and Prompto grins, turning a corner Gladio recognises from his one previous trip to Prompto’s apartment. It’s _noisy_ here, Gladio notes, people shouting - a couple of people literally yelling at each other across the street from their open windows - and an amalgamation of different muffled music from several directions.

Prompto’s expression dims and he turns on his heel placing himself in front of Gladio to make him stop walking.

“I can - I can just go myself from here,” Prompto says.

Gladio reads pretty easily that he’s embarrassed but Gladio doesn’t think he needs to be - he’s in off campus student housing, it’s _bound_ to be less than stellar. Gladio grew up rich, sure, but he’s not a snob. He’s _visited_ a couple Glaives at home in his time and the part of the city Galahdians have claimed as their own is no better than here, parts of it are _worse_.

Prompto’s easy to read, sure, but Gladio doesn’t yet know how to put him at ease in a simple way.

“I’ve been here before,” Gladio settles on truthfully, “I was with Iggy when we dropped off food a couple weeks back.”

It seems to work a little bit, Prompto’s shoulder relax a touch, though it might just be resignation, and he turns to start walking back towards his apartment.

“How did that go by the way? The work you had to redo?”

“Oh,” Prompto brightens visibly, “Really good. I got - well I got an A in the end.”

“That’s awesome,” Gladio says honestly, “Gotta admit I’m bummed I didn’t get to see Noct attempt to do art.”

Prompto giggles, “He _is_ good at cleaning paint brushes.”

Gladio’s still laughing about that when they come to a stop a few paces from Prompto’s front door and the blond turns to face him again. This time he presses one palm to Gladio’s chest and moves closer.

“I’d invite you in,” Prompto says softly, “But I think it might make me flunk out of college.”

Gladio smirks, “I’m _that_ distracting?”

“You know you are,” Prompto says.

“I guess I’ll have to eave you to it then,” Gladio says, his disappointment only a little exaggerated. He reaches to tuck some hair behind Prompto’s ear and then trace the sharp edge of jaw with his fingertips and adds, “But it might be a good idea to give you something to remember me by. Just in case.”

Prompto swallows, fingers twisting in the fabric of Gladio’s tank top.

Gladio doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to kiss someone so much in his entire life.

“Uh huh,” Prompto murmurs and he’s moving up onto his tiptoes before Gladio even has the chance to cup his jaw and tug him forward.

Their mouths meet and Gladio hooks his spare arm around Prompto’s waist, hauling that tight little body against his own. Prompto gasps right into his mouth and then a hand is tangling in Gladio’s hair as any tentativeness leaves them, mouths opening, tongues and teeth entering the game. Gladio nips at the plush part of Prompto’s bottom lip and palms the pleasant dip in his spine so that Prompto lets lose a small noise of pleasure and tries to press up further on his toes.

Gladio can do a lot of things but go indefinitely without oxygen is not one of them so with great reluctance he pulls them apart. Prompto tries to follow for half a second and then seems to come to his senses, rocking back onto his feet.

“Um,” Prompto says, “Wow.”

Gladio grins and presses a kiss to his jaw, Prompto sighs breathlessly and tightens his fingers in Gladio’s hair.

A wolf whistle sounds from far off.

“Still on for Tuesday?” Gladio asks to stop himself just hauling Prompto into his apartment straight away, despite how fun but ill advised that would be.

“Definitely.”

\- - -

[Gladio 14:09] Noct’s in a killer mood so I assume the test was the opposite of fun. How are you?

[Freckles 14:15] could have been worse i guess but not easily. think we passed though which is what matters

[Freckles 14:16] i know we agreed 6 but i have a last minute meeting with my scholarship adviser can we push to 6:30?

[Gladio 14:17] Of course, no worries.

[Gladio 14:21] Everything okay?

[Freckles 14:25] yeah!

-

“Hey!” Gladio says warmly when Prompto taps on the window of his car just a little after half past six.

With a smile Prompto pops open the door and slips in next to him. He looks tired again, but enthusiastic nonetheless. Gladio reaches to squeeze his thigh while he pulls his seat belt across his torso.

“How was your meeting?” Gladio asks.

“Fine,” Prompto says quickly, almost dismissively, “How was Noct in training this afternoon? He’s been a sour-puss _all_ day.”

Gladio has to remove his hands from the muscle in Prompto’s thigh to put his car in gear and pull out of his parking space which honestly just sucks. A lot.

“Well, he feels better _now_ ,” Gladio says smirking, “Sometimes a good ass kicking does that for you.” When Prompto’s expression falls into something like concern he hurries on to add, “I don’t ever actually hurt him, you know, that’s the opposite of my job.”

“I figured,” Prompto says happily, “How was the rest of your day?”

Temporarily ignoring Prompto’s massive sidestep away from talking about himself Gladio says, “Good. I got to kick Iggy’s ass, too.”

“I won’t tell him you said that,” Prompto promises.

“And I appreciate that,” Gladio laughs, “Burgers sound good?”

Prompto nods, “ _Kenny’s_?”

Gladio thinks he can do a little better than straight up fast food for this thing that isn’t really a date but he guesses it kind of is seeing as he chose to meet Prompto before ten pm. He probably shouldn't tell Iggy about this, he'll probably have some thoughts Gladio's not interested in. 

“You been to _Forresters_?” Gladio asks.

“It’s a bit outside my usual price range for burgers, dude,” Prompto says. He laughs afterwards but Gladio senses the honest anxiety.

“Good job your money’s no good there then,” Gladio says.

“They don’t serve blonds?”

“Blonds, sure, _gorgeous_ little things like you? Not so much,” Gladio teases.

From the corner of his eye he sees Prompto turn the most red he’s gotten out of him so far. Gladio chalks that up as a win.

“Oh, ha ha,” Prompto deadpans, “Good job I’ve been working a bit more than normal.”

Gladio rolls his eyes and tells him, “I’m paying, Prom, c’mon.”

“But I thought - this…,” Prompto trails off, chewing his lip, after half a minute he says, “Thank you,” quietly.

 _Forresters_ is actually pretty close to campus, ideal for cashing in on kids there on a full ride from their parents, Gladio supposes, and Prompto hasn’t quite recovered his usual peppiness when the waitress seats them though he manages to perk up completely over his menu.

“How spicy is this burger with _six_ chilies next to it?” Prompto asks, squinting at the collection of hot sauce available on the counter, “Their scale is one to five. This breaks their scale.”

“No idea,” Gladio tells him, “I’ve never eaten more than a three here.”

Prompto blinks. “You’re worse than Noct.” He fold his menu back up with a decisive little nod.

“You’re not gonna order it?” Gladio asks in disbelief.

But he _does_. And when it arrives ten minutes later with a side of sweet potato fries he bites into it easily while Gladio’s telling him about Noct’s childhood habit of collecting stray cats from the Citadel gardens.

Gladio watches as he chews thoughtfully, swallows, and then goes in for a second bite.

“How - is it not spicy?” Gladio asks interrupting himself.

“It _is_ ,” Prompto concedes, “I _love_ spicy stuff. It’s not usually like _hot_ to me though. _This_ is actually kinda warm.”

“I think that’d melt my face off,” Gladio admits. He’d enjoyed his three when he’d had it but it had been right at the edge of his comfort level. Noctis doesn’t really like it when his food itself is spicy but does like to dip his pizza crusts in hot sauce like a madman. Ignis is pretty good with spices, able to tolerate a fair deal, but Prompto seems to eclipse them all.

“Probably would,” Prompto says laughing, “Noct says I’m unnatural.”

Gladio thinks Prompto might be _unreal._

Gladio’s been able to think about little else but kissing him again since Sunday. Make a list of everything Gladio wants in a person and Prompto’s damn near what would crawl out it. Not just they physical stuff either, Gladio’s starting to realise, because Prompto is sweet and kind, honest and funny. Gladio’s not met anyone quite like him before.

“How come no one ever just let Noct have a cat?” Prompto asks, derailing his thoughts.

“I don’t know,” Gladio says honestly.

“It’s not like they need walking,” Prompto says, “Which I understand would have been a problem, back then.”

“Noct’s bedroom at the Citadel was on like the thirtieth floor.”

“Oh,” Prompto says, “Poor kitty would have had to climb a lot of stairs.”

“And I think Ignis might be a little allergic,” Gladio muses, not sure if its _actually_ true or just something Ignis says to avoid cat hair on his suits.

“ _There_ it is,” Prompto says before biting into his burger again.

-

Gladio drives them back to Prompto’s apartment and the words ‘do you want to come inside’ had left Prompto’s mouth quarter of an hour ago but they’re still inside Gladio’s car.

Granted they’re both in Gladio’s seat now and he’s got one hand planted on Prompto’s firm backside and his lean thighs on either side of his own but Gladio can’t quite work out how they got so distracted.

Prompto’s panting, fogging up the car, while Gladio works his mouth over his throat having moved on from his lips a while ago. Prompto shifts in his lap, all but grinding down against him while he tugs on the long part of Gladio’s hair. Gladio goes with the tug, sealing their mouths together again and working Prompto’s mouth open straight away to get at the warms inside.

He grips the flesh in his hand a little tighter, the other trailing up under the grey sweater Prompto’s wearing to get at the soft - hopefully freckled - skin underneath. Gladio’s just about familiar with Prompto’s tongue when he hears it, the buzz of his phone vibrating in his cup holder followed by his ring tone half a second later.

“Shit,” he says against Prompto’s mouth and the blond presses firmly against his chest to push him away a little.

“Might be Noct,” Prompto says breathlessly.

Gladio nods, slipping his hand from Prompto’s skin and reaching for his phone, “It’s my sister.”

Prompto slips from his lap back into the other seat as Gladio accepts the call, falling into it panting and gorgeously flushed. Gladio tries not to let himself be distracted by the way Prompto adjusts his jeans and tilts his head back closing his eyes.

“Gladdy,” Iris says before he can say hello, “Can you come home?”

“What’s the matter Sweetheart?” he asks, ignoring the fact that he doesn’t actually live there anymore.

“Jared fell down and he - he says he isn’t hurt but I think - I think maybe he should -”

Gladio attempts to make some calming noises and she cuts off, “I’ll come home and we’ll take him to the doctor okay. Better to be safe than sorry.”

“Thanks Gladdy,” she says, “How far away are you?”

“Less than fifteen minutes, alright,” Gladio promises. Mournfully he looks at Prompto, who’s garnered enough from the conversation that he’s righted his clothes now and gathered up his backpack from the foot well.

“I’ll be waiting!” Iris calls before the call cuts out.

“Sorry,” Gladio says, “Jared fell down - he’s not young so it’s best to get him looked at.”

“It’s cool,” Prompto says quickly, “Don’t apologise. I hope he’s okay.”

Gladio manages a smile. His disappoint is _bitter_ and unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Part of him wonders if he can ask to come over afterwards but Prompto has school tomorrow and Gladio might be a slave to his dick sometimes but he’s not a _complete_ ass hole.

“Rain check?” he offers instead.

“Text me,” Prompto says and then he’s sliding out of the car with a smile and Gladio’s trying not to let the disappointment of not getting a kiss goodbye pile on top of the rest.

\- - -

Noctis is frowning at his phone again.

He’s lying on his back on the floor, phone above his head, feet swung up onto the couch while he reads through whatever is going on in his phone. Political science textbooks are scattered around him, interspersed with hand written notes and flash cards.

“Careful of your back,” Gladio warns him.

“This helps,” Noct says absently, “Stretches it out after a day in lecture hall chairs.”

“You could just sit up properly in class,” Ignis chides.

“I could,” Noctis concedes in a tone that also conveys the statement ‘but I won’t’.

Noct’s face deepens into a scowls and he types furiously for a full minute.

Ignis sighs, “Whatever is the matter?”

Noctis deigns to glance at Iggy then focuses back on his phone. “I think Prompto’s seeing someone and he won’t tell me about it.”

Ignis looks at _him_ then and Gladio cuts off the urge to fidget.

“That’s not really your business, is it Noct?” Gladio says.

“I wouldn’t mind but Prompto has such universally terrible taste in men - the ones he has sex with anyway. Not me, I’m _fantastic_.”

Ignis laughs but he’s still _staring_ at Gladio.

“So I wanna know who this douche is so I can stop him messing with my best friend,” Noct carries on.

“You don’t know he’s a douche,” Gladio defends automatically, “You don’t even know what they’re doing. Prompto can do what he wants, with whoever he wants.”

Noctis twists onto his side a bit, which is _definitely_ bad for his back, and glares balefully over at Gladio.

“Sure, yeah, of course. But you should _hear_ what some of these other guys have done to him. Super scummy, super manipulative. I thought you _liked_ Prompto, why aren’t you concerned?”

“I - I just think you’re jumping to conclusions,” Gladio mutters.

Noctis rolls back onto his back, “And I just think you don’t understand what relationships can be like because you always bail as soon as your dick gets wet.”

“Because _you’re_ an expert in relationships, right?” Gladio snaps without thinking.

Noctis goes red in the face, his expression falling and Gladio regrets saying it immediately. He doesn’t know why he’s so upset about what Noct said because it’s mostly true. He doesn’t always bail after the first fuck, sure, but he never makes it past five. He’s never wanted to make it past five.

And it’s not like he’s promised Prompto the world. They’re having fun, going to have some more of it, hopefully. Noctis doesn’t understand but he _should_. Gladio’s just doing what he’s able to do now while he can, because at some point, probably soon, the expectations of his lineage are going to catch up with him and he won’t get to choose anymore.

Prompto knows that.

Right?

Gladio’s told him its just casual, he thinks. Prompto knows they’re not going to be _boyfriends_ or anything, surely?

“Boys,” Ignis interrupts smoothly, “Don’t squabble.”

“Sorry,” Gladio mutters, “We’ll keep an eye on it yeah. Sort it out if it looks like he’s getting hurt.”

Noctis flashes him a smile that makes him feel like a piece of shit.

Gladio resolutely doesn’t look at Ignis.

\- - -

[Freckles 22:31] [Image SG_1.jpg]

[Freckles 22:31] can’t concentrate on my graphic design project but i can graphic-novelise big chunks of sweetest grace apparently

[Freckles 22:32] help me i’m gonna flunk because i stole a smutty book from you

[Gladio 22:34] Holy shit, you’re amazing. That is something I would totally pay good money for.

[Gladio 22:35] What’s your schedule like tomorrow?

[Freckles 22:36] classes until 4 work at 5 ( ￣＾￣)

[Gladio 22:38] Wanna grab a coffee in between? Food maybe?

[Freckles 22:39] gonna cash in on that free sushi but caffeine will be super appreciated

[Gladio 22:41] I’ll meet you in the front car park.

[Gladio 22:42] Now either go to sleep or get started reading Heavenly Fall, I’m waiting for your rants, Freckles.

[Freckles 22:43] night big guy <3

\- - -

Gladio picks up the coffee on the way there, aware that Prompto has to get to another part of the city in about forty-five minutes, so when Prompto slides into his car again he can hand him the same sweet iced thing as last time.

“I realise it’s kinda cold and maybe you wanted a hot coffee,” Gladio says apologetically, “I should have asked what you wanted.”

Prompto shakes his head, “I only switch to hot coffee for Pumpkin Spice season. Yes, I’m basic. No, I don’t care.” He takes a long pull through his straw and Gladio looks away so he’s not distracted by his throat working.

“Thanks for this,” Prompto says rattling the cup, “And saving me from the impromptu run. I gotta try and get this shift changed.”

“Any time,” Gladio says, surprising himself when he realise he actually means it.

“Did you, um, did you need something?” Prompto asks, nerves obvious.

“It’s just that I was with Noct the other day -”

“I haven’t told him,” Prompto says immediately, “He’s being a pest but I didn’t want to make things awkward or anything.”

“It’s not that,” Gladio says, he’s not sure he would care if Noct _did_ know, outside of him being bizarrely judgemental about it all, “I just realised we never talked about what we were doing.”

Prompto takes another long drink, one of his pale eyebrows creeps up his forehead, “I’m not looking for a proposal,” he says.

Gladio laughs, a little relieved he seems to have freaked out about nothing.

“I just wasn’t sure if you thought -”

Prompto laughs, “We’re just having fun,” he says, “I know you have obligations. I’m not dumb.”

“I don’t think you are,” Gladio hastens to explain, “Noct just said -”

“Noct is choosing to not understand what I’m telling him, don’t worry about it. I don’t even have time for that shit honestly - a bit of casual stress relief is right up my alley.”

“Good,” Gladio says, thankful he’s not having to walk away from this seemingly _magic_ boy, “I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

He turns the car onto the road where Prompto’s sushi place is and allows himself to be excited at the prospect of _Prompto_ once more. It’s been a weird couple days for him, stuck in a limbo of not knowing what to do. But Prompto knows what he’s getting in to, Gladio’s still not doing anything wrong.

“Speaking of fun, speaking of de-stressing,” Prompto says as Gladio parks up, “I’ve already had the week from hell and I get off at ten.”

“That’s awful late,” Gladio drawls, enjoying the way Prompto face falls into disappointment, “It’d be safer if someone drove you home.”

Prompto perks, a delightfully cheeky grin on his face, “I might need seeing all the way inside too, just to be on the safe side.”

“Oh of course, I _never_ leave a job half done.”

-

Prompto said something about putting on a movie and _Moogleflix_ _is_ currently open on his small TV but Gladio doesn’t think they’ll be watching any of it.

He’s pretty confident in this assumption considering he already has Prompto laid out beneath him on his slightly too short coach with his t-shirt pushed up high on his ribs and Prompto’s mouth moving furiously against his own.

Gladio’s worked out and showered since he last saw Prompto and consequently he’d only thrown on sweatpants and a tank top - which is already long gone - before hopping in his car to pick him up from work. It means Prompto’s clever little fingers find his abs easily and Gladio relishes the pleased little noise Prompto emits against his mouth. Gladio hikes up Prompto’s shirt a little more so he can thumb at his nipples and Prompto retaliates by tugging at waist band of his sweatpants.

“Shit,” Gladio mumbles, shifting up to give Prompto room to get the fabric away from his dick - which has honestly been hard since the moment he laid down on top of Prompto.

Prompto pulls his mouth away to glance down between them when Gladio’s dick drops down onto his stomach and he _whines_ beautifully, reaching immediately with one hand to grab at him.

Gladio presses his face into Prompto neck, groaning as a delicate hand starts to work him over.

“Fuck,” Prompto mutters, “Fuck, fuck.”

Prompto’s free hand slips up Gladio’s torso between them and it takes Gladio a second to register the pressure Prompto applies to his chest.

Gladio moves back immediately, pulling back until he’s kneeling between Prompto’s thighs, the blond follows after him, leaning up so he can keep his hand on Gladio’s dick.

“You okay,” Gladio ask. He pushes back some of Prompto’s hair, trailing down to stroke gently against his throat.

Prompto nods, eager as ever and simply stares up at Gladio. He swallows loudly, chewing at his reddened mouth.

“Will you - can you lie back? I want -”

“Anything you want,” Gladio says and he shifts to lay back against the arm of the coach. He reaches, ready to help Prompto clamber into his lap but instead the blond slips between his slightly spread thigh, pushing them further apart and yanking his sweatpants further down.

Prompto takes the time to strip his own shirt off - and he _is_ covered in freckles - flinging it away towards the nook that acts as his bedroom.

They could totally move there, they’d have more space, but Prompto already running his hands up Gladio’s thighs and leaning down over his lap.

“I knew,” he says, laughing breathlessly, “I fucking knew it would be this great.”

“You talking about my dick?” Gladio asks, “Or just this in general?” He grips the base and slowly strokes his own length from root to tip. Prompto watches the movement with rapt attention.

“Both,” Prompto admits, “Please tell me I can put that in my mouth. _Please_.”

This confident Prompto is miles away from the blushing, stammering goofball Gladio knows him to be normally and Gladio kind of _digs_ it.

Gladio wants to see more of _this_ Prompto sure, but he likes the other side of him too. Just as much.

“Fuck _yes_ , Freckles, do whatever you want.”

If Gladio weren’t so keyed up the way Prompto all but dives at him might have made him laugh, as it is he hisses at the first swipe of Prompto’s tongue and when he opens his mouth to suckle at his head Gladio lets go of his dick, to give Prompto all the space he wants _and_ so he can work that hand into Prompto’s hair.

Prompto moans around him, a tantalising vibration around his flesh, as Gladio twists the strands a little tighter and earns a deeper movement into Prompto’s mouth.

“Shit,” Gladio says again. Gladio’s had a fair number of mouths on his dick in his life, he’s not ashamed to admit, and some of them have been pretty talented, practised. Prompto maybe doesn’t have the most finesse he’s ever experienced but there’s _something_ about the warmth of his mouth, the plushness of his lips and whatever the fuck he’s doing with his tongue right now that makes Gladio want to announce him as the best mouth he’s ever had immediately.

Prompto pops off to pull in a shaky breath and Gladio reaches to trace his mouth with his thumb. Prompto nips at the pad then twists to nuzzle his palm before ducking down to kiss his thigh and lick a hot wet strip up the length of him. Prompto works him slowly at first, mouthing at him and slipping him just inside, then surprising Gladio by how deep he can take Gladio as he really gets into it.

It doesn’t take long - Gladio will probably be embarrassed about it tomorrow - but soon its taking a combined effort of all his will power and Prompto’s finger tips digging into his thighs to stop him from bucking his hips thoughtlessly into Prompto’s mouth to chase his release into his throat.

“Fuck,” Gladio says, gripping Prompto’s hair in an effort to pull Prompto up off his length. Prompto moans around him, a sharp desperate little thing and presses forward again, taking Gladio so deep he can _just_ feel the tip of Prompto’s nose against his abs.

“Gonna come soon,” Gladio bites out _just_ in case it wasn’t completely clear.

Prompto moans again and grips harder at Gladio’s thighs. Gladio tugs at his hair again, but not to pull him away and it drags another sound from the back of Prompto’s throat. The way it vibrates across his cock only drags him closer and closer.

“You like that, huh?” Gladio says and Prompto’s eyes dart to his, dilated and needy. He can’t nod with his mouth full so he lets another needy noise caress Gladio’s dick, “Want me to fill you up?”

Prompto practically keens and he hold himself up a little before tugging suggestively on Gladio’s hips. Gladio braces Prompto’s head securely but gently in both hands and then thrusts shallowly but desperately up into that perfect mouth until he’s biting off a yell, coming practically straight down Prompto’s throat.

As soon as he’s cognisant enough of his surroundings again he releases Prompto’s head, stroking the his soft hair on the off chance he caused any _actual_ pain. Prompto doesn’t pull off him at first, keeps Gladio in his mouth until he starting to go soft and the lets him go, licking gently where he’s still damp and cleaning any residual mess. When he’s done he presses his forehead to Gladio’ hip to release a deep sigh and rub at the little indentations he left behind on Gladio’s thigh.

For a minute Gladio just lays there, head tilted back, basking in a deep contentment he’s not felt in the longest time. Then he feels Prompto shift slightly, a small jerk of the hips and he realises he’s leaving Prompto high and dry.

“You,” Gladio manages to say after another few second, “Better take your pants off and get the fuck up here.”

Gladio pats his own thigh and Prompto stumbles off the couch wicked fast, hastily unbuttoning and shoving his jeans down his thighs. The _single_ downside to Prompto’s gloriously tight, basically painted on denim is that it takes him a little time to peel them off his legs. Prompto manages to get them off though, muscled thighs flexing, and then clambers eagerly on top of him.

Six, even his _cock_ is adorable.

It’s bigger than Gladio might have assumed, currently flushed red at the tip and weeping pre-come like nothing Gladio's ever seen before. There’s a pretty patch of freckles just next to Prompto's right hip and Gladio presses his thumb to it - earning a breathy noise of pleasured surprise - before taking Freckles' dick in hand. Prompto emits more noises then and they _keep_ coming as Gladio works him over.

A tiny part of him wants to ask Prompto for his lube, to make this a nicer experience for him, but he’s produced plenty of his own slick and judging from the way he all but collapses forward to moan directly into Gladio’s neck and grip at his shoulders Prompto’s enjoying it just fine.

Gladio earns a particularly pleasant noise - more of a strangled cry than anything - when he pays some special attention just beneath Prompto’s head so he focuses in there for a long time, Prompto dissolving into a whining shivering mess right in his lap.

Honestly, Gladio’s having almost as much fun now as he was when he was almost balls deep in Prompto’s mouth and when Prompto starts twitching on top of him, rutting into Gladio’s hand he cant help but whisper in his ear how good he is, how beautiful he looks, and how much he wants to see him, to _feel_ him.

In contrast to the rest of their play Prompto goes completely silent when he comes, biting off any noise he might have made by literally digging his teeth into the meat of Gladio’s shoulder.

They lie together for a long moment, catching their breath with Prompto’s spend rapidly cooling on Gladio’s stomach. Prompto rouses, pressing apologetic kisses to Gladio’s shoulder and then slides off his lap, stumbling slightly as he stands before tossing Gladio a bashful smile and heading off for the bathroom he’d pointed at when Gladio had first arrived.

A minute later he appears, navy blue pyjamas bottoms pulled on low on his hips, and a damp flannel in hand which he graciously uses to wipe up Gladio’s chest.

“You want a shower or anything before you go?” Prompto asks when he’s done.

Prompto turns and tosses the flannel back into the bathroom which is lucky for Gladio because it gives him a few seconds to collect his face into something less disappointed.

Of course he’s leaving. He _wants_ to leave. That’s what happens when two people are having _fun_.

But he’d expected to pick himself up and leave once Prompto was asleep maybe, thought they might get around to that movie or something. He hadn’t expected Prompto to suggest it so succinctly, so immediately after they were finished.

“I’m good,” Gladio says hiking his sweatpants back up.

Prompto smiles again and leans down to kiss him before retrieving Gladio’s tank top from the foot of the couch and handing it to him with a smile.

Gladio’s smiles back, tugging Prompto’s wrist just above his wristband to pull him between his legs and grips his waist to pull him in for a deep kiss. Pulling apart he keeps their mouths close together.

“Text me,” Gladio all but demands, “Let me know when you’re free again?”

“Absolutely,” Prompto sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stopping these two from just jumping each others bones is a test, I tell you.


	4. Blocking B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio continues to behave exactly as he always has so, clearly, Ignis is seeing things that just aren’t there. Noctis has more opinions and Prompto keeps some stuff to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We spy some angst at the bottom of this but it resolves quickly even if Gladio is still blinkered to his own feelings.

[Freckles 05:37] i just finished reading heavenly fall and i didn’t sleep and i have class at eight

[Freckles 05:37] i hope your dick enjoyed its time in my mouth because rip me. i’m dead

[Freckles 05:38] pls cry at my funeral

[Gladio 05:39] Holy fuck, you gonna make it through the day? Do I need to bring Noct to school with survival supplies?

[Freckles 05:40] OMG SORRY

[Freckles 05:40] i didn’t mean to wake you

[Freckles 05:41] i thought you’d see these in the morning

[Freckles 05:41] the real morning that humans experience

[Gladio 05:42] My alarm when off ten minutes ago, I’m on 6:30am recruit training. Remind me not to ‘sass’ my Dad again.

[Freckles 05:43] oh man that sucks

[Gladio 05:44] It’s not all bad, I got to see your sleep deprivation fuelled rant live, for instance

[Gladio 05:44] Also, my dick had a great time. Thank you.

[Freckles 05:45] （*＾3＾） you and your dick can thank me by lending me the next book pls

[Gladio 05:46] Already slipped it in my bag for you. See you at Noct’s for pizza later?

[Freckles 05:47] heck yeah! but i will be late because work and tired because smutty addictive literature

[Freckles 05:47] any chance you can convince noct to let me have pineapple and jalapenos on one half of our pizza?!?!

[Gladio 05:48] I think that might be well within my means.

[Freckles 05:49] have I ever mentioned how handsome and buff and smart you are?

[Gladio 05:50] Once or twice.

-

[Gladio 12:32] You surviving?

[Freckles 12:35] i made it to lunch but noct might have to inject my frappe straight into my veins

[Freckles 12:36] [Image 08257.jpg]

Gladio can’t help but laugh at Prompto’s selfie, angled just right to show off the bruises under his eyes and Noctis at the coffee cart behind him trying to juggle two huge iced drinks and a paper bag that’s no doubt filled with donuts or something else just as like to make Ignis lose sleep at night.

[Gladio 12:38] You’re still fucking cute. If that helps.

Gladio might actually like this _more_ , if he’s honest, not the exhaustion sure but the lack of product in his hair and what seems to be an extra abundance of freckles than normal.

[Freckles 12:39] toall

[Freckles 12:39] tfvj1 h#

[Gladio 12:39] ??

[Gladio 12:47] Prom? You okay?

[Freckles 12:55] yeah! sorry, goofed with my phone

[Freckles 12:55] that *does* help thank you very much

[Freckles 12:56] gotta run to class. cya tonight <3 x

-

[Gladio 17:44] What pizza do you and Prompto normally share?

[Noct 17:48] why do you care

[Gladio 17:49] Because I’m buying the pizza? What the fuck Noct?

[Noct 17:50] besides all the gross stuff he usually asks for? we split a sausage and pepperoni with extra cheese on one half

[Gladio 17:51] Is the extra cheese half yours or his?

[Noct 17:52] mine. prom thinks cheese is ‘unhealthy’

[Gladio 17:53] Got it. Thanks bud.

[Gladio 17:53] He’s not entirely wrong, you know.

[Noct 17:54] you can talk to me about that when you don’t smash and entire xlarge tonight by yourself

[Gladio 17:55] Fair point eloquently made as ever.

[Gladio 17:56] See you in a while.

[Noct 17:58] whatever

-

[Gladio 18:01] Is Noct in a bad mood or did I do something to piss him off?

[Iggy 18:02] He’s been quite pleasant to me all afternoon.

[Iggy 18:02] I’ll do some digging for you.

[Gladio 18:03] You’re the best, Igs.

[Iggy 18:11] Prompto.

[Gladio 18:12] Prompto what?

[Iggy 18:13] Prompto is what you’ve done to upset Noctis.

[Iggy 18:13] He saw some texts on Prompto’s phone today.

[Gladio 18:15] Well shit. So much for keeping that our own business.

-

Gladio feels Noctis glare on him before he sees it.

It prickles the back of his neck and only focusing on the short stack of pizza boxes in his hands stops it from truly bothering him.

“I got us all separate,” Gladio says to Iggy, “Figured we could just re-heat Prompto’s for him when he arrives.”

“Oh wonderful, I’ll make sure the oven’s ready before he gets here,” Ignis says taking the boxes and starting to arrange them on the counter.

Ignis _seems_ fine with him but he gestures meaningfully towards the living room and Gladio turns to see Noct first hand, basically bristling with anger, arms crossed over his chest and _glaring_ holes into Gladio’s face.

“I told you Prompto was dating a douche, and I was right,” Noctis seethes.

“Noct,” Ignis chides.

“And _I_ told _you_ Prompto can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants,” Gladio retorts.

“Prompto’s not like your usual playthings Gladio. He has _feelings_.”

“Prompto knows exactly what he’s getting in to,” Gladio explains, “We talked about it already. We’re not even _dating_ \- just having a bit of fun. No one’s feelings are getting hurt.”

Noctis continues to glare at him but seems unable to come up with another argument, instead he turns to Ignis beseechingly.

“You tell him, Iggy.”

Ignis pushes up his glasses and steps away from the pizza, “As long as Gladio’s telling us the truth and they’ve talked about it -”

“We have!”

“- _explicitly_. And there’s no chance of miscommunication then I can’t see the true harm Noctis.”

“We did talk, he knows _exactly_ what’s going on,” Gladio assures him, turning to Noctis, “Look if it’s too weird for you I’ll break it off, I know he was your friend first.”

Noctis blinks and his arms unfold. “Do you really mean that?”

Gladio would _hate_ it sure, and he’d be bitter about it for a long time but ultimately, “Of course,” Gladio says, “Prompto’s important to you and you’re important to me, I just want us all to be happy.”

Noctis makes a face, “Don’t make it weird. Whatever. Just. Carry on, or whatever. But the first time he makes even the slightest indication you’ve done something shitty I’m shaving your hair off while you sleep.”

Ignis chuckles and Gladio tries to look stern but ultimately fails.

“Don’t be gross in front of us,” Noctis demands.

“No chance of that,” Gladio says easily, “Not gonna be an issue.”

Noctis flops onto the couch then and boots up his gaming system starting up a super sociable one player game and leaving the other two to set up dinner. In the quiet of the kitchen Ignis gets his attention by touching his arm.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“I just explained -”

Ignis shakes his head, “I believe you. It’s just - I get the feeling you like him very much. You seem to be insinuating you’ll see him again, for instance, unusual when it comes to your, shall we say, _acquaintances_.”

“He just - ticks all my boxes I guess,” Gladio admits, “You know what I’m like. Focused until I get what I want.”

“Haven’t you already gotten what you want?” Ignis questions and Gladio doesn’t have an answer for that. Gladio tries to brush it off with a shrug.

“ _Must_ you keep it casual?” Ignis asks.

Gladio frowns at him, they’ve had this conversation numerous times before, Ignis always encouraging him to make a meaningful connection and Gladio batting the idea away easily. Ignis has never stressed the point with a specific person in mind before though. So, for once, Gladio entertains himself by imagining _more._ Prompto coming here tonight and the two of them sitting close on the couch while a movie plays, driving him home later and curling up together in his little bedroom nook.

Gladio clears his head with a rough shake.

“You know I _must_ ,” Gladio says, as always.

Ignis sighs, “Noctis says you took Prompto on a date.”

“I take all my _acquaintances_ on dates.”

Ignis sighs again, more frustrated this time, “Usually for a drink, before heading back for the inevitable. You took Prompto for _food_ and then went home alone.”

“How does Noct even _know_ this?”

“He saw a message on Prompto's phone and convinced Prompto to tell him what's going on. They had rather a fight about it. Don’t dodge the point Gladio.”

“That was the night Jared fell down. The inevitable would have happened had I not had to deal with that.”

Probably. Almost definitely.

“And then it happened later,” Gladio carries on recklessly, “There’s nothing special going on here, Iggy. You’re reading the situation wrong for once.”

“Just think about it,” Ignis suggests gently of before plating some pizza for himself and Noctis, “How did he convince you to get him _extra_ cheese?”

“Uh, he asked?”

Ignis shakes his head, obviously bitter with disappointment, “Please don’t make me fight for that boys nutrition _alone_ , Gladio.”

“I’ll do better Iggy,” Gladio says around a laugh, “I promise.”

-

Prompto arrives fairly quietly and while Ignis heats up his pizza for him - “Oh no Iggy I can do it - or I’ll just eat it cold its okay.” - he goes to change in Noct’s room.

Noct follows.

They come out some fifteen minutes later, smiling and before they part ways at the couch they do their complicated little handshake fist bump combination.

Prompto looks _exhausted_ still and as he collects a few slices of pizza from his tray Ignis ruffles his hair. Gladio’s _not_ jealous that he feels like he can’t do it too.

He’s _not_.

“Oh my, I think I better make a pot of coffee,” Ignis teases.

Prompto yawns, settling on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, “I’ll be fine. Maybe. Or I’ll pass right out on the couch.”

“Bring your pizza over here,” Noctis calls.

Prompto, chewing, shakes his head, “I don’t want to make a mess.”

“Never mind that,” Ignis says shooing him away, “I’ll make coffee. I bought a bottle of pumpkin spice syrup today just for such an occasion.”

Prompto’s eyes light up, “What did I ever do without you guys huh? Favourite coffee, actually tasty pizza toppings, TV screen bigger than a postbox. I am living _the_ life right now.”

Prompto sits down next to Noct on the couch who, hilariously considering how much he just ate, reaches for a slice of the blonds pizza, almost immediately dropping it in disgust.

“Gross,” he says loudly, probably to bait Ignis, “Who eats veggies on _pizza_ , its sacrilegious.”

Prompto does in fact crash on the couch before the movie is even half done and Gladio makes himself simply watch as Ignis and Noctis manoeuvre him into the Prince’s spare bedroom and under the covers.

\- - -

[Freckles 13:31] sorry about noct yesterday

[Gladio 13:34] It’s not your fault he’s a nosey shit.

[Freckles 13:35] still. i’m sorry he was mean to you about it. i tried to tell him

[Gladio 13:38] He’s just worried about you.

[Gladio 13:39] I have a pretty terrible reputation. Maybe he should be.

[Freckles 13:40] nah. i’m good.

[Gladio 13:41] Balls in your court. Let me know what you want and when you want it.

[Freckles 13:42] your dick, like a month ago

[Freckles 13:43] alas i am but a poor student with a schedule from hell and am not free until after our group friend date on tuesday

[Gladio 13:45] Huh. You know. I think I might be driving to your part of town after that. How convenient.

[Gladio 13:46] P.S. Please tell me Noct knows you call them friend dates?

[Freckles 13:47] that IS convenient

[Freckles 13:48] dude, it was nocts idea. you have my express permission to tease him about it

[Gladio 13:50] Oh Freckles, you are the gift that keeps on giving.

\- - -

Eli is behind the desk when Gladio strolls in to _Insomnia Ink_ but Prompto is already set up at Eli’s station with his tongue between his teeth and a bowl of fruit at his elbow, running a needle over an orange. It’s the first time Prompto’s not looked up to greet him brightly at his immediate entrance.

“He’s super focused,” Eli says laughing, “Played a chocobo noise on my phone twenty minutes ago and he didn’t even flinch.”

“Wow,” Gladio mutters, impressed.

He watches as Prompto carefully turns off his tattoo gun and secures it in it’s holder and surveys the orange he’s working on carefully. With a disgruntled noise that Gladio can see but not hear Prompto throws the fruit back into the bowl and stands.

“Hey!” Prompto calls cheerfully, catching sight of him, “Sorry I was in my own little world.”

“You ready?” Eli asks.

“Always.”

Before they sit down Gladio whips off his t-shirt so Eli can inspect his work so far. It’s going _really_ well, at least in Gladio’s opinion, and he’s incredibly happy with what’s been done so far. He feels Prompto’s eyes on him, but in a bid to let Prompto remain professional he refuses the urge to turn and throw him a wink.

“I want to work more on your back here,” Eli says, gently touching the area below his shoulder blades, “But I’ll go back to it when your arms are fully done.”

“That’s cool,” Gladio agrees, hopping down into the chair, “Be nice to have the stuff always on display finished.”

Now he’s settled he notices that the shop is quieter again like it had been his first few sessions, something in this observation must show in his face because Eli says, “We’re usually dead on Sundays because the owner doesn’t come in but he randomly decided he would for a couple weeks,” Eli pauses to roll his eyes and goes on, “He’s gone back to normal again now so it means Sundays are once again chill and this one -” he scuffs Prompto’s hair “- can go back to being an actual apprentice not a cleaner.”

Prompto laughs and makes a subdued ‘whoop’ noise before settling into his chair again. He leafs through a small pile of what look like stencils before selecting one and an orange from the bowl.

Eli starts applying the needle to his skin.

“Do you mind if I do this here?” Prompto asks him, gesturing with the needle.

“What? Why would I?”

Prompto shrugs, “Extra noise and stuff.”

Gladio would shrug but, as before, he really _likes_ his tattoo. Instead he says, “Crack on, Freckles.”

Eli laughs.

The chat amongst the three of them as normal while Prompto makes his way through three oranges. Each time he puts them away looking frustrated and annoyed.

“Show me,” Eli says, after the third one gets tossed in the bowl with a scowl.

“They’re bad,” Prompto argues but dutifully lines them up for Eli’s perusal.

They’re _not_ bad. Really. But they’re not _good_ either. But that’s what practice is for, right?

“This is why we don’t go in on humans first,” Eli says diplomatically, “But they’re pretty good for first goes. What are you finding hard?”

“I don’t know how much pressure to apply. And then dragging it to make lines feels like it might be _torture_.”

“You’ll get there,” Eli promises.

“Can I still eat these?” Prompto says and he laughs softly, “So they’re not a waste of money?.”

“As long as the ink hasn’t gotten into the flesh.”

Prompto peels into one then and after studying it for a second begins to break off segments to eat. The juice drips down his hands and Gladio is jerked away from how tantalising his mouth looks as he sucks his fingers clean when Eli pulls the needle over the more sensitive skin of his inner arm.

“Sorry,” Eli says, pulling back from him immediately, “You good dude?”

“Yeah,” Gladio assure him, “My bad, that bit always gets me.”

Prompto switches his tattoo gun for his sketchbook after that and about half an hour later Eli interrupts one of Prompto’s work stories - Gladio’s a people person and he still _could not_ work in customer services - by suddenly exclaiming.

“Shit, did you sort out next week?”

Prompto nods easily, “I swapped my swapped shift. It had the added bonus of confusing the heck out of my manager, so _thank you_ for that.”

“What’s happening next week?” Gladio can’t help but ask.

Eli turns slightly to raise a disbelieving eyebrow at Prompto.

“Oops,” Prompto mumbles around the end of his pencil, “I uh - got distracted?”

Eli glances at Gladio then and mutters, “I _bet_ you did.” He makes a meaningful gesture at Gladio before getting back on with his work.

“Um, Eli has kind of a standing appointment next week so if you want your tattoo sesh on _Sunday_ next week it’ll have to be in the evening _or_ he can fit you in almost any other day instead.”

“Willing to go super early too, if its preferable -”

“No,” Gladio interrupts, still on early mornings with recruits and enjoying his lazier Sunday mornings, “Evening is fine.”

“I’ll pop it in the book,” Prompto says and he scuttles off to do just that.

“What’s your standing appointment? If you don’t mind sharing.”

“My kid sister,” Eli says easily, “Though she’s twenty-four now. So, not really a kid I guess.”

“My sister's almost fifteen. I still think she’s six.”

“She’ll _always_ be six,” Eli says a little mournfully, “I only see Fi about twice a year now and we always exchange art when we do. She gives me a painting when I go to her and I draw into her actual flesh for a few hours when she’s here.”

Gladio laughs and then asks, “Where is she that you see her so infrequently? That must suck.” Gladio can’t imagine it. He sees Iris once a week still since he moved out, his obligatory Thursday dinners see to that, but he still sometimes pops home on a Monday to see her then as well.

“Altissia,” Eli says, “We make do with video chat but its hard to keep an eye on the assholes she tries to date, y’know?”

Gladio nods, Iris hasn’t started dating yet - that he knows of anyway - but he is _not_ looking forward to that day. Hopefully her long standing yet misguided crush on Noct will keep her at bay for a while.

Eli starts wiping down his arm and Gladio is surprised, he really hadn’t realised it had been that long already. Gladio doesn’t look towards the door when the overhead bell chimes because why would he?

“Iggy!” Prompto says cheerfully, “Are you here for a _tattoo_?”

“In a manor of speaking,” Ignis responds.

“Hey Igs,” Gladio calls as, regretfully, Eli starts to wrap his arm rather than calling for Prompto to come and do it.

“I thought I’d come get you and drive us to that security meeting we have shortly since I knew you’d walked over today,” Ignis explains, “So I am indeed collecting a tattoo today Prompto,” he adds to the blond gesturing towards Gladio.

Prompto grins, “Well its a top-notch one, I promise.”

Gladio swells slightly under the praise, only belatedly realising its probably more a compliment for Eli than himself.

“And what about you?” Ignis asks, “I’ve time to drop you home too, if you’re done.”

Prompto shakes his head. “Eli is gonna help me with my oranges.”

Ignis takes in this statement like it makes perfect sense and simply tells him, “Make sure you get home safely please.”

“Aye aye,” Prompto say and he actually salutes.

The adorable little goof.

\- - -

[Freckles 21:22] in the interest of not staying up all night i have only finished half of fairest knight

[Freckles 21:23] lady greybeck needs to stop killing her husbands man. i liked the last one

[Gladio 21:25] At least the GOOD Lord Abbingdon is safe, focus on that.

[Freckles 21:26] you make a fine point

[Freckles 21:27] FINE. get it? coz abbingdon is fiiiiiiinnnee

[Gladio 21:29] I actually prefer Kris Silver. More my type.

[Freckles 21:30] (*^_^*)

[Freckles 21:30] flattery will get you - well literally everywhere actually

\- - -

“What’s all this?” Gladio asks, letting himself into Noct’s apartment with Ignis’ requested beer tucked under one arm. There’s a lot of containers all over the counters yet Ignis, bizarrely, appears to still be cooking anyway.

“I’ve made a selection of Galahdian style food as it was the only thing Prompto would allow us to do in order to celebrate. I’m also making a large batch of a particular spiced rice of mine that he enjoys. I hypothesise he can take the leftover home and use them for lunches.”

It takes Gladio’s brain a few seconds to process the words, “Celebrate what?”

“Prompto’s birthday. That’s why they’re not here. I arranged some other Crownsguard to accompany them to the arcade so they could celebrate purely as adolescents,” Ignis explains. He stirs the rice vigorously for a few seconds then glances up at Gladio’s face.

After taking it in Ignis asks, “Surely you knew this?”

“I got the notification about Noct going to a public place, yeah.”

“But not about Prompto’s birthday?”

Gladio shrugs, trying not to let it show how much it bothers him that Prompto never mentioned it. They’d texted for a solid hour last night and then again this morning.

Why hadn’t he _told_ him?

“That’s peculiar,” Ignis muses, “I would have assumed its common practice to tell the person you’re dating when your birthday is.”

“Not dating,” Gladio says automatically, “Just having fun. That’s probably why.”

“Hmm,” Ignis says.

“When are they due back?”

Ignis glances at the clock on Noct’s oven, set precisely to the same time as the clock in Ignis’ office - that is: exactly the correct time.

“In about fifteen minutes,” Ignis says, “Just enough time to heat up all the food. Assist me?”

-

Usually at formal events and such Ignis merely takes a wine glass to hold during toasts, takes small sips when its unavoidable and then discards it as soon as possible.

Tonight Gladio finds out _why_.

Ignis is half a _bottle_ down when he drags Prompto into a miniature tournament in their favourite racing game. The blond holds his own surprisingly well either because Iggy is compromised or he’s better than Gladio knew him to be.

Noctis sidles up to him in the kitchen, opens a random drawer and tosses Ignis car keys into it.

“Not that I think he _will_ drive,” Noctis explains, “But in case he tries to sleep it off and sneak home at like four am or something dumb.”

“Good plan,” Gladio agrees.

“You want another?” Noctis asks, pulling open his fridge.

“Nah, on first training slot still until the end of the month.”

“Ouch,” Noctis says sympathetically, “Remind me not to cross your dad.”

“Remind _me_ not to sass him when he’s having a bad day,” Gladio grumbles.

“Iggy that's _cheating_ ,” Prompto cries around laughter and the two of the glance over to see Prompto pinned under Ignis arm so he’s unable to see the television. Laughing too Noctis rushes off to help his best friend. Back injury be damned, he vaults over the back of the coach and it devolves rapidly into and all out dog pile.

After a minute Gladio walks over to intervene, “All right, all right,” he says and he reaches into it grabbing Noctis around the waist and removing him safely to the armchair. Prompto slides off the couch onto the floor. He stares up at Gladio breathless and grinning before turning in a smooth movement and hopping to his feet. Gladio leaves the other two where they are - Noct groping for a controller and Ignis fixing his hair - and follows Prompto into the kitchen where he’s gone to pick at some more of the food.

Prompto’s halfway through a chickatrice skewer when Gladio sidles up beside; mindful of his assurances to Noct - and also just their actual situation - he keeps the touch casual when he lightly brushes Prompto’s arm to get his attention.

“Hey,” Prompto says easily nibbling the last of the meat clean, “Man, Iggy’s such a good cook. Noct’s so lucky.”

“Yeah he is,” Gladio says as a catch all to both statements, “So, uh - happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” Prompto says grinning Gladio’s favourite all teeth all dimples smile.

“You should have said,” Gladio tells him, “I’d have done something special for you.”

Prompto’s face drops into a frown and he looks at Gladio incredulously for a long moment. It clears up as quickly as it came and he grins again, mischief curling the corners of his mouth just _so_.

“You still taking me home later?”

Gladio’s own mouth pulls into a smile as well, “If that’s what you want.”

“Then I’m sure you can think of a special birthday treat for me,” Prompto says and he throws him a quick wink before retrieving another beer and heading back for more gaming with his best Friend.

-

Ignis polishes off the rest of his wine making him both complimentary and fond of the word _fuck_ \- something that makes Prompto a giggling mess - and Noctis coaches his adviser into drinking some water while Gladio cleans up the kitchen. Gladio then has to manhandle Ignis into the spare room and out of just enough clothing to make him both comfortable to sleep and preserve his dignity.

He half expects Noctis to be asleep too by the time he’s done - six beers in as he is - but he’s remarkably alert squinting at Prompto with his phone clutched in his hand.

“What’s going on?” Gladio asks.

Noctis sways a little where he stands, gesturing at Prompto with his phone.

“I was ordering Prom a taxi but he said he didn’t need one,” Noctis glares balefully at Gladio, “Says _you’re_ driving him home.”

Prompto’s arms cross over his chest defensively but he says nothing.

“That’s right,” Gladio says.

“You’ve been drinking,” Noctis accuses.

“No I haven’t,” Gladio argues, “You know that.”

Noctis’ face scrunches. “Prom has,” Noctis tries instead.

It’s a fair point -

“I’ve had three beers,” Prompto defends himself.

“Four,” Gladio corrects. He’s been keeping track.

Gladio doesn’t fuck with drunk people. Literally.

He’s not surprised Prompto’s not kept track as easily, the drinks have been so spaced out across the evening, interspersed with water and apart from a ever present flush - which with Prompto could not be drink related in the slightest - Prompto only symptom seems to be a higher frequency for giggling.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Prompto insists.

Noctis looks between them for a while, eyes darting and then tosses his hands in surrender.

“Whatever,” he says but he glares at Gladio, “Do what you want but I swear to _Ramuh_ Gladio if you -”

“What the hell are you implying?” Gladio spits, hurt making him harsh.

“Nothing,” Noct says quickly, “Sorry. Seriously.”

The prince turns his attention back to Prompto and says, “C’mere.”

Prompto shuffles forwards and to Gladio’s eternal surprise Noct hooks his arms around Prompto to pull him in for a hug. They stay close together for a while, Prompto hugging him back and Gladio can tell they’re talking to each other but can’t - doesn’t want to - hear what they’re saying. They pull apart laughing and perform the same silly handshake from the first time Gladio saw them together.

“Thanks,” Prompto says, “Best birthday ever.”

That gives Gladio pause because, sure they’ve had a great time, but this is the _best_ birthday Prompto’s ever had? They didn’t even do anything really, just ate food and played video games. Maybe the blond is just exaggerating things for Noct’s benefit but Gladio can’t help but feel he _is_ being honest.

Gladio thinks there's a way he can probably still make it a little better.

“Dude,” Noctis says obviously a little bashful and he lightly punches Prompto in the chest.

“Text you tomorrow,” Prompto says brightly and he makes his way towards the front door where he steps into his shoes quickly and leaves Noctis apartment.

“We okay?” Gladio asks Noct when they’re alone.

“Yeah, sorry - I mean it. I just - I really worry about him,” Noctis admits.

“Got it,” Gladio says, “I’ll get Freckles home safe.”

Noctis rolls his eyes but does offer him a smile, “Have fun, yeah?”

And Gladio supposes that's as much of a blessing as he’s ever going to get.

-

Prompto’s eager when they get back to his apartment but just bordering on the edge of sleepy. With that in mind - and the knowledge that no matter the _exact_ circumstances Prompto _has_ been drinking - Gladio tumbles him back onto the couch and kisses Prompto, fingertips seeking warm freckles skin, until the blond shows impatience with a dual tug to both his hair and t-shirt.

Gladio kisses down from his mouth to his chin as he pulls away, leaning back to whip his t-shirt over his head and then reach immediately for Prompto’s jeans. He’s not wearing a belt but sliding the skin tight fabric down is as big of a hindrance as it was last time. Prompto lifts his hips helpfully though and Gladio tugs them free in one smooth motion, climbing off the couch to give himself space.

Prompto lies there, tank top shoved up in his armpits and stripped naked apart from the decoration on both his wrists, and Gladio just _stares_ at him for a moment, his slender hips and tight abdomen, pale skin stretched taught over muscled thighs his dick flushed and almost visibly pulsing between them. All of him covered with a mouthwatering scattering of _freckles_.

He’s _perfect_.

Gladio’s never really thought that before, about another human being. No one is perfect.

But Prompto might be.

He makes an impatient whine and raises a hand in a grabby gesture.

Gladio swallows around a pooling of moisture in his mouth and some sort of _feeling_ in his throat, trying to push both aside things he adjusts himself in his own jeans and then lowers himself to his knees at the edge of the sofa.

Gladio’s not gonna fit on the couch with him, for what he wants to do, so he simply grabs Prompto by the hips and drags him so his pert little ass is right at the edge of the cushions. That contact alone makes Prompto moan, tilting his head back in a move that stretches his throat into a beautiful elegant arch.

Soothing his palms around Prompto’s hips Gladio leans forward to nuzzle and kiss the inside of one thigh then moves across to the other, dropping the most fleeting of kiss to his dick before moving to the other thigh and rubbing the roughness of his jaw into it.

Prompto _likes_ that, just like Gladio thought he would. He stutters a moan and gasps Gladio’s name. One of his hands jerks, like he might have wanted to grip Gladio’s hair but thought better of it.

“Want you to fuck me,” Prompto says while Gladio continues to tease him.

Gladio hums in acknowledgement. He wants that too. He’d been planning for that, really, made sure he’d stashed a couple types of lube and condoms into his bag on the off chance Prompto didn’t have any. In light of the day though and Prompto’s evening specifically, Gladio would much rather save the actual penetration for another time where Prompto’s had nothing to drink and is less obviously tired.

“Next time,” Gladio promises.

Prompto makes a frustrated noise that cuts off into a strangled moan when Gladio takes his dick into his mouth.

This isn’t Gladio’s favourite thing to do really but Prompto’s so cute, so adorable, so needy sounding that he finds himself _wanting_ to feel Prompto shatter under his tongue, lose himself in Gladio’s mouth. Prompto writhes and jerks, stilling completely only when Gladio pins his hips down firmly. _That_ makes Prompto cry out properly and Gladio can’t wait to see what he can pull out of Prompto in their future together if he reacts this way to just a little manhandling.

Gladio has to pop off for a moment, just to drag in a few proper inhales of air and Prompto makes another round of needy exhales finally giving in and tangling a hand into the length of Gladio’s hair. Gladio goes easily with the hand and takes Prompto’s adorable cock back in his mouth, opening wide enough to slide him all the way back in.

Prompto’s noises escalate quickly after that, reaching a new crescendo seemingly with every bob of Gladio’s head so he shifts to be holding Prompto down with one large hand across his flat belly so he can reach between his thighs and find that spot behind his balls and work at it with his thumb.

The effect is immediate. Prompto keens and his hips try to jerk again so Gladio keeps rubbing, applying firm and constant pressure as he works him over with his mouth. Like last time Prompto goes completely silent as he comes, a rush of warmth filling Gladio’s mouth, his fingers tightening to almost pain in Gladio’s hair. Gladio keeps working him, swallowing and applying gentle suction until Prompto writhes and tries to pull away, over sensitive, and his fingers drop free.

“Shit,” Prompto pants and when Gladio looks up he’s thrown his other arm over his eyes.

“Glad to be of service,” Gladio teases, nipping playfully at Prompto’s thigh.

“You’re not done yet,” Prompto says breathlessly.

“No?”

“Nuh uh,” Prompto says, “Want that dick.”

Gladio laughs. He’s hard almost to the point of pain now, constricted in his jeans as he is, but he’s perfectly okay with putting Prompto to bed and heading home to jerk off in the shower. He has a _lot_ of masturbatory material in his brain nowadays.

Beautiful birthday boys deserve un-reciprocated blow jobs.

New rule.

“I’m good,” Gladio tries to tell him.

Prompto snorts and reaches back with his hand to tug Gladio back over him. Gladio goes easily, of course, and falls into the slightly desperate kiss Prompto gifts him with.

“Want it,” Prompto says again.

“Prom,” Gladio says, “You’re tired. I _wanted_ to do that for you.”

“And I wanna feel your dick. Don’t you want me to?”

“Of course I do,” Gladio promises and he grinds his erection into Prompto’s hip as proof.

“Just my thighs then,” Prompto suggests, “Fucking make a mess all over me.”

Gladio knows how to recognise a top notch plan when it's presented to him.

He stands again to shed his jeans and grab lube from his bag while Prompto finally throws off his tank and just _stares_ at him.

Gladio slides onto the couch behind Prompto and squeezes a healthy amount of lube into his palm. Briefly he passes some over his dick and then he positions Prompto firmly on his side, pressed right up against his front and slides his slippery hand between his scorching hot thighs. Gladio cant resist spreading some of the slick between his ass cheeks too, passing a finger briefly over his entrance before retracting his hand.

Prompto bites off a little noise at that and in retaliation he shifts himself up slightly so Gladio’s dick wedges firmly between his cheeks. Gladio’s helpless to resist the urge and he ruts a little mindlessly straight into the cleft of his ass for a full minute before remembering what he should be doing.

Prompto’s so _soft_ though. He’s so open and warm and _soft_.

Helpfully Prompto lifts his leg just a little so Gladio can slip between them and -

It’s not quite what Gladio had envisioned for himself that morning but sliding between his muscled thighs feels _sublime_. Gladio doesn’t even waste any time fantasising about what it will be like when he finally presses himself inside Prompto proper because this just feels so good all by itself.

He fucks himself almost ruthlessly into Prompto’s malleable body, relishing every move Prompto makes back against him and the broken little noises Prompto releases from his perfect mouth to urge him on.

Gladio does, in fact, make a mess all over Prompto.

He comes in several long spurts that cover Prompto’s thighs, his lower abdomen and spatter against his rapidly refilling dick. Gladio reaches for it wondering if he’ll maybe get to make Prompto come _twice_. But Prompto shakes his head and grabs Gladio’s wrist, using it to trail his fingers through all the mess and bring them up to his lips to lick them clean.

Gladio groans and buries himself in Prompto hair, nipping his earlobe.

“You’re something else,” he tells the precious blond in his arms.

“Best birthday ever,” Prompto says and then he giggles.

Gladio grins and allows himself a full couple minutes to just hold Prompto before he forces himself off the couch and into Prompto’s bathroom to clean up before heading home.

\- - -

[Freckles 21:33] [Image SG_3.jpg]

[Freckles 21:33] [Image SG_4.jpg]

[Freckles 21:34] [Image SG_6.jpg]

[Freckles 21:34] [Image SG_8.jpg]

[Freckles 21:35] i did it again

[Gladio 21:39] Have I told you how amazing you are?

[Gladio 21:39] Even if you are withholding all the good stuff. Don’t think I didn’t notice those missing numbers. Show me those good shots of Lord Abbingdon.

[Freckles 21:40] i have no idea what you’re talking about

[Freckles 21:40] (◕‿◕✿)

\- - -

It’s weird, turning up to Insomnia Ink as the sun is setting rather than the brightness of the early afternoon.

It’s still bright enough inside though, because Prompto’s there, already perched alongside Eli at his station to beckon him over.

“Hey Freckles, Eli,” Gladio greets them both, “How’s your sister?”

“Good thanks, she’s grabbing dinner with some friends and I’ll see her again after.”

“She’s nice,” Prompto adds sounding a little wistful, if anything.

“You too could take off and be an artist in a far off land,” Eli teases him as Gladio gets settled.

“This _is_ me taking off to be an artist in a far off land,” Prompto laughs, “Remember?”

“That’s _right_ ,” Eli drawls, “You little hipster.”

Prompto laughs again, seeming pleased and Eli starts prepping Gladio’s shoulder as they fall into chatting as usual.

When they stop for a break, so Gladio can have a drink without putting Eli off and stretch his legs, Eli strips of his hoody and Gladio eyes the array of tattoos across Eli’s arms.

“When did you get your first one?”

“When I was too young,” Eli says, “Stole my cousins ID and got this super lame and _terribly_ done sequence of Solheim runes up my calf.”

Prompto perks up, “No way?”

“Real bad, kid, you’re smart to wait,” Eli says to him.

“Why _are_ you waiting?” Gladio asks, “Seriously, tattoo apprentices need tattoos, surely its an unwritten rule.”

Eli frowns but Prompto goes immediately bright red.

He doesn’t answer.

Gladio’s been wondering this for a little while now. At first he’d just assumed Prompto’s tattoos were hidden but he’s witnessed him gloriously bare now and there’s not a single dot of ink anywhere on his skin.

“Prom?” Gladio nudges.

Surely its not a difficult question? There’s gotta be a reason. Why can’t Prompto just tell him?

Prompto stands abruptly takes two steps and then looks at Eli beseechingly.

“Why don’t you fill up the ink rack for me, huh?” Eli suggests.

“Sure thing,” Prompto says quickly and he vanishes behind the staff door a second later.

“What did I do?” Gladio asks Eli.

He shakes his head, “Not my place. And I don’t even really _know_. Not the whole thing. Just - he doesn’t like talking about tattoos alright. i stopped asking because - well. You just saw his face.”

Gladio _did_ see his face. Saw the hurt, the anxiety, the _fear_ that Gladio had put there somehow.

They get back to it, he and Eli manage to pick up a string of conversation that, eventually, they coax Prompto into, though with none of his usual vivacity. Prompto never comes to sit back by Eli’s station, but he does deliver drinks and asks if anyone wants him to do a food run before sitting himself resolutely behind the front desk with his phone and his sketchbook.

“Sorry,” Gladio says quietly to Eli, as he wraps the fresh parts of his tattoo.

Eli just shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it. He bounces back fast. You’ll see. Can we do same time next week? I’m out of the city Saturday and I’d like not to have to rush back in the morning.”

“Sure, of course.”

They end up all leaving together, out into the now rainy evening and Eli rushes off to his car quickly to meet his sister after quickly asking Prompto if he needs a ride and receiving a ‘no thanks’ in response.

Gladio had assumed, even if they hadn’t explicitly discussed it, that he’d be heading home with Prompto this evening.

Now he’s not so sure.

Prompto pulls up the hood on his jacket, tucking his hair beneath it and starts walking. Away from Gladio’s car.

“Hey,” Gladio says and he rushes to catch up with him, grabbing his arm to stop him.

Prompto stops and turns to him but gently tugs his arm free.

“Let me drive you home,” Gladio says.

“No,” Prompto says quickly looking justifiably annoyed.

“Not for _that_ ,” Gladio clarifies, “Just literally let me drive you home.”

“No thanks,” Prompto says this time, “I’m gonna walk.”

“Freckles, c’mon, its raining. It’s _dark_. You shouldn’t walk by yourself.”

“Fine,” Prompto says and Gladio feels instant relief. They can talk about this in the warmth of his car, Gladio can apologise, do whatever he needs to to get Prompto bubbly and smiling again -

“I’ll take the bus,” Prompto adds and he strides off in the direction of the shelter.

“Prom,” Gladio says, “That’s silly, I can just drive you.”

Gladio reaches for him again but Prompto dodges, whirling around to face him.

“I said _no_ , Gladio,” he all but spits, “I know that’s not a word you’re used to hearing but I’m sure you know what it means.”

Gladio swallows down his knee jerk reaction to snap back and the surprising surge of hurt and just takes a long look at Prompto, already almost soaked through from the rain, shivering slightly in the evening air. Gladio’s not feeling much better himself though the chill seems to be coming from inside him.

“Text me when you get home. _Please_.”

Prompto’s jaw works momentarily and then he nods harshly before turning and striding away. Gladio waits until he’s safely under the shelter to make his way over to his car.

And only then, when he’s convinced himself _not_ to just sit there until Prompto’s bus has come, that he’s drive past Prompto and hit the main road does he remember Noct’s warning.

It’s from so long ago, from the very first time Gladio had discovered that Prompto even _existed_ , but he _had_ been warned.

Gladio had been told in no uncertain terms _not_ to ask Prompto about his own tattoos.

-

[Freckles 21:17] i’m home

[Gladio 21:18] I’m glad. Sleep well <3

\- - -

Gladio’s one silver lining in this, come lunch time the next day, is that Prompto, however upset he is, doesn’t seem to have told Noctis that Gladio upset him.

Gladio makes this assumption confidently based on the fact he still has all his hair and both knee caps.

Ignis has the simplest coffee order known to mankind - it’s just coffee with extra coffee shots but actually ordering involves loads of stupid words - and he skips out before Ignis’ alloted lunch time for the day to retrieve one so he has a peace offering ready when he disturbs him in his office.

“This is a pleasant surprise,” Ignis say kindly as he lets him in and accepts the large coffee cup.

“Me or the coffee?” Gladio jokes, trying for levity that he doesn’t feel.

“An equal measure of both,” Ignis says, then, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I fucked up,” Gladio says simply.

“With Prompto?” Ignis checks.

Gladio nods, “I asked him why he doesn’t have any tattoos.”

Ignis frowns, “Noctis had lead me to believe he _does_ have some. Or one. I’m not sure.”

“He doesn’t,” Gladio says, “And trust me. I’d know.”

Ignis rolls his eyes and its such a familiar gesture Gladio feels a little better. “I’ve never made the mistake myself, was he terribly upset?”

“Yeah. I mean - I guess. Upset enough to want to walk home rather than get in a car with me.”

“You let him?” Ignis asks sharply.

“He ended up getting the bus, he got home safe.”

Ignis surveys him for what feels like a year but is probably only a few moments. He frowns.

“I suppose you’re disappointed. But you’ll get over it soon enough.”

Gladio frowns now, “I wanted to ask how I should fix it.”

“Oh,” Ignis says, “You’re not usually that bothered when a _relationship_ comes to its forgone conclusion.”

“I’m not - it’s just -”

It’s _Prompto_. He wants to say, like that’ll explain it. It’s his Freckles, his Blondie, his adorable, smart, funny, energetic little sunshine.

Gladio’s not ready for it to be over.

It’s _terrifying_.

“He’s Noct’s friend,” he comes up with after a minute of floundering, “I can’t leave things awkward between us.”

Ignis sighs but thankfully seems to take it at face value, at least out loud anyway.

“I suppose you aught to start by apologising,” Ignis suggests.

“You think that will be enough?”

Ignis shrugs, “I can’t imagine Prompto has it in him to hold a grudge.”

-

Gladio types and deletes maybe a dozen texts throughout the day. Unsure whether he should apologise here or beg Prompto to let him see him so he can apologise in person.

The decision is taken away from him when his phone buzzes four times in quick succession.

[Freckles 22:21] [Image SG_5.jpg]

[Freckles 22:21] [Image SG_7.jpg]

[Freckles 22:21] sorry. i was a jerk yesterday

[Freckles 22:22] please accept these smutty drawings as an apology

Gladio laughs out loud, relieved beyond words and responds before he even looks at the pictures.

[Gladio 22:23] Don’t be sorry. *I’m* sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.

[Freckles 22:24] you didn’t know it would. i don’t like talking about tattoos and me

[Freckles 22:24] i know thats weird and i’m sorry

[Freckles 22:25] but you didn’t know so i shouldn't have gotten mad at you

[Gladio 22:25] Don’t be sorry. You’re right. I didn’t know it was a boundary. Now I do, it won’t happen again.

[Gladio 22:26] I promise. I never want to upset you again.

It’s so easy to be honest over text, Gladio discovers, his fingers making the words he’s thinking before his brain has a chance to catch up and work out if that's a good idea or not.

[Freckles 22:28] you haven’t said if you like my drawings or not?

[Freckles 22:28] i was thinking of you when i drew them

Drawings is rather an under selling of what Prompto has sent him. Both are scenes from _Sweetest Grace_ , the first has a faceless Lady Greybeck bent over a low fence by what are clearly stables and a broad shouldered, muscular stable hand ruts into her from behind. The second is from a little later in the story, in what Gladio knows is one of Prompto’s favourite parts of the story, where Lady Greybeck and the _good_ Abbingdon brother have a brief but blistering affair.

This time she’s spread out on a large bed, legs parted wide so Abbingdon can fit between and press into her deep.

Somehow Gladio can sense the movement, the energy of the scenes in these static images. The way Greybeck had felt so rebellious getting straw in her hair with the stable hand and then momentarily content, complete when she was with Abbingdon.

[Gladio 22:31] I love them. You’re amazing. If your other plans fall through I 100% support your decision to go into smutty graphic novels.

[Gladio 22:31] I’ll be your biggest fan.

[Freckles 22:32] and i’d be willing to get covered in hay if you’d finally bend me over something

Gladio realises that Prompto’s using this, distracting him with infinitely more pleasant thoughts, to steer them away from more serious topics. The move is a little clumsy, almost painfully obvious and it makes Gladio a little uneasy, but this is what they’re supposed to be doing. Having _fun_.

So he lets himself be distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Did a little edit where Ignis tells Gladio how Noct found out about him and Prompto fooling around. Originally Ignis says that Noct went through Prompto's phone but that's not *quite* what happens so I edited it to reflect that and make Noct seem like less of a d-bag. This entire note is only relevant if you're re-reading though, so I'm not sure I really needed to make it ┐(´～｀)┌
> 
> Also, Hi! I hope you're enjoying reading so far <3


	5. Shading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio can’t get enough. There’s no way that could mean anything or become a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up kids. Unless you're actually a kid and then you definitely shouldn't be here. 
> 
> Is it weird that I have Gladio refer to his Dad by his name in his head? I couldn't handle just writing 'his Dad' over and over.

They experience a mind numbing, relentless five days of rain, so when Gladio wakes up for work one morning and it’s dry out he decides to ditch his car in favour of walking to the Citadel. It’s not overly far realistically, but _just_ far enough that Gladio ends up taking his car more often than not - an increased rate if his day starts earlier than nine.

Gladio’s finally off his stupid early training sessions now but his sleep schedules kind of broken because of it so he ends up heading into work a full thirty minutes earlier than he needs to, thinking to detour through one of the nicer parks and enjoy the break in weather.

And boy is he ever glad he does.

Prompto doesn’t see him at first, not until he’s almost right on top of him, focused on his running with headphones trailing down his side into a secure pocket where Gladio assumes the blond has tucked his phone.

Adorably he stumbles slightly when he does spot Gladio and pulls himself back to a fast walk, heading over.

Its the first time they’ve seen each other since Gladio had stuck his dumb foot in his stupid mouth and he’s never been more pleased about a chance encounter in his life. They’ve been texting as ever, some fun, some bordering on indecent but Gladio had been just a little concerned how Prompto might treat him in real life.

“Good morning,” Prompto says brightly and to Gladio’s great surprise - and pleasure - he hops up to press a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Leggings should be illegal, Gladio thinks idly, as the sight of Prompto up close is enough to delay his greeting. They’re skin tight and black, paired with a simple red tank top and twin sweatbands on his wrists.

“Hello you,” Gladio says back fondly, once he's looked his fill, “I didn’t know you ran this far out.”

“Today's long run day,” Prompto tells him, a little breathlessly.

He’s breathing heavy, of course, flushed and damp with perspiration. His blond hair is soft, product free, and even though the ends are curling slightly, damp with sweat Gladio reaches up to tug a lock of it playfully.

“I’m putting you off your pace, huh?”

“Maybe,” Prompto teases, beaming, “Worth it though.”

“I’m glad. Any chance I’ll get to see you soon. At Noct’s or otherwise.”

“Yes to both,” Prompto says, “Noct’s tomorrow and then I was gonna invite you round on Monday, if you’re free. Sorry my schedules been so -” Prompto makes a hand gesture that Gladio takes to mean ‘all over the place’.

“I can be free,” Gladio assures him.

“Great. Now I gotta run - literally. See you, Big Guy.”

Prompto dashes away, turning after a second to blow Gladio a kiss over his shoulder.

-

Gladio’s felt pretty great all day. Even though Cor kicks his ass and he gets given an out of city training assignment just before Solstice that’s annoying because neither Noct or Iggy are going and subsequently Gladio has to organise Noct’s security for the three days he’ll be gone.

Noct’s security is easy to organise when he’s there to do it. If Ignis isn’t able to pick him up from college Gladio has to do it and if Noct wants to go out somewhere and is insistent that Gladio can’t come then he has to organise a Crownsguard tail for him.

That’s literally it. At least at the moment.

But when he’s not going to be around he has to organise a schedule and shifts around Noct’s schedule which means he has to disrupt Ignis’ day too. Gladio hates paperwork.

It’s annoying but today he doesn’t care. Whenever it feels too much he gets a flash of Prompto’s sunny smile and that kiss and suddenly everything seems okay again.

“Alright,” Clarus says abruptly causing Gladio to look away from his screen. Honestly, Gladio hadn’t noticed his dad entering the room at all, “Tell me about them.”

“What?”

“You’re clearly distracted - not like that,” he hastens when Gladio makes to defend himself, “Your work has been impeccable. But you’re obviously pining over someone.”

“I don’t pine,” Gladio argues, “Never, not once in my life.”

Clarus sighs, “Son, if you’re dating someone you can tell me. I want to know. I know you have ideas about my expectations, but -”

“Dad,” Gladio says, “I’m not dating anyone. I promise.”

His dad looks so disappointed to hear this. But he wouldn’t be, not if his suspicions were true. Prompto’s not the sort of person Clarus would be overjoyed to have his son committed to. For all Prompto’s numerous, wonderful virtues the ability to birth children is not one of them.

A relationship with Prompto would only make his dad disappointed for different reasons.

\- - -

Prompto pushes his way into Noct’s apartment carrying what seems to be two catering sized trays of sushi stacked on top of two textbooks with a single small paper bag balanced on top.

“The guy at the market gave me such a look for this dude,” he tells Noct, placing the trays down and then throwing the bag across the room to Noctis, “I hope you appreciate me like you should.”

Noctis tips the bag until a bottle of branded soy sauce tumbles out of it. He laughs and springs up to rush Prompto into a quick hug from behind.

“My hero,” the Prince coos. Gladio meets Ignis’ eye as the adviser slides the bottle they already had back into the cupboard.

“I got all the best stuff guys and had him make you some of those mango avocado rolls you like Iggy,” Prompto tells them as he pushes Noct away from him.

“What do we owe you,” Noctis asks. He passes around plates as Ignis and Prompto open the trays and rolls his eyes when Prompto waves the comment away.

“I’m sure you didn’t get all this for free, Prompto,” Ignis says, “Let us reimburse you.”

Prompto shakes his head, “I get good discount. Plus, you guys never let me pay for stuff.”

Noctis rolls his eyes again but doesn’t say anything more. Ignis simply purses his lips and frowns at Prompto until the blond looks up from where he’s doling out wasabi onto his plate. Prompto sticks his tongue out at Ignis and the adviser’s face clears, chuckling as he watches Prompto scamper off to the living room.

“Why’d you bring books?” Noctis calls to him, spotting Prompto’s other belongings for the first time. Noct snatches the bottle of soy sauce Prompto bought him and takes it along with his plate into the living room.

“I _have_ to do some reading before tomorrow,” Prompto says, “My professor put out a dumb update hinting at a quiz or something.”

Gladio glances at the titles of the books: _The Art of Ancient Solheim_ and _Discovering Soleheim’s Ancient Artists_.

“Isn’t _all_ Solheim art ancient?”

“Dude,” Prompto says, “Don’t even start, we’ve been having that argument in class for _months_.”

“Do you find it terribly dull?” Ignis asks as they all settle down with their food.

Prompto shrugs, “The art is cool, lots of texture and sculpture but its also all the _same_. I swear they had one artist for their entire reign.”

They laugh and then Ignis offers, “I’ll help you study for a while if you like. Gladio owes Noctis a digital beating to go with the real life one from earlier.”

Noctis groans, “You’re supposed to be on _my_ side.”

\- - -

[Freckles 18:52] kill me now but i have to cancel

[Freckles 18:53] turns out the surprise my professor had was a group project with a quick turn around

[Freckles 18:53] and the only time everyone else is free is in like 10 minutes

[Freckles 18:54] i’ll make it up to you on sunday. promise （*＾3＾）

[Gladio 18:56] Oh man. Not gonna lie I was really looking forward to this but school is important. Hope you guys get on okay. 

[Gladio 18:57] You’re mine on Sunday though, not letting you out of my sight.

[Freckles 18:58] promises promises

[Gladio 18:58] Says Sir Cancelalot

[Freckles 18:59] (ㄒoㄒ)

[Freckles 18:59] (ㄒoㄒ)

[Freckles 18:59] i’m sorry!

[Gladio 19:00] I’m not mad, Freckles. Promise.

[Gladio 19:00] Aren’t you gonna be late?

-

[Freckles 23:38] people suck

Gladio should be asleep, he’s already laying in bed, but he’s not quite there so he immediately texts back.

[Gladio 23:40] Don’t tell me you only just got back? Astrals.

[Freckles 23:41] got back a little while ago

[Freckles 23:41] can’t sleep

[Freckles 23:42] [Image 10036.jpg]

Gladio opens the image and there’s Prompto, dimly lit but visible, without a shirt curled up in his bed. The lighting somehow highlights the sharp curve of his collarbones and the faint definition of his abs, fully displayed by his low sleep pants. His eyes are focused on the camera, hooded and wanting but Gladio finds himself missing the true colour he gets to see in real life.

Gladio could play coy at this point. But he doesn’t want to, there’s a neediness running through him, disappointed he hadn’t gotten his hands on Prompto like he thought he would. But maybe he can get his eyes on him instead.

[Gladio 23:43] Hmm. I’ve got a pretty good idea about what might help with that.

[Freckles 23:44] think you can lend me a hand?

[Gladio 23:45] There’s nothing I want more. Can I watch?

Prompto immediately responds with another picture. His face isn’t in this one because it’s angled down to show more of his hips, pants pulled so low the first few inches of his hard dick and the cropped blond hair above are on display.

[Freckles 23:46] want you to play along too

There’s another picture then, pants pushed out of sight and Prompto slender hand wrapped around his girth.

Gladio swallows the new moisture in his mouth and hastily shoves his own boxers down and out of the way so he can grip his own burgeoning erection.

[Gladio 23:47] Couldn’t not even if I wanted to.

[Gladio 23:48] I can’t send pictures though. Sorry. It’ll be my job if it ever got out.

[Gladio 23:48] Not that you would, I know. But if something happened to our phones.

[Freckles 23:49] hey

[Freckles 23:49] no

[Freckles 23:49] its cool. i figured already

[Freckles 23:50] you’re lucky i’ve got a good imagination

Another picture comes through Prompto’s rolled over onto his stomach and the picture’s taken over his shoulder to show the smooth expanse of his back and the delicious curve of his backside. Poking out from beneath his hip Gladio can see a bottle of lube. Prompto has to have left it there on purpose.

[Freckles 23:51] wish you were behind me right now

[Gladio 23:52] Me too. Want to put my hands just all over you.

[Freckles 23:53] here?

Gladio doesn’t know how Prompto’s managed to take such an enticing shot by himself but the angle had to be a nightmare. He’s closer to Prompto’s ass now, the softness of him visible, along with the top of his thighs. What really catches his attention though is Prompto’s hand, holding his cheeks apart to give Gladio a glimpse at the furrowed, pink skin of his entrance.

[Gladio 23:54] Especially there. And if you’re a good boy I’ll use more than just my hands.

[Freckles 23:55] how much more?

[Freckles 23:55] i’ll be any kind of boy you want me to be

[Gladio 23:56] Hands. Mouth. Cock. Anything you want.

[Freckles 23:57] fuck

The next picture has Prompto’s fingers actually _in_ his hole, two of them glistening with lube and slightly spread apart, stretching himself. Gladio doesn’t know if Prompto had already been playing with himself or if he just went straight in with two fingers. Either thought is enticing.

Gladio cannot wait to have real life Prompto in front of him again. Just the thought of him like this, belly down and spread for him, fingering himself open because he’s just too impatient to wait for Gladio to do it himself is almost too much. His cock makes a needy throb in his hand, pre-come oozing out of him and he makes a several slow passes along it, starting a rhythm for himself that hopefully won’t prove his early undoing.

[Freckles 23:58] tell me what you’d do

[Gladio 23:59] Mouth first. Use it to slick you up and start to ease you open. The skin of your thighs is so soft, Prom, I bet it’d look beautiful all roughed up and pink from my beard.

[Gladio 00:00] I’d keep going until you beg me then I’d slowly start opening you up with my fingers. I bet even one would feel tight in your perfect little hole.

He gets another picture then, where he can make out that Prompto’s two fingers are knuckle deep inside him, and his hips are arched up off the bed. Even in the dim light he can make out the small damp spot Prompto’s oozed onto his bed sheet.

[Freckles 00:01] i fucking love your hands. shit. bet you could hold me up in just your arms and fuck me anyway you want

The image flashes through Gladio’s mind immediately, Prompto’s ass in his hands and his legs up over his shoulder, his fingers digging in to Gladio’s neck to help him keep grounded as Gladio pounds up into him.

[Gladio 00:02] I bet you’d like that. Me having you completely at my mercy.

[Gladio 00:03] Bet I could make you come even before I get my dick inside you, then keep working until you got hard again. Or maybe I’d order you not to and you’d have to hold on until I thought you were ready for me.

[Freckles 00:04] you’d feel too good for me to hold back but i’d want you to fuck me anyway

[Freckles 00:05] am I ready for you now?

Prompto’s still just two fingers in but he’s got them spread obscenely. But -

[Gladio 00:06] That’ll never do. Be a good boy and work another finger in.

There’s a slight delay before the next message but when it comes its another shot, Prompto’s done as he asked and his pretty pink hole is now spread around three of his fingers. It’s not quite as satisfying as three of his own fingers being knuckle deep inside the blond but it is enough to having him gripping the base of his dick to stave off an early finish.

Mindlessly he texts back:

[Gladio 00:09] You’re perfect.

[Freckles 00:10] if thats true why haven’t you fucked me properly yet?

[Gladio 00:10] Because I’m an idiot.

[Gladio 00:11] You’re gonna take me so well, I’m gonna split you open so wide you’ll still feel me days after.

[Freckles 00:12] shit

[Freckles 00:12] fuck gladio. i’m so close. i’ve barely even touched my dick

[Gladio 00:13] Bet you’ve been neglecting it haven’t you? Too eager to fill yourself up. Show it to me.

Prompto obeys immediately, flipped back over onto his back with one leg thrown lewdly wide. His hand on his dick again, the picture a little blurry like Prompto couldn’t keep still once he got a hold of himself. It’s flushed bright red, visibly damp at the tip. Gladio wants it in his hand, his mouth, anything at all so he can make Prompto arch beneath him and spill himself all over.

[Gladio 00:14] You’re so beautiful, baby. Fuck your hand for me, make yourself come pretty boy.

[Gladio 00:15] Come with me now.

Gladio’s glad then, not to receive an immediate reply as he wouldn’t have the capacity to answer. He flicks back through the pictures, looking at Prompto’s spread entrance as he works himself over. He goes back to one of the earlier ones and admires the length of Prompto’s spine, imagines the soft skin beneath his hands. He teeters on the edge and flick back to the shot with Prompto’s face in it as he comes with a long blistering yell in searing stripes across his abdomen.

He lies there, catching his breath as he comes down and doesn’t move until his phone vibrates where he dropped it on his chest.

Its another picture. Prompto’s visible from the hips up, just the tip of his softening cock visible, obvious strands of come splattered across his abdomen, some flying up almost as high as his pretty chest. He’s staring up into the lens again, pupils blown wide, eyelids drooping and his bottom lip sucked behind his teeth.

[Gladio 00:18] You’re perfect.

[Freckles 00:19] wish i could see you too

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ , Gladio thinks as he fumbles his camera open.

Carefully he angles it so his still half hard dick is in view and his abs, cutting off before any of his incriminating tattoo is visible. When he’s certain there’s no way anyone could tell its him he hits send.

[Freckles 00:21] omg

[Freckles 00:22] THANK YOU

[Freckles 00:22] though i might not be able to sleep again now i’ve seen that

[Gladio 00:23] You’ll have to go by yourself this time, baby. You fucking wiped me out.

[Freckles 00:24] guess i can just save all this energy for sunday

As much as Gladio wants to stay up and talk more with Prompto - and holy shit does he want to - they both have long days tomorrow. Long days that start in less than six hours for him.

[Gladio 00:25] Think you can try and sleep now, Freckles?

[Freckles 00:26] you know for some reason i’m all sleepy

[Freckles 00:26] thanks for indulging me （*＾3＾）（*＾3＾）

[Gladio 00:27] It was my absolute pleasure.

\- - -

[Freckles 14:31] wait wait wait wait

[Freckles 14:32] lord abbingdon isn’t actual going to marry her. not after everything

[Gladio 13:38] I could tell you. But that would spoil it for you.

[Freckles 13:39] next book please? (人・ェ・)

[Gladio 13:40] I suppose I could indulge you again.

[Freckles 13:41] i’ll earn it any way you like

[Gladio 13:45] That’s not what I meant. I don’t expect you to do stuff like that for me, Freckles.

[Freckles 13:46] [Image 10762.jpg]

[Freckles 13:46] so you DON’T want more pictures

[Gladio 13:47] That’s not what I meant either.

[Gladio 13:48] Fucking hell, Prom. Now I’m absolutely rock solid at work.

[Freckles 13:49] does ‘sorry’ count when you don’t mean it?

[Gladio 13:50] I’ve got training with Noct in 10 minutes.

[Gladio 13:51] Bet this was all just a clever ruse to distract me so he could get a hit in for a change.

[Freckles 23:52] (●≧ω≦)

\- - -

Prompto’s not there when he arrives for his tattoo appointment that week and it immediately puts Gladio on edge. They’d definitely planned on leaving together later.

And after an almost full week of teasing and indulging himself in greedily absorbing every single pixel Prompto sent his way, Gladio _needs_ him.

He’s never felt like this before.

More than that though, he can’t help but think about how _boring_ the next three hours might be without Prompto’s ability to carry on the threads of a conversation and distract him from the mild yet incessant pain.

Just as he’s taking his seat and Eli is wiping him down his phone chimes in his pocket.

Eli tells him, “You oughta check that.”

It _could_ be Noct, he supposes, some emergency he has to run away for but he trusts Iggy to handle most things. At the very least he can take the opportunity to put it on silent though as not to be rude.

[Freckles 18:03] I HAVEN’T BAILED ON YOU

[Freckles 18:03] eli sent me to grab him some food and coffee i’ll be right back

[Freckles 18:04] you want me to grab you something for later? or now? going to mercutios and the coffee place.

[Gladio 18:05] Coffee please. I thought I’d take you for some food after though, if that’s okay?

[Freckles 18:06] i’ll grab us something to take back to mine

[Gladio 18:06] So impatient.

[Freckles 18:07] you have NO idea

Gladio clicks his phone off then and looks up. Eli looks a little amused, but patiently so as he lays out his equipment.

“Ready?” Gladio asks, a little too keyed up to be in the mood to be teased.

-

Gladio’s seen the sandwiches Prompto bought, he’d carried them in from the car, what seems to be a foot long for him and a half for Prompto, and a small box which probably contains some sort of dessert.

Gladio smooths his hands up Prompto’s thighs, from his knees to the curve of his hip, feeling the slightly rough texture of his jeans against his palms. Prompto nibbles at his mouth and Gladio opens up for him, basically swallowing down everything Prompto’s willing to give him. Prompto’s perched up on his kitchen counter, high enough for Gladio to get at him, legs dangling off the side spread apart for Gladio.

“We should eat,” Gladio tries to say. It comes out a bit slurred around Prompto’s tongue.

“M’not hungry for food,” Prompto mumbles right back and before Gladio knows it his clever fingers are unsnapping his belt.

He just strips Prompto right there on his kitchen counter, allowing his own shirt to be thrown off and his jeans to be opened enough for Prompto to take handfuls of his ass and squeeze. Gladio ducks briefly to take Prompto’s weeping cock in between his lips in a teasing move before he hauls him off it and deposits him on the ground at the edge of his couch. Gladio kisses away from his mouth, working down the length of his throat instead, intent on leaving something behind.

One of Prompto’s hands trails across his shoulders, he makes to move down his arm but he encounters fresh wrapping and pulls it back with a frustrated little whine.

Gladio hears a slick pop and pulls away in time to see Prompto suck his fingers back into his mouth once more before he pulls them free and reaches behind himself. A growl builds low in Gladio’s throat.

“Where’s your lube?” Gladio grits out, once he’s composed himself. Gladio had brought his own, but he’d left his bag in the trunk of his car, unwilling to sacrifice a hand that could be touching Prompto to carry it.

“Bedside draw,” Prompto says breathlessly.

Regretfully Gladio pulls away fully and as soon as there’s space between them Prompto spins around and bends himself over the arm of his couch, braced on one forearm as the other hand tentatively starts to breach his entrance.

Gladio fishes the two condoms out of his back pocket and tosses them onto onto the cushions by Prompto’s head before kicking out of his jeans. The blond makes an appreciative sound at the sight of them and one of of his fingers slide all the way in.

“Fuck,” Gladio says and he forces himself away from the sight and towards the bed. Prompto might be happy to prep himself with nothing but spit slick fingers but Gladio’s not going there. On his way across the room he sheds his boxers too, taking himself in hand and giving himself a few needy strokes to take the edge off.

Gladio slides open the draw and a tube of lube rolls towards him, he grabs it, catching sight of something bright purple and interesting to be filed away for use on another day.

Prompto’s still just one finger in when Gladio returns and it’s impossible to resist sliding up against him, thighs against the soft padding of his ass. He presses his cock firmly between Prompto’s cheeks, bumping against his fingers and Prompto groans low and drawn out.

Gladio contemplates making good on his promise from the other day but if he starts that, kneels down to get his mouth on the pretty pink hole being stretched beneath him he’ll want to stay there for _hours_. He’s too needy for that, too keyed up, too desperate to get Prompto filled up with his dick.

Gladio uncaps the lube and spreads it across two of his fingers, stepping back just enough to make room for his hands.

“My turn,” Gladio says, bending to drop a few kisses to Prompto’s spine.

Obediently Prompto slips his finger free, hand immediately flying to grip the fabric of the couch. He dislodges one of the condoms and takes it hand, the package crinkling.

Gladio doesn’t warn him before he slides the first finger inside Prompto, all the better to really enjoy the high pitched moan it draws out of him.

Its satisfying to know he was right. Prompto _is_ tight, even around this one finger, but Gladio can feel him opening easily for him, quickly becoming lax enough for Gladio slowly work in a second. Prompto cries out brokenly, a harsh little jerk of his hips and Gladio shushes him reassuringly.

“You need me to slow down?”

Gladio runs his hand up Prompto’s back, smoothing over freckles and _just_ feeling the bumps of his spine. Prompto’s so small, so slender, Gladio could probably snap him in half if he tried. Feels like maybe do it accidentally if he’s not careful enough.

“Don’t fucking dare,” Prompto gasps, “It’s just - your hands - fuck, Gladio. _Please_.”

“Mmm, you really _do_ like my hands, huh?” Gladio manages to tease, even though the sight and the smell and the _sound_ of Prompto has him twitching with want, _need_.

“Fuck,” Prompto mutters, faced buried straight into the cushions now, “ _More_.”

Gladio withdraws - and the noise he gets for that will _haunt_ him - to slick up a third finger, just adding extra in general to be safe.

At first he just slides back in with two, scissoring them and rotating, pressing experimentally against Prompto’s walls until he finds the spot that makes him grind back incessantly against Gladio, rutting his cock down onto his couch.

They should probably head to the bed, knowing how messy this is going to get, but Prompto’s literally been asking to be bent over something for _weeks_. Gladio’s desperate to indulge him in this, too.

“Please, please, please,” Prompto chants and ever so careful Gladio works in a third finger. In theory Gladio knows Prompto can take this, has picture evidence of him doing this to himself less than a week ago. But the disparity between three of his fingers and three of Prompto’s is extreme, the disparity between them and Gladio’s dick even more so.

“A little more baby,” Gladio croons, edging his fingers closer to the knuckle, edging them apart and groaning aloud as he watches Prompto’s rim stretch to accommodate him. “Then I’ll give you everything you want.”

Prompto plays at patience for a full minute and then he starts shifting recklessly, rolling back into Gladio’s fingers to show his eagerness. With a low chuckle Gladio pulls free.

“Alright, alright,” Gladio says. When he reaches for one of the condoms Prompto all but throws it into his hand and Gladio laughs again, smothering it into Prompto's shoulder in a slew of wet kisses.

Gladio rolls on the condom, adding extra lube for good measure. He grasps the base of himself in one hand and uses the other to stretch Prompto’s cheeks apart and get a good look at his pretty little hole. Even with all the prep it looks deliciously tight.

Slowly as he can manage Gladio presses forwards until his head pops in. Prompto chokes on a startled gasp that gives way to a moan, one of his hands jerks randomly until it settle on his own ass, pulling one cheek lewdly to one side and leaving Gladio free to grasp Prompto’s hips with both hands.

“Mmph,” Prompto muffles into the couch as Gladio slides deeper.

Prompto’s so _warm_. So incredibly soft and inviting, his channel all but sucking him deeper so Gladio inches in bit by bit in smooth steady movements that have him bottomed out in no time.

“Fuu-uck,” Prompto moans and he clenches around Gladio.

Gladio groans, rutting a little to try and get deeper, even though he can’t possibly do so. Gently he rubs at Prompto’s hip bones, dipping to mouth at his neck in a way to pause briefly and pull himself back from the edge.

Prompto’s panting, soft little keens every now and then, and Gladio almost doesn’t want to pull back and start moving in case he can’t hear them anymore.

Gladio needn’t have worried, he slides out about halfway and thrusts back in less gently than he’d planned and Prompto makes the most beautiful broken little noise Gladio’s ever heard.

It urges him on immediately and before Gladio knows it he’s thrusting in and out of Prompto’s supine body in a smooth quick rhythm with the blond pushing back against him just as forcefully, grinding into him when Gladio bottoms out and clenching around him as he slides back, like he can’t bear to let him leave. Gladio has to experiment with his angle a little before he finds the one that has Prompto’s noises grow into a tumult of sounds, crying out on every in thrust and whining when he leaves.

Gladio’s not sure how long it lasts but suddenly he finds himself flying towards the edge of his orgasm and he has to work quickly, angling Prompto’s hips, pulling him away from the coach a little so he can slide a hand to his front and get a hold of his pulsing dick.

Three strokes and half a dozen thrusts is all it takes for Prompto’s noise to cut of abruptly, his shoulders and his thighs tensing as he shatter wetly in Gladio’s palm. Almost mindlessly Gladio ruts into him, barely pulling out before slamming back in, folding himself over so the length of him is pressed along Prompto’s spine and wrapping and arm around his chest to anchor them together as he groans out a shattering, bone shaking release into soft hair.

Gladio keeps them pressed together like that until his knees feel more secure and then slowly, tenderly, he nuzzles behind Prompto’s ear.

“Wow,” he mumbles, “Astrals, you’re a fucking firework.”

Prompto giggles and manages to manoeuvre one of his hands so he can stroke gently along the arm wrapped across his torso. He turns his head and they share a messy uncoordinated kiss over his shoulder.

“ _Now_ I’m hungry,” Prompto says as they pulls apart, laughing.

Gladio kisses the back of his head, trailing down to press a few more to the sweat dampened skin on the back of his neck and down his spine. Carefully he extracts himself, removing his condom and going to the bathroom to dispose of it and grab a towel to toss at Prompto before padding back out, still fully naked, and heading towards the kitchen.

Prompto slides forward then rolls onto his back, also still blessedly nude and messy. He stretches across the cushions and he asks, “Want to eat with me before you go?”

As always, Gladio knows how to spot a good offer.

Besides, he should probably help Prompto try and clean the new stain off his couch.

\- - -

[Freckles 11:10] i’m just saying i could definitely hide a chocobo in my apartment and no one would know

[Gladio 11:11] You’re delusional, babe. Chocobos are big and loud and kinda smelly. Your neighbours would work it out within minutes.

[Freckles 11:12] what do you mean smelly?

[Freckles 11:12] i feel personally attacked right now

[Gladio 11:13] The Citadel had some one when I was a kid but they sent them back to the farm when Noctis expressed zero interest in them.

[Gladio 11:14] Trust me, they’re beautiful but they need a tonne of space and they make a tonne of mess. Stinky mess.

[Freckles 11:15] (◯Δ◯∥) (◣_◢)

[Freckles 11:15] that TRAITOR

[Freckles 11:16] excuse me i just need to give my best friend hell for a minute

[Gladio 11:17] Try not to get me in trouble.

[Gladio 11:21] Prom?

[Gladio 11:28] Baby, come back.

[Gladio 11:30] Starting to worry you’re murdering him. Which, as you know, would make me suddenly unemployed so please don’t.

[Freckles 11:31] he says we can all go to the chocobo ranch in the summer!

[Freckles 11:31] but you have to sign off on it

[Freckles 11:32] pretty pretty please gladio (人･∀･)(♥ω♥*)

[Gladio 11:33] Stop with the face, of course we can go.

[Freckles 11:34] （*＾3＾）

-

[Freckles 16:31] okay, fine, i’m convinced. no chocobo （；＿；）

[Gladio 16:32] There are tonnes better, more logical pets you can get.

[Freckles 16:33] tis all but a dream anyhow. super strict no pet policy in my apartment

[Gladio 16:34] Ah babe, that sucks, I’m sorry. Was just starting to picture you with some kind of rambunctious pup.

[Freckles 16:35] it would make my life complete

[Gladio 16:36] I’d love a dog actually, always wanted one. Something big enough for me to pet without breaking its spine.

[Freckles 16:37] you not allowed either?

[Gladio 16:38] No I am, I just don’t actually spend much time here so I don’t think it would be fair.

[Freckles 16:41] oh

[Gladio 16:41] Freckles?

[Freckles 16:44] hey if you do get one i promise to take it on all my morning runs with me

[Gladio 16:45] I’ll hold you to that.

\- - -

Prompto’s running out of _Insomnia Ink_ as he arrives that Sunday, back pack slung over his shoulder and a slightly frantic look in his eye.

“You’re leaving?” Gladio asks in place of a hello. He’d had ideas about taking Prompto home again considering physical Prompto’s been missing from his life _all_ week. His schedules gone haywire again, what with finals approaching. Noct’s schedule isn’t much better but Gladio can hang out with him at any moment just by turning up at his apartment.

Sure Noct is a little more sullen than usual but Gladio puts that down to the extra homework and the lack of a certain blond in his life.

Gladio’s feeling the loss too.

“I had to switch some shifts and stuff because of school, I’m doing Wednesday afternoon to make up for it. But I’ll be here next week, promise.”

Gladio can’t keep the disappointment off his face and Prompto looks _so_ guilty when he spots it. After a quick glance over his shoulder to check no one’s really looking - Eli might be but who cares at this point - he pushes up on his toes to kiss Gladio quickly.

“I wanted to take you home again, more than anything.”

Gladio sighs, a little more forcefully than necessary and Prompto must notice because he quirks a little grin.

“Starting to think you don’t like spending time with me,” Gladio teases.

“You know that’s not true,” Prompto enthuses, “Top three activities I swear.”

Gladio laughs. “I’ll take it, I guess.”

“Beat out _Mario Kart_ and everything,” Prompto laughs.

“Think you can pencil me in this week?” Gladio asks, “I _miss_ you.”

Gladio doesn’t think about how that shouldn’t be true. Prompto’s just a bit of fun he’s having, and if Prompto’s not available he should just be looking for a bit of fun elsewhere.

But he’s not.

Because Prompto’s the most _fun_ he’s ever had.

“I’ll try,” Prompto says and then drops his voice to a whisper, “Depends if you think you’ll be satisfied by a ten minute romp in the back of your car or not.”

Gladio rolls his eyes. Hardly, he thinks. But at this point he’ll take what he can get.

\- - -

[Freckles 16:34] so hey i don’t wanna like over step or anything

[Freckles 16:35] but i know you’re training with noct tonight and i’m a bit worried about him

[Gladio 16:36] What’s up?

[Freckles 16:38] his back is playing up and i know he hasn’t mentioned it to you or iggy

[Freckles 16:38] and he struggled in his lectures all days cos the seats are shitty and i just don’t want him to do something dumb in training and hurt himself

[Freckles 16:39] he was limping a little but when i mentioned it he managed to correct it and i dunno i just think thats probably really bad.

[Gladio 16:40] Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’ll look after him, don’t worry.

[Freckles 16:41] sorry for freaking out its probably nothing

[Freckles 16:42] but he told me what it was like as a kid and if that happens again it’ll kill him

[Gladio 16:43] It’s not nothing. Thanks for telling me. I’ll get him to his doctor and his physio right away, okay?

[Freckles 16:44] thanks

[Gladio 16:45] Thanks for looking out for him, even when he won’t do it himself. He’s lucky to have you.

[Gladio 16:45] We all are.

\- - -

[Gladio 12:30] Your schedule sucks.

[Freckles 12:31] tell me about it

[Freckles 12:31] i’m dying here

[Gladio 12:32] What about that 10 minute romp you mentioned?

[Freckles 12:33] i literally have 20mins spare before my evening seminar at 8 and that’s pretty much this week in a nutshell

[Freckles 12:34] don’t tempt me though, it takes all my self control not to call you over at 2am when I’m all strung out from studying

[Gladio 12:35] I’ll be there.

[Freckles 12:36] later or at 2am? （＞ｙ＜）

[Gladio 12:37] Both.

-

“Holy shit,” Prompto says as he slides into the passenger seat, “I was sure you were kidding, even after you let me know you were here.”

“Well I’m glad you’re curious enough to come check anyway,” Gladio laughs.

For a long moment Prompto just _looks_ at him. Then oddly shy, he says, “Hi.”

“Hey yourself,” Gladio replies, “I bought you some food, in case I was cutting into your dinner time.”

He gestures into the back seat where there’s an Iggy made packed lunch waiting for Prompto. Getting it was an _experience_ in itself. Ignis is never one to not ask questions and as such had pestered Gladio incessantly about _why_ he was doing this as he made up the pasta salad.

Gladio doesn’t really have an answer.

He’s not under any illusions that he’s about to get his dick wet, they’ve not got time for anything like that. He doesn’t even think they can risk hands or mouths, really, not without making Prompto late for class or getting caught with their pants down in the _Insomnia University_ student parking lot.

Gladio just wanted to do something nice for him. Make sure he’s well fed and maybe just _kiss_ him for a bit.

Ignis hadn’t understood what Gladio was trying to explain. But that’s fine, because neither does Gladio.

No one has ever made him this confused in his entire life. Not even the first guy he’d looked at and been like, _oh fuck, thats a thing I like._

“Ah, thanks Big Guy, I can take it into class with me. My professor’s chill like that.”

Gladio smiles and pats his thigh, “Wanna say thanks properly?”

Eagerly Prompto clambers across the console into his lap, thighs spreading either side of his and hands coming up to his chest at once.

It’s a little like coming home, Gladio thinks, when their mouths meet and he’s glad Prompto likes texting so much that his need to just interact with him is fairly satiated and he can focus in on _this_ for a while.

Gladio wraps a hand around Prompto waist and uses the other to cradle his beautiful face, keeping him close.

“That’s better,” Prompto sighs and Gladio chuckles outright before deepening the kiss and re-familiarising himself with the splendour of Prompto’s mouth. He vaguely tastes like coffee and cinnamon and Gladio supposes he’s relying on his favourite to keep him alert.

Gladio squeezes Prompto’s waist and it makes him expel both a puff of warm air and a whine.

One of Prompto’s hands slips from his chest, feeling down his and and then palming where he’s twitching to life between his thighs.

“I wish we had more time,” Prompto mutters, moving to kiss Gladio’s throat for a while. Gladio sucks his earlobe into his mouth briefly before giving into the need to pant harshly.

“I don’t think we can both, but -” Prompto looks hastily over his shoulder at the clock on Gladio’s dashboard, “I think I can get you off.”

Gladio grabs his wrist and uses it to haul that arm around his shoulders, pushing them closer together in a gentle grind.

“Both of us, or neither,” Gladio argues.

Prompto sighs, “Think about me later?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Gladio promises before dragging him back into another kiss.

\- - -

The four of them grab burgers a few days later, in between study sessions and Ignis mandated exam prep for the two boys. Gladio stays out of the way for that not wanting to be distracting nor be distracted in turn.

Prompto’s on his mind a lot, and despite everything Ignis keeps trying to tell him its because of the physical separation. These few hours of socialising sooth an all over itch that has nothing to do with his constantly healing tattoo. Gladio can't wait to maybe get back to Prompto's apartment later, if Noct lets them out of this restaurant in a timely manner. 

“You like him,” Ignis says after a sip of coffee.

Gladio pulls his eyes away from Prompto - who’s playing pinball with Noctis across the diner - and looks to Ignis.

“So do you,” Gladio says immediately, not realising how childish it sounds until its out in the air.

“In rather a different fashion,” Ignis replies simply.

Gladio doesn’t really know what to say. If he protests too much he opens himself up to teasing but on the same hand he needs Ignis to understand that he and Prompto have an understanding. Prompto doesn't even _want_ a relationship right now.

“Okay fine, I admit, I like him, _look_ at him.”

Ignis does in fact glance over at them and it gives Gladio an excuse to as well. Prompto’s laughing, his head thrown back as he leans over the machine highlighting the enticing shape of his hips.

“Gladio,” Ignis says, “You can have a real relationship, you’d be a wonderful boyfriend. I don’t know why you’re frightened.”

Gladio bristles.

“I’m not scared of anything,” Gladio bites back, “I’ll commit when its appropriate.”

Ignis blinks, “Even if it makes you unhappy?”

“My parents were happy,” Gladio shrugs, “Noct’s parents were happy.”

Ignis sighs.

Gladio hates Iggy's expression and his hackles are still up so, a little angrily he insists, “Look, me and Prompto we’re keeping it casual okay. He’s a killer lay, if you must know, it’s why I keep going back. We have fun together, no strings, no _attachments_. It’s what we both want.”

Just to his left someone clears their throat and he and Ignis turn in sync to see the two younger boys stood at the edge of the table. Noct’s got his arms folded, looking angry again but Prompto looks no different than normal apart from a faint blush - which isn’t actually that unusual - and a mild look of concern. Prompto tugs on Noct’s sleeve, but he’s ignored.

“We’re ready to go home,” Noctis says, “Prom’s coming back to mine to study for a bit first.”

“Of course,” Ignis says and he quickly drains the last of his coffee, “Would you still like my help going over some math work?”

Noctis shrugs but Prompto manages a smile, “Please, Iggy. Thanks.”

Prompto doesn’t look at Gladio once, but he can’t be sure if its a deliberate choice or not.

“We can drop Gladio off on the way,” Noctis decides.

And that’s that.

-

[Freckles 23:51] sorry about noct earlier

[Freckles 23:51] i feel like i’ve said that before

[Gladio 23:55] Don’t be. I’m sorry if what I said bothered you too.

[Freckles 23:56] i found out i was a killer lay. why would i be bothered?

[Gladio 23:57] Just checking we were still on the same page. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.

[Freckles 23:58] you worry too much

[Freckles 23:59] [Image 11675.jpg]

[Freckles 23:59] come be casual with me?

[Gladio 00:00] I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Holy fuck, Freckles.

-

Prompto answers the door wrapped in a blanket and immediately fists one hand in the tank Gladio threw on and drags him backwards.

They make it past the couch this time and Prompto falls back onto his bed, dropping the blanket and exposing his blessedly still nude form to Gladio’s eager gaze. Prompto stretches, arching enticingly and smiling impishly at Gladio who hurries to kick off his shoes and tear off his clothing so he can join him on the bed.

Prompto’s rock hard, his dick curving up towards his abdomen and Gladio’s rapidly swelling himself. He climbs over the blond, covering his form and caging him in his arms. Prompto tilts his head for a kiss and Gladio does so, moving his mouth earnestly against Prompto’s. Prompto reaches between them, almost a little lazily, to grip Gladio in his hand and work him carefully to full hardness.

“I’m all ready for you,” Prompto murmurs against his mouth and it makes Gladio pull back in surprise.

Arching an eyebrow Gladio hums, “I think I’ll be the judge of that.”

He reaches for one of Prompto’s thighs, up around his waist and grips it, pushing back until its all but pinned against his chest. Prompto makes one of Gladio’s favourite noises a hybrid between a groan and a whine.

Prompto does _look_ slick between his thighs but -

“Where’s your lube?”

Prompto reaches under his pillow and pulls it out, dislodging a condom with it. He uncaps the tube and squeezes some onto the fingers Gladio holds out towards him, a clean line across three of them.

“Greedy,” Gladio teases and he spreads it around with his thumb.

Gladio reaches between Prompto then and sure enough he finds he can easily slide in one, two, even _three_ fingers with little resistance.

“Hmm, how’d you manage this with your little fingers, huh?” Gladio asks playfully, crooking his fingers just _so_ to earn a swearword before Prompto replies.

“I’ve got my secrets,” Prompto breathes, arching his back and Gladio remembers the flash of purple in his bedside draw last time he was here.

Gladio leans down to kiss across Prompto’s chest and tease one of his pretty nipples, first with tongue and then teeth. It earns him a delicious gasp and then a hand swatting at his shoulder.

He looks up to see Prompto tearing into the condom with his teeth so he leans back and allows Prompto to slide it on for him, hissing at the renewed touch of his fingers.

When Prompto lies back down Gladio pins his thigh back again and then tucks his other leg over his shoulder. Playfully he nips at the muscled calf as he slides in, bottoming out in one smooth glide that has Prompto writhing and moaning against the mattress.

“Ah, shit,” Gladio moans and he has to drop forward slightly to brace himself with one palm against the bed, essentially folding Prompto in half.

He didn’t forget how good Prompto feels, as such, but the feeling in real life again just rips his composure away in one fell swoop.

It could last mere minutes, or it could be hours. Either way its way too soon when Prompto tenses underneath him, his head thrown back so Gladio can mark up his throat again and his cries cut off as he pulses and comes between them with his own hand working to squeeze the last bit of release out of him.

Prompto clenches, flutters, around Gladio’s length and he’s done for, pounding down into Prompto so hard the headboard rattles against the wall and he fills up the condom with a long drawn out groan. Bereft, for the first time in his life, that there is something separating him from his partner.

Gladio stays where he is until Prompto wriggles beneath him and reluctantly he pulls free, collapsing down on his side and encircling Prompto in his arms. Prompto reaches to his bedside table and grabs a tissue, mopping up the mess on his belly and hand, before scrunching them up and tossing them towards his bin.

Prompto passes him the tissues and Gladio does the same with his condom, tying it off and wrapping it securely and then he just _settles_.

It’s nice, Prompto being in his arms, and even though the bed is kind of small its cosy, tucked up against the wall and festooned in small fairly lights Gladio hadn’t noticed before. Absently he strokes up Prompto’s thigh and torso until his fingers reach his neck where they pet gently until Prompto turns his head to meet him for a lazy kiss.

“I gotta get to sleep,” Prompto murmurs and that’s _fair_ Gladio thinks. He remembers now that Prompto has an exam in the morning. It’d be nice though, Gladio thinks, to just lie here for a while until he falls asleep, watch his blue eyes slowly disappear behind lids. Maybe let himself fall asleep then too, curled up tight against Prompto’s warmth, drag them both under the covers and -

“But if you want to use the shower before you go that’s cool, you won’t keep me up.”

“Oh,” Gladio says without thinking, his tone oddly bitter.

Prompto glances at him, some haziness leaving his gaze. To soothe him Gladio kisses him again. When he pulls away he kisses his forehead and climbs over him off the bed.

“I’ll see you Sunday,” Prompto mumbles around a yawn and he rolls over to face the wall.

Gladio’s not sure what it is churning in his gut. But he feels _something_.

\- - -

“It’s worse for Prompto,” Noctis says with a surprising amount of sincerity as he sits cross-legged in front of his coffee table with his laptop open and attempts to work through yet another research paper.

“How so?” Ignis asks.

“I have to write three thousand words on Niflheim-Tenebrae trade policies and that _sucks_ but it’s finite. I have an end goal. Prompto just has to create. I can knock these out in like three hours. It takes Prompto _days_ to finish something. Sometimes he has to scrap it and start all over.”

“He doing okay?” Gladio asks even though he knows, first hand, that Prompto is and is not doing okay.

He’s exhausted and busy, dropping off to sleep mid text conversation with Gladio for the last three nights in a row.

Gladio can’t _do_ anything about it though.

Not only is there nothing he can do to lessen Prompto’s schedule but he also just doesn’t have the right to _try_.

Noctis shrugs in response to his question, “His scholarship sucks. He should be getting more money than he is - he shouldn’t need to work so much.”

“Is he managing to get enough rest?” Ignis asks and Gladio feels the weight of his stare when it falls briefly upon him.

“I convinced him to skip his runs a couple times,” Noctis says, “So that’s helping.”

“Hmm,” Ignis says, “Is he eating alright?”

Noctis makes a face at that.

“I’ll send you with a packed lunch for two tomorrow,” Ignis says, “You ought to take a little break, Noct.”

Noctis lifts his hands from his keyboard gratefully and shifts a little.

“Let’s do your new stretches,” Gladio says, “Then I’ll let you beat me at King’s Knight for a bit.”

Thanks to Prompto’s intervention Gladio managed to get Noct in with his physiotherapist before the new pain he was experience could develop further. A new routine of stretches and a small, padded square to use in his lectures seems to have settled Noct back down.

The Prince is obviously both embarrassed by having to take a _cushion_ to school with him and pleased by the effect it’s having.

Gladio’s bracing Noct’s upper body as he lowers himself into stretch when he sighs, frustrated and looks up at Gladio.

“You hurting?”

“No,” Noctis says quickly, “I just - I’m an asshole for telling you this, okay, but I have to.”

“What are you talking about?”

Gladio helps him straighten up and Noct folds his arms, his jaw settling in very telling - stubborn - way.

“You need to break things off with Prompto,” Noctis says quickly.

Ignis sighs audibly but - bizarrely - gets up and leaves the room.

“There’s nothing to break off,” Gladio says on reflex.

There isn’t, really, they’re not a couple. But Gladio’s not sleeping with anyone else and he can’t stop _thinking_ about him and -

And nothing.

There’s nothing to break off.

“That’s the _problem_ ,” Noct hisses.

“What are you _talking_ about?” Gladio asks, “You can’t have it both ways.”

“It’s not fair on Prompto. He - he has _feelings_ for you and he’s just carrying on with this to -”

“ _Stop_ ,” Gladio says firmly, “I don’t know where you got this idea from -”

“From _Prompto_ -”

“ - but me and Freckles talked about this literally the _other_ day. After you got pissy at me for reminding Iggy what was going on we _talked_ about it.”

That’s a stretch really. Prompto told him not to worry about it, sent him a picture of his ass and then twenty minutes later Gladio was balls deep inside him.

Which is probably the best way to prove his point but Noct might actually murder him if he hears that particular story.

“That was a really shitty thing you said,” Noctis seethes.

Gladio shrugs but he kind of has to force it. Gladio _actually_ agrees with him here though admitting it, even to himself, is dangerous.

“Prompto liked it,” Gladio says instead, smirking.

Noctis scowls, “He’s so much _more_ than that.”

Irritated that he’s having this conversation _again_. That his lifestyle, his _choices_ , are being bought in to question over and over Gladio thoughtlessly snaps, “Not to me.”

Noctis’ face _closes_. All expression gone.

Wordlessly he turns away, lowers himself back to the floor and pulls his laptop towards him.

“Noct,” Gladio says, shame building rapidly, “I didn’t -”

I didn’t _mean it_. Prompto’s amazing. He’s kind, thoughtful, beautiful, funny, energetic -

He’s _everything_.

And it’s terrifying.

Ignis clears his throat from where’s he’s reappeared in the doorway, “Perhaps I ought to drive you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I forgot how much smut there was in this chapter until I edited again (・о・)


	6. Colouring A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio realises what he wants, but it takes him a while to work out if he can or even should have it.

Noctis doesn’t speak to him - he skips training and everything - and in light of exam stress and how rotten Gladio feels inside he lets it slide and doesn’t push.

Prompto _does_ though, which means Noct must have decided that Prompto hearing what he said would hurt him too much to use Gladio’s own words to get his way. Prompto’s pretty forgiving, and he’s apparently all in on the _fun_ they’re having but Gladio suffers no illusions that even he would let him around after hearing what Gladio said.

Except maybe he would and that’s _worse_.

Ignis comes to Noct’s training session in his stead but they end up just sat together on the mats and getting nothing done.

“I thought you’d be mad at me to,” Gladio admits when the boys inevitably come up in conversation. Ignis left them doing last minute math work apparently.

“I was – am, rather. But I know you don’t mean it,” Ignis says, “I’m not blind. Nor is Noct.”

Gladio doesn’t know what to say to that.

“I think the only person that’s blind in this matter is _you_. And perhaps dear Prompto. He has ever such a low opinion of himself he probably doesn’t think himself worthy of being anything more than a warm hole for you to sink into.”

Gladio _flinches_. Not just because of the words but because it’s _Ignis_ saying them. They share a _lot_ , almost everything, but he’s still unaccustomed to hearing him be so crass, so blunt.

“That’s not true - he’s…” Gladio tries.

Ignis offers him a rather sad little smile.

“Come round for dinner on Wednesday, Noct’s last exam is that morning and he’ll be more amenable to patching things up without that stress.”

Gladio nods, “He knows I didn’t mean it, right? Prompto’s great. He deserves everything - from someone that can offer him more than I can.”

There’s a certain amount of pity in Ignis’ gaze that Gladio has to look away from.

Gladio’s loves his heritage, his legacy, his _destiny_ , his life. He’s not really cared that his entire life is set on a distinct track with little opportunity to deviate because he’s always found it so fulfilling.

He’s never resented it until now.

Gladio didn’t expect a little firecracker blond art student of all things to make him want to question everything he’s ever known.

“I don’t think its as black and white as you fear,” Ignis tells him.

“What am I supposed to do? Start something proper with Prompto, get settled with him and then just up and leave in a few years when someone decides it’s time for me to get married?”

The words come out of him in a rush, the first time he’s really expressed an honest desire for _more_ with Prompto to anyone. Even himself.

He'd been sad when Prompto had sent him away the other day. Hurt. Jealous. _Bitter_.

Gladio had wanted to stay, to wake up next to him.

Gladio wants to _always_ wake up next to him, give Prompto everything he’s ever wanted.

Gladio doesn’t know if that includes _him_ though. He seems so willing and eager to keep things casual between them, always rushing forwards towards the physical. Never once suggesting they do anything together that doesn’t lead directly to his bed.

“I think you need to have a talk with your father,” Ignis says seriously.

Gladio clambers to his feet irritably, thrown asunder at the reminder of what he can’t ever have.

“What’s the point?” he mutters.

\- - -

Noctis doesn’t even let him apologise.

He and Prompto seem to have that in common.

“It doesn’t matter,” he mutters, “I know you didn’t mean it.”

“I don’t. Prompto’s great. Even without all the - everything else we have, I think he’s great. If I didn’t like dudes we’d just be great friends. I’d feel the same way as you about what I said. I _do_ feel the same.”

Noctis nods and leans forward to swipe some grated cheese from the container on the side. Ignis lightly smacks his hand with his spatula then hurriedly snaps the lid back on.

“What has Prompto got left?” Ignis asks into the sudden quiet.

“Social studies tomorrow and a big painting final on Friday,” Gladio answers easily.

Noctis - who had opened his mouth to answer too - snaps his mouth shuts and frowns.

“You guys talk,” he says blankly.

“Yeah,” Gladio admits.

“A lot?” Noctis prods, staring at him.

Every day, Gladio thinks.

“Some,” he admits, “I told you before. He’s fun. He likes those trashy novels you guys rib me about.”

Noctis doesn’t say any more for a while and only looks away when Ignis slides a plate of stew in front of him.

“I didn’t realise,” Noct says spooning some larger chunks of carrot over into Gladio’s bowl despite Ignis’ admonishments, “I thought you only messaged each other to arrange, like, hook ups or whatever.”

Because that’s how all of Gladio’s other _relationships_ have worked. This is the longest time he’s ever spent involved with the same person, particularly considering how infrequently they _can_ meet up and there being no one else to occupy Gladio’s time. Noct can’t be faulted for thinking this was any different, especially when Gladio had gone to great pains to hide from the fact that was actually different.

To hide it from himself.

“I didn’t realise,” Noctis says again.

They eat companionably for a while, Gladio tells them about Iris’ new fascination with tap dance and how happy he is to live elsewhere while she’s clomping around in the noisy shoes.

During a lull Noctis turns to his adviser.

“Iggy,” he says, “I wanna talk to my Dad, do you think he’ll have time for me, like soon?”

“Your father will always make time for you Noct,” Ignis says kindly, “I’ll see if I can arrange a lunch for you both either tomorrow or Friday.”

“Sure, but I - um,” Noctis stumbles, “I wanna talk to him as like the King too, so its probably fairer to make an appointment.”

Ignis looks momentarily surprised but recovers admirably.

“I’ll arrange it first thing for you.”

\- - -

[Freckles 16:11] i’m freeeeeeeee

[Gladio 16:12] Congrats, Freckles. I bet you smashed it.

[Freckles 16:13] i’m pretty proud of my piece

[Freckles 16:14] i called it carbuncle dreaming

[Freckles 16:14] [Image 12896.jpg]

[Gladio 16:15] Wow.

[Gladio 16:15] Seriously. Wow.

[Freckles 16:16] (*´ω｀*)

[Freckles 16:16] thank you

[Freckles 16:17] i kind of … did it for noct?

[Gladio 16:18] He’ll love it. Have you shown it to him yet?

[Freckles 16:19] not yet. i’m like, embarrassed i guess

[Gladio 16:20] Don’t be. You’re so good, Prom. That’s phenomenal. He’ll love it, I promise. Show it to him.

[Freckles 16:21] i wanna wait til he can see it in real life

[Gladio 16:22] Whatever you want babe. Got any plans to celebrate your freedom?

[Freckles 16:23] well noct’s at the citadel tonight - which I do NOT have clearance for - and also

[Freckles 16:23] i’m working til 9

[Freckles 16:24] but i thought this mega hunk i know might come round after

[Gladio 16:25] I’ll pick you up.

[Freckles 16:26] i’m actually gonna run back, i’ve been slacking for weeks now

[Gladio 16:27] Promise me you’ll be careful.

[Freckles 16:28] （・∀・）ゞ

[Freckles 16:28] always am

[Freckles 16:29] come to mine for 9:45?

[Gladio 16:30] Can’t wait.

-

Gladio manages to be early, which is impressive considering he talked himself out of and back into coming about four times while he was throwing stuff into a bag to take over.

Its _not_ an overnight bag. Just some supplies - extra condoms, lube - a change of clothes in case things get _really_ messy and the next book in case Prompto’s had time to finish the last one between studying. He probably hasn’t, but at least it’ll be there when he’s ready.

Gladio knocks on the door just shy of the time they agreed and Prompto pulls it open not thirty seconds later, flushed a beautiful soft pink and hair damp, dressed in sleep clothes and a rolled towel around his neck to catch droplets.

“Hey,” he says warmly, popping forward to kiss Gladio quickly. There’s a faint sizzle in the background and Prompto retreats quickly, waving Gladio in after him.

Gladio tucks his shoes by the front door, dropping his bag down next to them and then wanders in to the corner that makes up Prompto’s kitchen in time to see him flip a grilled cheese sandwich over with a rubber spatula.

Gladio feels his face pull down into a frown.

“Haven’t you had dinner?”

Prompto shakes his head, “We were too busy at work for me to take my break and then my boss was in a mood so I couldn’t bring anything home.”

“You should have text me, we could have gone out - also, I’m pretty sure him not letting you have breaks is _illegal_ Prom.” Gladio will double check with Ignis later.

Prompto turns to Gladio with a puzzled expression, “That’s not really what we do,” he says, something _off_ in his tone.

Except they had done it, the first time. And Prompto had been all surprise and gratitude. But since then, they hadn’t.

There were the sandwiches, sure, but Prompto had made it obvious that he was more interested in sex than eating those. He’d hung around for a bit after, sure, watching an episode of something and eating together but -

Prompto’s made it perfectly clear, despite what Gladio finds himself wanting, _he’s_ only in this for the physical stuff.

Noctis must have misunderstood.

Maybe Gladio shouldn’t be doing this, in light of his _feelings_. Maybe he should call things off for his own sake but he looks at Prompto now, small and delicate looking, beautiful even in his clear exhaustion and he wants to stay more than anything.

“Is that all your having?” Gladio asks, assessing the meagre meal and finding it terribly wanting.

“I don’t have anything else in,” Prompto explains, prodding the sandwich a bit and seemingly deciding its not quite ready, “Food shopping’s not really been a priority.”

Gladio steps forward and presses an affectionate kiss to the side of his head, rubbing the small of his back gently. “Let me order you something. Didn’t you run too?”

Prompto’s probably not eaten since before his exam; he’s worked since and exercised to boot. There’s being busy, there’s being indifferent about your health and then there’s being downright neglectful.

Prompto’s currently putting even Noct to shame.

“I’m too tired to really be hungry, I’ll go shopping on my way back from school tomorrow and eat something substantial then.”

Gladio hums in thought, not really liking it but once again knowing he doesn’t have the right to try and sway him. But then -

“Wasn’t your last exam today? And it’s _Saturday_ tomorrow.”

Prompto laughs, its like a soothing balm across Gladio’s thoughts.

“I have a few last minute things to do for photography, need to glue some stuff in my portfolio, it won’t take long,” he assures him. With one last check Prompto slips the sandwich onto a plate and turns off his stove. Turning he hops up onto the counter and bites into his dinner, chewing slowly.

He looks _exhausted_ , the same sort of frayed at the edges aura that Noctis has been carrying recently, but Prompto’s dark circles are more prominent and there seems to be a general pallor about him. Carefully Gladio reaches with the back of his hand to test Prompto’s forehead, disturbingly, he’s a little warm.

“You feeling okay? You’re hot,” Gladio tells him.

“Aw shucks, Big Guy, thanks,” Prompto teases, even throwing in a wink.

Rolling his eyes Gladio pinches Prompto’s side, high up on his ribs and Prompto snorts with laughter.

“You know what I mean, Freckles, you getting sick?”

Prompto eats a little more then says, “I’m just a bit run down. I’ll be fine after some sleep.”

“Maybe I should have come round tomorrow,” Gladio muses.

“Nooooooo,” Prompto whines, “I wanted to unwind my favourite way.”

Gladio rolls his eyes again and leans forward to kiss his jaw. He spends a little time there, working at the very edge, where it cuts sharply into his neck and waits until Prompto sighs before pulling back.

“Lets watch a movie, you can rest a bit then we’ll get down to the good stuff. Wouldn’t do for me to have to do _all_ the work,” Gladio says softly, teasing at the end, leaning for a quick kiss before turning away and heading over to Prompto’s couch.

“Ye olde _Moogleflix_ and Chill. I _like_ it,” Prompto says.

Gladio quickly turns the TV on and gets the app open, selecting the first in a series of sci-fi flicks he knows Prompto enjoys and hitting play before heading back over to the blond in time to see him cram the last bit of sandwich in his mouth.

Gladio takes the plate from Prompto and slides it into the sink so he can slip both his hands under Prompto’s thighs and heft him into his arms.

He’s light as anything and Gladio gets a sudden image of Prompto’s fantasy from a while back, Gladio holding him here while they fuck and a shot of arousal floods him.

Prompto makes a noise of contentment and leans in to seal their mouths together. Its a novelty, having to lean up into a kiss when he’s not on his back and Gladio shifts Prompto even higher, closer in the process, relishing the soft sound of surprise released directly into his mouth.

Prompto shifts his hands to Gladio’s biceps and squeezes a little roughly. Pulling his mouth away he groans and says, “These arms, dude, holy shit, I can’t.”

Gladio laughs and carries him over to the couch where he sits, immediately laying back. Freckles spreads over him without prompting and moves to kiss him again. Something of his usual fervour is missing though, and after a few minutes he has to pull away to cover a yawn with his hand.

Gladio smiles, a surge of fondness warming his chest and soothes his palms up Prompto’s back.

“Sorry,” Prompto mumbles, looking embarrassed. “Just let me -” he shakes his head quickly as though to clear it “- I can sort you out in a minute. Just need to -” He yawns again.

Gladio tugs him down by the shoulders until Prompto lies flat against him and tucks his head under his chin.

“Lets just watch the movie for a bit. I mean - _I_ should probably watch this to get some context for _Astral Wars 4_.”

Prompto pulls his head up just enough to meet his eye, “Wait - you’ve never seen the other _Astral Wars_?”

Gladio shakes his head and Prompto laughs, “But you came to see it with us”

“You and Noct wanted to so me and Iggy came along. You do that kind of stuff for your friends,” Gladio says, rubbing his back again.

“Huh.”

Prompto settles again and they watch the movie, past the overly long title sequence by now. Prompto shifts again so he’s straddling just one of his thighs rather than stretched out over both and then says quietly, “These are some of my _favourites_. Seriously, you’ve been missing out.”

He yawns.

“Isn’t there a whole extended universe and stuff?”

Prompto nods, his cheek brushing Gladio’s chest, “I have all the graphic -” yawn “- novels.”

Gladio ‘hmms’ to acknowledge the statement but stays quiet, still gently rubbing up and down Prompto spine hoping he’ll drop off to sleep soon.

He does.

As soon as the heroine is finding out that she is in fact destined to _be_ a heroine a tiny little snore catches Gladio’s attention through the noise.

Gladio should probably leave. Carry Prompto over to his bed, or at least roll him onto the couch, slip out from underneath him to tuck him up under a blanket and quietly make an escape.

Gladio doesn’t leave.

He stays through the first movie, awake, reaching to pull the blanket from the back of the couch towards the end of the final battle sequence and drape it over them both. The second movie auto-plays after the first and Gladio stays through it, dozing off not far in and only waking again when the title music for the _third_ starts up.

A bit groggy, but worried how Prompto will feel come morning should he wake up still spread across Gladio he very carefully cradles Prompto against him as he rolls, placing Prompto directly onto the couch. Prompto shifts, mumbling and his face scrunching up as Gladio hesitantly climbs off the couch. Gladio smooths back his hair and leans forward to press a kiss to his forehead, watching and waiting for Prompto to settle again crouched down in front of his coffee table.

Once he’s quite deeply asleep again Gladio stands, tucking the blanket more securely around Prompto and retrieving the remote from where it had fallen onto the floor and turning off the television.

In the now pitch dark of Prompto’s small apartment Gladio slowly makes his way to the door, that same awful feeling churning in his stomach from last time.

\- - -

[Freckles 09:11] so mark me down as the worst hook up of all time

[Freckles 09:12] you should have woken me up after a while

[Gladio 09:15] You know what, somehow I still managed to have a really good time.

[Freckles 09:16] shut up (´ω｀*)

[Freckles 09:16] i hope i didn’t drool on you or anything

[Gladio 09:17] No comment.

[Freckles 09:18] gladiooooooooooo

[Freckles 09:19] i’m feeling super well rested now. come over later and I’ll make it up to you??

[Freckles 09:19] i had plans last night dammit

[Gladio 09:20] Oh yeah? Do enlighten me?

[Freckles 09:21] right position, wrong activity

[Gladio 09:22] Well shit, that’s something I could get behind.

[Freckles 09:23] maybe after, if we have time.

[Freckles 09:23] tonight??? i’m only working til five

[Gladio 09:24] No can do, baby, got a family dinner and I promised Iris I’d stay over, it’s her birthday tomorrow, taking her for pancakes in the morning.

[Freckles 09:25] (T＿T) (T＿T) (T＿T) (T＿T) (T＿T)

[Freckles 09:25] iris is lucky she cute or i’d be so mad right now

[Freckles 09:26] oh hey will you still be coming in for your tattoo?

[Gladio 09:27] Yeah, she’s going ice skating with her friends in the afternoon so I can still make it.

[Gladio 09:28] I’d do something with you after but I promised Iris I’d go back home again.

[Freckles 09:20] oh no, you should totes spend time with her. just glad i get to see you at all <3

-

Gladio had _lied_. He wasn’t actually due home until he went to pick Iris up for breakfast the next day but the idea of going round to Prompto’s that night and losing himself in his perfect body and then having to leave straight after leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

Iris’ expression when he turns up early with bouquet of purple and silver balloons manages to ease some of his guilt however.

His Dad is pretty pleased, too. As it turns out.

\- - -

Eli and Prompto are huddled together when he arrives, bent over a sheet of paper at the front desk.

When Prompto spots Gladio he straightens quickly, smiling but hastily folding the paper and shoving it into his back pocket.

“Whenever you’re ready, kid, you let me know, okay?” Eli says.

Prompto nods and comes forward to lead Gladio over to the station and start prepping him.

“Back today,” Eli calls, “Arms are done for now.”

Gladio reaches over his head to tug his t-shirt off.

“Shit,” Prompto whispers - practically whimpers - when Gladio’s without a shirt.

Gladio can’t not grin at him then, despite his want to _deepen_ their relationship and his insecurity about doing so.

As he steps round to wipe down his back Prompto trails his fingertips across Gladio’s abs.

“You should be illegal,” Prompto mutters to him.

Gladio turn to peer down at him over his shoulder, “Says _you_.”

-

They take their customary break, Prompto makes coffee and unearths a box of donuts from his bag for them to snack on.

“Post exam treat,” Prompto defends himself when Eli looks surprised to see them.

“You deserve it,” Gladio assures him, selecting a plain glazed for himself, suspecting Prompto would like the chocolate concoction for himself.

Prompto gifts him with a blinding smile and Gladio finds he has to look away from it. Thankfully his phone vibrates then, and he has an excuse to turn away for a moment.

[Iris 15:31] omg my friends organised a pizza party for me as a surprise xx

[Iris 15:32] dad says its okay but I wanted to check with you too because I know you made plans to be here for me xx

[Gladio 15:33] Of course that’s okay. You have a good time, Sweetheart <3

[Gladio 15:34] You need me to pick you up afterwards?

[Iris 15:35] please!!! Juni’s mom says we’ll be done about 7:30 is that okay? xx

[Gladio 15:36] Of course, just text me when you’re ready.

[Iris 15:36] love you Gladdy!! xxxxxx

[Gladio 15:36] Love you, too, Sweet Pea Xx

“Everything okay?” Prompto asks.

“Oh, yeah. Iris’ friends surprised her with a little pizza party so she was just letting me know,” Gladio explains.

“That’s so _cute_ ,” Prompto says basically cooing.

“Your friends never take you to an all you can eat pizza buffet when you were a kid?” Gladio asks a little absently.

Prompto snorts, “Gralea doesn’t really have pizza parlours, so…no. But thanks for assuming I had friends man, that’s nice.”

Gladio blinks. It’s not that he didn’t know - one of the first things he’d ever learnt about Prompto is that he was from Niflheim - but he keeps forgetting. He’d been so busy being in awe of Prompto’s looks, loving his pale skin, abundance of freckles and golden locks too much to really consider where he’d got them from. It barely crossed his mind just how unique he looked compared to most of Insomnia.

“Wait. Is there no pizza at _all_ or just, like, no parlours to gorge in?” Eli asks, tone incredulous.

“There’s pizza. It’s just expensive - like. People like me didn’t get to eat it.”

“You never had pizza before you got here?” Gladio blurts and wondering which greasy place Noctis submitted Prompto to for his first time.

Prompto laughs at his and Eli’s twin looks of horror and shakes his head.

“I was so sick,” Prompto admits, “I’d barely ever even eaten cheese before that -”

“Oh _man_ -”

“- and when I went to Noct’s for the first time and Iggy was prepping fresh veggies I just about lost my mind.”

“There’s no _veggies_?”

“Well. Canned and frozen. We can’t really grow them because of all the snow so we import most of it. And then there is _some_ grown in greenhouses but again, that’s not something I would have had the pleasure of.”

“Huh,” Gladio says, _desperate_ for more information about Prompto’s life but unsure how to ask for it.

“Least you always have a white Solstice,” Eli says, “Though I suppose that makes it less special.”

Lucis _rarely_ gets snow, Insomnia almost never, Gladio’s only seen it a couple times in real life. All his pictures of snow come from images from Niflheim.

“I _hate_ snow,” Prompto mutters, “It’s just an eternal grey slush in Gralea. It’s nothing like the pictures.”

There’s something oddly despondent in his tone and Gladio doesn’t know exactly why Prompto would dislike talking about his home but he realises they should move the conversation along to something else before he becomes genuinely upset.

“How are your oranges coming along?” Gladio asks and if anyone notices the abrupt change in conversation no one mentions it.

“Good,” Prompto says, “Well, better. Eli thinks I’m ready for skin soon.”

“You can tattoo yourself at any time, kid, just as soon as you’re ready.”

Prompto makes a little half shrug, “I want a real one first - something I like.”

Eli and Gladio both nod in unison, it makes sense. Eli wipes his hands on his napkin.

“Speaking of tattoos, you ready to get going again?”

-

Prompto covers the fresh work on his back and its a familiar return to routine that Gladio enjoys.

“Are you done?” Gladio asks him, “I’ve got a couple hours free now, I thought we could go for some food.”

Prompto glances over his shoulder at Eli and his mouth pulls into a grin, “We’ve got no more appointments. Eli’ll probably let me go.”

Eli does in fact, let Prompto go, closing up the shop a few hours early and heading home himself.

Gladio doesn’t bother to ask Prompto what he wants to eat, just turns his car in the direction of a diner he knows he likes, where there’s plenty of options open to him.

“Wait,” Prompto says, “My house it that way, where are we going?”

Gladio turns quickly to look at him, a genuine look of befuddlement scrunching his fine features, before focusing in on the road.

“For food,” Gladio says, “That’s what I - where did you think we were going?”

“Oh. _Oh_. I thought - I assumed you just said that because Eli was there.”

Gladio has to swallow around the _something_ that lodges in his throat.

Does Prompto really think that Gladio wouldn’t take him for food? That he’d be underhanded enough to say he would but just drag him away to use his body?

But with the exception of that very first time has he ever given him any indication that _isn’t_ the case?

Hasn’t he done everything within his power to make Prompto think, to make him _know_ , Gladio’s only in this for whatever benefits Prompto’s body can provide?

Now isn’t the time to explain himself. Especially not when his time with Prompto today is due to be fleeting and he’s only half aware of what it _is_ he would want to explain.

“I’ve gotta get back to Iris later,” Gladio says as an excuse that’s useful in its truthfulness, “And I need more time with you than that.”

“I’m sure I could take the edge off,” Prompto says slyly sliding his hand along Gladio’s thigh.

“The problem with _that_ ,” Gladio admits, “Is it just makes it worse later. Like those pictures, Astrals Baby, you have no idea.”

“I have _some_ ,” Prompto admits. When Gladio glances at him he sees a pretty flush suffusing his cheeks and wonders _exactly_ what it is he said to garner the reaction.

Prompto squeezes his thigh and then withdraws his hand.

Last time they ate at this diner together Prompto had gotten himself one of the all day breakfasts - he likes his eggs poached Gladio learnt unless Iggy’s making them and then scrambled is his preference - but today he pulls the menu close towards him and stares at it like its asking him a difficult exam question.

Gladio’s going to get his usual burger - fried onions, house sauce, extra piece of bacon - so he leans forward to look at Prompto’s menu upside down and asks, “Don’t know what you want?”

“I try and have something different every time, because loads of its new to me,” Prompto admits, “But then Iggy made me mac and cheese the other day and I _loved_ it but have a feeling this won’t compete.”

“Never have anything in a restaurant less than two weeks after Iggy makes it for you,” Gladio agrees and advises all at once, “You’ll only be wracked with disappointment.”

Prompto nods, “Know which of their pies is the best?”

“The sweet ones,” Gladio says quickly, “I’ll get Iggy to make you a meat pie, but we can definitely get dessert.”

“Oh man but I already ate that donut today,” Prompto whines dramatically. He’s smiling, so Gladio knows its only for effect.

Prompto snaps his menu shut decisively and Gladio warns, “If you order a salad…”

Prompto laughs, “The barbecue chicken,” he says and somehow it summons their server as she suddenly appears from thin air to take their order.

Conversation turns to Solstice after they put in the order, owing, in part to the insane amount of tinsel currently hanging from every available surface.

“But you have a big tree, right, for Solstice?” Prompto asks after their sever has delivered their drinks.

“At the manor sure, I’m not sure I’ll put anything up in my apartment. I’ll be spending so much time away over the holidays anyway, won’t be worth it.”

“Nothing at all?” Prompto asks, obviously surprised.

“Are _you_ going to decorate?” Gladio asks.

“Trees aren’t traditional where I’m from, plus I don’t have space or money for one. Noct was gonna get one but he’s got all that stuff at the Citadel during break so he’ll also not be in his apartment much.” Prompto cradles his mug in his palms and blows on it before taking a small sip.

Gladio makes a noise of acknowledgement, “Yeah I know. I keep having to listen to the brat complain about it.”

“He’s glad to be spending more time with his Dad though.”

Their food arrives and as Prompto unfurls his cutlery something occurs to Gladio.

“Aren’t you going home at all? For the holidays?”

Prompto’s mouth settles into a thin line and he shakes his head.

“Don’t you want to see your family?”

Prompto doesn’t answer and Gladio watches uncomfortably as redness spreads up Prompto’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” Gladio says, not sure what _exactly_ he’s done but feeling like shit for doing it.

“It’s fine,” Prompto says sounding anything _but_ fine.

“Is it - is it the distance? Or the money -”

“I don’t have a family,” Prompto interrupts.

Oh.

Ouch.

“I’m sorry,” Gladio says, “We’ll talk about something else. I didn’t…”

Prompto looks up then and his gaze is steadier than his voice.

“It’s fine. I grew up in a - an orphanage of sorts. It was pretty bad. And then when I was sixteen I got turfed out and put into social housing. Which was worse. It why I was - why I’m so happy to be _here_.”

“That sucks, I’m so sorry. I wish you could have gotten here sooner.”

“Me too,” Prompto says, some of his usual tone returning, “I’m not ever going back there, not unless someone makes me.”

“Well you’re in luck,” Gladio says, “Because I’m pretty sure Noct will chop the hands off anyone that tries to take you away.”

Prompto laughs.

“I’m gonna take some _amazing_ shots of all the Solstice lights,” Prompto says and they move on to different, better topics.

-

Prompto ends up in his lap again.

Gladio’s resolve wavers with each press of his lips and pass of his tongue but the idea that Iris could text at any minute, asking for a ride home keeps him mostly in check.

He does re-familiarise himself with the way Prompto’s butt feels in his hands and palms across his tight chest but when Prompto’s fingers start to creep under his clothes Gladio grips his hips and shifts him back a few inches.

“Don’t go,” Prompto moans, “I still need to make the other night up to you.”

“Next time,” Gladio promises, kissing him again, “I’ve gotta go get Iris.”

“Oh!” Prompto says and he shoots upright wicked fast and cracks his head on the roof of the car.

Gladio hisses in sympathy and searches through his hair with his finger tips, tugging him down to press a kiss to the tiny bump he finds.

“You okay?” Gladio asks.

Prompto sits up again, blinking away the water in his eyes and says, “Wow that was dumb.”

Gladio laughs.

“I made Iris a card,” Prompto goes on to say, “Wait two more seconds so I can grab it?”

-

[Gladio 21:23] Iris loves her card, she says ‘thank you thank you thank you’ but with more squealing.

[Freckles 21:25] i’m glad! noct said she’s always like moogles. and she’s kind of a grown up now so i figured that would be cool

[Gladio 21:26] It *is* cool. You didn’t have to do that for her. Seriously. Thank you.

[Freckles 21:27] yeah well SOMEONE left me with a few hours free last night so i had time to do it justice

[Gladio 21:28] Don’t pout. I’ll make it up to you as soon as I’m back.

[Freckles 21:29] back?

[Freckles 21:29] you’re going away?

[Gladio 21:30] I’ve got a few days training outside the city with the Glaives.

[Freckles 21:31] is it weird to tell you to have fun?

[Gladio 21:32] Nah. That works, I love camping.

[Freckles 21:33] i’ve never been （◞‸◟）

[Freckles 21:33] i bet the sky is pretty, i got to see some of the stars while on train out of gralea

[Freckles 21:34] apart from that i’m a city boy through and through

[Gladio 21:35] The stars are unbelievable. If Princess agrees we can do a couple days camping when we go to the Chocobo ranch this summer.

[Freckles 21:36] sucks you won’t be there on tuesday though, won’t be the same without you </3

[Freckles 21:37] though I guess it means we can go to that galahdian place you don’t like

[Gladio 21:38] Stopped missing me already, huh?

[Freckles 21:39] (゜ロ゜) NEVER!!!!!!!1!!!

\- - -

Ignis knocks on his door before stepping inside.

“All set?” he asks.

“Ramuh you’re here early,” Gladio says, surprised to see Ignis outside his office door before six am, “They need to pay you more, seriously.”

“There were a few last minute administrative matters to deal with before you left, its no problem I assure you.”

Gladio simply shakes his head in disbelief and resumes zipping up his bag.

“Speaking of,” Ignis says, “You’ll need to leave your phone with a high ranking Crownsguard official while you’re gone this time.”

Gladio feels a chill creep down his spine.

He’s never deleted a single photo Prompto’s sent him. Not one. Not ever.

He doesn’t think anyone _will_ look through it but -

“I assumed you’d rather not give your father the opportunity to snoop,” Ignis carries on, and he hold out his hand.

Gladio sighs in relief. Before he passes it over he switches the power off. Ignis is curious, sure, but he’s also anti-snooping.

And on the very minor off chance he does go in to Gladio’s phone and sees anything of Prompto he’ll immediately back away at the first glimpse out of respect.

“You don’t need me to monitor your messages while you’re gone?”

Gladio shakes his head, “I have an out of office email on and everyone that texts me regularly knows where I’m going.”

“I’ll make sure its charged for you,” Ignis says kindly and he slips it into his own pocket.

“See you Friday morning?” Gladio enquires.

“I might _just_ have a coffee waiting for you when you get back.”

\- - -

[Freckles 11:17] [Image 14967.jpg]

[Freckles 11:17] dude look at this giant dog that almost knocked me over this morning

-

[Freckles 15:21] turns out i have no idea what to do with myself when i don’t have school or work

[Freckles 15:22] i need a hobby

-

[Freckles 19:10] i found the book you left for me and now i’m late heading to nocts and iggy is mad at me (⋟﹏⋞)

[Freckles 19:14] he’s not mad hes ‘disappointed’ he says

[Freckles 19:28] Gladio??

[Freckles 19:45] noct just told me they took your phone away before you left so you won’t see these until you get back

[Freckles 19:46] i thought you might see them this evening, didn’t mean to spam you!!

[Freckles 19:51] aaaaand noct just told me iggy has it. sorry iggy!!!

\- - -

On their third night camping in the dusty plains of Leide Gladio has one drink with his colleagues - his comrades - and then separates himself from the group to sit in front of his tent and read in the light of his electric lamp.

“Hey,” says someone a little to his left and he turns to see the Tan, the Glaive he’d spoken to in the locker room a while back, lowering himself to the ground beside him.

Tan’s hair is a little longer than Gladio remembers it and he _is_ cute but Gladio finds himself not at all interested in the flirtatious smile that spreads across his face or the way he’s been trying just to stand just a little too close to Gladio every time they find themselves together in a moment of down time. A girl Gladio had a brief tryst with a year or so ago is also here and, honestly, _that’s_ been less of a thing than this.

She seems to have a steady boyfriend now though, and has been treating Gladio with nothing but respectful camaraderie the whole time.

Gladio's happy for her, she was a sweet girl, smart.

“You did good work today,” Gladio tells Tan honestly.

They’d been clearing out a pack of beasts from in and around an old mine when they’d been ambushed by a second pack and quick thinking on Tan’s part had saved himself and a couple others from serious harm.

Luche might have a scar in a few weeks but it’ll be easily covered by clothes if it bothers him.

“Thanks,” Tan says, “I was thinking. We should do something to celebrate. The ends of the trip… my hard fought victory.” Tan laughs and its a light airy sound. It sounds just a little _forced_ like maybe he doesn’t mean it and Gladio finds he doesn’t really like it, not at all.

Tan even blushes as places his hand on Gladio’s knee and it has absolutely no affect on him whatsoever.

“I got the beer out of the truck earlier,” Gladio tells him, “Feel free to indulge a little. But you still need to be sharp.”

Tan does that laugh again and his hand slips up Gladio’s thigh.

“I was thinking something more fun than that. Just the two of us. There’s this little clearing not far -”

“No,” Gladio says firmly and he grasps Tan’s wrist to move his hand away.

“C’mon,” Tan coaxes, “Just a little fun. We won’t be far if anything happens.”

“Look, Tan,” Gladio says, trying for gentle not really used to saying no if he’s being brutally honest with himself, “Thanks, but no thanks.”

“I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what your worried about. Word on the street is you’ve been being a bit more discreet than usual.”

Gladio bristles with indignation, “It’s not that,” he argues. He’s not been being _discreet_ , he’s been being -

What?

 _Faithful_? But then Gladio’s not normally a cheater, his partners rarely overlap - due mostly to their brevity - and they’re not really _partners_ per se.

“I’m with someone now,” Gladio says without thinking.

Tan laughs, then seeing that Gladio isn’t he stops. After blinking a few times he noticeably shifts away.

“Sorry man, I just didn’t think -” Tan shakes his head, “I’m happy for you I guess.”

“Thanks,” Gladio says a little dryly.

Tan laughs, “Sorry. It’s just sad to see such a fine specimen off the market. You know?”

Gladio rolls his eyes, laughing a little too and Tan excuses himself, heading over towards the group.

Which means _that_ information is going to be getting around fast. And its not even really true.

He wonders if he’ll even have time to talk to anyone before the whole Citadel is talking about it.

Will he be able to warn his dad? Get advice from Ignis and Noct?

Can he muster up the courage to go to Prompto and beg him to let them change how they are, what they are?

Is Gladio ready to let go of his full duty, at least for a while?

He’s not actually worried about that, he realises. He’s more worried about the day when he has to pick it back up again.

\- - -

There's a mild complication in the form of a flat tyre and another beast ambush on the way back to Insomnia. They manage to pull over and get it changed fairly fast but it means they’re not through the main checkpoint until gone ten am and Gladio makes the executive decision to have everyone dropped off near their homes to wash up and eat before reporting back to the Citadel for debriefing.

Mostly people live close together and they only have to make three drop offs, Gladio himself gets out nowhere near his own apartment, throws his bag over his shoulder and ducks into the first coffee shop he sees.

There’s only one place he _really_ wants to go.

Prompto’s apartment isn’t far and the holiday spiced latte Gladio grabs for him is still piping hot when Gladio knocks on his door.

Prompto opens the door just a little, peering out suspiciously. There’s a frantic sort of look in his eyes and splotches of redness high on his cheek bones. The hand he uses to wave Gladio inside is trembling slightly.

Gladio feels the anxiety just oozing off him.

“You’re back!” Prompto cries voice rough but happy and he hops forward to press a quick kiss to his mouth, “Did you guys come back last night? Did you see my messages?”

“No. This morning,” Gladio says, following him inside.

“What - when?”

“About twenty minutes ago,” Gladio tells him, passing over his drink. Prompto fumbles slightly and it almost tumbles to the ground but Gladio manages to help him catch it, just a small trickle of hot liquid spilling out and down the sides onto Prompto’s fingers.

“Are you serious?” Prompto asks eyes wide and muffled as he sucks a burnt finger into his mouth.

“As the plague,” Gladio says and he yawns like his body is trying to prove a point.

“And you - you came straight here?”

Gladio nods.

“ _Why_?”

Gladio shrugs, pulling Prompto’s finger from his mouth to check it over. Seeing there’s nothing more than a small red mark Gladio presses a gentle kiss to it and then entwines their fingers together.

Gladio just stares at their hands for a minute, enjoying the sight of Prompto’s smaller, slender fingers between his own.

Other fingers touch Gladio’s jaw and his head is tilted until he’s looking down into Prompto’s wide, impossibly blue eyes.

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt?”

“No,” Gladio assures him, “I just missed you.”

Prompto looks stunned then a bashful happiness breaks over his face.

Their hands disentangle but thats fine because Prompto steps closer then to wrap his arms around Gladio’s waist and bury his face in his chest. Gladio hugs him back, tight around his slender shoulders and one hand raising to stroke through his soft hair.

Prompto trembles slightly in his hold.

“Are _you_ okay?” Gladio asks, thinking of Prompto’s demeanour when he’d first arrived.

Prompto nods into his chest and muffles out, “I’m glad your back.”

Gladio just holds him for a long moment then catches sight of the clock on his oven.

“I have to get back to the Citadel,” Gladio says on a sigh, “But can I see you tonight?”

“Sure,” Prompto says and he pulls back enough to look up at Gladio, “I’m not working or anything and Noct’s at the Citadel so you can come over whenever.”

“I wanna take you out, I’ll pick you up when I get off work,” Gladio says.

Prompto looks surprised again and Gladio cups his face, tracing the little ‘o’ he mouth makes with his thumb.

“I - yeah that sounds -”

Prompto’s phone vibrates somewhat dramatically on the counter top where its resting in a mess of paperwork and starts blaring out the national chocobo theme tune. It makes Gladio laugh and he leans over to pick it up.

“It’s Noct,” he tells Prompto passing it to him.

“Yeah,” Prompto says nervously, “I probably scared him - I sent him a message - I wasn’t -”

Prompto bites his lips and connects the call, holding it to his ear.

“Hey,” he says then stops to listen for a while, “No - I’m fine now, I promise. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Prompto looks up at Gladio again while Noct talks. Gladio smooths his hair again, hoping to help calm whatever is bothering him. Gladio has a faint jolt remembering the time Noctis had paced his living room, talking Prompto through a debilitating wave of panic and is immensely glad he decided to take this detour. For more than just the obvious reasons.

“Yeah, I tried the breathing stuff. I think it was working but I got - I got distracted.”

There’s a beat of quiet while Noct speaks and then Prompto laughs softly, “Super affective yeah - no, no. I know you’re busy. I’m not allowed in the Citadel yet - no it was dumb. Getting worked up over nothing. Or, nothing that matters _now_ anyway.”

Noctis gets loud enough that Gladio can almost hear what he’s saying. Prompto’s recovered enough that he rolls his eyes playfully.

“Lunch? Sure, of course - ah, man thank Iggy for me.”

Prompto nods through whatever else Noct says and then bids him a hasty farewell.

“What was bothering you?” Gladio asks.

Prompto shrugs and tries to duck his head but Gladio cups his jaw and makes him look up at him.

“Prom?”

“You don’t have to deal with this. I know its not what you signed up for.”

Gladio shakes his head, “I _want_ to - besides, we’re friends, yeah, ignoring everything else.”

Prompto glances at the mess on his counter and sighs.

“I was just money stuff - and school. Then I realised I’m just on a student visa and I might have to go back to Gralea at the end of next semester while school is out and I don’t want to - I can’t. But they’ll _make_ me -”

“Hey, hey,” Gladio shushes pulling Prompto in close again as his trembling renews, “Don’t worry about that, okay. No ones gonna send you back there.”

“But they _will_ -”

“Iggy can get your visa changed,” Gladio says, fairly certain that’s true.

“Seriously?” Prompto says pulling back. His eyes are a little damp but when Gladio rubs across his shoulders they're solid and still.

“I’ll talk to him about it today,” Gladio promises.

Prompto surges upwards and kisses him firm and long, dropping a fleeting kiss to his chin as he falls back onto flat feet.

“Thank you,” Prompto says, wrapping his arms about his waist in another hug. Gladio squeezes back, rubbing the top of his head with his chin.

Prompto pulls back again, patting his chest with his palm, “You gotta get to work, huh?”

“You gonna be okay?” Gladio asks, “I don’t wanna leave you if -”

“I’m good,” Prompto assures him, smile only a little lopsided, “I’m gonna go for a run in a bit and now I have a lunch _and_ a dinner date to look forward to.”

Gladio manages a grin and gives him a parting kiss goodbye.

-

Gladio stops by another coffee place on the way into the Citadel, heading straight upstairs to Iggy’s office and ignoring the showers for now - even though he sorely needs one.

“ _There_ you are,” Ignis says when he lets himself in, “I was concerned when you didn’t come back with the truck - is everything quite alright?” Ignis’ expression falters as he takes in Gladio’s appearance.

“No,” Gladio admits, handing him the coffee and dropping a box of pastries onto Ignis’ desk.

“Sit down,” Ignis says kindly, “Was the training successful?”

“Sure - yeah, it was fine,” Gladio says.

“Why didn’t you come straight back here?”

“I went to see Prompto.”

Ignis blinks, “You did?”

“Yes.”

“Can I ask why?”

Gladio swallows, “I wanted to see him.”

Ignis takes a long sip of coffee, holding Gladio’s gaze the whole time.

“You were right,” Gladio blurts, done with hiding it, “I do _like_ him. I _really_ like him. This casual thing, its not working for me - I can’t do it any more.”

Ignis smiles gently, “I’m sure Prompto will be more than amenable to the change - what is it, what’s bothering you?”

“My dad,” Gladio says, “My _job_. Prompto just wants casual -”

Ignis tuts, “Your father is well aware of your sexuality and there’s no law in place banning Crownsguard from relationships of that nature - Astrals know we’d be down a large chunk of them if there were.”

“Noct will have kids one day and those kids will need Shields, it’s my duty to _procreate_ to make that possible,” Gladio says bitterly.

“You have a sister -”

“It’s not fair to put that kind of pressure on her.”

“But its fair for that pressure to be on _you_?” Ignis asks. He sighs, “You should talk to Noct about this. He’s been looking into that specific law a lot recently.”

“What? Is he trying to get rid of me?” Gladio asks, stunned, “I know we’ve been at odds lately but I -”

“No, no,” Ignis says quickly. He pauses and says, “He realised before you went away that you had feelings for Prompto and were merely continuing on your usual course of action for - well this very reason.”

Gladio frowns, “I’ve been pretty dumb, huh?”

“I wouldn’t say that. This is just unusual for you,” Ignis says and he’s still being all kind.

“You can say _I told you so_ , I wouldn’t blame you.”

“No I can’t, not today anyway you still look miserable,” Ignis says and they both laugh a little.

“Sorry,” Gladio says, “I just think I really fucked up a lot the last few months. Plus I - well I lied while I was away and its gonna bite me in the ass.”

“What about?”

“One of the ‘Glaives wanted to hook up -” Ignis tuts again “- and I told him I was with someone now.”

“A bend of the truth,” Ignis argues, “Rather than a lie. Sure to be true _soon_ enough.”

“If Prompto wants me like that,” Gladio mutters, allowing his head to drop backwards miserably.

“I’d wager my entire collection of limited addition _Nel Contos_ novels on a positive outcome for you,” Ignis says.

“Damn,” Gladio says, chuckling, “You must be pretty sure.”

“Speaking of Prompto,” Ignis says suddenly, “You saw him? How was he? I had a rather alarming message from Noctis earlier -”

Gladio waves down Ignis fretting, “He’s alright - well. I think you can make it so he is.”

Ignis sits forward and open the box on his desk, collecting a fruit pastry and pushing the rest towards Gladio.

Feeling hopeful - and hungry - Gladio takes one too.

“How can I help?” Ignis asks, looking ready for business.

“You know anything about immigration law?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently when Gladio has to confront his feelings it puts an abrupt - but temporary - halt to the smut. Sorry, I guess? 
> 
> If you pay attention to the tags you'll see that I added Luna as a character and increased the number of chapters. Those two things aren't super related but I can't seem to stop myself when it comes to writing end of fic fluff stuff.


	7. Colouring B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio makes his move and Noctis rejoins his team.

Gladio’s showered and gotten all his post trip paperwork done by the time there’s a knock on his office door at about three o’clock and a tired looking Noct tucks his head through the door.

“Hey, man,” he says, “Good trip?”

There’s _just_ enough off with his tone that Gladio's immediately on his guard.

“What's up?” Gladio asks.

“Nothing,” Noct says around a grin.

“You spoke to Iggy? To Prompto?”

Noct laughs, “Both, yeah.”

Gladio tenses, waiting for Noct to fall into a tirade about _not_ trying to date his best friend. Instead the prince flops into the chair in front of his desk and props his feet up on the wooden surface.

“That’s so bad for your back,” Gladio chastises automatically.

Noctis rolls his eyes but drops his feet down into a more neutral position on the floor. He continues to sit there just looking at him with a funny look on his face.

It’s almost _smug_.

“Out with it,” Gladio barks when he can take it no longer.

Noctis _cackles_.

“You’ve got Prompto so confused, man. I was mad at first, and then I talked to Iggy and now its just _hilarious_ ,” Noctis says, still snickering.

“I’m glad _you_ think its funny,” Gladio mutters, “I feel like I’m - I don’t even _know_. Like I’m turning my life upside down because…”

“Because of a cute blond with a killer ass?”

Gladio snorts, “Essentially. But you know its more than that, yeah. I really am sorry that I made myself believe that for so long.”

Noct shrugs. “Duh. Prom’s great, I get it. Well, I don’t _get it_ get it, but, y’know.”

“Yeah, that was super clear Noct, thanks.”

“Do you want my blessing or not?”

Gladio wants to joke about how he doesn’t _care_ about that. But he does want it, he really _really_ wants it.

“Have I got it?”

“Now you’re serious, yeah. Prompto might have thought he was cut out for the casual thing - and I think he really _was_ having fun - but he needs someone else for all the other shit too. No one’s ever taken care of him in his entire life and I’m trusting you to take it seriously.”

“That’s all I want,” Gladio tells him honestly.

“Good. And for the love of Bahamut please don’t leave after you guys _y’know_ anymore, he’s developing a complex about it,” Noctis says.

“You’re joking,” Gladio says slowly remembering every time Prompto had reminded him he had to leave, all but kicked him out of his bed before their sweat had even dried.

“No, he’s an affectionate shit. I’ve hugged him more than anyone else in my entire life and I’ve only known him half a year.”

“But he - he always sent me away. I _wanted_ to stay the last time and he -”

“You have to spell things out for Prom, with actual words to his actual face. You asked him on a real life date today and he still half believes you're just looking to hook up.” Despite the bomb Noctis just threw at him he looks hopelessly fond, like Prompto’s inability to realise people’s feelings for him is a mild annoyance and not something Gladio’s going to have to spend _months_ or more fixing.

“He’s never gonna believe me is he? That I want a real relationship with him – why is he even like this?”

Noct shrugs, “You've just gotta be straight with him. He's used to being treated a certain way, you've just gotta show him you mean it."

Gladio scrubs at his face with his hand and gives himself a moment to just _chill_ out for a second. It's all starting to feel a bit overwhelming.

It’s fine. He can fix this, he and Prompto are so compatible. It has to work out, it has to.

He tries not to think about what his Dad might say.

Both Noct and Iggy have implied that Prompto likes him. Really likes him. That's what matters.

“This is the part where you ask me for my advice,” Noctis says.

“I’ve been looking at restaurants,” Gladio admits, “There’s a _new_ Galahdian food stand just opened up by the harbour but I don’t know if that’s really special enough.” Gladio’s face twists in annoyance at himself. It’s not enough, he thinks, Prompto deserves more.

“That actually works out really well for what you _should_ do,” Noctis says, oddly smug again.

“Just tell me and I’ll owe you a favour,” Gladio says.

“The old theatre down in the water district. It’s showing Prompto’s favourite movie of all time. When I checked earlier there were still tickets left. _I_ was gonna take him as a Solstice gift but I'll pass this one to you.”

Gladio’s already typing before Noct finishes talking and he’s on the home page for the _Caelum Via Royal Theatre_ in no time.

Gladio expects it to be a showing of one of the _Astral Wars_ but instead there’s a film called _Solarium_ on that evening as a part of a ‘Showcase of Gralean Media’.

“Have you ever seen it?” Gladio asks, having never even _heard_ of it.

“It was made in Niflheim just after the war so it was never released here,” Noctis says, “It was one of like three DVD’s in his - his home growing up and its maybe his only fond memory of Gralea so…”

“Thanks, Noct,” Gladio says sincerely.

Noctis shrugs, trying not to look embarrassed.

“Does he ever talk about home with you?” Gladio asks.

“ _This_ is his home,” Noctis says quickly, all at once.

“I mean Niflheim,” Gladio clarifies.

“No,” Noctis says, “He hates talking about it - I know more than most but that was just - he didn’t want to tell me something but I fucked up and he felt like he had no choice.”

Gladio frowns, confused.

“He might not tell you everything about where he’s from yet,” Noctis says firmly, “Because it was awful for him. But when he does I’m trusting you to not let it change anything.”

“I already know he’s an orphan,” Gladio says, “And there’s nothing he could tell me that would change how I feel about him.”

Noctis’ face softens and he says, “Book those tickets then.”

Gladio's at the payment screen when Noct speaks again.

“Are you telling your Dad today?”

Gladio hesitates, “I booked a meeting with him tomorrow.”

“A meeting?” Noct asks incredulously.

“I want everything sorted with Prompto before I talk to him,” Gladio says, diverting from Noct's question, “I don't need to talk to him if Prompto says no.”

“Prom's a done deal,” Noct says easily, “But don't you wanna talk to him anyway? Let him know that you wanna be able to pick whoever you want?”

Gladio shrugs. Maybe he does, but he's never cared before now. If he can't have Prompto he's not sure he cares either way.

\- - -

It _might_ be Gladio’s imagination but Prompto's looking better than ever.

His hair is perfectly spiked up on one side in that artful way no one could pull off quite like Prompto does and he opens the door dressed in extremely tight black jeans with rips all to hell across his toned thighs, paired with a snug burgundy sweater. Gladio leans down faster than Prompto can say anything to kiss him affectionately - deep and long and lingering.

“You look amazing,” Gladio tells him when he finally pulls away.

Prompto’s a little breathless, a flush warming under his freckles. He grins bashfully.

“I stole these jeans from Noct,” Prompto admits, “Ignis wanted to sew up all the tears.”

“And he calls _me_ a menace,” Gladio jokes.

Prompto laughs brightly and reaches for Gladio’s hand. He seems a little nervous so Gladio shifts so their palms can press together, their fingers entwined.

“So are we going somewhere?”

Gladio grins, “I said we were. Have you been down to the harbour yet?”

“I went down to take picture for class. There’s some cool architecture there - and obviously the water’s pretty.”

“Ah, so you’ve probably seen the Royal Theatre before,” Gladio says, “Grab your coat, its cold out.”

Prompto drops his hand to do just that but takes it back up again with a little more confidence than last time.

“I actually submitted a shot of it in my portfolio. I managed to get there for sunset and I got a wicked shot of it going down behind the uh - whichever of the King’s it is.”

“I think its a Queen actually,” Gladio muses as they step outside.

Prompto quickly locks up and they stroll to the car, once inside Prompto turns to him and asks, “What are we doing at the Theatre?”

“They’re showing _Solarium_ -”

“Holy shit, no way.”

“They’ve got a whole lot of Gralean stuff there at the moment. There’s a gallery and everything but I don’t think it’ll be open this evening. If you want to come back and look at it another day though we can,” Gladio promises.

“ _Solarium_ is the only good thing Niflheim ever made so I doubt it,” Prompto says.

“That’s not true,” Gladio says.

“Uh, yes it is.”

“Made you didn’t it,” Gladio points out.

“Oh my _gods_ ,” Prompto moans, “Don’t even.” He laughs and Gladio joins in.

“How did you know? About _Solarium_?”

“I asked Noct for advice,” Gladio admits.

“Wait, really? _Why_?”

“I wanted this to be special.”

Gladio’s driving, so he can’t truly appreciate the way Prompto’s face goes from utter befuddlement to almost painful tenderness over the course of a few seconds. But Gladio does get to see it, and that's all that matters.

“I’m really -” Prompto stutters a bit, “I’m really glad we’re doing this.”

“Me too.”

-

 _Solarium_ is … odd.

Gladio’s sure its a cultural thing and maybe he just doesn’t _get_ it. He didn’t not enjoy it though, but maybe that’s down to how much time he spent watching Prompto’s face in the flashes of light put out by the screen.

He was completely enthralled the whole time, holding Gladio’s hand for a bit, then snuggling up under his arm when Gladio shifts it over his shoulder.

Gladio’s pretty sure Prompto _cried_ at one point but it was way too adorable to even consider making fun of him.

“You can admit you didn’t like it,” Prompto says as they walk out into the brisk evening. Insomnia in general is pretty sheltered so the temperature never drops _too_ low, but out by the water, by the open section of the wall, there’s more of a breeze and Gladio pre-emptively drapes Prompto in his arm again to help keep him warm.

Prompto loops his own around Gladio’s waist and leans in to him.

“It was…interesting,” Gladio says.

Prompto laughs, “It’s probably _really_ bad without a good dose of nostalgia,” he muses, “But the special affects were super advanced for their time.”

“The animatronics _were_ cool,” Gladio admits, “It sucks no one does stuff that way any more.”

They join a short queue in front of the food truck Gladio had looked up earlier. Prompto surveys the menu for a while before suddenly jerking to alertness and starting to pull them away.

“We should eat somewhere else,” Prompto says when Gladio resists.

“ _Why_?”

The reviews Gladio had looked up were almost unanimously favourable - and everything not positive seemed to be blatant xenophobia really - and Gladio can’t imagine that Prompto’s been down here to try it out first hand himself.

“You don’t like Galahdian food,” Prompto says, attempting to drag them away again.

“No that’s not - shit. That’s not true,” Gladio says.

This is probably a stupid thing to bring up really, in light of what Gladio plans on asking Prompto in a little while but he wants to be honest. He never wants to hide things from Prompto ever again.

Prompto stops trying to move away and slides up close again looking confused. Gladio kisses the little ‘v’ between his eyebrows and then tells him -

“I don’t go to that restaurant because - well, shit I’m sorry, I used to have a thing with one of the waiters and it didn’t end the way he wanted it to so he’s banned me, basically.”

Prompto’s face stays frozen in a picture of bemusement for a full three seconds before he breaks into peals of noisy laughter that knocks the breath right out of him. He has to bend at the waist to recover supporting himself with a hand on Gladio’s chest.

Gladio waits him out, pleased - relieved - to know this information doesn’t seem to bother him in anyway. Straightening up Prompto wipes an errant tear from his eye and peers up at Gladio flushed and breathless.

“Wait, so you haven’t had Semur Skewers in forever just because some guy got a heart-on for you?”

Gladio laughs, “A what? Did you just say _heart_ -on?”

“You knows like a boner but with your feelings?” Prompto elaborates, laughing again.

Gladio tugs Prompto closer so he can bury his chuckles into Prompto’s sweet smelling hair, still soft despite the product in it.

He actually kind of knows _exactly_ what Prompto means.

“Have they got them here?” Gladio asks, recovering and turning to look at the menu.

“Not quite, but these look similar,” Prompto says and they step forward to place their order for those and a few other things.

There’s a sheltered seating area, warmed by a selection of outdoor heaters and Gladio takes their food over to a small table with a passable view out over the water while Prompto goes to buy a couple old fashioned lemonades from a different stand - despite Gladio’s protests he wants to pay for everything.

“It’s pretty here,” Prompto murmurs a little while later as he nibbles the last bit of pepper off a skewer.

“Did your ferry come in here, you came through Altissia right? Train from Gralea and then...”

Prompto shakes his head, “It was cheaper to get the ferry to Galdin and then get the coach. It took me -” he breaks off, scrunching his face up in thought for a few seconds “- _six_ days travel all told. Slow trains were less than half the price of the fast ones.”

“Ouch,” Gladio says sympathetically.

“Worth it,” Prompto says simply.

“They have farmers markets down here in the summer,” Gladio tells him, “I’ve been with Iggy a few times, we should come back then, the atmosphere’s miles away from this. You’d like it.”

Prompto sighs, “If I’m here.”

“You will be,” Gladio promises, “Worse comes to worse we’ll fudge a travel visa during school breaks.”

It was one of the ‘worst case scenario’ plans Ignis put together though he - everyone - would prefer a more permanent solution.

“Is that really okay?”

“You remember you’re friends with Noct right? His name on something makes pretty much anything fly, you don’t ever have to go back there.”

Prompto laughs, playing with a forkful of rice, “I forget he’s the prince like all the time.”

“You’ve mostly seen him surrounded by textbooks with junk food hanging off his face. He’s actually something else at the Citadel. It’s impressive - but don’t tell him I ever said that.”

Somehow this seems to dampen his mood a little more and Gladio drops his own fork so he can touch the back of his hand.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s just - he’s not gonna have time for me is he?” Prompto says miserably, “After college. We’re not going to be able to be friends anymore.”

“Of course you are,” Gladio says, alarmed at the very thought, “Why would you - Prom, I swear no one’s gonna force you away from us all.”

Prompto sighs, “Sorry, stupid downer conversation, huh?” He flips his hand over so that Gladio’s fingers trail against his palm instead.

“I just like talking to you,” Gladio tells him honestly, squeezing his hand, “I don’t mind so much what its about. And I’d particularly like to hear _this_ kinda stuff so I can tell you its dumb and get it outta your head fast.”

Prompto grins and reaches to swipe a fry.

-

“You’re very distracting,” Gladio complains into the soft skin of Prompto’s neck.

“That’s the idea,” Prompto says giggling. It cuts off with a little gasp and Gladio’s fixated, once again, by the way Prompto’s bicep flexes as he reaches behind himself, working to stretch himself open.

“I still owe you for falling asleep last time,” Prompto goes on to say, just a touch breathless.

“I told you I wasn’t mad about that,” Gladio says, trying to creep a hand around Prompto’s thigh, “Wouldn’t this be more fun with my help?”

Prompto slaps his hand away and Gladio begrudgingly moves it back, choosing instead to pet from his knee to his hip bone and back down again.

“You take too long,” Prompto murmurs, “You’ll work me up to a hair trigger and I wanna ride you all - _fuck_ \- night long.”

“Shit,” Gladio says roughly and he looks away, glaring up at Prompto’s white ceiling to get his bearings back.

Gladio looks back in time to see Prompto’s face pull a little, wincing in pain.

“Hey,” Gladio says, cupping Prompto’s cheek so he meets his eye, “Don’t _hurt_ yourself.”

“But I _want_ you,” Prompto says. He reaches out, as if to prove a point, and grasps Gladio’s erection where its resting long and hard against his abdomen, stroking it slowly from root to tip.

Gladio wants him too, which is how he’s ended up here, in Prompto’s bed again, rather than talking to him about his _feelings_ like an adult. A selfish part of him wants this, at least one last time, just in case Prompto’s not prepared to take on everything that Gladio is, in a real way and ends up walking away.

Gladio’s doesn't have to simply watch much longer though, Prompto’s movements become more pronounced and he has to drop Gladio from his grip in favour of bracing himself on his hip.

“Shit, shit, okay - I’m good,” Prompto says with a kind of delirious laugh.

Prompto starts sliding forward then, to seat himself over Gladio’s cock. Only when Prompto’s lube damp fingers touch his bare skin does Gladio reach out to stop him.

“Baby, we need a condom,” Gladio reminds him.

Prompto makes a noise, somewhere between disdain and frustration but he leans over, stretched taut across Gladio’s body and yanks open his draw to grab one.

He rushes through getting it on, and only at Gladio’s insistence does he spend a moment to apply additional lube before moving back to settle over his hips again.

Prompto takes him in a faster, more deliberate move than Gladio would have been comfortable making himself. Throwing his head back and crying out when his ass settles against Gladio’s thighs. Gladio thinks he suspects a hint of pain in the noise but when he pulls Prompto down towards him he sees nothing but want in his face and he falls against Gladio to meet him for a kiss.

Prompto tries to rock against him but Gladio holds his hips still and his mouth against him so he can properly fill him up with tongue too.

“Gladio,” Prompto manages to get out around his moth, “C’mon, _please_.”

With a soft laugh Gladio releases him. When Prompto’s upright over him again, spread out like some sort of gift from the Astrals themselves, Gladio swats playfully, just a light tap, against the flesh of his ass.

Prompto laughs and rolls his hips obediently.

They both groan and Prompto starts up a steady, smooth roll, riding him slower than Gladio might have guessed from their previous encounters.

“Fuck, you look so good, baby, _Gods_ ,” Gladio says a little delirious at the sight before him.

Prompto _does_ look good. Hips moving fluid, supple with his thighs taught and pretty chest flushed all the way down to his distended nipples. Noticing this Gladio reaches up to tweak one, earning a breathless squeak and a more deliberate roll.

Somehow this seems to take Gladio _deeper_ inside him and Gladio watches, fascinated as Prompto starts to shift, arching to try and grind against Gladio in a certain way. Realising what he’s after Gladio hold his hip again and pushes gently on Prompto’s chest to get him to lean back, arching over Gladio’s legs. On the next downward roll Prompto gasps and jerks against him, moving faster to chase the feeling.

“That’s it,” Gladio encourages, starting to thrust up in small movements to help him along.

Prompto moans, whimpering and then he’s shifting, hooking his feet up onto Gladio’s thighs and then leaning further back to brace himself with one hand against them too.

And then he really moves, riding him in earnest. Lifting himself up and down so Gladio’s forced to suffer through the pleasure of leaving Prompto’s tight clenching heat and then sliding back in over and over and over.

It’s frankly obscene how good this feels, flat on his back with someone ripped right out of his fantasies working over him, almost _using_ him for his own pleasure. Gladio can’t withhold the torrent of grunts and groans that escape him every time Prompto drops down again. It has him up right at the edge just as fast as he’s used to with Prompto, unable and unwilling to really hold himself _back_ , simply holding _on_ for dear life.

Prompto loses himself in action, panting with his head thrown back. Between his legs his cock bobs, painfully neglected, red tipped and weeping. Gladio can’t not reach out to take it in hand.

It makes Prompto freeze, dropping down suddenly, impaling Gladio inside him as he shivers.

“Oh fuck,” Prompto moans, shivering, “I can’t -” he breaks off on a choked sob of pleasure.

“Yes you can,” Gladio encourages pushing on his hips to encourage him to move again.

It’s more of a grind then than before and judging from the noises spilling from between Prompto’s lips it jerks Gladio’s length against his prostate on every forward pass. Gladio tries to be helpful, working his length in rough but steady strokes, even as he teeters himself, gritting his teeth in determination to see Prompto shatter above him before letting go himself.

It seems to happen all at once, Prompto works himself up again into a few more bounces and then drops down more roughly than ever, opening his mouth in a wordless cry as he shudders and comes in several hot pulses that splatter down over Gladio’s hand.

“That’s it, that’s it. So good, perfect, you beautiful boy -” Gladio all but babbles at him.

With the hand still on his hip Gladio holds Prompto up slightly so he has space to thrust up into him, reckless with his movements. When Prompto recovers from his own release he starts crying out again as Gladio ruts up into him, probably working him up into over stimulation.

Concerned Gladio slows down but Prompto grunts, frustrated and merely knocks his hand away from his dick and starts to move himself on shaky thighs to fuck himself onto Gladio once more.

“I want it,” Prompto moans, “Come on, fucking fill me up Gladio. _Please_. Fucking _use_ me.”

So Gladio does, grabbing him with both hands and thrusting up the half a dozen times it takes for him come, a groan torn from his throat as he pins Prompto tight against him and spills deeply into his warmth.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Prompto chants and then he shudders again before collapsing forwards onto Gladio’s chest.

He kisses him there, right over Gladio’s heart and Gladio’s content to bask in the afterglow stroking up Prompto’s spine and rubbing against his hips where he worries he might have gripped him a little too tight.

Only when he starts to soften inside Prompto does Gladio make them separate, helping Prompto raise up on shaky legs so he can roll over onto the bed beside him, and goes to get rid of the condom before they make a mess.

 _Prompto’s_ already a mess of course, lube slick between his thighs and his own release dotting his stomach and smeared across his hip where Gladio had held on to him.

Gladio still things he’s beautiful though so he hurries to sort himself out, wetting a cloth with warm water and going back to the bed. He rolls Prompto onto his back, wiping his torso clean first and then doing a decent if perfunctory job between his thighs.

Gladio rushes back to him, after returning the cloth, and slides back into the bed beside an already dozing Prompto before he can make his usual suggestion about Gladio leaving.

“Can I stay?” he asks outright, Noct’s warning from earlier echoing in his head.

“You don’t have - do you _want_ to?” Prompto asks, more alert in his surprise.

“Of course,” Gladio says, “Please?”

Prompto grins, breathtaking in its sincerity and shifts closer, lying himself along Gladio’s side partially on top of him.

“Sorry my bed’s so small,” Prompto says his fingertips making tentative movements tracing the edge of his tattoo.

“Oh yeah,” Gladio responds sarcastically and his squeezes Prompto in closer with an arm around his waist, “This is _awful_.”

Prompto laughs and seems to relax further at his side.

Sure, Gladio’s bed at his apartment is a lot bigger, they could both stretch out comfortably. But there’s a lot to be said for this too. Next time they can go back to his, Gladio thinks, and he can have the best of both worlds.

They need to have a talk first though but Gladio looks down at Prompto’s drooping eyelids and deep, steady breaths, and knows he’ll have to wait now. But that’s fine he’s not going anywhere.

“Maybe we can go for breakfast in the morning,” Prompto mumbles, voice thick.

“Whatever you want, Freckles.”

-

He wakes up in the morning to the sound of running water and a distinctly colder bed.

He manages to push himself upright after a few minutes, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and looking around the room to where his clothes ended up the night before. His t-shirt seems to have been flung over the TV but his jeans and boxers aren’t too far away he so gets up to grab his underwear and sits on the edge of the bed to slide them on again.

Prompto walks out of the bathroom just as he finishes, smile appearing as he spots Gladio’s awake. He trots over to say good morning, greeting him with a minty fresh kiss. He presses close to Gladio one hand on his chest and the other securing his towel about his little waist.

Prompto breaks away and then turns, keeping his back towards Gladio as he drops the towel and starts to pull on some clothes. The fit of shyness is _cute_ and Gladio’s not even mad because it gives him a good look at his ass and the adorable little dimples just above it.

“What time do you have work?” Prompto asks once he’s hiked a pair of cactuar print boxer briefs up to his hips.

“Not til this afternoon, but I’ll go in after breakfast as I need to talk to my dad.” About _you_ , his brain adds. “Hey, come here a second.”

Prompto turns, dropping the jeans he was considering onto the floor and he come back over, sliding himself easily onto Gladio’s lap. Gladio gets a secure hold on him with one arm so he can scoot them back until he’s resting against the headboard.

“What’s up?” Prompto asks.

“I wanted to talk to you - shit, I’m no good at this.”

Prompto’s face goes oddly wooden, along with his body, which tenses up like a tight spring on Gladio’s thighs.

“I’ve been having a really good time - an _amazing_ time - with you. And I’ve been thinking a lot about what I want. About the future -”

It’s the wrong thing to say, Prompto’s face goes red and he snatches his hands back from where they were resting on Gladio’s shoulders.

“Shit, I should have done this last night, before we -”

“Why?” Prompto says and his tone is strangely even. Harder for him to hide is the dampness in his eyes and the way his hands shake. He crosses his arms, shoving his trembling hands into his armpits as he slides off Gladio’s lap and huddles against the wall, “Just one last but of fun, huh?”

“What are you - Prom?”

“You didn’t have to stay last night you know, I don’t need your pity or whatever. I knew we couldn’t do this forever. Time for you to settle down, I guess. Your dad picked someone out for you yet?”

It’s strange to hear this in Prompto’s tone, the bitterness, the edge of anger. Gladio’s own flare of anger at his words dies as quickly as it came when he watches Prompto scrub across his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Baby -”

“Sorry,” Prompto says mournfully, “I shouldn’t have said that. I knew what I was getting in to - I just, you were so -” Prompto swallows, “I got attached, that’s my fault. I knew what this was, you were always honest with me.”

“No I wasn’t, not always,” Gladio says struggling to keep up. His brain seems sluggish putting two and two together. At first he’d thought Prompto was rejecting him, but now it seems like -

Does Prompto think Gladio is _ending_ things?

“You were. I’m just dumb, I’m sorry. We can be friends, I might just need some - some time.”

“I don’t wanna be friends,” Gladio blurts.

“Oh,” Prompto says and he can’t keep the misery off his face now, he scrubs across his eyes again, “I’ll change my day at the tattoo parlour so it’s not awkward for you -”

Gladio can’t _believe_ this.

Prompto’s got to be one of the most selfless people he’s ever met.

Because whatever Gladio’s _trying_ to say right now - and doing a terrible job - Prompto thinks he’s being cast aside, carelessly and cruelly, and _still_ he’s going to make his own life more difficult just to spare Gladio some _awkwardness_.

“Freckles, no, that’s not what I mean.”

“It doesn’t matter - seriously. Please you can just go, it’s fine -”

“Prom, I’m trying to ask you to be my boyfriend.”

Prompto hiccups and blinks. A single tear rolls down his cheek.

“ _Really_?”

Gladio laughs, he can’t help it. “Really badly apparently, but, yeah baby, I am.”

“But you said - you wanted -”

“I thought that’s what I wanted but its not, I was an idiot, Prom. Please believe me, I mean _this_ , not all those other things I said.”

Prompto hiccups again and Gladio can’t take it anymore, “Come back here, please.”

Prompto doesn’t move for a full three seconds, in which Gladio’s pretty sure his heart ceases to work, and then he scrambles back onto his knees and flies across the mattress so fast that Gladio has to catch him around the waist so he doesn’t careen straight over the side of the bed.

When Gladio straightens him up in his lap, Prompto hooks an arm around his neck and presses the other to his chest to support him as he rains kisses around Gladio’s jaw.

“Is that a yes?” Gladio asks a little breathless himself now.

“Is it okay?” Prompto asks in return, sitting upright again so they can look at each other. Gladio reaches to wipe away the remaining dampness from his cheek.

“Well _I’m_ certainly okay with it,” Gladio says, not understanding what Prompto means.

He’s only been awake for about half an hour and he’s spent most of that time confused so far. Though Prompto’s back in his lap now so he’s got that going for him.

Prompto giggles, it still sounds a little damp, “I mean for you. With work and your - your dad and stuff.”

“Work absolutely and I'm pretty sure with my Dad too,” Gladio says, “But honestly I don’t care. I’m tired of pretending I don’t want this - and by this I mean _you_ obviously.”

Prompto fidgets and ducks his head. He looks pleased at least.

“I’m not worth fighting with your dad over, or messing up your career.”

Gladio thinks he _definitely_ is worth the first part and maybe even the second if the absolute unrivalled joy that’s spreading through him is anything to go on.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Gladio says pulling him closer for a kiss. Prompto meets him eagerly, fingertips scratching pleasantly at the scruff on his jaw.

“You gonna answer me any time today?” Gladio asks roughly as they pull apart.

“Huh?” Prompto blinks slowly, “Oh - yeah. Duh. Of course. I’m _crazy_ about you.”

Gladio grins, “Feeling is more than mutual, I assure you.”

“Holy shit, I can’t believe this,” Prompto says happily and he actually bounces a little in Gladio’s lap like his happiness is just _too much_ to keep contained inside him.

“I can’t believe you thought I was trying to end things,” Gladio says, “After last night.”

“I thought you were just doing something nice for me. To soften the blow because I’m Noct’s friend.”

Gladio remembers how Prompto had thought that Gladio was only wanting to talk to him at first because he was Noct’s friend and not because of his own many desirable qualities.

“You need to give yourself more credit,” Gladio growls and he turns quickly, depositing Prompto on the bed and moving to cover his body with his own, “Nobody’s ever made me feel like this before.”

Maybe, at the end of the day, he and Prompto won't be able to be together for a long time. But _some_ time is better than _no_ time.

“Got under your skin, huh?” Prompto teases, tracing the tattoo on his arms.

Gladio nudges Prompto with his chin so he turns his head and gives Gladio full access to the the pretty, currently unmarked skin of his throat.

That’ll _never_ do.

Fingers tangle in his hair and Gladio stays where he is, working Prompto’s flesh with lips and teeth and tongue, letting Prompto shift about underneath him until he manages to get his legs hooked around Gladio’s waist.

Prompto sighs and tugs at his hair.

“You’re not in a rush?” he checks when Gladio meets his eye.

“Why, you got something in mind?”

And _there_ 's Gladio’s favourite smile, mischief pulling it up at one side and sparkling in his eyes.

“Always,” Prompto teases.

“I dunno,” Gladio says slowly, “You just had a shower, it would be a shame to make you all dirty again.”

Prompto pouts so Gladio leans down to brush his mouth against the distended bottom lip.

“But then again,” he drawls. Moving up he pulls away from Prompto enough to roll him quickly over onto his belly.

“Oof,” Prompto says laughing.

Gladio moves back over, kissing down his spine until he reaches his waistband which he tucks his fingers into and uses to slide his underwear down to his ankles in one clean sweep. He grabs the pillow Prompto isn’t clutching and manoeuvres it under Prompto’s hips and encourages him to spread his legs so Gladio can kneel between them.

Prompto does, but he buries his face into his pillow and Gladio watches redness creep around the back of his neck and up to his ears.

Gently Gladio presses a kiss to each of his ass cheeks and then slowly drags his chin along his inner thigh.

Prompto gasps, “Shit.”

“This okay?” Gladio asks licking a strip up the newly irritated skin.

“Y-yeah,” Prompto says, he lifts his head and looks over his shoulder, “I’ve never - no ones ever done this for me before.”

Gladio pulls Prompto’s cheeks apart and stares down at his pretty little hole, perfect and pink. His mouth waters.

“ _That_ is a crime,” Gladio says and leans in to lick across it in a firm stripe.

“Oh fuck,” Prompto swears hips jerking at first away and then back again.

Gladio chuckles and moves his mouth back in, working his lips and tongue against Prompto’s entrance, holding Prompto’s twitching thigh steady with one hand.

“Shit, shit,” Prompto babbles and Gladio’s treated to an utter constant stream of noises and expletives.

Gladio goes slow at first, working into him gently, slicking him up and tracing the edge of him with his tongue until Prompto relaxes more and he feels like Prompto's ready for him to _really_ go to town like he wants.

Eventually Gladio _has_ to bring his hands in to play, gently working one and the two fingers into Prompto so he can get deeper with his tongue. It’s difficult to get the angle right but he finds a way to apply near constant pressure against his prostate while he laps and licks at Prompto’s rim as he stretches him.

Prompto’s hips tremble and suddenly he’s saying, “No, no, fuck.”

Gladio pulls his mouth away quickly, slower to slide his fingers free, careful not to hurt him.

“What’s wrong?” Gladio asks, moving over him to kiss the back of his neck. He’s red down across his shoulders now, sweat gathered on his hairline.

“I was gonna come,” Prompto says breathlessly, he laughs and tries to roll over, Gladio helps him.

Prompto tugs him by the jaw to try and pull him in for a kiss but Gladio resists, “Remember where I just was,” he teases but Prompto shakes his head.

“Don’t care.”

So Gladio kisses him.

Prompto hooks his toes into Gladio’s boxers and manages to tug them down to his mid thigh. His erection slaps down onto Prompto’s stomach, nestling up against own.

“So, uh -” Prompto stammers nervously when Gladio’s gone back to his neck.

“Hmm?”

Prompto grasps Gladio's cock and gives it a firm stroke, “Want this in me.”

“You think I’m gonna say no?” Gladio asks, struggling to find the cause of Prompto’s hesitancy.

“Just this,” Prompto says.

It takes Gladio a quick minute to grasp what he means but it makes him shudder, a stab of want that makes his dick jump in Prompto’s grip.

“Prom,” he says, hesitant, “Maybe we shouldn’t.”

“You’re clean right?” Prompto says, “You have all those checks for work and stuff and _I_ am too and if its just gonna be us from now on I really want to _feel_ you -”

Gladio cuts off his rambling with a quick kiss and assures him, “It’s only _been_ you, since we started.”

Prompto’s face falls to utter surprise and then he rears up to press his mouth forcefully against his own.

“Please,” Prompto begs against his mouth, stroking him again, “Please, please.”

Gladio laughs despite himself and kisses him back, easing him back down properly against the bed again.

They should stop and think about it, get tested again, though Gladio _knows_ he’s good and he trusts Prompto implicitly no matter how wise that might end up being. So, like when he’d sent that picture to Prompto ages ago, he _thinks_ about it and then does it anyway.

“Give me the lube then,” Gladio tells him.

“I’m ready,” Prompto says immediately shifting his legs wider about Gladio’s hips.

“You’re such a brat,” Gladio tells him fondly, reaching for Prompto’s drawer himself and fishing out the bottle, “So _impatient_.”

“Want you,” Prompto says back, just a tinge of petulance.

“I’m _not_ risking hurting you,” Gladio says firmly, slicking up his fingers and dick at the same time.

Prompto groans, over dramatic and playful.

Gladio shuts him up by filling him up with his fingers.

Prompto arches up, head shooting back and eyes slamming shut. Pleased by how easy the move was Gladio works his third finger in to the backdrop of Prompto’s whines and gasps.

“Now, now, now,” Prompto whines and Gladio takes his instruction to heart, slipping his fingers free and then slotting himself against Prompto’s entrance.

He hesitates there, waiting until Prompto’s eyes flutter open to glare at him before sliding home in one smooth thrust.

It shouldn’t feel as different as it does, it shouldn’t feel this much better. But Gladio gets what Prompto means it certainly seems like he can really _feel_ Prompto now, more than ever. Each little clench and flutter around his length almost knocks him asunder and he thrusts steadily in and out, rolling his hips to get the best reactions out of his _boyfriend_.

Prompto anchors their bodies together with his arms and legs and Gladio settles against him, leaning on one forearm so he has the ability to kiss Prompto and take his weeping cock in hand.

It’s one of the greatest efforts of his life but he manages, just, to get Prompto spilling in heavy spurts between them before he gives in and comes himself, filling Prompto up with hot _wet_ pulses.

Gladio hold himself up over Prompto so he can rain kisses across his beautiful face, catching his lips at the end to try and kiss his feelings into him.

“Admit it,” Prompto giggles, “I have the best ideas.”

“The best,” Gladio agrees allowing himself to just bask in the afterglow.

When it becomes plainly clear it’s time to part from Prompto Gladio sits back to pull free trying not to leer at the damp trail that follows him out of Prompto’s body, the obvious claim he’s just put on his _boyfriend_.

Tenderly Gladio rubs Prompto’s hipbones as he stretches deliberately, groaning in satisfaction. He turns to look at his alarm clock and laughs.

“I’ve got work at eleven,” He tells Gladio, “We better hurry if we want that breakfast.”

“Good job your shower isn’t big enough for two,” Gladio says - because that would keep them occupied for _hours_ and its way past nine - he turns Prompto onto his side and swats playfully at his ass, “You go first, I’ll be quick and we should be able to grab pancakes on the way over.”

“You’re gonna drive me?” Prompto asks, somehow sounding _surprised_.

“Duh.”

-

Gladio runs into Noctis and Ignis, by chance, on his way to his father’s office.

He’d run home to change after breakfast and dropping Prompto off for his shift - who wants sushi at eleven in the morning, seriously? - pre-emptively opting to wear his proper fatigues. Hopefing his Dad will be pleased enough by this stroke of professionalism to be put into a good mood.

Prompto had wished him luck as they’d parted and then again in a text just a few minutes ago. Along with a rather appalling message that there would be ‘no hard feelings’ if Gladio changed his mind after speaking to his father.

There might in fact _be_ hard feelings at the end of this meeting but none of them will be towards Prompto.

Noctis’ eyes widen almost comically when he spots Gladio and he darts across the corridor, cutting in front of several council members he was travelling with to place himself in front of his Shield.

“Highness,” Ignis calls, apologising to the group and inviting them to move along to the chamber without them.

“I text Prompto like eight times last night and he never got back to me,” Noctis says without preamble.

“Well,” Gladio says slowly, “He was busy.”

Noctis squints at him, “Good busy?”

“ _Excellent_ busy,” Gladio responds and Noct’s face twists just as Ignis comes up at his side.

“Don’t be gross,” Noct demands, “But you sorted everything out?”

“Yeah,” Gladio says, “Has he not text you back this morning - he's definitely used his phone now?”

“Iggy took my phone.”

“He was being a pest,” Ignis explains, then, “I’m happy for you.”

Gladio grins and thanks him.

“You spoken to your Dad yet?” Noct asks.

“On my way now,” Gladio says face falling, “It’s gonna be fine, right?”

“It _will_ be fine and if he says otherwise you send him to see me,” Noctis says confidently.

“I - thanks, Noct,” Gladio grumbles, surprised.

“Your father is a good man, Gladio,” Ignis says gently, “He only wants you to be happy.”

Gladio nods, rationally he knows they're right, but there’s a small irrational part of him that can’t help but think this is all going to go sideways.

“Sure,” he says tone not as confident as he'd like.

Ignis smiles, “Why don’t you bring Prompto to Noct’s for dinner later and we can all celebrate.”

“That confident are you?”

“I’m very good at predicting future circumstances,” Ignis says smugly.

“It’s all the _planning_ ,” Noctis groans.

-

“Dad?” Gladio says, knocking on the door as he pushes it open.

“Come in, Gladio,” Clarus calls and Gladio does so, pushing the door closed behind him, “It’s not often you schedule in an appointment with me.”

“I needed to tell you something,” Gladio explains, taking a seat.

“And it couldn’t wait for dinner on Thursday? Not that I am in any way unhappy to see you ever, of course.”

“Well I guess it might affect my work - no, actually. It _won’t_ affect my work but I’m concerned you might think it will so I thought we should discuss it here.”

Gladio was also wary of a potential fight happening within earshot of Iris.

Clarus looks concerned for a moment and this his face breaks into a warm, fatherly smile Gladio remembers fondly from his childhood.

“Are you ready to tell me about them?”

“I – what?” Gladio stammers.

“I heard the tail end of a rumour yesterday when you all returned from your trip. I discounted it at first, but then I remembered your recent _pining_ and realised it might well be true.”

“Oh, yeah,” Gladio had forgotten all about that, with everything else, “I thought it would take longer to get back to you, though.”

Clarus settles his arms on the desk and leans in closer, “Is it someone at the Citadel?”

“No,” Gladio says, bracing himself, “They’re at college. They’re - _his_ name is Prompto.”

Clarus looks perplexed for half a second but the words he speaks aren’t what he expects.

“His Highness’ friend? The Argentum boy? Ignis speaks very highly of him,” Clarus says.

Gladio blinks, the conversation is going the opposite direction he expected it too. Gladio finds he can’t muster anything more than a nod.

“I wasn’t aware the two of you had gotten particularly close,” Clarus says, clearly needling for more information.

“He’s an apprentice at the tattoo shop so we - we got to know each other there.”

Gladio smiles, remembering the first few times he spent time with Prompto - _Freckles_ \- before he even knew who he was, and the instant attraction he’d felt followed swiftly by the genuine interest in everything else about him too.

“An artist then?” Clarus asks.

“Yeah. He’s _amazing_ , I can’t even explain really, you’ll have to see some of it.”

Clarus smiles wider and asks gently, “Why do you still look so worried?”

“Well, Prompto - obviously he’s a guy.”

“Gladiolus,” Clarus says firmly, “If I have ever given you the impression I disapprove of or am unhappy with your sexuality in anyway I can only apologise and strive not to do so in the future.”

“No, no,” Gladio says quickly because his Dad really hasn’t been anything but supportive and understanding with him, “It’s not that.”

Clarus makes a gesture with his hand and says, “Tell me.”

“It's one thing when I'm just -” he winces “- messing around. But this is for real. I mean – the future.”

Gladio stops himself and his father waits patiently for him to gather his thoughts, “We can’t have kids,” Gladio blurts.

His dad rolls his eyes, _actually_ rolls his eyes, “There’s more than one way to make a baby, Gladio.”

“I wasn’t sure if that was appropriate,” Gladio admits, “I thought - bloodlines and everything.”

Clarus waves his hand, “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“But our legacy – the law -”

“Noctis is currently being very vocal in chambers about lines of succession,” his Dad cuts in, “It’s got people talking. At first I thought it was prelude to him perhaps coming out himself - despite all evidence indicating contrary - but now I think he might be doing this for you.”

“Noct is half in love with Luna,” Gladio says dumbly, reeling from the information bomb.

“A convenience to be sure,” Clarus says, “But if it so happens that Prompto ends up being the person you choose to devote your life to and the two of you want to have children together then so be it. You’ll be disappointing no one, I promise.”

For a long moment they sit in quiet and Gladio lets everything sink in, process in his mind.

“But what about _you_?” Gladio asks.

“I only care that _you_ are happy.”

“And if the next Shield isn’t _technically_ an Amicitia you wouldn’t be upset?”

“Any child you bring to me as yours will be a cherished Amicitia through and through, blood be damned.”

Gladio has to blink a few times, his eyes are oddly damp. He’d never really thought about how much this was bothering him, not really, it was always an inconvenience in his mind, the inability to chose for himself, but it had been more than that. Clearly.

So much more.

His father makes a jerky move, like he might have been about to stand. Gladio wonders if he was considering hugging him.

Instead he says, “Your mother was an artist.”

“She was?”

Gladio remembers his mother fondly, singing while she makes breakfast and arranging flowers on the mantelpiece. She’d always been there, a warm loving presence in Gladio life until the day she wasn’t.

“She became involved in other things later that prevented her from focusing on it but she was quite talented. The landscape in the living room is one of hers and there’s a still life in my bedroom. Next time you’re over for dinner I’ll show it to you.”

Gladio remembers the landscape well, a beautiful piece depicting the wilds of Lucis, Gladio doesn’t know if she painted it from view or her memories.

“I guess we have a type, huh?” Gladio says.

“Tell me more about him?” Clarus asks - begs.

“He’s smart,” Gladio says immediately, “More than I thought he was at first. And he’s so kind, completely selfless. He tries so hard too, he’s got college full time and he still works _and_ does an apprenticeship.”

“Ignis told me he’s never known anyone make the Prince laugh like he does,” Clarus adds when he seems to notice Gladio getting lost in his own thoughts.

“He’s a complete goofball,” Gladio agrees, “Witty, sure, but just _adorable_ too. But, he hates when I say that, so don’t tell him.”

Clarus laughs.

“You’re going to make me wait to meet him, aren’t you?” Clarus guesses.

“A bit, sorry. It’s just still new. Well, it is and it isn’t new, but I’d like us to have some time to settle.”

A flicker of understanding passes across his Dad’s face.

“Ah,” he says.

“Yeah, I was an idiot.”

“We are but fools in love,” Clarus teases.

“ _Dad_ ,” Gladio groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I expected to upload daily after the last chapter but when I sat down to edit this chapter I hated about two thirds of it and had to rework it in a way that meant I wasn't going to have to do major edits to the rest of it. I'm mostly happy with it now, but oof. That was rough. The final chapter is giving me grief too because I want to write so much and its trying to work out what's important and not.
> 
> Already thinking I'm going to write some b-sides after this, Prompto has a lot of thoughts and feelings and stuff, and some things just make sense to explore from his POV. Plus I really like this AU and I'm not sure I'm ready to give it up yet. Anybody be interested in something like that?


	8. Finishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio learns what kind of boyfriend he is and Prompto likes it. Ignis is understandably smug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates two days in a row to make up for abandoning y'all for a week (9｀･ω･)9
> 
> Small edit in chapter six so that Prompto says he was turfed out of foster care at sixteen not eighteen. Because Gralea sucks. Its how it was in my notes for this but somehow I just wrote it wrong. Its also not majorly important. Just highlighting that Prompto’s been on his own for a while.

[Gladio 14:21] Iggy wants to cook us all dinner, shall I pick you up after your shift and drive you to Noct’s?

[Gladio 14:22] I thought we could go back to mine after, for a change of scenery.

[Freckles 14:22] you cant just text me like that without telling me how it went with your dad

[Gladio 14:23] I had no idea you were worried about that.

[Freckles 14:24] you’re teasing me and its mean

[Freckles 14:24] dont make me tell noct you’re a bad boyfriend

[Gladio 14:25] It went great, okay, everything is perfect.

[Freckles 14:26] but you’d probably tell me that even if you fought and got disowned

[Gladio 14:27] The only thing he’s mad about is that I told him he has to wait to meet you.

[Gladio 14:27] Honestly this is the happiest for me I’ve seen him in a long time.

[Freckles 14:28] oh gods i’m gonna have to meet your dad

[Freckles 14:28] he's a LORD

[Freckles 14:29] holy shit are you a lord?

[Gladio 14:29] He’s a teddy bear and he likes you already.

[Gladio 14:30] And not yet anyway, I told him we wanted some time to just exist first.

[Gladio 14:30] I'm not a Lord. Yet.

[Freckles 14:31] phew

[Gladio 14:32] Noct’s? Tonight? You finish at 5?

[Freckles 14:33] i should run home to grab an overnight bag, shall i just meet you there?

[Gladio 14:34] I’ve got stuff here you can use. Going home first means you’re just looping back on yourself.

[Freckles 14:35] you better have the comfiest shirt in the world for me to sleep in

-

[Gladio 14:51] FYI I completely renege on my promise not to be ‘gross’ with Prom in front of you.

[Noct 14:52] I’ll let His Highness know - Ignis

[Noct 14:55] He says ‘Ugh’ and also ‘Good’. Take that for what you will - Ignis

-

“Oh hey,” Gladio says to Ignis when they almost collide in the underground parking lot, “I thought you’d be at Noct’s by now, I got a message to say he left a while ago.”

“I had a few last minute things to organise and needed to collect some things for dinner - I had Nyx drive him home.”

“How’d you get a favour from Nyx ‘Hero’ Ulric, huh?”

Ignis smirks and pushes his glasses up his nose, “I have my ways.”

“I’m sure you do,” Gladio replies, grinning.

“I need to run to the market too,” Gladio tells him, “I’ll drive and you can just take Noct’s car home?”

“An acceptable plan,” Ignis agrees, following him to his car.

“You remember I’m cooking tonight,” Ignis says, “What is it you need?”

“Prom’s staying over tonight and I want to make sure there’s stuff for him to drink and have breakfast in the morning.”

Ignis does his fond smile and says, “Might I suggest you purchase a spare toothbrush as well?”

-

“Are you going on a six week vacation?” Prompto asks Noct, peering into the over large suitcase lying open next to his coffee table.

“Nah,” Noct says easily, “But I have to go back to the Citadel for a full fortnight for all the Solstice garbage stuff and I have to take a tonne of formal wear with me.”

“And your consoles,” Prompto says.

“Obviously.”

Gladio and Ignis head to the kitchen to deal with the groceries; Gladio putting his perishables into Noct’s fridge for later. He leaves his bread and the bag with toothpaste and a sweet citrus smelling body-wash he though Prompto might like on the side.

“Prom, you wanna grind for the Solstice themed stuff in Kings Knight?”

“Dude,” Prompto says cheerfully to his best friend, “I _need_ Kaliva in the the Solstice wreath on my team. Need.”

The boys settle on the couch together, Prompto cross-legged and facing Noct as he sprawls across a third of his over sized furniture.

“I’ll put on a pot of coffee,” Ignis says and Gladio nods to express his interest, “Boys?”

Noctis says, “Soda,” and Prompto turns to peer at the kitchen.

“I bought that lemonade you like,” Ignis says and makes to move towards the fridge.

“I’ll get it,” Gladio tells him, “You want help with dinner?”

“Some help with the initial preparation would be greatly appreciated.”

Gladio grabs a regular soda and one of Prom’s lower calorie lemonades from the fridge and walks them over to the couch. Unceremoniously he tosses Noct’s onto his lap and the Prince grunts softly at the collision.

“Jerk.”

Gladio passes Prompto’s to him and asks, “You want a glass?”

“I’m good.”

“What if _I_ want a glass?” Noctis says.

“You know where the cupboard is,” Gladio tells him.

Prompto laughs, “Thanks.”

Gladio turns to walk away and Prompto coughs pointedly so he turns back immediately.

Pouting deliberately Prompto taps his cheek and, laughing, Gladio bends to kiss it.

Noctis fake gags.

Gripping Prompto’s chin gently Gladio turns his head so he can kiss Prompto directly on the mouth. Giggling Prompto reciprocates briefly before pulling away to kick at Noct in retaliation for a renewed round of gagging.

“You _encouraged_ this,” Prompto cries and Noctis laughs reaching to rough up Prompto’s hair.

Gladio leaves them to their play fighting – it's safer not to get incolved - and goes to help Ignis with dinner as promised.

Halfway through peeling and dicing a couple carrots Gladio glances at the couch to double check they’re distracted and then looks to Ignis and asks, “Do you have a recipe for your scrambled eggs or do you just _know_ now?”

Ignis chuckles, “I can certainly write out instructions for how Prompto prefers them.”

“Thanks Iggy.”

After a brief moment of quiet Ignis adds, “I knew you’d be good at this.”

-

They leave a lot later than Gladio had intended, helping Ignis corral Noctis into packing his bag ready for tomorrow. Prompto makes that better; turning things that Noctis normally despises into a joke and using their specialist brand of good natured teasing manages to get him to _mostly_ do it by himself.

Ignis refolds as appropriate.

Which is a lot.

Prompto peers up at the tall building as Gladio turns into the parking level, Gladio spots easily that he’s maybe a little overwhelmed.

“Wow, fancy.”

“It’s more than I need,” Gladio says.

So much more than he needs that Gladio had left it empty for almost half a year after it was bought for him before finally giving in and moving out of the manor. Delaying the move when Iris had needed extra care following her appendectomy had caused Gladio no misgivings whatsoever.

“Is it as big as Noct’s?”

“No way, two bedrooms but one of them just sits empty because I don’t need an office or anything. Don’t let the fancy kitchen fool you either, Iggy put all that stuff in there and I’ve barely used it.”

Prompto’s laughs is cut off by a yawn and Gladio pulls into his designated space and cuts the engine.

“Lets get you inside, Baby,” Gladio says, briefly squeezing his knee before getting out of the car, reaching behind his seat to grab the groceries from where he’d stored them. When he opens Prompto’s door for him he notices a pretty blush across his cheeks.

Gladio brushes his thumb across his freckled cheek where the colour is most pronounced.

“What is it?”

“N-nothing,” Prompto stammers, ducking his head.

“Prom,” Gladio says, laughing a little.

“It’s just - I’m not used to you - or anyone - calling me, like, pet names and stuff.”

“I call you Baby _all_ the time,” Gladio reminds him.

Prompto rolls his eyes but his flush deepens, “Its different when we’re in _bed_.”

Gladio's once again struck by the difference between the complete minx he falls into bed with and this shy, uncertain person before him.

“Uh huh,” Gladio says, dropping his hand from Prompto’s face to pull him inside, “Lets get upstairs, _Sweet Cheeks_.”

Prompto laughs loudly enough that the twenty-four hour security guard looks up from where he’s sat behind the desk in the entryway. When Prompto notices this he shyly ducks into Gladio’s side in an attempt to hide.

“Please tell me you don’t have the penthouse,” Prompto says quietly as they move into an elevator.

Gladio just shakes his head and presses the button for his floor, a few shy of the top of the building.

Prompto leans into his side as they ride upwards, stifling another yawn, so Gladio hooks his free arm around his shoulder to support a little more of his weight.

“Have you got work in the morning?” Gladio asks him, looking at his sleepy face and hoping he can treat him to a lie in tomorrow morning.

“Nah,” Prompto says, “I might go work on some pictures for my portfolio. Though, I’ve been neglecting my sketchbook so I might do that instead. You?”

“Not gotta head in early for anything, we’re winding down a bit for Solstice, so I can drop you home before I go in if you want.”

“That’d be nice,” Prompto murmurs.

The elevator dings as it opens up onto Gladio’s floor and he takes Prompto’s hand again to lead him to the front door.

Gladio’s generally confident enough that he’s not _nervous_ about this as such but he is cognisant of the fact he’s never had someone over to his apartment before. Not a lover anyway. Not a boyfriend.

Gladio’s never had a boyfriend before though, so that’s a given.

It _is_ nice inside, Gladio knows that, he’s made something comfortable without being fussy. Natural coloured furniture and warm toned pillows - thank you Iris - scattered on his sofa and armchair. Prompto toes out of his shoes and sheds his jacket to look around the main living space while Gladio locks up and follows after him.

“Kitchen is here,” Gladio says, gesturing to the counter he sets down his bag of groceries on that divides a third of the room, “Bedroom is that door on the right, main bathroom in the middle, other door is empty.”

Gladio fishes out the toothbrush and shower gel he bought and then heads to the bedroom door, beckoning Prompto away from where he’s examining Gladio’s bookcases by holding his hand out.

“I need the next book,” Prompto says coming close and taking his hand again, “I was gonna steal it.”

“Its not even out yet, you gotta wait for the new year like the rest of us.”

“Ah man,” Prompto whines, “How could you do this to me?”

“ _I’m_ not writing them,” Gladio laughs.

“But you made me read them,” Prompto argues.

“I’m fairly certain you fished it out from under a coffee table of your own accord,” Gladio reminds him as they enter the bedroom.

“Unimportant detail,” Prompto mumbles, then brighter he says, “Wow.”

Prompto drops his hand and without warning belly flops onto Gladio’s bed.

“So this is what a mattress feels like when eleven other people haven’t used it first,” he says, muffled into Gladio’s bedding.

“I doubt the university keeps mattresses for _eleven_ years,” Gladio teases, “But please tell me you have a decent mattress topper.”

Prompto wriggles over onto his back and replies, “I’ve always had one but then Iggy found out which one and he turned up at my apartment one day with a _new_ one and swapped it out.”

“That sounds like Iggy.”

Gladio leans over Prompto to give him a quick kiss but pulls back before he can be encouraged to lie down on top of him properly.

“You want a shower or anything?” Gladio asks, “I bought some shit that I thought smells a bit like you.”

Gladio passes him the soap he’d bought and Prompto sits up to take it, quickly breaking out in giggles.

“This is fancier than the stuff I buy,” Prompto tells him, uncapping the lid and taking a sniff, “But I’ll take you up on that in the morning if that’s okay?”

“Of course, though you’ll want this now.”

Prompto takes the toothbrush with wide eyes and Gladio laughs. It _is_ an adult toothbrush, Gladio had double checked, but it’s also bright yellow with cartoon chocobos on it. It’ll be a nice splash of colour in his otherwise white bathroom at least.

“En suite is just there, go do whatever you want and I’ll get something for you to sleep in. I just need to put the groceries away and then I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll help,” Prompto offers and Gladio stoops again to kiss him quickly.

“Just get comfy, I won’t be long.”

Gladio’s also hyper aware of the dirty dishes he still has littering his counter tops. It’s not a lot, he’s not _gross_ , its just bad enough Gladio doesn’t want it to be Prompto’s first insight into his kitchen habits.

Prompto scampers off the bed and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and Gladio rummages through a drawer for one of his older t-shirts, pulling out a worn, soft black one with a faded Crownsguard logo on it that would probably be hard pushed to fit on Gladio anymore.

In the kitchen he stores everything away and then hastily rinses off the stuff on his sides and stacks them in his dishwasher.

By the time he gets back to the bedroom Prompto’s in the bed again. He’s pushed the blankets all the way down, like he’s waiting for Gladio, but he’s belly down once more and swamped in the t-shirt Gladio left out for him. It covers him down past his butt, obscuring his underwear and baggy around his neck so it almost exposes one of his shoulders.

Gladio rushes through his admittedly limited bathroom routine and then strips down to his boxers so he can climb into bed next to Prompto. While he’s pulling the covers over them Prompto stirs and tries to roll over towards him. Gladio catches him before he makes a full turn, pulling his back up against his chest and kissing the back of his neck.

“Comfy enough?” Gladio asks.

Prompto mumbles something unintelligible and shifts back against him so his butt is securely slotted into his hips. Gladio kisses his neck again.

“G’night Baby.”

Prompto fumbles around until he can squeeze his hand.

-

Gladio’s whisking eggs, as per Ignis’ instructions, when then bedroom door opens and Prompto stumbles out of it.

Literally.

He’s the cutest thing Gladio’s ever seen.

His hair’s a _mess_ , a rumpled lions mane of gold sticking up every which way and he blearily rubs at his eyes as he makes his way across the living room. He actually bumps into the couch as he tries to cross the room.

“Careful, Freckles,” Gladio says fondly.

Prompto pauses to glare at his couch like _it_ walked in to him, then comes closer, squinting over at Gladio. He’s still just in Gladio’s over sized t-shirt and it hangs low on him, obscuring the very tops of his thighs and Gladio can see, now he’s standing, that it droops down to show off his fine collarbones.

Gladio notices that his wristband is on and can’t work out if he slept in it or if he’d tugged it back on this morning.

“I don’t have my glasses with me,” Prompto says, voice thick.

“I didn’t know you needed them,” Gladio says, surprised, “Man I bet that’s _cute_.”

Prompto’s close enough to attempt to swat at him but it misses, completely ineffectual, and Gladio just grabs his hand to pull him into the circle of his arms. He leans into Gladio heavily and when Gladio looks down he sees Prompto’s eyes are closed and his face smooth like he might just fall straight back to sleep.

Gladio snorts, “I seriously pegged you for a morning person.”

“I am,” Prompto says as firmly as he can while trying to burrow into Gladio’s chest, “I just do like eighty-six percent of my waking up either in the shower or on my run.”

“You want a shower before I attempt to feed you?”

Prompto winds his arms up around Gladio’s neck, “Is yours big enough for two?”

Gladio scoops him up by the butt, lifting him up so their faces are on a level. Prompto hooks his legs around his waist.

“You’re _terrible_ ,” Gladio complains even as he begins to carry Prompto off towards the bathroom, “Here I am trying to show you its not all about sex -”

“Wow, way to make an assumption. It’s like you think I’m _easy_ or something.”

Gladio turns the water on in the shower and walks them both under the spray before the water has a chance to warm up. Prompto’s squeal echoes off the tiled walls but he giggles as he leans in to kiss Gladio under the cold water so Gladio thinks he’s forgiven.

The water warms and Gladio helps Prompto pull off his now sodden t-shirt before lowering him back to his feet. He kicks off the sweats he pulled on after dragging himself away from Prompto’s alluring form in bed that morning and then tosses them along with Prompto’s clothes into the corner of the stall. He looks at Prompto, shiny wet and half hard against his thigh already, and spies his leather wristband still on, getting soaked in the spray.

Gladio reaches for it, fumbling to find the clasp but Prompto jerks his arm back quickly, roughly.

“It’s getting wet,” Gladio says, a little stunned and not understanding.

“I want to - _need_ to keep it on.”

He watches as Prompto shrinks before him, look embarrassed - ashamed - and starts to try and pull back from him.

“Okay,” Gladio says and he cups Prompto’s face with his palms to pull him in for a kiss. “Whatever you want,” Gladio tells him and he pushes aside his own curiosity as to _why_.

It doesn't matter. Gladio doesn't caren. Not if the alternative is this expression on Prompto's lovely face.

Prompto kisses him back pushing up on his tip toes and slotting their bodies together. One arm he throws around Gladio’s shoulder and the other he works between them to grip Gladio in his palm and start to work him to full hardness.

“What do you want?” Gladio asks when he feels Prompto’s been filled up with his tongue for long enough.

“Hmm. Will you wash my hair?”

Gladio starts, a little surprised by the unusual request but - “Yeah.”

“Better make it easy for you then,” Prompto says and he thunks down onto his knees.

It sounds kind of painful but honestly Gladio’s bottoming out in Prompto’s throat before he has a chance to check on him or uncap the shampoo bottle.

\- - -

Gladio doesn’t get any more sleepovers before his next tattoo appointment but he spends a lot of time _thinking_ about Prompto.

And his wristband.

It feels like he has all the parts of an equation - his anxiety, unwillingness to reveal a small part of himself, his dislike of discussing tattoos regarding himself - and maybe even has access to the answer but he just doesn’t know how to line them all up in a way that makes sense.

He toys with the idea of asking Noct, because Gladio’s pretty sure _he_ knows, but it strikes Gladio as a betrayal they maybe couldn’t come back from.

Still, he’s got a date with Prompto to look forward to - a simple take-out and movie watch at his apartment after Eli inks him up for the last time before the new year - and that’s more than enough for him.

When he walks in to _Insomnia Ink_ he’s greeted by the sight of a large duffel tucked up against one of the walls.

“You going away?” Gladio asks Eli, after the usual greetings has passed - he unashamedly beckons Prompto over to kiss his cheek before letting him scuttle off to whatever he’s organising.

“My parents decided they _were_ going to Altissia after all, so now I am too.”

“Are you going straight after this?”

Eli arranges a few things on the counter and then leads him over to his station, “Grabbing a ferry this evening but this is closer to the harbour than my apartment so I’ll just go straight from here.”

They settle, Gladio lies on his stomach so Eli can work on the feathers curling at his shoulder blades, and after an hour or so Prompto comes over observe like he normally does.

“What’s Altissia even like at Solstice?” Gladio wonders aloud as Solstice lights start to blink into existence in the city beyond the windows.

“Fancy probably,” Prompto mumbles.

“Pretty much,” Eli agrees, “But none of my family are actually _from_ there so we just do a traditional Lucian day but surrounded by canals.”

Prompto nudges Gladio’s leg lightly to let him know he’s talking to him and asks, “You go to the Citadel with Noct, right? In the afternoon?”

“Yeah, morning at home where Dad makes breakfast - well he pretends to but Jared definitely does most of the work - then we open presents from under the tree before we head to the Citadel for ultra traditional feast at the Citadel.”

Gladio _likes_ his Solstice even though only half the day is designated for just him and his family, he doesn’t mind the larger gathering of the afternoon and beyond that irks Noctis so much. He probably did as a kid but since he’s had Noctis and Ignis to hang out with its been fine.

“Does Gralea have traditions?” Eli asks Prompto.

“Snow,” the blond says succinctly.

Gladio doesn’t know how he didn’t think of it before now. Doesn’t know how it didn’t cross his mind for even a _second_ that Prompto probably - definitely - doesn’t have holiday plans.

Maybe a part of him, a while back, had assumed he was going home and filed it away in his head as a done thing but he’s known for a few weeks now that Prompto doesn’t even have a home to back to.

He wants to know, he wants to _ask_ but not now, not in front of Eli when the subject might upset him. He has to grit his teeth to stop the words from spilling out and the effort must make his shoulders tense.

“Time for a break,” Eli says, “You good dude?”

“Yeah,” Gladio assures him, waiting for him to wipe him clean of ink - and blood - before turning himself to sit up properly.

“Is it hurting today?” Prompto asks leaning over to rub his forearm. Eli stands, stretches, and walks away slightly towards the front desk.

“Nah, just distracted.”

Prompto hops to his feet so he can come to stand in between Gladio’s knees. He seems to second guess himself as he starts to lean in to Gladio’s space but a glance over his shoulder reminds him that only Eli is here with them today.

“Everything okay?” Prompto asks and his forehead is creased with concern.

Gladio smooths the little furrows with his thumb and says, “All good.” A little white lie, nothing more. He’ll talk to Prompto about it later.

“I think you’re lying,” Prompto says and he levels Gladio with a playful glower.

“That’s a _bold_ statement,” Gladio teases, “But maybe you’re right,” he says and he wraps his arms around Prompto’s waist to tug him close enough to press his face into Prompto’s smooth neck to mumble into his skin, “Maybe you’ll need to make me feel better later.”

Prompto laughs and gives him an affectionate squeeze.

“Nice deflection,” Prompto says, “But I’ll get you later, Big Guy, don’t think I’ll forget.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Gladio says, kissing his throat softly.

“I’ll go make the coffee,” Prompto says and he gives Gladio one of his brighter than sunshine smiles.

-

One of the best things about Prompto - admittedly its a long list - is that he’s supremely _un_ fussy about food and generally doesn’t have much of a preference about what he eats on any given evening.

Noct and Ignis have long since stopped giving in to his requests for noodles. Prompto just says “Sure!” brightly and holds his hand while they order.

He puts up a _little_ fuss when they pay but Gladio talks him down. He’s not entirely sure how much Prompto earns of course but he knows what his own salary is and can make a pretty good guess at the difference between the two numbers.

“You’ll have to let me treat you at some point,” Prompto insists on the way back to the car.

When they’re back home - Gladio’s apartment that is - Prompto lets him get about three mouthfuls of food in before he says -

“So what was bothering you earlier?”

Gladio finishes his mouthful more slowly than he normally would and then very carefully and with no inflection in his tone asks, “What are you doing on Solstice?”

Prompto frowns, confused and says, “I’m going downtown to take pictures while it’s deserted because, man, the pictures will be _amazing_. And then my boss is paying me time and a half to work a late-late shift.”

“Wait, seriously?” Gladio’s brain bypasses the first part of his answer and skips right along to the second, “Who buys sushi on Solstice?”

“That’s what I said but apparently he gets a crazy rush from like nine to midnight. I think its drunk people.”

“Huh,” Gladio says.

“Also me, I guess, because he said he’ll also make me whatever I want for dinner.”

“Are you - Prom, are you okay with all that?” Gladio stumbles out.

“Why? Oh - because it’s Solstice?”

Gladio nods.

Prompto shrugs, “It’s still a better day than I would have had in Gralea. Plus, I _really_ do want good shots of the architecture without people in the way.”

Gladio tries to answer but he can’t stop thinking about how _he_ would feel spending Solstice by himself.

“I know its odd for you and I’ve already kind of had a fight with Noct about this -”

“What? When?”

“The other day when he found out. He wanted to, like, bail on the Citadel stuff and come hole up in my apartment or just sneak me in and damn the consequences but I really, really don’t mind. Please don’t be sad for me, really. Earning money and taking cool shots that no one ever gets to take is an _amazing_ day for me.”

“I wish I could be with you,” Gladio says and he immediately realises _that’s_ the crux of the problem for him. Prompto’s going to be on his own when there’s really no reason he couldn’t be with Gladio at least.

“That’s sweet,” Prompto says and Gladio can tell he means it, “But meeting your Dad on Solstice morning when we’ve only been together like a week seems the opposite of chill to me.”

Gladio laughs, “Iris would probably be the least chill thing there if we did that, but I get you.”

Prompto slides his half empty container onto the coffee table and shifts closer to Gladio so he can lean into his side. Gladio turns and kisses his head.

“I really, really won’t be sad or anything, I promise,” Prompto says.

“Can I call you before you work though? Maybe get Noct in on the action too.”

“Yeah,” Prompto agrees easily, “Also Iggy promised to pack me up a container of leftovers from your fancy ass feast so you can help pick out all my favourite bits.”

“How many types of stuffing do you want?”

Prompto retrieves his noodles, “How many are there?”

“Six last year but Iggy’s been experimenting in the kitchen so who knows.”

The way Prompto’s mouth pops open in surprise makes Gladio choke on his ramen.

\- - -

“You’re not as subtle as you think you are,” Ignis says approaching quietly enough to almost make Gladio jump. Almost.

It would be annoying but Ignis holds out a tumbler of whiskey over ice as a peace offering.

“I’m trying to call Prompto,” Gladio admits after his first warming sip, “Says he’s engaged though.”

Ignis snorts, “I think I might know the problem.”

Gladio raises an eyebrow and Ignis steps to one side to encourages Gladio to peer back into the chamber where the other guests are gathered. It seems normal at first, people clustered in small groups enjoying an after dinner drink while a few staff gather up the food - and set out more ridiculously - but then he spots it.

Noct is by himself, hanging around by the drinks table, phone out and slightly above his face as he talks animatedly at the screen.

“That little bitch,” Gladio mutters.

Laughing, Ignis follows Gladio as he strides back into the room and over to Noct.

“Iggy’s getting them to pack you a tonne of food. There’s these chocolate peanut butter tart things you’ll _love_ dude,” Noctis says.

“ _Thanks, buddy, you doing okay?_ ” Prompto’s voice comes from the speakers.

“It’s not so bad. Hey, you wanna meet my dad?”

Gladio hears Prompto’s indignant squeak but Noct laughs over it as he turns to look for his dad. He spots Gladio instead and his grin spreads.

“Let me talk to him,” Gladio says.

“ _Hey Big Guy!”_

“Call him yourself,” Noctis says.

Prompto laughs.

“I can’t right now, can I? Just give him here a sec.”

“Nuh uh,” Noctis says childishly, “We gotta go talk to my Dad real quick.”

“ _Noct_!” Both he and Prompto say at the same time. Ignis laughs again.

Gladio doesn’t think he can intervene without making a scene - even the knowledge they’re friends wouldn’t stop councillors and officials being shocked to see him manhandle the Crown Prince of Lucis - so he simply watches at Noct bustles over to his father’s side and pulls him away from a conversation with Cor and Monica.

Regis turns eagerly and Noctis leans into his side, pointing at the screen and obviously making introductions. The King smiles at Gladio’s boyfriend, offering a small wave and then laughing heartily at something one of them says.

It seems to be going well and he trusts Noctis not to let his friend suffer any _genuine_ stress for any length of time so he begrudgingly pulls his attention away.

“Prompto really will love those tarts,” Gladio tells Ignis.

“The staff are boxing up three for him,” Ignis says easily, and they laugh.

Noctis doesn’t return with his phone until Ignis is mixing Gladio up a second drink and his voice drifts over to Gladio on his approach.

“Okay you can talk to your boyfriend now even though…”

“ _He’s not as cool as you are_ ,” Prompto intones in a bored voice.

Laughing, Noctis tosses his phone at Gladio who - surprised and holding a glass in one hand - fumbles with it for a moment before being able to get the screen held at a decent angle.

“ _Happy Solstice_!” Prompto says as soon as they can see each other properly, even though they’d already text each other that morning.

“Hey, baby,” Gladio says, “You have a good day?”

“ _Heck yeah_ ,” Prompto replies, “ _The city was deserted, so cool. Kinda spooky actually._ ”

“I’ll be interested in seeing your pictures,” Ignis says and Gladio - who learnt to share properly unlike some people - tilts the phone towards him so they can say hello to each other.

“ _I might get some printed once I’ve done a bit of editing so I’ll be sure to show you them when they’re ready_.”

Ignis lets him know he’s looking forward to it and then gently excuses himself. He and Noct stand themselves just out of listening range.

“ _How’s your day been_?” Prompto asks.

Gladio looks at his soft smile on the screen, a little sad that the quality isn’t really good enough to get a perfect look at him - his freckles seem nonexistent. It’s kind of stupid to miss him so soon but Gladio does. He’s glad to see Prompto lively and happy though, reassured that he doesn’t seem to have been lying to make Gladio feel better the other day.

“Really good,” Gladio says, “Though I ate too many waffles this morning, I wasn’t even hungry when dinner rolled around.”

“ _How many types of stuffing were there_?”

Gladio laughs, “Six again, but two of them were new thanks to Iggy, I’m sure you’ll get to try it.”

“ _Was he serious about the food_?” Prompto says, sounding surprised.

“Iggy’s serious about everything.”

Prompto does something, tapping at his screen and he’s momentarily obscured, when he comes back in to view he looks disappointed. Gladio glances at the ornate clock across the room and knows why.

“You gotta head off to work?”

“ _Pretty soon_ ,” Prompto says, “ _Gotta walk down because the buses aren’t running._ ”

“What time are you finished?”

Gladio’s due to spend the night here, as is tradition, and then attend a brunch in the morning but he could maybe sneak away to drive Prompto home later so he doesn’t have to walk. Alone. In the dark.

The ice clinks in his second drink and Gladio realises he actually probably _can’t_ sneak away to drive later.

“ _Boss says as soon as we die off, about midnight he thinks. I already pre-booked a taxi though, before you suggest something incredibly sweet but also dumb._ ”

Gladio laughs, “I just worry about you, Freckles.”

“ _I am supremely not used to that_ ,” Prompto admits.

“You’ll get there over time,” Gladio assure him, “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

“ _You better_!”

Prompto blows him a kiss before he ends the call.

\- - -

[Freckles 14:31] [Image 21876.jpg]

[Freckles 14:32] i think iggy might be a feeder

[Gladio 14:35] That’s a lot of Solstice food you have there.

[Gladio 14:36] He froze it in dinner portions for you didn’t he?

[Freckles 14:37] he wrote cooking instructions on the lid of each one and everything

[Freckles 14:38] and says he’s doing me a large batch of gravy for in here too

[Gladio 14:39] Well you can’t eat it without gravy, that’d be madness.

[Gladio 14:40] You tried any yet?

[Freckles 14:41] i had a chocolate tart for breakfast (^￢^)

[Freckles 14:42] tastes so good but feels so bad

[Gladio 14:45] I’m sure I can help you work it off later ^.~

\- - -

“The entire group?” Gladio asks, flabbergasted.

“They’re a very _tight knit_ group,” Cor says, “Apparently.”

“Wow.”

“It’s happened before, especially this time of year. Everyone’s tired after Solstice and they all get wiped out by the same virus,” Cor explains. He doesn’t sound _annoyed_ but he also doesn’t seem particularly happy about it either.

“You got something else you need help with this afternoon?”

Cor shakes his head, “Take the afternoon off, I expect you to work them extra hard once they’re back.”

Gladio offers him a salute and then bids him farewell pulling his phone from his pocket as the door closes behind him.

Prompto’s working for a little while yet and Ignis and Noct are in a council meeting. Gladio _could_ go guard unnecessarily but he could also pick Iris up from her dance lesson in twenty minutes and then take her for ice cream or something. Maybe hot chocolate, because of this garbage weather.

He drops Jared and his Dad a text to let them know the change of plans. Jared messages back straight away and promises to have dinner ready for them if Gladio wants to join them that evening. Gladio lets him know that he will and then heads down to the parking garage.

He arrives just in time to watch the last few minutes of class, smiling as he sees Iris perform a set of moves perfectly then drop into easy conversation with her group of friends.

As they’re dismissed Iris spots Gladio and she grins, waving at him. A few of her friends turn and wave too, dissolving into giggles when he smiles and waves back.

“Gladdy!” Iris says when she’s collected her bag, “What are you doing here?”

“I landed a free afternoon so I thought I’d treat you to something sweet.”

Iris smiles broadly and takes his hand as they exit the dance studio.

“So I thought we’d go for hot chocolate -” Iris makes an appreciative noise “- but then I thought: how long has it been since we shared a piece of pie.”

“Can I get an ice cream float too?”

Laughing indulgently Gladio teases, “I dunno, I think it’s too cold for that.”

“ _Please_ ,” Iris begs.

“You know I can’t deny you anything Sweet Pea.”

-

They split a large slice of cherry pie and Gladio drinks a large mug of coffee while Iris steadily makes her way through most of her ice cream float. Gladio might get in trouble later for letting her have so much sugar before dinner but she looks so happy its hard to be worried about it.

“Do you have to go back to work after this?” Iris asks around the spoon in her mouth.

Gladio shakes his head, “Coming back to the manor for dinner.”

“You wanna be the best big brother in the world?”

“You mean I’m not already?” Gladio asks in mock offence.

“No you are! But you could be the _best_ best big brother in the world.”

“What do you want, Sweetheart?”

“Will you take me to the art store? I want some new paints. And maybe some pencils!” Iris says excitedly.

“Of course I will,” Gladio promises.

-

Gladio drives the two of them to the big art store that sells everything and also stocks a number of hobby items, wondering if there’s a new hobby Iris might want to take up or a project she can work on. It’s a wonder Gladio had never questioned where she got her artistic nature from but hopes its something her and Prompto can bond over, if nothing else.

Gladio holds a basket for Iris as she selects tubes of paint and drops them in. She spends an inordinately long time inspecting some ‘shimmer paint’ and getting a little bored Gladio lets his gaze wander just in time to watch a familiar mop of blond hair turn around a corner.

“Gladdy?” Iris says questioningly as Gladio moves to the end of their aisle unexpectedly.

“Prom?” Gladio calls.

Prompto startles at his voice and drops the two canvases he had tucked up under his arm but manages to keep hold of his basket.

Gladio carefully sets his own down on the floor at then goes over with the aim to help Prompto gather his things.

“Hey,” Prompto says when he gets close enough, interrupting himself to pull Gladio down for a quick but warm kiss, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here with Iris, she wanted some paint and stuff. You getting stuff ready for school?”

Prompto nods, “I’m all out of canvases and I need water colour pencils and good chalks for one of my classes.”

“I thought you were working today,” Gladio says.

“I did an early shift, which means cleaning, bleurgh.”

“Gladdy,” Iris says again, behind him.

“Oh,” Prompto all but whispers and he flushes a deep red as Gladio turns to beckon his sister over. He picks up Prompto’s hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

“Iris,” Gladio says, “ _This_ is Prompto.”

Iris’ eyes widen and her face splits into a wide smile.

“You drew my moogle!” she exclaims excitedly, “I love my moogle.”.

He feels Prompto relax at his side, “Yeah, I’m glad you liked it.”

“What did you use for the sparkly bits?”

Prompto looks a bit surprised by the abrupt question but answers readily enough, “Metallic pens.”

“Not shimmer paint?” Iris asks, disappointed.

“No, those are really pretty but they don’t have very good coverage for something like that.”

Iris clasps her hands in front of her and pins Prompto with her best doe eyes - Gladio already knows Prompto’s a goner.

“Will you show me which ones?”

“Of course,” Prompto agrees.

Iris claps twice quickly and then reaches for Prompto’s basket which she takes from him, passes off to Gladio and then takes Prompto’s newly freed hand and begins to tug him away. Laughing Prompto drops Gladio’s hand and turns to send him a wide-eyed perplexed look as they disappear behind another shelf.

Gladio shakes his head and gathers up the rest of Prompto’s belongings, taking a moment to combine the contents of their baskets so he can carry them more easily and then follows after them.

He finds them together, talking easily in front of a huge rack of pens and thus his afternoon develops to include almost an hour spent in an art store with his kid sister and his boyfriend carrying around art supplies he’s only about fifty percent sure the purpose of at any time.

Gladio treats Iris to a full set of the metallic pens as a gift and even tries to buy Prompto’s things for him, but Prompto rolls his eyes and firmly separates their things as they line up for the register.

“I don’t mind,” Gladio says, and then dropping his voice and lowering his head to speak directly in Prompto’s ear he mumbles, “I like taking care of you.”

“It’s fine. I uh - I have scholarship money to help with art supplies,” Prompto says and he looks away like he’s embarrassed, redness crawling up his face.

Gladio drops a kiss to the high point of his pink cheek - ignoring Iris bouncing around with glee - and tells him, “Clever boy.”

Ineffectually Prompto shoves at Gladio’s chest.

“You can give me a ride home though,” Prompto concedes, “Or I’ve got to lug all this stuff on the bus.”

“Prompto should come for dinner!” Iris says brightly.

“ _Iris_ ,” Gladio scolds gently.

“What? Daddy wants to meet him,” Iris argues back.

Prompto duck partly behind Gladio’s arm and when Gladio looks at him he shakes his head in a minute gesture. They’re not ready for this yet. Gladio’s _fairly_ certain that he and Prompto are going to last but neither of them need it paraded around for everyone to gawk at just yet.

“Soon,” Gladio says vaguely.

Iris busts out her mega pout but Gladio just gestures her forward towards the register that just became available.

\- - -

[Freckles 16:21] someone hurt my new photography professor

[Freckles 16:21] he just explained that he will NOT accept pictures of domesticated animals for any assignments

[Freckles 16:22] dude doesn’t like dogs OR cats OR chocobos

[Gladio 16:25] Surprised you didn’t quit his class outright. What a dick.

[Freckles 16:26] nooooo i love photography and i’d have to switch to ceramics or something

[Gladio 16:27] I can see it now: Prompto’s Ceramic Chocobo Emporium.

[Freckles 16:28] (・о・)

[Freckles 16:28] okay that does sound pretty good

[Gladio 16:29] Have I ever mentioned that you’re too cute?

[Freckles 16:30] shut up

[Freckles 16:30] i hate you

[Gladio 16:31] How are your other classes?

[Freckles 16:32] good! well, biology looks like its gonna suck. its so lame i have to do a science credit. least i’ve got noct for that

[Gladio 16:33] I’m sure you’ll do great.

[Gladio 16:34] [Image 01762.jpg]

[Gladio 16:34] Look what arrived this morning.

[Prompto 16:35] *grabby hands*

[Gladio 16:36] I’ll finish reading it ready to give you Friday I promise.

[Prompto 16:37] how am i not seeing you until FRIDAY?

[Gladio 16:38] You know I can totally come to yours later? I miss you too.

[Prompto 16:39] won’t you be bored? i’ll have to study and stuff

[Prompto 16:39] but I can promise a dinner that is at least average and maybe even good

[Gladio 16:40] I have never once been bored when you’re around.

\- - -

“Yo Noct, look away buddy,” Prompto says pausing the game and looking across at Gladio where he’s just entered Noct’s living room.

“Why?” Noct grunts.

“Me and the Big Guy are gonna be hella gross for a sec,” Prompto says and he stands, literally, on the coach, so he can jump into Gladio’s arms.

Gladio laughs over the noise of disgust and hooks a forearm under Prompto’s butt to hold him securely, using the other to cup Prompto’s face as he leans to kiss him. Sensible of not _completely_ winding Noct up in his own apartment Gladio steps back into the entranceway to give them a little semblance of privacy.

“Hi,” Prompto says a little shyly when they eventually pull apart, “Missed you.”

“You saw me Tuesday,” Gladio argues softly hitching Prompto up a little more.

“Yeah, but I was all distracted and stuff.”

That’s true enough. Gladio had gone over after work to the pleasant surprise of a home cooked meal - a tasty enough curry that Prompto had cooked from an obviously Ignis hand written recipe - and an evening sat on Prompto’s couch watching a military docu-series while his boyfriend chugged through an essay beside him. Gladio had gotten to watch him edit some photographs on his laptop from where he curled up under Gladio’s arm and Prompto certainly _had_ been distracted for a while.

“Not _all_ night _,_ ” Gladio reminds him.

Because Prompto had definitely focused on him before they went to sleep, letting Gladio all but fold him in half in his small bed.

Prompto nuzzles the scruff on Gladio’s jaw and gives him a fond squeeze before allowing Gladio to set him back on his feet. They head back into the living room where Noctis had taken over their game, when Prompto takes his seat again Noct offers it back but Prompto shakes his head.

“How was school?” Gladio asks the room, settling in the armchair and popping his feet up on the coffee table.

“Fine,” Noctis says at the same time Prompto intones, “I’m gonna fail biology.”

He’s trying to joke but there’s just enough in his tone for Gladio to sense his genuine concern. Noctis must sense it too because he removes one hand from the controller so he can punch Prompto in the arm.

“ _Ouch_.”

“You’re not going to fail,” Noctis says in that tone of voice that makes it obvious he’s actually going to be King one day.

“You don’t know that,” Prompto says.

“Yes I do, literally no one in this room is going to let that happen.”

Prompto sighs, “You can’t take the exam for me.”

“I’ve gotten Noctis through every exam he’s ever taken, even the ones he seemed _dead set_ on failing,” Ignis says, coming in from the kitchen with a tray of drinks. He hands Noctis what Gladio assumes is a whisky and coke and then passes Prompto a glass of the sparkling wine he prefers.

“I didn’t realise you’d arrived,” he says to Gladio apologetically, “Whiskey or beer?”

“I’m good,” Gladio says, “I’ve got to drive later.”

“Just crash here,” Noctis says, “Even Iggy’s drinking.”

“Celebrating a successful return to classes,” Ignis explains.

Prompto scoffs and Noctis punches him again.

“ _Dude_ , don’t make me get my boyfriend to beat you up.”

Gladio laughs shaking his head. To Ignis he says, “If we all crash won’t someone be on the couch? And by someone I unfortunately mean you. Unless you wanna spoon Prom, but let me warn you, he’s a fidget.”

“ _Hey_!”

“This couch is more than acceptable,” Ignis says, “I can even lay down completely straight without my feet hanging over the end.”

That’s true, Noct’s couch is a _monstrosity_.

Gladio reaches across the gap between his and Prompto’s seats to grab his hand, “You wanna stay?”

Prompto nods emphatically.

“I’m sold then,” he says, “But sit the fuck down Iggy, I can get my own drink.”

-

After dinner they all settle onto the couch together and even though there’s plenty of room Prompto slowly works his way onto Gladio lap. No one says anything about it and that’s _nice_ , just to _be_ , just to exist with his boyfriend within the safe space of his friends.

The news of Gladio having a boyfriend, a _commoner_ boyfreind, circulated the Citadel quickly. Gladio's not suffered any open hostility, yet, but he knows it has people talking. He knows it has some of them _mad_. Insomnia is progressive as all hell, but some of its inhabitants still suck.

To his Dad’s credit, at least, he’s not brought up meeting Prompto again but he’s not sure how much time he’s going to get undisturbed in that way.

“You _cannot_ ,” Noctis says incredulously.

“I totally can,” Prompto argues.

“No one can beat the secret level in _Astrals Summit_ within the expert time limit and get _all_ the collectibles. It’s impossible.”

“Just because you’ve never seen it happen doesn’t mean it’s not possible,” Prompto says.

Noctis scoffs, “You’re talking such shit.”

“I’m not,” Prompto enthuses, “Someone donated a copy to the group home and I spent _thousands_ of hours perfecting that shit when I was a kid.”

“You have any idea what they’re talking about?” Gladio asks Ignis over their heads.

“None at all,” Ignis admits.

“I still have it,” Noct says.

“Boot it up,” Prompto says, “Let me show you how its really done.”

Noct stands with a purpose and quickly retrieves a slightly battered cardboard box from the storage cupboard in his hallway. He sets it down on the floor in front of the TV and Prompto wriggles off Gladio’s lap to join it on the floor.

It takes a while for the boys to get the old console connected to Noct’s fancy TV in a way that works but eventually they manage and the two of them crowd up way too close to the screen. Gladio collects him and Ignis another drink and then settles in for the show.

Gladio’s not entirely sure what’s going on - a lot of colour and noise and something that makes Noctis momentarily breathless with laughter - but it becomes apparent very quickly Prompto’s doing to do exactly what he said he could.

“Holy shit,” Noctis says as the achievement pops at the bottom of the screen and Prompto crows proudly.

“Who’s the best Noct, huh? Who’s the best?”

“No way,” Noct mutters, “No way.”

Laughing Prompto shoves his best friend and still stunned he flops over on his side.

“My whole life is a _lie_ ,” Noctis mumbles from the carpet.

“What else have you got?” Prompto asks, ignoring him and crawling forward to root through the box.

Gladio hopes the way he stares at Prompto’s ass as he crawls isn’t too obvious but judging from the subtle way Ignis clears his throat it might be.

“I think Noct might have the original _Malboro-Buddy Racing_ and extra controllers, Prompto.”

Prompto turns around with wide eyes, “You’re fucking with me?”

“I promise I am not,” Ignis says.

“You ever play?” Noct asks, righting himself and joining his friend untangling the remaining controllers.

“No,” Prompto says, “But I saw the same six episodes of the cartoon a hundred times.”

“Oh shit,” Gladio says, memory creeping up on him, “That stupid theme song, how longs it been?”

“Not long enough,” Ignis says, but Gladio doesn’t think he means it.

“Why on earth did I have _six_ controllers?” Noctis mutters moodily as two of them stubbornly refuse to come apart, “I only like once got you both to play with me at the same time.”

“You wanted to collect all the colours,” Ignis reminds him.

“Ooo and let me guess, he only wanted to use the black one though,” Prompto says happily.

“Yeah,” Gladio says, “And he always made _me_ use the pink one.”

Noctis snorts and Prompto cackles. A moment later Prompto tosses the newly untangles pink controller into his lap beaming at him.

The cables aren’t long enough to reach over the coffee table to the couch so Gladio drags it out of the way and the four of them crowd together on the floor, cushions from the couch piled about to keep them comfortable. Noctis dishes out more controllers; Ignis gets green and predictably Prompto gets yellow.

Prompto may have never played before but he clearly has some sort of natural talent at video games because within half a dozen rounds he’s neatly sliding past Noct’s racer to fight with Ignis for first place and leaving Noctis and Gladio to battle it out over last position.

When Noct tires of losing they switch over to a party game that’s mostly luck based and, obviously, Noct fares much better with that. Ignis thinks he used up all his bad luck as a child and so far the theory seems to be holding true. Prompto comes dead last and when his character is the only one that doesn’t get to step up onto the podium at the end he flings himself backwards on the floor dramatically.

Gladio watches Ignis pat Prompto’s knee and tell him, “A little more wine ought to make you feel better.”

Somewhat begrudgingly Prompto sits up as Ignis climbs to his feet to gather more drinks. Prompto nudges Noctis with his foot and leans heavily into Gladio’s side.

“Dude you wanna assassinate some fools before the lack of pixels makes my eyes bleed?”

“ _Always_.”

Prompto tilts his head so he can look up at Gladio and asks, “You mind?”

“Not at all,” Gladio says honestly. He’s spent _a lot_ of time watching Noctis play video games and he never hates it. There’s something genuinely fun about it now too, watching Prompto and Noctis goof around and enjoy themselves. And the times when the boys get _really_ into it he and Ignis can usually talk amongst themselves without upsetting anyone.

They play the pass and play method they’re fond of, even Ignis takes a turn though Gladio passes on his, he doesn’t have the skill nor the dexterity to really enjoy these types of games. After his third turn and about half the wine Iggy bought him Prompto lays down again, this time popping his head on Gladio’s thigh. Absently Gladio pets through his hair as he watches Noct climb around digital Altissia.

In a strange fit of bravado Noctis tries to do _something_ at the top of a high building and immediately falls to his death.

“This is why you’re not allowed to drive yourself around,” Ignis says mildly, “Prone to showing off.”

Noctis hold the controller out wordlessly towards Prompto and it merely hangs there for a few seconds. Noctis turns his head to look at his friend and honestly, the fact Prompto didn’t tease Noct for his untimely death should have been a pretty good giveaway.

“He’s asleep,” Noctis says, clearly amused.

Gladio’s hand stills in Prompto’s hair as he looks down and sure enough Prompto’s completely asleep. His face is smooth and untroubled, his mouth ever so slightly parted as he breathes steadily in and out in his slumber.

Gladio laughs gently and resumes his petting.

“It _is_ late,” Ignis concedes.

“He really wanted to watch that movie,” Gladio muses. Softly he turns his petting into more of a scratch and Prompto shifts slightly, a hand raising sleepily to rub his eye.

“Wha’ is it?”

“You sleepy Prom?” Noct teases.

Prompto flips him off but struggles up into a sitting position. Without thinking about it Gladio rubs at the indentations his jeans left against Prompto’s cheek.

“I had a -” he yawns “- busy week,” Prompto defends.

That's true enough. Between work, and school and _Insomnia Ink_ Prompto's been run off his feet again. At least now when he's not free until eleven Gladio gets to bundle up with him over night in one of their apartments.

“Do you still want to watch a film or shall we save it for next time?” Ignis asks kindly.

“Isn’t it rented?” Prompto frets.

“Digital download, dude,” Noctis says and then he too yawns.

Prompto flops against Gladio’s side as an answer.

“Lets get you to bed,” Gladio says firmly and he manages to get to his feet and swing Prompto up into his arms without the blond hitting the floor.

When he has Prompto settled a short time later - giving up the pretence of putting Prompto into the pyjamas in his bag and just stripping him down to his boxers - Gladio heads back into the living area to move the coffee table back and help Ignis clear up in the kitchen while Noctis packs up the console.

“We’ll have to get that out again,” Ignis muses when they’re making him up a bed on the over-sized couch.

“Definitely,” Noctis mumbles sleepily.

“Sleep well, both of you,” Ignis tells them, “I’ll make us all a hearty breakfast in the morning.”

“Brunch,” Noctis argues as he stumbles towards his room.

“We’ll see,” Ignis calls, “Good night Gladio.”

“Night Iggy.”

Gladio slips into the spare room as quietly as he can, quickly shedding his clothes until he too is just in his boxers.

What he expects to do is slide into bed beside Prompto, roll towards him to cuddle him while Gladio drops off and maybe receive some sort of sleepy murmur in returns. Instead what happens is he slips his arms around Prompto, lining his chest along his back and quickly discovers that Prompto is no longer in his underwear.

Gladio runs his hand along the flat smooth skin between Prompto’s hips where the waistband of his boxers _should_ be sitting.

Prompto arches under his hand, pressing his soft backside right up against Gladio’s crotch.

Quietly Gladio snorts and presses a kiss behind Prompto’s ear.

“What’s all this?” he murmurs.

Wordlessly Prompto takes Gladio’s hand off his stomach and places it over his own length which Gladio finds rock hard beneath his hand.

Gladio can’t help laughing a little, trying to keep he voice down, “You were fast asleep fifteen minutes ago.”

“Woke up,” Prompto says simply, voice still a little thick.

He arches again, rolling himself against Gladio in a way that his own dick is helpless against.

“You know we can’t,” Gladio says, “We’ll keep Iggy awake.”

“Want you,” Prompto says, reaching behind himself to palm at Gladio where’s he’s thickening against him. In retaliation Gladio firmly takes Prompto in hand stroking him slowly from root to tip, Prompto’s gasp is _almost_ silent, “I’ll be quiet.”

“I doubt that,” Gladio teases and he sincerely does.

He also sincerely doubts his own ability to say no to Prompto so he capitulates immediately and with a firm kiss on the neck he gently extracts himself from the bed.

“There’s stuff in my bag,” Prompto whispers but Gladio’s already rooting through his own bag for a half bottle of lube he knows is in there from before. As he grabs it his hand brushes against a cardboard box and he pulls that out too unearthing a box on condoms he’d forgotten was in there and has had no need for as of late.

Gladio hesitates but suspects that a round of hand jobs isn’t going to quite satisfy the needy little thing waiting in bed for him so he grabs one of those too and kicks off his boxers before sliding back into the bed.

They work together to get Prompto ready to take him. Or rather; Prompto gets impatient with Gladio’s attentiveness and reaches between them to slide in fingers alongside Gladio’s, burying his face in the pillows as his voice rises in pitch.

“Now, now, now. Please,” Prompto says quietly removing his fingers and using the residual slickness to coat Gladio’s hardness.

“I got you,” Gladio whispers, kissing a shoulder and fumbling between them for where he dropped the condom.

The crinkling of the packet seems to reach Prompto’s ears because he’s suddenly twisting to glare at Gladio over his shoulder in the closest thing to ferociousness Gladio’s ever seen on his face.

“No,” Prompto whispers angrily.

“Baby,” Gladio cajoles and he seizes the opportunity to press a few kisses to his pouting mouth, “We can’t make a mess.”

“I _like_ making a mess,” Prompto argues and he nips at Gladio’s bottom lip.

“I know,” Gladio says, “Next time yeah, I’ll make a _real_ mess of you.”

“Promise?”

“Mhm,” Gladio mumbles against his mouth.

Prompto sighs, “’kay,” he says happily.

He wriggles impatiently while Gladio gets himself ready but when Gladio starts to slide himself home emits a noise at such a pitch Gladio has to scrabble a hand under Prompto’s neck so he can reach round to clamp it over his mouth.

Gladio shushes him quietly, keeping his hand in place as he slowly starts to move. Prompto’s tighter than he normally would be and that combined with a genuine desire not to completely advertises their activities to their friends keeps Gladio more cautious than normal, keeping his movements to a gentle roll no matter how enticingly Prompto arches and moves against him, clenches greedily as he withdraws.

Gladio manages to stay silent by a mixture of sheer will and biting his lip but Prompto continues to release little gasps and moans against his palm, perhaps lulled into a sense of security by Gladio interference as he rocks into him steadily.

Releasing his iron grip on Prompto’s hip to instead reach for Prompto’s dick, his fingers encounter the weeping tip and he realises an error in his plan. But he’s not willing to stop now, not even momentarily to pull away and get Prompto something to catch his own mess, not when Prompto feels so good, not when Gladio’s working himself steadily to completion.

Gladio shifts himself slightly so he can drag his jaw up the sensitive skin of Prompto’s throat and nip at his earlobe.

“You gonna be a good boy for me?”

Prompto expels a warm puff of air into his palm and then nods frantically. Gladio rewards him with a few firm strokes along his length.

“You’re not gonna come until I say so, okay?”

Prompto nods again and Gladio feels the barest hint of teeth dig into his palm.

“Tell me if it gets too much,” Gladio says dropping a fleeting kiss to the sharp point of his jaw as he starts to work Prompto over with his hand and dares to increase the the ferocity of his thrusts just a notch.

He can’t pound into Prompto like he sometimes does in their own beds but they work together in a perfect tandem until Gladio’s forcibly choking back the noise of his pleasure. Gladio’s right there, on the very edge of his release when Prompto frantically taps at his hand and Gladio lets go of his dick in favour of grasping his hip again so he can pull Prompto back against him perfectly.

Gladio presses his forehead between Prompto’s shoulder blades as he finds his release, relishing the feel of Prompto’s quick little breaths against his hand. He doesn’t allow himself to linger inside his boyfriend like he normally would instead he carefully pulls out, releases Prompto’s mouth from beneath his hand and rolls him onto his back.

It takes Gladio mere seconds to drag Prompto around into a position where he can get his mouth around his pretty dick.

“ _Yes_ ,” Prompto hisses, barely a whisper and Gladio feels him thread long hair between his fingers and tug gently.

Prompto grabs a pillow with his free hand and jams it over his face to stifle his noise. A handful of minutes later Prompto whimpers into the pillow and then go completely silent and still as Gladio tastes the saltiness of him on his tongue.

Gladio spends a few minutes kissing around Prompto’s thighs and navel until his shivering subsides and then he carefully gets off the bed to dispose of his condom - which he ends up tying off and rolling up in a pair of gym sock that he may or may not just throw away later.

He drags on his boxers again and then retrieves Prompto’s from where he apparently kicked them off the end of the bed and also grabs for him the t-shirt Gladio had been wearing all day.

Once dressed Prompto rolls right up to his side, draping himself mostly on top of Gladio who wastes no time in slipping his hands beneath the t-shirt to feel his warm, soft skin.

Prompto traces the edge of his tattoo and there’s something oddly preoccupied about the movement that causes just a frisson of unease to thread up Gladio’s spine.

He squeezes Prompto, holding him closer to him and asks, “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Prompto says quickly.

Gladio kisses his hair and waits -

“I just wondered why you had the condoms in your bag,” Prompto says all at once.

“I forgot they were there,” Gladio says honestly.

Prompto tilts his head up and Gladio uses his free hand to push his hair back and get a good look at his beautiful blue eyes in the dim light.

In them he spots something wary. Uncertain.

“It’s just you and me, yeah?”

Prompto nods but Gladio doesn’t feel convinced that Prompto really believes it so he grips Prompto’s chin and pulls him up for a kiss. His mouth still mostly tastes like their play and Prompto licks into it appreciatively.

Gladio hates that there’s even the minutest possibility in Prompto’s brain that Gladio might have kept those condoms for a nefarious purpose. That despite everything Gladio’s tried to tell him there’s still a part of him that doesn’t think he can hold all of Gladio’s attention.

“You and me,” Gladio repeats, “Don’t ever think for even a second there’s anything more that I want.”

Prompto smiles for real this time and nuzzles Gladio’s chest as he settles back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto B-Sides are a thing. They're happening. This is now a series. If there's anything you'd like to see specifically let me know. Anyone interested in him meeting Noct for the first time and stuff or strictly after that Promtio goodness? Probably starting off with a Prompto in Gralea chapter and it will probably be sad. Sorry.


	9. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves on but Gladio’s feelings do not. Clarus meets the future of his family and Prompto finally opens up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we experience a small time skip.

By the time Gladio’s birthday is on the horizon its hard for him to remember what he was so worried about.

He and Prompto fall into an effortless routine and Gladio waits and waits for the boredom to set in, for his attention to wander but it never does.

Days with Prompto might be the same on paper but his boyfriend’s always bringing something new to the situation. Whether its the lamest joke known to mankind cracked over breakfast or a fun idea for something they can do together on the ever illusive shared full day off.

Gladio, as it turns out, _loves_ being in a relationship but whether that’s down to the relationship itself or just the fact that it’s Prompto Gladio’s not completely sure yet. Though he’s leaning towards Prompto. He’d tried picturing himself doing mundane things like late night grocery runs and alphabetising his bookshelves – finally - with literally anyone else and he feels almost bored to tears.

Slowly some of Prompto’s things migrate over to Gladio’s apartment - most nights they spend together are here as no matter how you try and swing it Gladio’s bed is better - and his shower fits two - and its not unusual for Gladio to set his evening drink down on the coffee table beside one of Prompto’s sketchbooks or kick his shoes off into a pile next to Prompto’s where he’d toed them off after his morning run. Prompto develops two new running routes that loop out from Gladio’s apartment one for his normal runs and one for the long he does towards the end of the week.

Gladio starts adding Prompto’s favourite soda to his shopping without thinking about it and buying the ‘fancy’ shampoo and stuff Prompto can’t really afford to keep in his shower. Gladio also changes hot sauce brands and starts buying these _insanely_ hot pickled peppers after watching Prompto eat them like popcorn at Noct’s one evening.

Prompto still spends a few nights a week at his own place, when he’s got a particularly big or messy project to finish, and Gladio’s never convinced him to spend more than one nights in a row at Gladio’s. It’s a boundary Gladio can deal with, even if he doesn’t _like_ it.

Unfortunately life can’t be all sunshine and rainbows even _with_ Prompto around and Gladio’s work life is thrown into turmoil in early march when a traitor plot is discovered within the Kingsglaive. Thankfully Noctis is on campus when the Citadel goes into lock-down so Gladio’s responsibility weighs lighter than his father's as all he has to do is get Noctis to one of his safe places - a small house in the suburban part of the city - and guard him for the 72 hours it takes to unravel the whole thing.

Gladio’s pleased to be able to do _something_ even though part of him wants to be by his father’s side especially when news gets back to them about an altercation that leaves both the King and his Shield injured.

Thankfully both injuries are minor; the King gets put on bed rest and Clarus just requires a half dozen stitches to his thigh to be deemed fit for duty once more.

The hardest part of the news becomes keeping Noctis in place once he learn about it even though protocol - and direct orders - are to keep him in place for a further 24 hours in case more develops.

They root out the traitors and as soon as they’re separated from one another they crumple like wet tissue paper; between Cor and Monica the entire plot is extracted from them before the sun rises on the morning Ignis gets the all clear notification.

The whole ordeal might have been easier had Prompto been allowed to come and help distract the Prince – and Gladio, even Ignis to some extent - but he’s _not_ and Gladio’s forced to deal with not only the worry for his father, his liege and his charge but a small burn of worry in the back of his mind that Prompto could possibly be in danger too.

There’s not been anything in the papers about the Prince making a friend outside the Citadel but it doesn’t mean nobody _knows_. If someone really wanted to go after the royal family surely they’d start targeting the people they care about?

And isn't Prompto, the only person Noct's ever chosen to care about, a prime target?

Noctis spends the first night following his release in the Citadel at his father’s bedside and Gladio sleeps there too, to keep an eye on him and his own father both. When Gladio drives Noct to school the next morning Prompto is there waiting for them with a tray full of drinks and a nervous smile.

Gladio climbs out of the car to greet him, propping the tray of drinks onto the roof of his car so he can say hello properly in a way that involves his hands _and_ his mouth. Noctis doesn’t even complain, just leans against the side of the car sipping at his iced coffee and absently scrolling through his phone while he waits.

He’s obviously affected too though, because as soon as Gladio’s done, murmuring reassuringly to Prompto and softly musing his hair, Noct shoulders his way between them and drags his best friend towards him for a hug of his own.

Prompto wraps his arms around Noct’s back and hooks his chin on his shoulder. He meets Gladio’s eyes as he admits, “I was so scared.”

Gladio watches Noct’s cinch his arms around Prompto a little tighter and he’s glad Noct thought to offer him the additional comfort.

“Nothing was gonna happen to me with Gladio around,” Noctis promises but it just makes Prompto’s face pinch with worry, “And I’m not gonna let anything happen to him either.”

Prompto nods a little as they pull apart even if he doesn’t look wholly reassured. Gladio beckons him back to his side so he can wrap an arm around him and drop a kiss on his head.

“Every things fine, baby,” he reassures him, “It’s all sorted, won’t happen again.”

“You don’t _know_ that,” Prompto argues.

“We can be pretty sure,” Noctis says, “I’m just sorry that we had to ghost you after that first message.”

“It’s fine,” Prompto says quickly, leaning into Gladio’s side, “I’m just glad you’re all okay. How's are your Dads?”

“Grumpy,” Noct says easily.

“Same,” Gladio supplies, “Apparently me and iris are babying him.”

Gladio rolls his eyes and Prompto manages a soft laugh.

“You guys better get to class,” Gladio says regretfully, “I’ll see you for lunch.”

“Can we go to _Forresters_?” Noctis asks immediately, “Prom finishes class a quarter hour after me but we can just wait here for him.”

“Iggy will probably send me with lunch boxes but if I can convince him otherwise I can’t see why not.”

Prompto whips his head back and forth between his best friend and his boyfriend.

“You’re meeting us for lunch?” he asks.

“I’m taking over guarding Noct whenever I’m not training from now on,” Gladio explains, “He always has plain clothed Guards on campus but I’d rather take care of it myself after what happened.”

“I have _literally_ never noticed,” Prompto says, eyes slightly wide.

“Then they’re doing their job properly,” Gladio teases, he turns back to Noct, “I think its Nyx on campus but if anything goes down you contact me first, you got it?”

“I know, I know,” Noct says, then incredulously, “Nyx, really?”

“Ignis wants you well looked after.”

“I got you and Iggy coffee too,” Prompto says, reaching for the tray again, “The biggest Ebony in the world and your usual with an extra shot. Figured you might need it.”

Gladio kisses him in thanks and then watches until the two of them disappear into the building and a familiar figure follows in after them at a short distance.

Its only a week or so later that Gladio finds out Prompto hadn’t really been in danger at all. Ignis had arranged for a two of the few spare Crownsguard to take shifts in his neighbourhood by marking him down as ‘minor potential target’.

\- - -

Things aren’t particularly pleasant for Prompto a hundred percent of the time either though he does a remarkable job keeping up a joyful, lighthearted appearance.

Gladio learns quickly that he has nightmares.

Not _a lot_ , but with a frequency that gets Gladio’s concerned enough to mention it to Noct. The response he gets isn’t reassuring. Noct tells him not to worry, but its implied that Noct understands this fact to make sense. Which means that something, sometime, happened to Prompto that he was still bothered by it now. Haunted.

It’s worse when he’s stressed. Tuesdays are Prompto’s worst day. Ten hours on campus, six hours at work and its an absolute guarantee that if Gladio can convince him round to his apartment on these nights Prompto will jerk awake, straight up out of his arms within a few hours of them falling asleep.

To his lasting shame Gladio doesn’t notice quite how bad Prompto’s feeling until its too late.

A week after Prompto’s mid-terms Gladio wakes up at four am to an empty bed.

The spot in front of him is not only missing Prompto’s lithe form but its also cold. Gladio pulls the blankets back slightly, expecting Prompto’s imminent return and for a full minute Gladio waits patiently expecting to get a little bit of a kiss and a snuggle in before they settle back down. It’s too late for it to have been a nightmare, Gladio thinks, they’d gone to bed early and then _really_ tired themselves out before dropping off.

But Prompto doesn’t come back and nor does the toilet flush or the sink run and slowly unease creeps into Gladio’s being.

Gladio pulls on some sweatpants when he climbs out of bed, the two of them had just settled down for sleep naked after their frankly glorious round of sex in which Prompto had started with his ass in the air and ended up on his back with his ankles around Gladio’s neck.

On the off chance that Prompto’s crawled out of bed simply because he can’t sleep or because he needed a drink he ducks his head into the main room but Prompto’s not there curled up on his couch reading or gaming on his phone to pass time. Gladio knocks on the bathroom door, wondering if Prompto’s come over ill or _fallen_ or something even though he can’t hear anything from inside.

The door to his en suite doesn’t lock, so he knocks again and calls, “Prom?” before slowly pushing the door open.

Prompto’s not immediately apparent but that’s mostly because he hasn’t even flicked the light on. Gladio does, and even then it takes him a second to find his boyfriend, not seeing him until he looks _down_.

Gladio thinks his heart breaks a little when he sees him, sat on the floor, up against the wall beneath the shower rack hugging his knees with his face buried in them and shaking gently.

Gladio drops onto his knees and shuffles forward, tentatively reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder. Prompto’s still naked apart from his wristband and he must be _freezing._ As Gladio comes closer he can make out the way his breath hitches as he struggles to catch it.

Gladio moves closer, trying to give him some body warmth without crowding him out if he’s spiralled down into actual full blown panic.

At his touch Prompto’s breath stutters painfully and he manages a weak, “I-I’m so-sorry,” breath catching in the middle of each word.

“Shh,” Gladio says softly, “Try and breath for me baby.”

Prompto sucks in a breath but he chokes before it’s really gotten deep enough to do anything so Gladio strokes up his back and says, “With me, okay. In for one, two -”

Gladio had been intending to count to three, as he’d been taught to, but Prompto coughs and splutters halfway through two and sob following quickly after.

Prompto's voice, when he speaks is wet, “I _can’t_.”

“Yes you can,” Gladio assures him, “Just slowly okay.”

Gladio counts again and it takes a few tries but eventually Prompto’s able to breath in and out slowly enough for him to visibly calm somewhat. Gladio has to coax his head from his knees though and when Prompto finally raises his head to look at him Gladio makes the most soothing sound he can and quietly wipes the tear tracks from his cheeks.

As Prompto’s trembling settles into a less alarming but still worrying shiver Gladio wraps his arms around him more fully.

“You’re freezing,” he murmurs, “Lets go back to bed and if you’re up for it we can talk about what’s bothering you.”

Prompto nods but apart from releasing his hold on his own legs he makes no moves to stand, Gladio tries not to stare at the little half-moon indents Prompto’s nails have dug into his own skin. Effortlessly, Gladio scoops him up, cradling him closely to his chest and Prompto turns into it, burying his still damp face against Gladio’s neck.

Gladio carefully deposits him sitting in the bed, gently prying his hands away when he doesn’t seem to want to let go and only pauses briefly to dig out something for Prompto to wear before climbing in beside him. Even that mere seconds of space is enough to have Prompto folding in on himself and his breath growing short again so Gladio climbs onto the bed and manoeuvres them until Prompto is resting, snuggled up against his chest, sat between his legs.

When Gladio’s satisfied Prompto’s calmed sufficiently again he offers Prompto the t-shirt he grabbed, a loose grey thing that Gladio actually wore that afternoon and Prompto takes it with a grateful little smile and pulls it on. It ruffles up his hair adorably when he pulls his head through and in any other circumstance Gladio might tease him about.

Instead, he wraps one arm about Prompto’s little waist and uses the other to smooth out his rumpled mane.

“You wanna talk about it?” Gladio asks gentle as he can.

Prompto turns his head, nose brushing Gladio’s jaw, followed quickly by lips as gentle as a butterfly wing.

“You want anything?” Gladio tries instead, “You want me to get Noct over?”

Prompto snorts, and it thankfully sounds like genuine humour, “He won’t wake up,” he murmurs, voice a little hoarse.

“I’ll go drag him out of bed if that's what you need,” Gladio promises.

Prompto shakes his head and Gladio waits on tenterhooks for Prompto to ask him to do _something_.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Gladio asks when he can’t wait any longer. It seems unlikely. Gladio’s not the lightest sleeper in the world but he always wakes up when Prompto has a nightmare because of the way he jerks awakein his hold. It would make more sense that Prompto had simply slipped out from beneath his arm.

“Not exactly. I just - I couldn’t stop thinking about it,” Prompto says after a moment.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Gladio asks instead of clarifying what _it_ is. Gladio’s got a pretty good idea its got something to do with school or his citizenship - or lack there of as it were.

“I thought I could get myself under control.”

Gladio squeezes him tighter, kisses his hair. “You don’t _have_ to do these things by yourself now.”

“But I should be able to, its so stupid that I’m like this.”

“Prom -”

“I _hate_ it,” Prompto says vehemently. Alarmingly his voice sounds a little damp again and Gladio watches his hand rise to scrub at his eyes.

“You’re not doing anything wrong,” Gladio says, “There’s nothing wrong with _you_.”

Prompto doesn’t say anything just tries to bury himself further into Gladio’s chest.

“Noct said - he thought…”

Gladio rubs his back and gives him the space he’s learnt Prompto needs to collect his thoughts.

“He says he has someone at the Citadel I can talk to about stuff. To help me learn to work through these thoughts and stuff when I can’t get away from them,” Prompto manages.

“Yeah, he has someone he talks to regularly since he had his accident. To help him through the trauma and losing him mom and stuff,” Gladio explains and then, realising its probably helpful to admit he asks, “Me and Ignis have spoken to her too, a couple times.”

Prompto pulls back enough that Gladio can get a good look into his eyes - red rimmed but blessedly clear and focused - and looks at him a little incredulously.

“Really?”

“Mhm, we have to have evaluations for our job sometimes but also I felt a lot of guilt when Noct first got hurt and then later I was really angry about, well, _everything_ really but a lot of it was focused at Noct for some reason. But she talked me through it and helped me work out what was really wrong.”

“You were what - _ten_ when Noct got hurt, what did you think you could have done?”

Gladio shrugs, “Just been there I guess, it wasn’t rational, it was just how I felt.”

Prompto kisses his cheek.

“Do you think she could help me?” Prompto asks tentatively.

“If you want her to,” Gladio says, “I think that would be really good.”

Prompto nods a little absentmindedly, running his fingers over the healed edges of Gladio’s tattoo.

“I’ll text Noct in the morning,” Prompto says quietly.

Gladio cups his jaw so he can turn his head and pull him into a soft kiss, keeping it chaste and sweet.

“Wanna tell me what had you so worried tonight?” he asks.

Prompto looks away from him but admits, “I almost failed my biology mid-term.”

Gladio didn’t know that. He’d known Prompto was struggling, wasn’t getting the excellent grades he was accustomed to but he hadn’t realised it was that bad. For all that he had known Prompto had been doing better than he had at the start of the semester.

“But you didn’t,” Gladio points out.

“But what if I did. Or I do? What if I get kicked out of school? I’ll get kicked out of Insomnia. I’ll never see you again. Or Noct or Iggy. What if I -”

“Not gonna happen,” Gladio interrupts before he can completely spiral again.

Prompto inhales sharply, a cross between a gasp and a sob.

“Whatever happens at school,” Gladio says firmly, “You’re not getting sent back to Niflheim, we’re not gonna let that happen. Noct’ll draft a new law if he has to, I _promise_.”

Shit, Gladio will _marry_ Prompto at this point if it’s the only way to secure his place in Insomnia. Ignis hasn’t mentioned this as an option though so Gladio thinks it won’t be altogether necessary. Gladio also thinks its probably wise not to point this out _now_ though, just three months into their relationship is a _little_ soon to bring up potential nuptials.

Even if _Gladio_ isn’t at all frightened by the prospect.

Which is actually very frightening, when he stops to think about it.

“But you’re not going to fail,” Gladio goes on, “Iggy can spend more time helping you if that’s what you need.”

“I know all the stuff when we’re studying,” Prompto admits, “But I get into the test or start the pop quiz and I’m just so nervous I can’t think about anything but what will happen if I fail.”

“Okay. Immediate game plan: you text Noct and he’ll arrange for you to see his doctor as soon as possible and in the meantime we work on getting your coursework grades up so in the minuscule chance we can’t get a handle on your exam nerves they won’t pull your overall grade down too far.”

“Okay,” Prompto says, blinking a little.

“Sounds manageable?”

Prompto nods, “Yeah, thanks. I feel better. With a plan.”

“Plans are why Iggy never seems nervous,” Gladio says and it causes a genuine giggle to spill out of Prompto’s mouth.

Gladio pulls him in for another soft kiss but Prompto touches his jaw to make it last longer, deepening it just a little and lingering against him.

“Thanks,” he says again.

“Any time,” Gladio promises.

Prompto settles against his chest again and exhaling long and slow in a way that makes the last bit of tension drain from his shoulder.

“You think you can sleep again?”

“Not sure,” Prompto mumbles.

“Want to watch a movie or something? I can grab my laptop, we can stay right here.”

“You’ve got work in the morning, I’ll go in the other room and you can go back to sleep,” Prompto argues.

“No way. I’m doing whatever you’re doing,” Gladio says.

“Movies sound great,” Prompto says, smiling a little.

Gladio kisses his hair, “I’ll just grab my laptop and get you a drink then I’ll be right back, okay?”

\- - -

_IS PRINCE NOCTIS GAY?_

_A new bill passed this weekend has the nation in uproar. According to the news from the Citadel legislation changes have been made to the Law of Inheritance for citizens of landed titles, noble birth and royal retainers. Such changes dictate that children of all kinds will immediately be in line for inheritance of such titles including those born illegitimately out of wedlock, adopted into families from all nations or surrogacy allowing, for the first time these important public figures to publicly come forward in same sex marriages or remain single as their preference without a risk to their ancestral rights. This news comes on the approach of the Prince’s twentieth birthday and following the circulation of engagement rumours that began over the Solstice period. Has this legislative change come in preparation for an announcement of Crown’s first same-sex marriage? What could this mean for Insomnia and Lucis as a whole in these [cont on pages 5 &6]_

-

[Gladio 11:01] I know you did it for more than just me but thank you. Seriously.

[Noct 11:04] its dumb this wasn’t already a thing. thanks for making me think about it.

[Noct 11:05] and before you ask: no i’m not secretly gay and have been too worried to admit it and no i’m not worried about my public image in any way

[Gladio 11:06] Iggy been worrying about you?

[Noct 11:07] and prom. though not about the gay thing. obviously.

[Noct 11:07] and my public image （´＊｀） will recover soon enough when they announce my actual engagement

[Gladio 11:08] Holy shit, they’re making that official? You feeling okay about that?

[Noct 11:09] yeah. luna’s great and it just makes sense, you know?

[Noct 11:09] they’re gonna let me and luna have a long engagement, get to know each other properly again. dad says if it really feels wrong we can break it off later

[Gladio 11:10] You’ve given me the opportunity for me to be happy any way that I’d like. I wanna make sure you have the same opportunity if I can.

[Noct 11:11] i feel pretty good about but thanks

[Noct 11:12] no actually i need a fishing tour of lucis this summer to help me comes to terms with it

[Gladio 11:13] If we’re driving out to see some Chocobos I can’t see why we couldn’t stop at some lakes and rivers too. Early birthday in Galdin Quay?

[Noct 11:14] i knew i liked you for a reason

\- - -

Gladio picks up Prompto from his afternoon lecture and then drives him to the Citadel to trade him for Noct. Prompto’s still not quite used to the inside of the Citadel even though he’s been inside a half dozen times now since he got clearance just after Solstice. Gladio can read his body language enough to tell he’s both _very_ nervous about what’s to come and itching for a chance to whip out a camera he’s not allowed to use.

“I’m taking Noct home but Iggy’s gonna be right out here in this chair the moment you’re done, okay?”

Prompto nods, biting his lip.

“You can call me or text me any time okay. I’ll give Noct my phone so even if I’m driving so I’ll be right there to talk to the whole time.”

Prompto manages a weak smile. “She’s nice yeah? She won’t think I’m stupid or lame or anything?”

“She’s super nice,” Gladio promises, “And I defy anyone to fine you lame or stupid. Gorgeous and talented is more like it.”

Prompto flushes pink but Gladio can tell he’s pleased by the laugh that spill out of him.

“Am I allowed to kiss you here?” Prompto asks shyly.

“Hmm, better make it quick.”

-

It’s fun watching Noctis attempt to cook. Even when Ignis has done most of the work.

All Noct really needs to do is roll out the four smooth balls of pizza dough Ignis left proving on the side and add toppings yet somehow in the fifteen minutes Gladio spends not paying attention to anything but the novel he’s reading Noctis manages to make his kitchen look like the landing zone of a small natural disaster.

“Why are you like this?” Gladio grumbles grabbing a dish towel to help try and scoop flour off the counter tops.

To Noct’s credit, however, the pizza’s look pretty good. Noct’s even gone so far as to make Ignis a veggie one and one of them seems to have much less cheese on it than the others, topped with a mix of spicy sausage and peppers.

Gladio’s _pretty_ sure Prompto is lactose-intolerant at this point and just hasn’t realised or doesn’t want to admit it and give up loads of his favourite things. Gladio’s noticed an upswing in the coconut milk based foods Ignis has been concocting so he’s not the only one that’s worked this out. Gladio refuses to be the person that tries to tell Prompto he needs to stop eating cheese.

Gladio’s phone vibrates and chimes in his pocket and he digs it out quickly.

[Freckles 18:04] all done. me and iggy are on the way to nocts now

[Gladio 18:05] How did it go, you feeling okay?

“Is that Prom?” Noct asks, but then his own phone flashes too and he immediately diverts his attention there. He reads whatever is on the screen and lets out a sigh of relief.

[Freckles 18:06] its good, i’m fine i guess. tired and stuff. made another appt to see her in a couple weeks

[Gladio 18:07] I’m glad it went well. We can talk about it as much or as little as you like when you get here, it’s all up to you.

Prompto doesn’t respond immediately but a glance at Noctis working intently at his phone assures him his attention has probably been drawn elsewhere.

“He okay, do you think?” Gladio asks when he can’t help it anymore.

Noct looks up sharply, frowning. “Aren’t you talking to him?”

“He stopped replying, I assumed he was talking to you,” Gladio says.

“No,” Noct says slowly, “I only got one message from him.”

“Shit,” Gladio says, pulling out his phone again.

“I’ll text Iggy,” Noct says.

“He’s driving,” Gladio reminds him absently as he starts to type a message.

[Gladio 18:12] Hey Baby, you okay? Let me know if you need anything <3

There’s tension in the air as they wait for their friends to arrive. Gladio helps Noct slide the pizzas into the oven and then they clean the counters properly, putting the leftover grated cheese into little tubs for the fridge and cleaning up the last of Noct’s spills.

When the door _finally_ opens Prompto rushes in ahead of Ignis and bolts straight into the kitchen.

“My phone died,” he says apologetically even as Gladio is scooping him off his feet into a hug.

“I’m okay,” he tells the room at large and Gladio sets him down on the newly cleaned counter top. Gladio contents himself with standing between his legs and pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. Until, that is, Noctis jabs him sharply in the ribs.

“Gimme my best friend a sec,” Noct mutters and obligingly Gladio moves away.

Ignis enters the kitchen, not saying anything other than a quick greeting before moving to peer through the clear oven doors at the pizza. Gladio supposes he and Prompto spoke plenty in the car.

Noctis leans against the counter, close to Prompto’s side and they murmur quietly to one another, Gladio purposefully doesn’t listen. There’s still some things that Noct knows and he does not and while that _hurts_ just a little Gladio’s not going to try and discover them by something as underhand like eavesdropping.

Gladio watches them hug but as they pull apart Noctis very carefully lays his hand over Prompto’s ever-present wrist band and squeeze it just a little. There’s a small frisson of alarm that Gladio feels at the sight, not sure why Noctis would commit such a gross betrayal of Prompto’s feelings and trust. Prompto doesn’t jerk away though, simply allowing it asthey stare at each other until, apparently, Noct finds something in his friend’s gaze that makes him release the blond with a small nod.

Noctis joins Ignis at the oven and when Prompto beckons Gladio goes back over. Trailing his hands up Prompto’s thighs as he steps between them until he can wrap his arms loosely about his waist.

“You want to talk about it now? Or later?” Gladio asks quietly.

“Later,” Prompto says, “I’ve got a lot of stuff to think about.”

Gladio gives him a quick kiss and then steps back so they’re being a little less of an obnoxious couple. They’re still working on _that_ balance.

“Pizza smells good,” Prompto tells the room at large.

“ _Looks_ good too,” Ignis says with just enough suspicion to have Noct complaining.

\- - -

[Gladio 22:48] If you’re not ready Dad will understand.

[Freckles 22:49] think we’ve been putting him off long enough

[Freckles 22:50] i just don’t want to disappoint you

[Gladio 22:52] Baby you could *never*. Unless of course you meet him and do nothing but tell him how awful I am.

[Freckles 22:53] damn you caught me

[Gladio 22:54] For real though, him being there starts stressing you out you just like, tap my thigh and I’ll send him away. He doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable and especially not at work.

[Freckles 22:55] i’m honestly not that nervous. i think its you that’s freaking out (v^ー°)

[Gladio 22:56] Wow. How dare you see through my facade like that.

[Freckles 22:57] you worried he doesn’t actually approve or something?

[Gladio 22:58] Worried he’ll see how you’re way too good for me.

[Freckles 22:59] that deflection though

[Gladio 23:00] Honestly? I don’t really know. I’ve never introduced him to *anyone* before. What if he does something dumb that upsets you or you don’t like him?

[Freckles 23:01] noct says he’s like a slightly shorter buzzed version of you so i can’t see that happening

[Freckles 23:02] i’d like you even if you were only 6’4” and bald so i think we’re okay

[Freckles 22:03] real talk though please don’t cut your hair. maybe not ever again

-

“I’ll go set up my bench,” Eli says as he finishes shaking Gladio’s father’s hand, “And send the kid - uh, Prompto over.”

“Thanks, man,” Gladio says.

Sure enough Eli approaches his bench and Prompto’s head peaks out from around the corner where Gladio knows the inks are stored.

His pretty little grin is obviously nervous, teeth pressing white indentations into his lip and as he approaches Gladio watches him pull his shoulders back and wipe his hands on his jeans.

Prompto’s dressed just a little differently than normal, hair styled but less exuberantly spiked, jeans rip free and just a plain white long sleeve t-shirt on top. His wristband is the only thing that really demonstrates his usual punkish flair and Gladio assumes that’s because he doesn’t have anything else that will do the same job.

“Dad, this is Prompto,” he introduces, “Prompto this is my Dad, Clarus.”

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you,” his Dad says sincerely holding out his hand.

Prompto shoves his hand into Clarus’ maybe a little _too_ fast and shakes it saying, “Nice to me meet you too, um, Lord Amicitia.”

Gladio tries not to chuckle. Prompto's always going to be too fucking cute for this world.

“Clarus is just fine,” his dad assures him, “No one cares about titles outside the Citadel.”

Some of the intense nervousness drops out of Prompto’s smile but seemingly at a loss of something else to say he looks to Gladio with wide eyes.

“Anything fun happen this morning?” Gladio nudges.

Prompto looks to the side like he’s trying to pull a story from somewhere and then suddenly he laughs brightly and says:

“A girl came in with this allegedly Galahdian saying, wanting it as a tattoo, so we checked it because Eli doesn’t want to be responsible for tattooing nonsense you know it’d be -” Prompto seems to catch himself babbling - Gladio thinks its adorable but Prompto thinks its lame - and he glances at Clarus nervously. Seeing only a smile he continue, “Well essentially it said ‘the sky is purple triangle’ which was definitely not what she was after.”

Clarus chuckles, “Do you know what she _was_ trying for?”

“No idea,” Prompto says, “ _She_ didn’t even know, really. I think her friend was playing a joke on her. Which is a little sad so I’m glad we checked and didn’t do it.”

“Freckles?” Eli calls and Prompto spins on the spot to face him.

“’Sup?”

“Can you drag the comfy desk chair over for Gladio’s father. And then, Gladio, I'm good to go when you’re ready.”

“A normal chair is fine,” Clarus tries to argue but Prompto’s already manoeuvring it out from behind the desk.

Gladio whips his t-shirt off as he walks over to Eli and his Dad follows after offering to move the chair himself and being refused the opportunity quite vehemently from Prompto.

“He's _stubborn_ ,” Clarus says quietly to Gladio when he’s back at his side and his Dad look ridiculously pleased about it.

When Prompto’s pulled up the chair he asks, ever so slightly out of breath, “How do you like your coffee? Or do you want something else to drink?”

“Just a little bit of milk,” Clarus says.

Prompto does one of his best smiles, “Oh, like Gladio?”

“Exactly.”

“So,” Eli says as he wipes down Gladio’s back, “I _might_ finish today, but I’m not willing to rush, so I might need you back next week too.”

“You’ve done an amazing job,” Clarus tells him, “A beautiful modern take on what some consider and archaic tradition.”

“Thank you sir,” Eli mumbles and Gladio laughs out loud to see that he’s blushing a little.

Eli clears his throat, “You ready?”

Gladio settles on his stomach as Eli starts working, adding in tiny details and minute shading that many people wouldn’t have bothered with. A few days ago Prompto had straddled his butt and spent the best part of an hour touching all the little spots on his back and shoulders Eli would be working on his fingertips, feather soft and teasing. He might have gone on for longer had Gladio not snapped and rolled Prompto beneath him to return the favour to his freckles.

That’s probably not the best thing to think about right now.

Eli’s unusually quiet as he starts working but Gladio supposes that’s to do with having the actual Shield of the current King sitting just across from him. Only when Prompto reappears with three coffee cups does he speak, the sight of his own apprentice jogging his memory.

“I trained at _Living Colour_ back in the day,” Eli says, directing the comment at Clarus.

“Thank you, Prompto,” Clarus says as Prompto hands him his coffee, then with a touch of surprise he says to Eli, “That’s where I had my tattoo done. And my Grandfather. I was saddened to discover it no longer existed.”

“Tomilson retired out to Lestallum to be near his grandkids, I learnt so much working with him. I wouldn’t be able to do what I do without him.”

Clarus’ eyebrows shoot up but before he can speak Eli says, “I used to flick through his catalogue of old work, your tattoo was my favourite in there.”

“It pleases me to know he’s doing well. And that this tradition passed to someone it means something to,” Clarus tells him sincerely.

“You never told me that,” Gladio says.

“I wanted my work to speak for itself. And for you not to think Prompto had only suggested me as a favour.”

“Suggested you ‘cause you’re the best,” Prompto chimes in. Gladio’s not sure exactly where he is and he can’t turn around to look but he hears the sound of a mug being set down and then a gentle touch on his lower back.

“Is this your shop?” Clarus asks, “Or?”

Eli shakes his head, “I’m not really interested in running a business, working for Malcolm suits me just fine. I care about the art and helping other people get into it.”

“And how did you find Prompto?”

“He found me,” Eli says, “Came in with his sketchbook and this over-rehearsed little spiel one afternoon.”

“I was nervous,” Prompto admits, “I’d been reading about _Insomnia Ink_ all the way from Gralea. I wanted in here _so_ bad.”

“Malcolm had said we weren’t taking apprentices any more but there was just something about him and the contents his sketchbook,” Eli says and Gladio detects a real note of fondness there.

“I’d love to see some of your work, Prompto,” Clarus says, “Gladio speaks very highly of it. Prince Noctis too.”

“Dad,” Gladio interrupts, “Leave him alone.”

“It’s okay,” Prompto says and he touches Gladio’s back again, “I started a new sketchbook recently, so there’s not much in it but I have it with me. You can look. I don’t mind.”

Prompto retrieves his sketchbook but seems unable to handle watching Clarus looks through it and excuses himself a little awkwardly to take care of some of the tasks Gladio’s used to watching him handle; cleaning the other stations, filling the ink rack and organising all the things behind the front desk.

“Okay,” Eli says, “Your back is done.”

“You don’t sound sure,” Gladio says laughing. Clarus sits up to get a closer look and Prompto even sneaks closer too.

“I think I could work on this forever,” Eli admits.

“I see nothing wanting in it,” Clarus says.

Eli blushes again, and suggests a short break before they get back into it.

-

Gladio’s sat up now at least, with Elias adding some minute detail to his eagle’s head and it affords him a really good view of where Prompto is working again; wiping down and dusting all the framed pictures then sweeping and mopping the parts of the shop that are empty. He seems to have more busy work to do than normal and Gladio suspects that was a calculated move so that he wasn’t forced to sit and attempt to make small talk with Gladio’s father for the entire afternoon.

Not that he’s being rude, by any means, he stops by often, checking they’re all okay and fetching drinks when appropriate and inevitably being drawn into a short chat. From what Gladio can tell his dad is almost as enamoured by Prompto as he is, though in a very different way obviously.

Prompto would deny being charming but he absolutely _is_ in a completely effortless way.

“You like school then?” Clarus asks Prompto as he gratefully accepts a glass of water, “That’s a refreshing change from some other young men I know.”

“Hey,” Gladio says defensively, “I did great at school.”

“Not without complaint,” Clarus teases.

Prompto laughs so Gladio’s not _too_ upset at the ribbing.

“I like it a lot,” Prompto tells Clarus, “Mostly. I like all my electives anyway.”

“It’s never fun to slog through something you’re not interested in,” Clarus agrees.

Then, to Gladio’s absolute horror he asks, “Have you always been interested in tattooing? I expected you to be covered in them, are you hiding them all?”

Gladio tenses and Eli’s hands still on his chest. They meet each other’s eyes and there’s something in Eli’s gaze that makes Gladio remember that he too knows something of Prompto’s reticence about this subject.

A little frantically Gladio looks at his boyfriend but apart from a faint blush and somewhat rigid set to his shoulders he seems to be okay. Prompto looks back at him for a second but Gladio can’t really _do_ anything right now that won’t turn it into a complete spectacle so he offers Prompto what he hopes is a reassuring expression and Prompto kind of smiles at him before turning back to his father.

“Kind of,” he says, “I like that people can have something for their bodies that they’re proud of I guess. That _means_ something to them. That they chose.”

Clarus looks at Prompto with the sort of fatherly expression Gladio’s used to seeing sent Iris’ way.

“They are remarkable things, aren’t they?”

“They can be,” Prompto replies voice just a little off where it normally is. Gladio watches as he fiddles with his wristband and not for the first time he feels his brain sluggishly try and add several things together.

“Freckles,” Eli says suddenly, “Would you grab me another blue roll?”

“Sure,” Prompto says a little overly cheerfully and he disappears into the back room for longer than it takes to grab a single item.

Gladio can tell his Dad knows _somethings_ just gone amiss but he doesn’t mention it. Nor does he coddle Prompto when he reappears just asks Prompto a fairly innocuous question about Noct that has him smiling again before he heads back to his work.

-

“Next week for one final go over,” Eli says as Prompto finishes cleaning Gladio off and wrapping him as usual.

“You’re sure?” Gladio teases, “Or will I be coming in until next Solstice.”

“I mean, you’ll be coming in sure, but to pick up Blondie, not get tattooed. Unless you want more and then I’ll be the most offended I’ve ever been if you go somewhere else.”

“I’m probably done for now, but you’re absolutely my guy, I promise.”

“I’m almost jealous,” Clarus says, “You made me miss sitting in the chair.”

“You are _more_ than welcome to come back at any time,” Eli says eyes lighting up.

“My daughter would think I’ve gone made,” Clarus says.

“And your son,” Gladio adds.

Prompto laughs.

“My son,” Clarus intones, “The hypocrite.”

Gladio rolls his eyes as Prompto attempts to stifle a second laugh.

The phone rings and Prompto darts away behind the counter to answer it in his usual cheerful manner.

“I understand there’s a final payment to be made,” Clarus addresses Eli.

“Dad,” Gladio says, “Don’t.”

Literally waving him off Clarus continues, “I’d like to settle the rest of the bill.”

“You really don’t have to, Noct already paid for a tonne of it,” Gladio tries to explain.

“There’s also the issue of I don’t know how much it is yet, because I don’t know how much time we’ll need next week,” Eli adds.

“Charge me for a session longer than you’ll need and please feel free to keep any extra as a tip.”

“Thank you, sir,” Eli says and he goes to join Prompto at the desk.

Gladio pulls his t-shirt on over his wrapping whilst still sat down and, for the first time in a long time, looks up at his father.

“Thanks, Dad, I really appreciate it.”

“You’ve grown into a fine young man, it’s only fair you should be rewarded. And it is _very_ almost your birthday.”

“ _Dad_ ,” he groans.

Chuckling, Clarus goes on, “And speaking of fine young men, your Prompto seems like a lovely boy.”

“I know,” Gladio says and his eyes drift over to where he’s talking on the phone, gesturing animatedly with his hands despite the other person not being able to see him.

Gladio's face pulls up in a smile without him thinking about it.

“You’ve barely been able to keep your eyes off him all afternoon,” Clarus muses, “Just how long _have_ you been in love with him?”

The question doesn’t frighten Gladio like he might have thought it would.

And the _answer_ doesn’t even require much thought. Before he’s had time to consider it he’s already said:

“A while I think.”

“And have you told him that?”

“Not yet,” Gladio admits.

“Might I suggest you tell him. It does no one any good to keep these things to ourselves.”

Gladio nods, only half paying attention, his eyes still glued to Prompto as he tries to process this revelation.

“I'm very happy for you,” his Dad tells him softly.

-

“Prompto!” Iris all but squeals and she slides on socked feet around the corner to ambush them in the entrance hall and flinging herself directly at Prompto.

He accepts her hug gracefully, ruffling her hair.

“Hi Iris,” Gladio deadpans, “It’s great to see you.” Behind him Clarus laughs.

After poking her tongue out at Gladio Iris turns back to Prompto and grabs one of hishands. Prompto's not even got his shoes off yet but she starts to pull on his arm as though to drag him further into the house.

“Can you show me how to blend my watercolour pencils? They look all grainy.”

“ _Iris_ ,” Gladio and Clarus scold at the same time.

“Prompto’s been at work all day,” Clarus carries on, “Perhaps, if he feels like it, he can show you after dinner. But not before.”

Iris pouts so of course Prompto says, “I don’t mind.”

“I do,” Gladio says firmly and he gestures for Prompto to hand him his jacket and shows him where to place his shoes.

“After dinner,” Prompto promises her when she continues to look put out, “But my guess is you need to use more water.”

“Really?” Iris says, “But it makes the paper go all funny.”

“It’s easier on certain paper stocks, if you don’t have any I can give you some.”

Appeased she does a cheerful little clap and then flounces away calling, “Jared said dinner will be around thirty minutes.”

Gladio’s dad moves past them, “I better go check she’s not got her things spread all over the dining table.”

And blessedly he and Prompto are _alone_.

Gladio moves close enough to cup his dear dear face in his hands and kisses him three times in quick succession.

“Hi,” he says when he’s done.

Smiling shyly Prompto asks, “Am I doing okay?”

A little concerned that Prompto seems to think he needs to be _performing_ in someway Gladio brushes his nose tenderly against Prompto’s and assures him, “The old man loves you.”

“Yeah?” Prompto says, clearly pleased.

Gladio nods and simply kisses him again. Gladio could kiss him forever, honestly.

“Sorry about earlier,” Gladio tells him softly.

“It’s okay,” Prompto says and it sounds like he means it, “It’s getting easier for me to talk about.”

“You talking to Dr Greene about it?” Gladio asks.

By unspoken agreement they don’t talk about the exact contents of Prompto’s sessions with her, just talking about how Prompto feels about them and working on the technique she gives him together. They seem to be working, as far as Gladio can tell.

Gladio's really happy for him. Prompto still has nightmares, but they're less frequent and its been a while since his last 'thought spiral', as Prompto calls them.

“Yeah, that whole patient confidentiality thing really helps me open up,” Prompto says going for humour.

Gladio kisses him again, just because he wants to, and its a good idea to take advantage of this privacy while they have it.

“You know when you said ‘and we’ll have dinner at the manor after’ I somehow didn’t expect -”

“An actual manor?” Gladio asks laughing.

“Yeah,” Prompto says, “You’re like, super important and rich, huh?”

“Technically my _Dad_ is super important and rich, but I guess by proxy me too - what’s the matter?”

“I just wish I had something more - that I bought more to the table,” Prompto murmurs.

“You bring _plenty_ to the table,” Gladio promises him, “You're amazing. You make me so happy.”

“That’s all I want,” Prompto admits.

And Gladio can’t not kiss him _again_ after that.

“You gonna show me around?” Prompto asks, stepping out of his hold but offering his hand.

“Which wing do you want to start in?”

Prompto freezes and Gladio chuckles at his awestruck expression.

“Kidding,” Gladio says, “It’s just a big house. Come one, we’ll start upstairs.”

Gladio takes Prompto all the rooms it’s appropriate for him to see - not Iris, Clarus or Jared’s bedrooms - and he surveys it with something like the awe he still experiences at the Citadel.

“It’s not _that_ fancy,” Gladio gripes when Prompto makes an audible noise as he follows Gladio into the main living room. There’s no TV in here as Clarus had always wanted this to remain the _family_ room but Gladio’s spent a lot of comfortable evenings in here playing board games with Iris or reading while the fire burns low.

Prompto shakes his head, “It’s so _warm_.”

“What do you mean?” Gladio asks, concern spiking, “Are you too hot?”

“No, I mean, it’s really comfortable. I lived in some big places in Gralea, group homes, you know, but they didn’t really feel like _homes_ at all.”

As always Gladio feels a surge of sadness about Prompto’s life before Insomnia and he hooks his arm over Prompto’s shoulder as he leads him closer to the fireplace and the landscape hanging over it. He’d noticed Prompto eyeing it when they first entered.

“My Mom painted this,” Gladio tells him.

“Wow,” Prompto says, “It’s amazing. She was really talented.”

Gladio steps behind him so he can embrace him fully and still let Prompto look at the painting.

“She would have really loved you,” Gladio murmurs, knowing that it’s true.

Prompto makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, “I’m sorry I didn’t get to meet her.”

“Me too.”

\- - -

They don’t end up getting back from the manor until quite late as Clarus lets Iris monopolise Prompto until she goes to bed and then spends time really getting to know Prompto afterwards - a comfortable house and warm dinner neutralise most of Prompto’s remaining anxiety and he slowly becomes as animated as ever, talking to Clarus about all things until time technicallt ticks over onto the next day.

Thus Gladio’s plans to confess the depth of his feelings to Prompto are stymied by a deep seated need in the two of them to just be together for a while. They don’t actually _do_ anything really but Prompto’s relief at Clarus’ approval - _joy_ even - at Prompto’s presence in Gladio's life is palpable and Gladio falls asleep with Prompto draped over him, dead weight as he drops off into a deep slumber almost immediately.

They sleep in late - Prompto only has one class that afternoon and it’s with Noct so Gladio’s good to laze about for a bit - and he wakes up with Prompto flat on his back beside him, Gladio having thrown an arm over his waist in his sleep.

Gladio kisses his head and crawls out of bed to start breakfast, leaving Prompto asleep. Maybe he can tell him over breakfast, try and make it a little special. Gladio’s gotten pretty good at scrambled eggs now and he’s got a few of Prompto’s favourite sausages in his fridge. He _might_ even have some of Prompto’s favourite wheat bread for toast too.

Gladio’s not really that far along in his preparations, the sausages are warming in the oven and the eggs are whisked, when Prompto makes his way out of the bedroom. He’s wearing his glasses, square black framed things, which Gladio has technically gotten used to but he still finds one of the cutest things in the world. Like normal he slept in, and is sill wearing, one of Gladio’s old t-shirts but uncharacteristically he’s pulled on his jeans again; usually he sits at Gladio’s breakfast bar in whatever he slept in.

Even more uncharacteristically he’s not wearing his wristband.

Gladio notices it in an instant even though the skin is still covered by Prompto’s other palm, wrapped protectively around the back of his wrist.

“Morning,” Prompto says with a tremulous little smile.

Gladio turns the oven down really low and goes to meet Prompto in the living room, sitting himself on the couch and patting the spot next to him in invitation.

Prompto sits down. Not right alongside him but close enough that their knees touch.

Gladio doesn’t know what to say. Tentatively he places his hand on the knee touching his and then holds his other hand out palm up.

Prompto swallows and releases his wrist to put his hand in Gladio’s and resolutely Gladio keeps his eyes on Prompto’s instead of looking down, staring into dear blue pools.

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Gladio says and Prompto’s fingers twitch against his own.

“I want to,” Prompto says, even though he sounds like he’s in pain, “I don’t want to keep anything from you - you deserve to know.”

“Whatever it is,” Gladio says, “It doesn’t matter, it won’t change anything.”

“You say that now,” Prompto mumbles.

Still keeping his eyes up Gladio raises the hand in his and kisses his knuckles.

Prompto exhales, long and slow, the slides his other hand over the top of Gladio’s.

Gladio looks down.

It takes three seconds for the information to slot in alongside things that he knows but when it does -

“Oh Prom,” he says, a well of sorrow building in his chest.

Gladio knows exactly what this barcode tattoo means, knows where he came from, knows some of what Prompto must have gone through before the joint forces of Lucis and Tenebrae had uncovered Niflheim’s greatest and worst secret years after the war had passed.

Prompto, a tiny, innocent baby Prompto, had been taken from what should have been his home and raised in a _facility_ that Niflheim used to train children into soldiers. To fit teenagers into iron suits and stick guns in their hands so they could be sent, wave after wave, at the enemy as though they were nothing more than a simple, worthless sacrifice.

Gladio’s met another survivor in real life, before this. Their one Nif ‘Guard - she mostly keeps it covered too.

“Do you know what it mean?” Prompto asks tentatively.

Gladio nods, “Niflheim marked their intended child soldiers in this way. I'm so _sorry_ , Prom, I can't even -”

“I was born in the facility,” Prompto interrupts.

“What?”

That’s _not right_ , Gladio thinks. Verstael Besithia had collected orphans - created orphans - and then taken them into his training facilities where they’d gone under a number of what Gladio understands to be inhuman experiments and training methods. Gladio was way too young to be told the details when they’d first come to light and he’s never had any real desire as an adult to subject himself to them. He’s not sure whether that’s a good or a bad thing now.

“A lot of them - us - managed to get reunited with families and stuff. Grandparents, aunt, uncles, siblings maybe, depending on where and how they’d been – been taken. For all their faults, and there’s _a lot_ of them, the facilities kept really good records - kept track of the genetics - so it was easy to match everyone up with their file and get them home, or as close to it as possible.”

Gladio looks up in time to see a single tear slip over Prompto’s freckled cheek. He reaches to brush it away with his thumb and Prompto closes his eyes and leans into his palm.

“My file just listed a date of birth and the words ‘born in facility’ and understandably no one wanted to take me in when they found out so I bounced around in the Gralean foster care system until I was legally an adult.”

“That’s _not_ understandable,” Gladio says, “Not at all.”

Prompto ignores him, “They assigned my last name from an old registry of families that had died out decades ago - and one of the people, the soldiers, that rescued us gave me my name.”

There’s a long moment of silence in which Gladio doesn’t know what to do other than tenderly stroke his thumb over the bars on Prompto’s skin.

Prompto's breath catches and then he all but whispers, “It took me a long time to learn to respond to something that wasn’t an ID number. Some people remembered having names but I don't.”

“Prom,” Gladio breathes, “Come here please.”

Gladio tugs on Prompto’s arm and he comes easily, climbing onto Gladio’s lap and wrapping his arms around Gladio’s shoulders, burying his cold nose in the crook of Gladio’s jaw. Gladio pets through his hair with one hand a chafes the other up and down his back to try and banish the chill that seems to have settled over him.

“How old were you when they rescued you all?”

“Eight - I was lucky.”

Gladio makes a surprised noise and Prompto laughs softly, wetly.

“I was still young enough to learn new things, to learn what had happened to me wasn’t normal. Some others, they weren’t so lucky, they never got to be normal again.”

“Wish you’d gotten out even sooner,” Gladio says, “Wish you’d never been there at all.”

He feels Prompto shrug against him, “I don’t know if I’d be alive if that were the case.”

“ _What_?”

Gladio's not sure how much more of this he can take, but if Prompto _lived_ through it Gladio can stand to hear about it.

“I did a lot of research when I was like fifteen - you wouldn’t believe it but I got really emo about all this stuff,” he laughs and Gladio can’t help but smile, imagining Prompto anything but energetic is a difficult task, “A bit _obsessive_ actually. And it turns out that the main researcher, _he_ was kind of _obsessed_ with genetics so everyone’s parents were really well documented, y’know? If they didn’t know who the father was at least a mother was listed. And I had neither so - I dunno, I think maybe they like, grew me or something.”

He can hear in Prompto’s tone that he’s trying to make light of something that’s really bothered him and Gladio can’t bear to think about how they might have gone about _that_ so instead he hitches his arms around Prompto a little tighter, squeezing and rocking him until he giggles breathlessly.

Prompto pulls away enough to look into Gladio’s eyes again and with a tangible swoop of relief Gladio sees that he doesn’t look overly frightened any more. Relieved himself, Gladio thinks, maybe a little tired but otherwise as bright and beautiful as always.

Gladio cups his face and holds him steady so he can’t look away or duck his head while Gladio says what he needs to say.

“What happened to you sucks, it’s _awful_ and I’m so sorry you lived through that but it doesn’t change anything, okay? You and me, we’re still you and me. No matter where you did or didn’t come from.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

“Really, _really_?”

Gladio squishes his cheeks, “You’re still you, you’re still my _Freckles_ alright?”

Prompto’s smile trembles a little but he surges forward to kiss Gladio with all the fervour he’s used to now and Gladio lets him sink back further into the couch with Prompto on top of him.

Gladio will tell him he loves him tomorrow.

He _knows_ Prompto. If he says it now he’ll think Gladio’s just saying it to make him feel better.

Gladio soothes his hands up Prompto’s back, tracing his spine and petting him softly until Prompto sighs against his mouth and settles along his body.

“I thought you’d have more questions,” Prompto says quietly, fingertips dancing across Gladio’s arms, skirting the edge of his tattoo as Prompto’s so prone to doing.

“Only about a thousand,” Gladio admits honestly, “But I don’t want to upset you.”

“Try me,” Prompto says.

“Were you ever fostered in an actual home?”

“Loads of times,” Prompto says, “But never for very long. When I was really young - like eight to eleven - me and this boy Tobin bounced around the same orphanages and foster homes a lot. It was kind of like having a brother, for a while, but he wasn’t born in a factory, y’know, so eventually a family decided they wanted to keep him.”

“But you stayed friends?” Gladio asks.

“Kind of,” Prompto mumbles, “He moved right at the start of High School and we lost touch. I wondered if he moved here maybe, but I couldn’t find him on social media or anything.”

“I’m sorry,” Gladio murmurs.

“Was a long time ago,” Prompto says back.

“Still… I -”

“I didn’t want to upset _you_ ,” Prompto says, “I just wanted you to know, for us to be a hundred percent honest. I feel like I’ve been lying to you for so long, That you didn’t know what you were sharing your bed with.”

“ _Who_ ,” Gladio corrects, “And I’m not upset exactly. I just wish things had been different for you.”

It strikes him then, fully, how _amazing_ Prompto is; how despite everything he’s been through, every awful set back and hardship in his life he still maintains such a positive outlook and aura. At one point Gladio might have suggested he was a little naive but he knows its not that, he’s just eternally _hopeful_ and it probably stems from a deep seated knowledge that it could always be worse.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be _here_ if it had been,” Prompto says, “So as much as it sucks, knowing what I know now, I wouldn’t change it.”

“Not a thing?”

Prompto scrunches up his face in an exaggerated way that makes Gladio chuckle, “I threw up on my desk in middle school once. If that memory disappeared I wouldn’t be mad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering how Noct learnt about Prompto's past I'll be covering it in a B-Side so hold tight. I've started them but want to finish this first so I don't have to worry about spoiling myself. 
> 
> I hope everyone is faring well in this crazy, crazy world we currently live in. Virtual hugs for all who need them.  
> I'm kind of a mess and edited this an exhausted, anxious wreck so I apologise for any mistakes I missed.


	10. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio finds himself out of the city at the worst possible time and Prompto makes some strides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vanished again and I really have no excuse except the current state of the world is doing an absolute number on my mental health. 
> 
> Will try and update again in a couple days AND it'll probably be a back to back of the final two because we're just wrapping up all the fun stuff now.

[Freckles 08:41] so I have good news and I have bad news with a silver lining of good news

[Gladio 08:50] Well don’t leave me hanging baby.

[Freckles 08:51] which do you want first?

[Gladio 08:52] Always start with bad news.

[Freckles 08:53] i completely broke my precious chocobo phone case

[Freckles 08:54] but on the flip side it was really good at its job and my phone is completely fine

[Gladio 08:55] How’d you break it?

[Gladio 08:55] Also, Noct wants to know if you want to come to campus early and get lunch - spoiler both me and Iggy will be there.

[Freckles 08:57] not important

[Freckles 08:57] also yes

[Gladio 08:58] Tell me.

[Freckles 08:59] i got distracted by a cute dog and i bounced off a lamp post

[Freckles 09:00] if you just laughed noct will tell me and your dick can say bye-bye to my mouth for a while

[Gladio 09:01] You okay? Didn’t hurt yourself?

[Freckles 09:02] completely fine, only my case was a casualty

[Gladio 09:03] What was your good-good news?

[Freckles 09:04] my professor just emailed me and some of my art has been selected for a campus show

[Freckles 09:05] its kinda lame but also cool. they only exhibit like twelve people

[Gladio 09:06] Not lame at all, I’m so proud of you. Where do I buy tickets?

[Freckles 09:07] (/ε＼*) i’m sure i can hook you up

-

After their lunch Prompto heads off to class and Gladio escorts Noctis to the mall with Ignis to help him find his dad a birthday present.

He settles quite easily on a goofy t-shirt that Gladio will probably never get to see the King wear but Regis will undoubtedly enjoy.

They let Noct wander without hovering over him in a video game store and eventually Gladio finds him looking at a familiar wall of consoles.

“You already have one,” Gladio reminds him.

“You know what would be cool,” Noctis says like he’d never spoken, “If you got one of these, and this.”

Noctis holds up a game box that Gladio doesn’t recognise but clearly says ‘online co-op’ in bold letters across the front. It looks like its probably some sort of shooter though and -

“You know I suck at those things,” Gladio argues.

“You could get _better_ ,” Noctis says.

“Why don’t you play with Prompto?”

Noctis rapidly gives up on whatever subterfuge he’s trying to pull and says, “Prompto doesn’t have the console and he won’t let me buy it for him. You should buy it instead.”

“No way, he’d kill me,” Gladio says immediately, “I am _not_ having a fight with him over this, I replaced his running shoes last month because they were rotten and he got all moody with me - well, as moody as Prom ever gets.”

“Holy shit you made him _frown_ didn’t you?”

Gladio gives Noctis a light shove, “There’s already something I want to get him today, you’ll get me in trouble.”

“Don’t buy it _for_ him, just buy it for your _apartment_ and leave the game there, he won’t be able to resist.”

Gladio only doesn’t have his own console because he does ninety percent of his gaming at Noct’s and the other ten percent on his phone. There’s a couple of things he wouldn’t mind playing through himself though, if he's honest. He’s no good at tactical shooters but fighting and stuff is cool.

“He’s not an idiot, he’ll know,” Gladio says but he’s already stepped a little closer to look at options.

“You could say you bought it as a Birthday present for yourself,” Ignis suggests approaching almost silently from behind a different display shelf.

“My Dad did pay for the last chunk of my tattoo so I do technically have that money _spare_ , as it were.”

Out of the corner of his eye he looks at Noct and he seems about as outwardly pleased as he ever does so Gladio gestures vaguely at display, “Tell me what I should get.”

Gladio leaves the store twenty minutes later poorer a fair amount of cash but richer in video games than he’s ever been in his life.

“What was it you actually wanted to get Prompto?” Ignis asks, helpfully taking the smaller bag from him so Gladio can carry the box securely.

“Oh, shit,” Gladio says, having forgotten in all the fuss, “Do you know exactly what kind of phone he has?”

Ignis shakes his head but Noctis pipes up, “I do.”

-

[Gladio 17:52] Noct says you want sushi for dinner? Is he being for real or trolling me? I know you get sick of it.

[Freckles 17:54] for real as long as you don’t go get it from where i work and bring me none of the icky fried rolls

[Gladio 17:55] I got you, baby, I know what you like.

[Gladio 17:56] I’m gonna pick up donuts from Buddy’s too, you want one or one of those lemon cookies you like?

[Freckles 17:57] oooooo cookie pls

[Freckles 17:58] also noct said you didn’t laugh at my story earlier so guess what your dick gets to do later

[Gladio 17:59] For that you get TWO cookies. To keep up your strength and stuff.

[Freckles 18:01] (´ε｀*)

-

Prompto takes the news of the console pretty well all things considered and promises to install it for Gladio when they get home - to Gladio’s apartment that is - later and he spends a short time after dinner looking through the small selection of games Gladio had picked out. They’re totally all for him, Gladio tries to tell Prompto, he absolutely did not pick out the massive RPG with chocobo ranching side quests for Prompto. Of course if Prompto _wants_ to play it…

“I mentioned to my Dad about your art show,” Gladio tells his boyfriend, “And he’d like to come if thats okay?”

“Oh,” Prompto says obviously shocked, “That’s so sweet, of course it’s okay. Here, let me just check the date, I’m sure he has to organise work stuff.”

“What art show is this?” Ignis enquires, interest obviously peaked.

Prompto briefly explains as he taps away at his phone and Gladio sees Ignis take out his planner to mark the date off. Its a little while off yet so Gladio doesn’t foresee any issues with arranging everything so everyone can come.

As Prompto’s hands shift Gladio notices a large scuff across the back of Prompto’s phone and he remembers.

“I got you a present today,” Gladio says suddenly and he goes to find the small bag from the phone store where he’d stashed it earlier. When he gets back Prompto’s scowling playfully.

Prompto digs into the small bag quite eagerly it seems and he pulls it out with a small noise of happiness.

“You went and got me a new phone case,” Prompto all but coos, flipping it over to look at the matte black case decorated with cute pixel chocobos.

“Well I didn’t think your phone would survive you bouncing off another lamp post.”

Prompto laughs and says, “Oh Em Gee. I _love_ you.”

Three seconds pass in which Gladio's heart skips a beat and then takes off twice as fast as normal. Prompto quickly turns the absolute peak of redness Gladio’s ever seen, his freckles completely obscured by the blush.

Prompto drops the phone case through his suddenly clumsy hands and looks up at Gladio with genuine terror on his face.

“ _It_. I mean. I love _it_ , the phone case I mean -” he shifts in his seat, looking down at the floor again, “- Gladio, I -”

Gladio smiles and says, “Prom?”

Tentatively Prompto looks up at him again and Gladio tells him, “I love you, too.”

Noctis fake gags behind them but Gladio ignores him. Mostly because despite the fact Prompto looks _overjoyed_ as the words settle over him he takes in one deep gasping breath and then bursts into tears.

Noctis silences at once.

Gladio moves in front of Prompto, who’s desperately trying to control himself, wiping his eyes with the back of his arm, and kneels down and cups his face with both hands.

“Baby what’s wrong?”

Prompto reaches up with one of his hands to wrap it around Gladio’s wrist and with palpable and painful embarrassment he admits, “No ones ever said that to me before.”

Either Ignis or Noctis makes a low sound of distress behind them but Gladio doesn’t have the energy to work out which one, too busy letting that last statement sink in.

Gladio leans into his space to kiss him, it’s a little wetter than normal and with a salty edge Gladio doesn’t enjoy, keeping his face close he repeats, “I love you.”

Prompto sniffs and then breaks into giggles.

“Sorry,” he says to Gladio, then looking over his shoulder at the other two says, again, “Sorry.”

“None of that,” Ignis says, sounding closer than his previous seat on the couch would suggest, “Let me get you a drink.” And in Gladio’s peripheral he sees Ignis’ long legs move past them on the way to the kitchen.

Prompto’s gaze is caught behind Gladio and suddenly he says, voice trembling, “Don’t you fucking dare, Noct. I swear to Ramuh, I’ll _kill_ you if you do what I think you’re about to.”

Gladio drops one of his hands from Prompto’s face and shifts so he can twist to look at Noct too. He looks thoughtful, with just the tiniest hint of mischief.

“But Prom, buddy, pal, I really really need to tell you,” he starts, “How much I really really -”

“ _Noct_ ,” Prompto whines.

“- really want to play _King’s Knight_ with you right now.”

Prompto breaks into his bright laugh, full of joy, and he reaches behind himself to grab a throw pillow and launch it at Noctis’ face. Ignis appears then with a glass of Prompto’s favourite lemonade in one hand complete with straw and the remainder of the can in his other. When Gladio’s taken the glass from him - Prompto’s too busy wheezing with laughter - Ignis smacks Noct lightly across the back of his head.

Noctis looks affronted for half a second then he shrugs, “No okay, I deserve that. For real Prom, you okay?”

“Yeah,” he says, calming again, “Sorry, I don’t know what happened.”

Gladio passes him the drink and climbs to his feet, stooping to kiss his cheek before reclaiming his seat at his side and keeping a reassuring arm around his waist as they settle again.

A little while later Noctis and Prompto are in fact playing _King’s Knight_ when the Prince flicks Prompto lightly in the forehead to get his attention.

“Yeah?”

Noctis clears his throat and, more than a little awkwardly, says, “Just so you know. I do actually, like, love you. Or whatever.”

This time when Prompto bursts into tears everyone laughs, even Prompto.

\- - -

[Gladio 11:01] Are you doing anything important or surrounded by people right now?

[Freckles 11:04] just chilling with noct at his apartment. iggy is here, gonna study in a bit

[Gladio 11:05] Okay, I just wanted to try something.

[Gladio 11:05] I love you <3

[Gladio 11:11] Prom?

-

[Noct 11:11] dude he’s crying again

[Noct 11:12] it was less dramatic this time tbf

[Noct 11:12] and i mean he looks happy but we gotta do something about this

[Gladio 11:13] Keep telling him until it becomes normal I guess?

[Noct 11:14] he told iggy about the whole child soldier thing yesterday and he didn’t cry at all then

[Noct 11:15] his emotional responses are borked

[Gladio 11:16] Yeah he text me about it last night, thanks for taking care of him.

[Gladio 11:17] He’s been dealing with that stuff with Dr Greene, should probably suggest he mentions this to her as well.

[Noct 11:18] iggy literally just said that to him

[Noct 11:18] he’s all calm again now

-

[Freckles 11:20] (〃ω〃)

[Freckles 11:21] i love you too

[Gladio 11:22] I thought reading it might be easier.

[Freckles 11:23] i like seeing/hearing it

[Freckles 11:24] its just a lot

[Freckles 11:24] try again?

[Gladio 11:25] I love you.

[Freckles 11:26] no tears, score

[Freckles 11:27] ily ily ily

[Gladio 11:27] I’ll get you again later, see if its sunk in yet.

\- - -

Eli doesn’t need much time at all to finish his tattoo, as it turns out and less than an hour and a half after he sits down - for the last time - Prompto is carefully wrapping him up - for the last time.

It feels a little sad to Gladio, that his weekly ritual is coming to an end, and Prompto looks a little melancholy too.

“Sundays are gonna suck now,” he admits as Gladio buys another bunch of tattoo cream from Elias. He tries to tip him too, but Eli refuses in light of his father’s payment the week before.

“Just come back in a couple weeks when its all completely healed for pictures,” Elias asks him.

“Ooo,” Prompto says excitedly, “Can I do them?”

“Sure thing kid,” Eli tells him.

“I’ll see you soon,” Gladio says to Eli, holding out his hand, “Thanks for everything, this is better than I ever thought it could be.”

“Don’t be a stranger, yeah?”

“No chance of that,” Prompto throws in, “You coming back to pick me up later?”

“No I’m totally making you walk home in all that April rain.”

Prompto pokes his tongue out at him before leaning across the counter to kiss him goodbye.

\- - -

[Freckles 08:51] HAPPY BIRTHDAY <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

[Freckles 08:52] [Image_20181.jpg]

Gladio hesitates before opening the picture, more than used to Prompto bombarding him with _distracting_ images while he’s at work and looking at one now while watching Crownsguard trainees run sprints is less than ideal. He checks that no one is looking over his shoulder and then clicks on the picture.

It’s fine.

It’s _adorable_.

Prompto’s blowing him a kiss, eyes closed and holding up a wrapped gift complete with shiny bow. It doesn’t look like a very big gift, which is fine, more than fine. Prompto had his hours cut at work and his fun money has evaporated to almost nothing and it would _hurt_ Gladio to know he spent too much of it on him.

[Gladio 08:55] Don’t tease me Mr ImWorkingOnMyBoyfriendsBirthday

[Freckles 08:56] oh. am i?

[Gladio 08:57] Freckles? Do I get to see you before 11 tonight or not? I know exactly what I want for my birthday.

[Freckles 08:58] maybe i asked mira to cover me at work tonight. maaybe your dad is picking me and noct up from campus at 4. maaaybe i’ll get back to the manor before you will

[Freckles 08:59] WHO KNOWS

[Gladio 09:00] I love you.

[Gladio 09:01] This explains why Dad felt so sure we’d be there for breakfast tomorrow. We having a grown up sleepover at the manor tonight?

[Freckles 09:02] yep! noct and iggy too. you might have to have your other gift tomorrow

[Gladio 09:03] I’m pretty good at keeping you quiet (^_-)

[Freckles 09:04] yes please

[Freckles 09:05] also i love you too. guess who isn’t even crying right now

-

When Gladio - driven by Ignis - arrives at the manor after work he’s greeted by a veritable wall of laughter originating from the kitchen. When he and Iggy have shed their outerwear and shoes they head straight for it, unable to resist the draw.

What they find is a birthday cake. An _almost_ entirely decorated birthday cake with pretty swirls of white frosting with _almost_ a whole birthday message piped on top. The words _Happy Birthday_ are there in a neat but slightly less elaborate script that Ignis might have managed but Prompto’s only gotten four letters into his name before, clearly, suffering some sort of piping bag malfunction.

Prompto’s covered. Both hands, high up one of his arms and even some flecked into his bright hair. He looks stunned, shocked and just a touch guilty and even as Gladio’s Dad appears, damp towel in hand to gently start cleaning the mess from Prompto’s arms, apologies start spilling from his mouth.

“I’m so _sorry,_ ” Prompto all but whines, “You don’t have to do that, I made such a mess.”

“It’s alright,” Clarus says gently, “Let me help with the worst of it. Then you can get cleaned up.”

“Oh my gosh. Did I ruin it? Iris did I ruin the cake?”

“Looks fine to me,” Gladio says over whatever his sister was going to say from where he and Ignis have managed to enter unnoticed.

“Gladio!” Prompto cries, jerking a little so a glob of red icing plops onto the floor, “Oh _Gods_ , I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Clarus repeats laughing now.

“You want some help?” Gladio asks his Dad, coming closer and stooping to kiss Prompto’s cheek - the one without icing splatter on it, “Hi, Baby.”

“Hi,” Prompto says weakly.

“I think you’ll have to shower off the worst of it,” Clarus tells Prompto, “To get it out of your hair at the very least.”

Clarus steps back and there’s still red all up Prompto’s arm but he’s no longer in danger of spreading the mess around.

“I don’t know what happened,” Prompto admits weakly.

Tentatively he hands the piping bag off to Ignis, who - sans gloves - gives it barely a glance before telling him, “You had a bit of a blockage and didn’t manage to keep the top closed and, well, the rest you’re probably aware of.”

“I should have just painted you a _picture_ of a cake,” Prompto mutters.

“You made this?” It looks _great_.

“Jared and Iris helped,” Prompto says, “Chocolate-mint -”

“My favourite,” Gladio interrupts and Prompto grins, nodding.

There’s a little more discussion and then Gladio’s dad and Jared force Prompto out of the kitchen - away from _helping_ \- to shower off. Gladio follows.

“What are you doing?” Prompto asks when Gladio follows him all the way into the bathroom.

“Spending some time with you,” Gladio says simply.

Prompto tries to cover up how much he enjoyed that by rolling his eyes and snorting.

“You’re just trying to get an eyeful,” Prompto retorts, reaching to start the shower running.

“That too.”

Gladio closes the lid on the toilet and takes a seat, settling just in time to watch Prompto tug his tank top off over his head. Prompto carries on undressing, his fingers hooked in the waistband of his boxer-briefs when he suddenly seems to have noticed Gladio’s settled down to stay.

“You’re not actually staying?”

“Mhm,” Gladio says, “C’mere a sec.”

Prompto steps between Gladio’s legs and loops his arms around Gladio’s shoulders so that Gladio can press his face into Prompto’s neck with almost no effort. Prompto twists his fingers into Gladio’s hair, petting and twisting his fingers just so. Gladio lets his own hands trail over Prompto’s body, up the length of his spine, past his slim little hips and down his thighs enjoying perfect, warm, almost uninterrupted skin.

On the second pass Gladio grabs the fabric of Prompto’s underwear and drags them down far enough they just fall to the floor on their own, enjoying the extra skin available to him. Prompto laughs softly as Gladio grips his perfect little ass and squeezes it fondly.

“Happy Birthday,” Prompto coos, “You wanna hop in with me? We can be fast _and_ quiet.”

Gladio snorts, kissing his way down Prompto’s throat to his chest and raining a dozen or so little pecks across his collarbones.

“I don’t want fast and quiet for my birthday,” he argues, “Plus Dad would have my head if we were _that_ obvious.”

Prompto jerks slightly, looking around the room. He giggles, “I forgot where we were. _You’re_ distracting.”

Gladio squeezes his ass a little more firmly, “Says you.”

“Will you grab the t-shirt that's in my bag? My jeans survived but I’ll need a fresh one.”

“Not _clothes_ ,” Gladio complains.

Prompto twists to kiss him and Gladio turns it hot and wet, borderline dirty, in seconds. Prompto’s panting when they pull apart, freckles bright over a pink flush.

“Clothes now,” Prompto concedes, “And later I can give you _slow_. Loud will have to come tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart.”

-

Gladio definitely gets two birthday presents from his boyfriend.

Prompto managed to find a signed hardback copy of _Sweetest Grace_ which Prompto quite rightly points out may have been the catalyst for their relationship ever being about anything but dicks. He whispers that little fact to Gladio away from the group so neither Iris or Clarus can hear him.

And then _later_ he does in fact ride Gladio long and slow in the bed from his childhood with one of Gladio’s hands over his mouth and the other on his dick.

\- - -

[Gladio 23:21] Am I going mad or does my Crownsguard hoody keep disappearing?

[Freckles 23:22] you’re going mad

[Gladio 23:23] Uh huh. And you have no idea where it is?

[Freckles 23:24] what

[Freckles 23:24] no

[Freckles 23:24] how dare you

[Freckles 23:24] i’ve never seen it in my life

[Freckles 23:25] i’m so offended

[Freckles 23:25] look how offended i am

[Freckles 23:26] [Image_20190.jpg]

Gladio bursts out laughing in the quiet of his apartment, missing Prompto more acutely than he had been before. Because the image is absolutely _adorable_. Prompto’s wearing Gladio’s missing hoody, swamped in the excess fabric, hood pulled up over his messy hair, headphones trailing down his chest and the most put upon offended expression he’s ever seen.

[Gladio 23:27] I’m sorry, you’re right, how could I ever suggest such a thing.

[Freckles 21:28] i forgive you

[Gladio 23:28] Looks too fucking cute on you anyway. Keep it.

[Freckles 23:29] i like having this to snuggle with when I can’t have you

[Gladio 23:30] Stop being adorable or I’m coming over there.

[Freckles 23:31] you stop. i have too much work to do

[Gladio 23:32] It’s getting late, you gonna be able to head to bed soon?

[Freckles 23:33] i wanna get this lab report done for tomorrow so noct and iggy can help me go over it before hand in and i need get some photos edited too

[Gladio 23:34] So a Freckles bedtime ETA is?

[Freckles 23:35] 2am? 3am?

[Gladio 23:36] Ouch baby, I won’t distract you then. I’ll take you somewhere nice for lunch on Saturday to make up for all the extra stress yeah?

[Freckles 23:37] can we go back to the galahdian place by the water?

[Gladio 23:38] Absolutely. The farmers market is back open too. We’ll have to grab Noct and Iggy too, make a day of it.

[Freckles 23:39] ily xx

\- - -

“Is it my imagination or does that guy just have eighty-six different types of beans,” Noctis grips, mouth a grim line.

“It’s eighty- _seven_ ,” Ignis deadpans, not looking up from the carrots he’s inspecting.

They’re purple. But even this wasn’t enough to garner Noct’s favour.  
Prompto likes them though and he’s already got a bunch of them in his cute reusable tote bag.

“You should roast them,” Ignis advises, as he makes his own purchase, “It will help maintain the colour best.”

“What do you think Big Guy,” Prompto says turning to him, “Think we can manage a roast tonight? You’ll have to handle the meat, it makes me nervous.”

Gladio opens his mouth but ends up doing nothing but letting out a pained grunt when Noct’s elbow jabs him painfully in the gut.

“Too easy,” Noct scolds, “Would have been shameful.”

“There was _at least_ three jokes I could have picked from there.”

“Yes, and all three were entirely beneath you I’m afraid,” Ignis tells him.

Prompto slips his hand into Gladio’s and beams up at him, “I’d have liked ‘em.”

“And that’s why _you’re_ my favourite,” Gladio says.

Prompto whoops playfully, swinging their arms slightly, “Score.”

“Like you didn’t already know that,” Noct gripes.

“Nah, but it’s nice to hear all the same.”

-

Gladio stirs from his food induced fog by the familiar sound of his dishwasher being loaded.

“Hey,” he says more sharply than he intended - Prompto jumps a little, “Sorry - just, don’t do that. I’ll clean up, you cooked.”

“Yeah but you took such good care of my meat for me.”

Gladio’s proud of him for getting through the entire sentence without cracking up but Prompto does cackle at the end, dissolving into breathless laughter as soon as he’s done wiggling his eyebrows. Gladio heaves himself off the sofa because despite his laughter Prompto’s resumed stacking things into the dishwasher.

As soon as Prompto’s hands are empty Gladio hooks him around the waist, picks him off his feet and does a half turn, depositing him facing the other way.

“Go sit down,” Gladio instructs, “This was supposed to be about you relaxing.”

“You sure you don’t mind?”

“ _Prom_.”

“Alright, alright. I’m _relaxing_.”

Gladio hears the gentle _thump_ of him settling him down onto the couch.

“Put the TV on if you want, or the console, whatever,” Gladio calls, rinsing the worst stuff off the tray Prompto had roasted the carrots on.

Those carrots were really kind of great, he’ll have to thank Ignis for the suggestion at some point.

Gladio could get used to Prompto being here like this, cooking meals together, fighting over the correct thickness of gravy. That kind of thing.

The television clicks on and Prompto flicks through a couple channels, settling on a harmless but not awful sitcom, he twists in his seat to watch Gladio move around the kitchen.

“What are you looking at?” Gladio asks.

“You,” Prompto says dreamily. After a long beat he adds, “Today was great.”

“Yeah? I’m glad, you’ve been run ragged recently, Freckles,” Gladio tells hims.

“I know,” Prompto admits forlornly, “I hate this semester.”

“Just a little while longer.”

Prompto smiles, turning back to the TV and after just a little while longer Gladio’s sliding onto the couch next to him. Prompto plasters himself along his side before he’s even completely settled.

“You got any work to do tonight?” Gladio asks, aware that its _rare_ Prompto can take entire days off at the moment.

“Nope,” Prompto says, popping the ‘p’ clearly happy, “I did a couple hours extra work yesterday so I could just _chill_ today.”

“Lucky me,” Gladio says.

Prompto hums, fingers sneaking beneath Gladio’s t-shirt, “It’s weird not having something to focus on.”

“I can think of something,” Gladio teases, carding finger through Prompto’s hair.

Prompto’s fingers make _really_ quick work of his belt considering he’s too busy nosing at Gladio’s jaw to look down and only using one hand.

“Okay but you gotta let me _really_ focus,” Prompto says, hot against his ear.

“Whatever you want.”

Prompto shifts then and Gladio expects him to slide over onto his lap, instead leans up over him, slotting between Gladio’s thighs and tugging at his waist band.

“Hips,” Prompto says and a little mindlessly Gladio raises his hips up so Prompto can drag his jeans and his boxers down.

Prompto plops down onto his knees, smiling like the cat that got the cream. He ducks forward, nuzzling Gladio’s rapidly filling length, sighing against his skin.

“Feels like _forever_ since I’ve been here,” Prompto giggles.

It’s not been a long time since Gladio had the joy of his mouth but its been the longest he’s gone since that first time. Gladio doesn’t have any complaints about that but then he doesn’t have any complaints about _this_ either.

Prompto’s mouth is hot and wet, teasing as he licks and sucks at his head. Gladio sides his fingers into Prompto’s hair, rolling his hips softly to encourage Prompto to take him deeper.

Normally Prompto _loves_ it when Gladio takes control of this, moves Prompto how he wants him, asks Prompto for what he wants but this time Prompto pops of his dick entirely and looks up at him balefully.

“What?” Gladio asks, laughing a little, feeling off-kilter.

“You said you’d let me _focus_ ,” Prompto complains.

“I’ll stay still,” Gladio promises, trying to suppress further laughter.

Prompto looks so serious down there, between Gladio’s thighs with his mouth mere millimetres from Gladio’s cock.

What he doesn’t do is take Gladio back into his mouth though so Gladio raises one eyebrow in silent question.

Prompto clears his throat daintily and says, “Your hands are distracting.”

“I’m not allowed to touch your _hair_?” Gladio asks incredulously, “Baby, I don’t think I can -”

Prompto clears his throat again and Gladio drops his hands down immediately becoming enveloped again in Prompto’s perfect mouth.

Gladio’s hands clench and flex beside his thigh as Prompto takes him steadily deeper, moaning prettily as Gladio starts to nudge the back of Prompto’s throat.

“Ah, fuck, Baby,” Gladio groans as Prompto adjusts himself on his knees so he can take Gladio as deep as he can.

That is to say: _all_ the way down.

Gladio’s hips jerk on instinct and Prompto pulls back halfway, freezing and managing to give Gladio a pretty good stink-eye, all things considered.

“Sorry, sorry,” Gladio says quickly to prevent Prompto from retreating any further. Gladio rests his head back against the couch, staring at the ceiling in hopes that not _looking_ at Prompto helps him control himself.

It mostly works, but the longer Gladio goes without looking at him the _louder_ Prompto gets.

He’s not really sure what does him in, the noise, the pressure, that _thing_ Prompto does with his tongue just under Gladio’s head but he does come undone. Spilling hotly onto Prompto’s eager tongues, thighs shaking with the effort of not moving his hips.

“That was fun,” Prompto says dreamily.

Gladio snorts and raises his hands to _finally_ once again brush through Prompto’s hair.

“Pretty sure that’s my line.”

“Fight you for it,” Prompto says, grinning, “Think I might have an advantage right now.”

Gladio groans low in the back of his throat, eyeing Prompto, still resting beneath his thighs and dropping random affectionate kisses to Gladio’s length.

“What do you want?”

Prompto kisses his tip again, “How long until this guys ready to play again?”

Gladio laughs.

“I mean, I reckon if you got me ready like _you_ like to you’d probably be ready to go at the same time I am.”

Prompto considers the way Gladio preps him to be _slow_ bordering on unnecessary. Gladio considers it to thorough and _fun_.

With a slight groan Prompto gets to his feet and starts to undo his jeans, Gladio shucks his t-shirt and grins, teeth flashing.

He pats his chest and says, “Wanna hop aboard?”

Prompto flushes, shy, like Gladio hadn’t just spilled inside his mouth.

“Not sitting on you like that,” Prompto insists, “Feels awkward.”

“Spoil sport,” Gladio teases, all affection, slapping a hand onto the couch next to him, “Face down, ass up.”

“My _favourite_ ,” Prompto coos, giggling.

He stops giggling as soon as Gladio’s spreading his ass cheeks apart with a hand on each quivering thigh to lick across his entrance.

Prompto moans breathlessly, sighing Gladio's name.

Gladio’s going to be hard _before_ Prompto’s ready for him. No question.

\- - -

[Gladio 16:21] Well done, baby.

[Freckles 16:22] thanks!

[Freckles 16:23] what did i do?

[Gladio 16:24] You got an A on your lab report you clever little thing.

[Freckles 16:25] oh, yeah. thanks!

[Freckles 16:26] noct and iggy did most of the good work though

[Gladio 16:27] Don’t sell yourself short. Iggy said everything you wrote was great your structure was just a little off.

[Gladio 16:28] That grade was all you, Gorgeous.

[Gladio 16:29] Don’t make me come buy sushi so I can make you take this compliment properly.

[Freckles 16:30] don’t you have a prince’s butt to kick right now?

[Gladio 16:31] You’re right. I’ll have to deal with your butt later.

\- - -

[Gladio 14:05] Prompto’s work shifts have changed - again - so he’s free Thursday evenings if you were serious about him coming to family dinners?

[Dad 14:13] Of course I was serious, it would be wonderful to see him there. And just more often in general.

[Gladio 14:20] We’ll both see you in a couple days then. He’s really looking forward to it.

\- - -

Gladio isn’t used to being in _Insomnia Ink_ any day but Sunday so it’s strange to walk in with Prompto under his arm on a Monday afternoon and see the place busier than normal. All the chairs have artists in them for once - apart from Eli’s.

“Hey man,” Eli says coming over and he and Gladio shake hands, “You ready, Freckles?”

Prompto nods a little too vigorously.

Gladio doesn’t know what Prompto’s chosen for his first tattoo but he knows Prompto’s thought about it a lot and he and Eli had done a number of test runs with stencils while Prompto’s been continuing his apprenticeship.

He’s a little surprised then when they sit down and Eli starts preparing Prompto’s bare wrist.

He reaches for Prompto’s other hand and squeezes his fingers.

“You okay?”

Prompto nods again then worries at his bottom lip with his teeth.

“I know it won’t really hurt,” Prompto says, “But I can’t help think - remembering -” He breaks off and Gladio feels him pull his hand away so he can scuff his wristband against the rough fabric of his jeans. He still wears it almost all the time, but Gladio can’t fault him for it really. He _hates_ it.

He talked to Eli once about whether Prompto could get it covered over - once he was sure Eli knew that tattoo existed - but Eli thinks its too many dark lines for them to end up with a decent looking final project. There’s removal of course, but sometimes what’s left behind after looks just as bad and certainly wouldn’t do anything to soothe his memories.

“I’ll go slow and we can stop whenever you want,” Eli promises.

“I’m good, I’m ready,” Prompto tells him. Gladio takes his hand again.

“Why there?” Gladio asks, he for sure thought Prompto was going to get something on his torso, decorate his delicate collarbones or between his hips. Legs was also a good bet, because Prompto _likes_ his legs. Almost anywhere really, just not his wrist.

“I dunno,” Prompto says even though Gladio’s sure he actually does, “It feels like a rebellion, y’know.”

“It’s gonna look great,” Gladio assures him, even though he doesn’t know what it is.

And it _does_ look great. It doesn’t take Eli long to get it done, owing to the fact its a simple little thing. A band of stylised barbed wired and a centralised star just beneath it. Some people would probably call the tattoo _common_ because Prompto’s definitely not the only person with something like this but Gladio doesn’t care.

It’s so Prompto.

“Thanks Eli,” Prompto gushes for the tenth time as he follows him towards the front of the shop. Prompto digs in his back pocket for his wallet and Eli frowns at him as it comes into view.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Um, paying you?” Prompto says.

Eli turns to Gladio, “Is he for real?”

“I think so,” Gladio says.

“Eli,” Prompto says patiently, “That was time spent you _could_ have been earning money.”

“And every time you come in here and help me out you could also be earning money.”

“ _Elias_ -”

“Prompto,” Eli says firmly and its actually the first time Gladio remembers hearing him call Prompto’s by his name, “I wanted to do this for you, okay?”

Prompto sighs, “Thanks, man.”

The weather’s nice so they’d walked down from Prompto’s apartment and Gladio slips his arm over Prompto’s shoulder as they stroll slowly towards Gladio’s now.

“You happy?” he asks Prompto, leaning in to kiss his head.

“Like I could burst,” Prompto tells him.

\- - -

[Freckles 16:21] nuh uh

[Gladio 16:22] Our anniversary is like a week before Winter Solstice and you can’t make it any different than that.

[Freckles 16:23] but we were together loads before that

[Freckles 16:23] your dick met my mouth like a few weeks before my birthday

[Freckles 16:24] #preciousmems

[Gladio 16:25] But we weren’t *together* until Solstice. I was a big dummy before then.

[Freckles 16:26] but we WERE together. i was only with you, you were only with me. you kept buying me food. we were dating even if we didn’t know it

[Gladio 16:27] That doesn’t count.

[Freckles 16:28] we’ll have to do an official vote. let iggy and noct weigh in too

[Gladio 16:29] Well I already know how that will go. Iggy will side with you but Noct will be with me.

[Freckles 16:30] iris would be on my side (☞^o^)☞

[Gladio 16:31] You just want to celebrate sooner.

[Freckles 16:32] duh

\- - -

[Noct 09:33] did prom stay at yours last night?

[Gladio 09:36] No. He has a big project due and I’m running one of those dawn training exercises just outside the wall remember? I had to be at the citadel for 4am.

[Noct 09:34] have you heard from him this morning?

[Gladio 09:35] What’s going on, Noct?

[Noct 09:36] shit. don’t freak out, but he didn’t turn up for our before class coffee this morning and he’s not answering my texts.

[Noct 09:39] Gladio???

[Noct 09:41] i said DON’T freak out. crowe is with me so i’ve messaged iggy and he’s gonna go to his apartment.

[Gladio 09:42] He’s not answering his phone. Is there anyway he was just late and had to go straight to his class this morning?

[Gladio 09:43] I can’t even come back right now without cancelling the end of the exercise and then it’ll still take me 2+ hours to get back.

[Noct 09:43] maybe. the only way i can be sure though is if i send crowe to peek into his classroom though

[Noct 09:44] super unlike prom not to let us know when he’s running late though

[Gladio 09:45] Don’t do that, she’s all you’ve got on campus this morning. Shit.

[Noct 09:46] iggy’s going to check his place, if he’s not there iggy can come search campus. it’s fine. it’s prompto, he probably just didn’t charge his phone

[Gladio 09:47] Or he got hit by a car on his run this morning. Or his apartment got broken in to last night.

[Noct 09:48] wow. you’re so worried i can’t even make fun of you for how fatalist you’re being

[Noct 09:48] but fuck that is exactly proms shitty luck

[Noct 09:49] look i can ditch class and me and crowe can help look for him

[Gladio 09:50] Don’t do that, stay exactly where you’re supposed to be so me, Iggy and Dad can focus on this and know that you’re safe.

[Noct 09:51] let me know as soon as you find him

-

[Iggy 10:01] Nyx has checked Prompto’s apartment and it is empty yet otherwise completely normal.

[Iggy 10:02] I’m going to quickly check campus and your father is going to ring local hospitals just in case.

[Iggy 10:03] If I don’t find him on campus I will drive his running routes to search for him but I’ll need you to describe them to me.

[Gladio 10:04] Hospitals, fuck. I hadn’t even thought. I can’t believe I’m not there for this.

[Iggy 10:05] Focus Gladio. In two hours you will be on the way home and Prompto will either be found or you will be able to help locate him.

[Gladio 10:06] Right, keep me updated. I’ll mark his routes on Maps and send it over.

-

[Iggy 10:59] We found him. I’ll be with him in less than ten minutes.

[Gladio 11:01] Thank the Gods. Where is he? Who found him?

[Iggy 11:02] I want to reassure you that he is quite well.

[Gladio 11:03] Iggy come on, tell me what’s going on.

[Iggy 11:04] Your father located him at Insomnia West Hospital. I rang to arrange a transfer to the Citadel but they assured me he was quite ready to be released and Nyx and I are going to collect him now.

[Iggy 11:05] I am unsure what exactly happened and thought it best to simply get the story from Prompto directly.

[Gladio 11:06] Thank fuck he’s okay, take him back to my apartment okay, so I can look after him as soon as I’m back. Noct has a key if you don’t.

[Iggy 11:07] I’ll have him call you as soon as he’s discharged.

-

Gladio dials his fathers number as the true heat of the Leide late morning sun beats down on the back of his neck. The recruits are on a short water break before their next run through of the ‘natural’ obstacle course before them so nows a good a time as any to make a call. Thankfully Monica is with them this morning and she’s been nothing but supportive of Gladio’s distraction since the news of Prompto’s disappearance came through.

“ _Gladio_?”

“What did the hospital tell you earlier?”

His father sighs, “ _Not much I’m afraid. Prompto was, in fact, hit by a car this morning. The driver claims Prompto simply stepped in front of him but he was tested and was found to be way over the legal limit so it seems unlikely. All they could tell me was his wounds are superficial with the exception of a potential concussion and that he’d seemed resistant to being taken away in the ambulance in the first place_.”

“Why was he resistant?” Gladio wonders aloud. He doesn’t actually expect his father to have an answer for this of course.

“ _They couldn’t say_ ,” Clarus tells him, “ _You know I did suggest to Ignis that we didn’t tell you where he had been located until you were at least on your way home_.”

Gladio snorts, “Like I was gonna let that slide.”

“ _I understand he’s returning to your apartment later. I’d like to visit him this evening if he’s up to it_?”

“We’ll see how he’s feeling. Tomorrow if not today, I’m sure he’d like that. I’ll text you about it later,” Gladio promises, “Thanks for taking care of it.”

“ _Of course_ ,” Clarus says, “ _He’s quite part of the family now_.”

-

[Freckles 11:45] i’m sorry for worrying you!

[Gladio 11:46] Shit. Sorry I couldn’t answer your call. Are you okay?

[Freckles 11:47] completely fine!

[Gladio 11:48] Freckles…

[Freckles 11:49] a bit of a headache, and my body sort of twinges all over but i’m good i swear

[Freckles 11:50] tell iggy to let me go back to where i got hit, i need to do something and he won’t let me

[Gladio 11:51] Baby you need to rest.

[Freckles 11:52] please. i won’t be able to relax until i’ve done it

[Freckles 11:52] (人εﾟ●)(；人；)(人ゝд∩)

[Gladio 11:53] Gods dammit Prom, you better be careful.

[Freckles 11:54] i love you i love you i love you

-

[Gladio 11:54] So Prom has puppy dog eyes that even you won’t be able to resist. It’s probably better not to let it get that far.

[Iggy 11:55] Honestly I think he’ll just sneak off it I don’t take him myself. Have you any idea what this is about?

[Gladio 11:56] None. Keep him safe for me.

[Iggy 11:57] Always.

-

[Gladio 11:59] I assume Iggy told you we found him.

[Gladio 12:00] Sorry, I was distracted by the news.

[Noct 12:02] he did, and no sweat, i know this is hard for you. i’m gonna get crowe to take me to yours when i’m out of class is that okay?

[Gladio 12:03] We’re just loading up the truck, I’ll see you soon.

[Gladio 12:04] Enjoy swearing in fourteen new members of the Crownsguard in a couple weeks.

[Noct 12:05] yay

-

[Iggy 13:25] Prompto and additional guest are now waiting for you at your apartment.

[Iggy 13:26] You also owe me 140 Crowns but we can discuss that later.

[Gladio 13:30] What the hell, Iggy? What’s going on?

[Iggy 13:31] I’ll let Prompto explain. But don’t harass him about it now, he’s just fallen fast asleep on your couch.

-

[Gladio 13:32] Do you know why I suddenly owe Iggy a handful of cash?

[Noct 13:33] uh huh

[Gladio 13:34] Gonna tell me?

[Noct 13:35] absolutely not.

[Noct 13:36] but i can promise you’ll like it

-

Technically Gladio’s supposed to write up a report for every training exercise outside the wall, even when they’re not over night ones but instead of leading him to his office his Dad and Cor meet him by the bus, hand him his car keys and unanimously tell him to head home.

Everything else, they say, can wait for tomorrow.

He enters his apartment slowly, quietly, suspecting Prompto’s still asleep. He seems to be correct because the first thing he sees is Ignis sat up at his breakfast bar breakfast bar with a mug of coffee and tablet open, scribbling away in his notebook. He turns to look at Gladio when he enters and raises a finger to his lips in a suggestion to stay quiet.

Instinct tells him to go check on his boyfriend but he forces himself away and into the kitchen instead, not even allowing himself to peer over the back of the couch before carefully placing his bag down by the front door and creeping towards his friend.

There’s one of his small white side plates on the floor in front of one of his cupboards which is pretty fucking odd to be honest but Gladio’s got more important shit to worry about.

“How is he?” Gladio all but whispers.

“Good, I think,” Ignis tells him, “Mostly been sleeping.”

There’s an odd whimper from the couch and while its not _way_ outside a noise he might hear from Prompto its certainly not something he’s ever heard before. Gladio stares at the back of the couch for a moment frowning then looks back to Ignis.

Who smirks and takes a sip of his coffee.

“ _Should_ he be sleeping? Has he got a concussion?”

Ignis nods, “He just needs waking periodically. The next time should be when Noct arrives and I assumed the two things would take care of each other.”

Gladio looks around his kitchen and spots the pot of coffee that Iggy undoubtedly brewed not to long ago and moves away to make himself a cup.

The weird whimper comes from the couch again, followed by a short, quiet but unmistakable bark.

Ignis laughs, “I’m surprised she took that long to be honest, she’s a curious thing.”

Gladio places the mug back down with a clatterand rushes - as quietly as he can - to the couch and looks down at the two forms snuggled together on it.

Prompto _battered_ of course, but its not quite as severe as his thoughts had conjured for him. The worst of it seems to be a gash on his hairline that’s clearly been addressed with stitches but he’s got a few minor scrapes on his arms as well as some developing bruises. It doesn’t look like he’s in pain though, his breath steady, his chest rising and falling in a calm rhythm despite the presence of a dogs front legs weighing it down.

She looks up at him with mix-matched eyes, one blue and one brown, mostly soft brown in colour but with a white chest and one black paw and ear tip. She’s fluffy in a way that hints at high maintenance and with ears so big they seem to flop over slightly under their own weight.

As Gladio looks at her her tail starts wagging from side to side, building in speed until almost her entire behind starts moving in her excitement.

“Hello there,” Gladio murmurs reaching to gently pet her, rubbing her head and then moving to scratch behind her ears.

She makes an excitable little yip and then starts to stand, putting more pressure on Prompto’s chest so he shifts uncomfortable, face twitching. To delay his boyfriend waking up Gladio carefully scoops the fluffy thing away from him and cradles it against his chest.

He carries her back towards the kitchen while she turns her face towards his and noses at his jaw and neck.

“Back story please,” Gladio asks Ignis who has, wonderfully, made him up a coffee. The dogs just about small and light enough for Gladio to support her against him with just one arm so he shifts her around until he can accept the coffee from Ignis’ hand and take a hearty sip. Ignis pauses to scratch the dog under her chin before he returns to his seat and she closes her eyes in lazy pleasure, tail thumping against Gladio’s side.

“She’s a stray,” Ignis starts to explain, “Prompto saw her this morning scrounging for scraps around a bin and apparently the car that hit him mounted the curb and would likely have flattened her had Prompto not rushed forward to rescue her.”

“So my boyfriend almost got himself killed to save your life, huh?” Gladio says to the dog who just stares back at him with her mouth slightly parted, panting happily. Gladio should probably be annoyed by her, all things considered, want her out of his apartment and back on the streets but she leans forward to lick his cheek then and he’s fucking _gone_.

This is his dog now.

“I tried to dislike her too, but -” Ignis shrugs, “Prompto told me he saw her dart off into an alley after the collision and we found her curled up inside a box behind some bins looking terrified but she spotted Prompto and rushed straight into his arms.”

Ignis pauses to cast a glance at Prompto, looking both hopelessly fond and exasperated, “He's seen her before, taken her scraps and such, he told me. So we took her along to the rescue centre to get checked over and she’s in remarkably good health, if a little underweight, but she had no collar and no microchip, so they gave her flea drops and a worming tablet just in case.”

Gladio places down his half empty coffee down so he can pet around her head again.

“Do they know how old she is?”

Ignis shakes his head, “Six months or so but she’s some sort mix breed so they’re not sure how big she should be or might get.”

“She’s a pretty thing,” Gladio muses.

“Remarkably well behaved too,” Ignis murmurs, “But it might behove us to take her outside for a chance to go to the bathroom soon.”

“As soon as Prom -”

Gladio’s front door bursts open and both Prompto and the dog startle at the noise.

Noctis freezes in the doorway, Crowe coming up slowly behind him and his head swings back and forth between the dog and Prompto several times in quick succession clearly painfully torn.

Gladio watches as Prompto struggles to sit himself up and makes an executive decision.

“Careful,” Gladio says to Noct and he passes the dog over into Noct’s waiting arms.

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Noctis whispers and even as Gladio passes he sees him press his face into the thick fur at her neck.

“Hi Baby,” Gladio says as he rounds the couch just in time to help Prompto settle upright against the cushions, “How are you feeling?”

“S’not so bad,” Prompto says but he tries to pull his hands through his hair at that moment and he audibly winces pulling his hand away.

“Careful,” Gladio says for the second time in less than two minutes, hissing in sympathy as he vary carefully presses a kiss just below the gash.

“Where’s - where’s the dog?”

“Noct’s got her,” Gladio says and Prompto turns to look at where Noct’s still in the open doorways, openly cooing over the dog happily wriggling in his arms and trying to lick all over his face and hair.

Prompto snorts and then turns back to Gladio, his face falling.

“What is it?”

“Are you mad?” Prompto asks quietly.

“No of course not, what would I be mad about?”

“Recklessly jumping in front of a car? And then bringing a dog back here without asking first?” Prompto says, but his sentences have an uptick at the end like he’s asking a question.

“Well you’d hardly be you if you’d let that little cutie get squished now would you?” Gladio assures him.

“I wasn’t gonna bring her home straight away - I wanted to ask you if you’d consider it first,” Prompto says sounding borderline frantic, “But the place we took her didn’t have space and they couldn’t guarantee she’d go to a no-kill shelter and I - well I can’t take her myself and -”

Gladio cuts off his rambling by pressing his fingers against Prompto’s mouth.

“It’s okay. Lets pretend you asked. I totally would have come to see her and I totally would have said yes. _Look_ at her.”

Crowe steps into the apartment now, finally shutting the door, unable to resist petting her for any longer.

“Did you name her?” Gladio asks, wanting to stop just calling her ‘her’.

Prompto flushes and scratches at his cheek, “I thought you might want to do that.”

“But you have ideas?” Gladio guesses.

“Well I - if she’s going to be an Amicitia - and you and Iris are named after flowers I thought it would be cute to sort of follow that theme.”

Gladio looks over at her, wondering what flower could fit. Daisy doesn’t feel right. Lily _maybe_ but that name holds a different place in Gladio's heart.

“I thought of Rose first,” Prompto says while Gladio continues to look at her, “But then -”

“Rosie,” Gladio finishes.

“I promise to help,” Prompto blurts, words rushing out of him, “Remember how we joked before? Way back. That’d I’d run with a dog if you got one? And I will. I’ll walk her every day. I don’t think I can do every _morning_ but I can totally come over after college and -”

Gladio cuts off this bout of rambling by kissing him and he feels Prompto smile into it.

Its probably not going to be an issue, Gladio thinks to himself, Prompto stays over a bit already. So what if that increases now, doubles even?

Gladio has to stop himself from asking Prompto to just move in with him. The desire bubbling up unexpectedly fierce. Gladio needs to wait, he can wait, he _will_ wait until they've been together a year. Whenever they decide their anniversary is.

“We’ll work it out,” Gladio assures him.

“Speaking of walks,” Ignis says, “Perhaps me and Noct should take Rosie around the block to try and prevent a little accident.”

“Totally willing,” Noctis says quickly, “Did you get her a lead and stuff?” A little tentatively he settles Rosie onto the floor and she briefly circles everyone sniffing their knees before coming back over to Prompto and sitting perfectly on the floor so she can rest her chin on his thigh.

Prompto’s face melts in adoration and he boops her nose before scratching behind her ears.

“We bought some basic stuff from the rescue centre - well Iggy covered it,” Prompto says and he turns back to Gladio – which explains his current debt to Ignis, “But I didn’t want to get _everything_ in case you wanted to give her back.”

Gladio can't imagine sending her away now.

“We can get all the other stuff tomorrow, take her to the big pet store up on fifth,” Gladio reassures him, “Has she got food?”

“No bowls though,” Ignis says and he gestures to the cereal bowl full of water sat by the coffee table that he hadn’t noticed before, “We requisitioned some of your things.”

Gladio’s hand joins Prompto’s on his - their - dog’s head, “Only the best for you girl, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how you treat a concussion, please don't follow medical advice from me.


	11. Permanence  A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio’s family starts to complete itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pleased, but not wholly surprised that everyone loved Rosie so much, she's the best and one of the first things I planned for this story. Though admittedly she originally came along in a less dramatic fashion.

Rosie is an _angel_ by all the standards that Gladio cares about.

She only messes one time - just a small easily cleaned puddle on the kitchen tiles - before she seems to learn that all she needs to do is wait by the front door if she needs to go out between walks, maybe bark once if no one notices straight away.

She’s a good eater too, which is nice, and she quickly gains the weight she needs to and it becomes a fight to keep her from gaining _more_ weight than that. Rosie likes human food, likes table scraps, and Gladio finds it hard to say no to her, knowing that she was probably hungry for a long time.

Unsurprisingly, Gladio thinks, she suffers from pretty severe separation anxiety. They don’t quite work this out at first, Gladio begs Prompto to stay with him for a full week following his accident, so Gladio can be on hand to look after him and as such Rosie isn’t given the opportunity to be alone much. When Prompto’s recovered Gladio tries to take him for a little celebratory date but Rosie works herself into such a state as they go to leave she almost reduces Prompto to tears. They end up ordering in and streaming a movie instead, which, with Rosie squished on the sofa with them, is probably more fun than they would have had anyway.

Between he and Prompto they juggle the first couple of weeks after he’s back on his feet, managing to never leave her alone for much more than an hour - Noct thrives under his new responsibilities as a doggy uncle - but it becomes stressful and complicated quickly so Gladio goes to his Dad to ask if he can _please_ in any way bring just Rosie to work with him. She’s good as gold in the car and _Insomnia_ _University_ allows dogs on campus - but not inside buildings - so Gladio’s been taking her with him whenever he’s guarding Noct out of the Citadel.

Its ends up being a simple fix.

Ignis fudges some paperwork and suddenly Rosie gets a cute little black harness to wear while she follows Gladio around the Citadel, denoting her as a _Crownsguard Companion Animal_ and she generally spends a couple hours, a few times a week napping on some spare crash mats and distracting recruits when Gladio’s leading training sessions.

She’s got her own dog bed in Gladio’s office and Ignis starts keeping homemade dog biscuits in _his_ office drawer and Gladio’s pretty sure there’s not a single person in the world she can’t win over.

Prompto sleeps over four times a week now - sometimes more - and runs with her each of those mornings and she always comes back happy and tired, flopping down on her back with her legs in the air for a nap until Gladio’s off to work.

Whoever abandoned her is a fucking idiot.

\- - -

[Freckles 17:01] iggys a traitor

[Gladio 17:05] What did he do? Do I need to beat him up for you?

[Gladio 17:06] Please don’t ask me to do that, he’s one of few people that can probably take me.

[Freckles 17:07] he sided with you (T＿T)

[Freckles 17:07] about our anniversary

[Gladio 17:08] 18th December it is?

[Freckles 17:09] i guess （；＿；）

[Gladio 17:10] Don’t make that face, I hate that face.

[Gladio 17:11] You know we can do anything special you want at any time? We don’t have to wait for a particular date.

[Freckles 17:12] i just really wanna be able to tell people ‘oh yeah that super buff guy? thats my boyfriend, yeah, we’ve been together for about a year’

[Gladio 17:13] We’ll get there, don’t you worry.

[Freckles 17:18] wait why the 18th?? our date was the 17th?

[Gladio 17:19] But I didn’t ask you to be my boyfriend until the morning. 18th.

[Freckles 17:20] dude. we have to go back and have breakfast at the same place

\- - -

“You ready for tonight?” Gladio asks Prompto as he wanders out of the en suite wrapped in a towel from his post run shower.

Rosie is all but comatose on their - _Gladio’s_ \- bed with her head half tucked under a pillow. She doesn’t like to sleep on the bed at night, instead curling up in their doorway like a truly ineffectual guard dog or, when _things_ happen in the bed, making herself comfy on the sofa until they calm down again.

“Yeah - no. Kind of,” Prompto says.

“Nervous?” Gladio guesses, sitting down on the edge of the mattress and pulling Prompto in between his legs. He stoops so he can press a kiss to the cluster of freckles above his right hip. Its still Gladio’s favourite. Maybe. He has a lot of favourites.

“Yeah.”

“They wouldn’t have picked you if you weren’t good,” Gladio tells him, “I bet you’re the best there.” He blows a raspberry against Prompto’s belly and he giggles shoving Gladio and trying to escape his hold. It’s a testament to how tired Rosie is that she doesn’t stir at all the noise.

“I’m just nervous because everyone is making such a big deal about it,” Prompto says, relaxing in Gladio's arms again, “I don’t care about strangers - well. Not as much anyway.”

“We’re all just proud of you,” Gladio says, “You know Regis is super bummed he can’t come too?”

Prompto groans, “You say _Regis_ like he’s not the _King_.”

Gladio laughs at his expression, releasing Prompto he can resume getting dressed.

“He _is_ getting to spend the night with Rosie though, isn’t he girl? You excited to spend time with Uncle Regis?”

At the sound of her name she rolls back over onto her belly and crawls towards the end of the bed, tail wagging lazily. She’s grown into her ears a little in the month since she came home but she still sometimes struggle to perk them upright and Prompto sometimes complains about not being able to look at her for too long because 'he’ll just die’.

Gladio won’t ever admit it, but he _gets it_.

“She’ll be okay you think?” Prompto asks, turning round to face the bed again as he zips up his jeans.

“I’ll take her bed up to the King’s suite with me when I drop her off and Cor’s covering for my Dad and he says he’ll take her for a long walk to distract her,” Gladio explains. Cor seems pretty excited by the prospect, honestly, he’s one of Rosie’s most accomplished conquests. “Regis said he hopes his knee is up to walking her around the gardens himself and I said he could just let her run around off the lead because it’s completely enclosed, y’know?”

“She’ll enjoy that,” Prompto says, “Bet he spoils you rotten, Rosie.”

Rosie’s tail wags with a little more enthusiasm and she makes a quiet little yip like she understood. Gladio reaches to scratch around her ears and she leans lazily into the touch.

Prompto pulls on a t-shirt and a light sweater then starts looking around the room for something else, opening the bottom drawer of the chest that Gladio rarely uses.

“What are you looking for?”

Prompto rummages and then closes the drawer looking disappointed, “The cosy hoody.”

“You don’t ever wear that outside,” Gladio muses, “It’s like four sizes too big. More maybe.”

Prompto pouts, “I just want it with me.” He comes close and sits himself sideways on Gladio’s lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Gladio wraps the hand not on Rosie’s head around his waist, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“It’s in the laundry hamper,” Gladio admits quietly, “But you probably don’t wanna get caught snuggling it in the library.”

“Noct would never forget it,” Prompto laughs.

“Don’t be nervous,” Gladio tries to convince him, “You’re gonna be great. Gonna look great too. You’re sure I don’t have to wear a suit?”

Prompto nods against his neck, “Jeans, shirt, jacket is fine. I asked my professor and also doubled checked with Iggy and he says its good. I’m only borrowing a shirt and some shoes from Noct, if I have to wear a tie for six hours I’ll _die_.”

Gladio glances at the clock, “We better get moving or you and Prince Charmless will be late for class.”

Prompto hops up and moves to ruffle through Rosie’s fur, “Wish Daddy luck Rosie he wishes you could be there tonight.”

Rosie licks his chin and Prompto seems oddly appeased by this.

-

Rosie spots Ignis before he does and Gladio’s notified of his approach by her immediately halting and settling into a perfect seated position, tail lashing against the floor.

“There’s no biscuits in my pocket I’m afraid,” Ignis says, squatting down to fuss her properly in apology, “But I left some with His Majesty and we’ll just keep that between us and not tell either of your fathers, yes?”

Gladio snorts, “When she gets fat you’ll feel bad.”

“That would just mean I get to concoct a new recipe for her.”

Gladio laughs and stoops slightly - really slightly because Rosie’s gotten _big_ \- to pet her head too.

“So the vet thinks we should be able to get her fixed end of next month,” Gladio tells him.

“He thinks she’d old enough?” Ignis clarifies straightening up.

“Seems to think she’s full grown or near enough. Which means those dodgy teeth will have to be taken out because they’re not just gonna fall out on their own.”

Ignis winces sympathetically and rubs the top of Rosie’s head again.

“Will she be recovered by the summer? I’ve been looking up pet friendly motels and wondering about the logistics of camping with her,” Ignis explains, “I’m afraid Galdin Quay will only let her in the camper but I’m sure it will be comfortable enough.”

“She’ll probably get fixed while the boys are doing finals, teeth before, so she should be good to go by then.”

“How was Prompto this morning?” Ignis asks, continuing to stroke Rosie’s head absently.

“Nervous,” Gladio says, “But excited too. Did Noct remember to take him those clothes?”

Ignis nods, “I ironed the shirt myself so he’ll be more than presentable.”

“Thanks Iggy.”

-

Gladio low-key hates wearing a shirt. Not all shirts - though actually kind of - just stuffy button ups.

He can have the top button undone though and thanks to Ignis his jacket actually _fits_. Besides, he’d do literally anything for Prompto.

Ignis doesn’t really need to get changed, because his usual day wear is more than formal enough for a student art show at _Insomnia University_ and he spends the time Gladio's getting ready on speaker phone with Noctis, convincing him he cannot just wear his sneakers.

“ _Prom says its okay, he doesn’t care_ ,” Noct’s voice whines out from the speaker.

“Prompto’s too selfless to say otherwise,” Ignis points out, “There _is_ a dress code and being the Prince is no excuse not to adhere to it.”

Noctis groans, long and drawn out, “ _When are you guys getting here? I’m_ bored.”

“Aren’t you with Prom right now?” Gladio calls from where he’s bent over tying his shoes.

“ _He didn’t want want my help setting up_ ,” Noctis complains, “ _So I’m stuck in the library with Pelna and Yura acting like they aren’t also bored_.”

Gladio can make out a laugh poorly disguised as a cough in the background.

“You could do some work you know,” Ignis tells him, “Finals start next week.”

Noctis groans again, “ _Don’t. I did so much extra reading today. Seriously, when are you guys getting here_?”

“We’re leaving momentarily,” Ignis assures him, “Why don’t you wait for us near the main car park so you can show us to the right building?”

“ _Alright, alright_ , _I’ll see you guys in a bit_ ,” Noctis says and he hangs up without further ado.

“How are we doing the cars?” Gladio asks as he slides into his jacket.

“I think your father said he’d drive us all down and then the ‘Glaives will drop Noctis and I home afterwards and your father will take you, Prompto and Iris.”

There’s a quick little tapping knock on his door and Iris peers in, “Are you ready Gladdy? Oh, hi Iggy!”

“Hello Iris, you look very nice this evening,” Ignis tells her kindly.

She does look pretty, in a new black dress and white cardigan.

“Thanks Iggy!” she beams.

“All set, Sweetheart. Dad ready?”

“Uh huh, lets go!”

-

Noctis is sat on a low wall by the parking lot when they arrive, Pelna and Yura stood together a few feet away, tapping away on his phone. Ignis spots him and tuts audibly, sliding out of the as Clarus pulls on the hand brake.

“He’ll be filthy already,” Gladio hears him mutter but Gladio thinks its good that Noct’s at least put on his proper shoes.

At the approach of their direct superiors Pelna and Yura stand, Gladio waves them down before they can salute and bring attention to the group.

“You guys wanna go grab dinner or something while we’re inside, we’ll probably be a couple hours,” Gladio suggests.

“You don’t want us to stay on the perimeter?” Pelna asks.

“I think you’ve earned a break,” Clarus chimes in, “Go enjoy yourselves.”

“You say that like I’m high maintenance,” Noct gripes while Ignis brushes some dust off his jacket. Gladio stares pointedly at him.

“Thank you, sir,” Yura says, bowing her head respectfully before leading Pelna away with a hand on his elbow.

Clarus holds out his hand for Iris and she takes it quickly, smiling and looking excitedly around at the campus.

“It’s so big,” she says, “How do you not get lost?”

“It’s not so bad, most of your classes will be in the same place if you decide to come,” Noct says, pulling away from Ignis and gesturing across the way, “We can cut through the square over there.”

“Have you thought about that at all Iris? Though I appreciate its quite some time off,” Ignis asks.

“Maybe. Probably, though I don’t know what I want to do. I like _so_ many things.”

As they walk Gladio pulls out his phone to message Prompto, not expecting a response.

[Gladio 18:37] Just arrived, Freckles. Be in with you soon.

They’re almost across the square when his phone vibrates.

[Prompto 18:41] oh thank ramuh. i’ve just been hovering by my wall since the doors opened, i have no idea what i’m supposed to do

Gladio laughs out loud and both Clarus and Ignis turn to look at him.

“I think Prom’s missing us,” he explains.

“Dunno why he was so weird about me helping him set up,” Noctis mutters, “He wouldn’t have had to be alone at all then.”

Gladio has a pretty good idea about that. Prompto’s not explicitly said that his _Carbuncle Dreaming_ piece is part of his display but he’s not bought it home or gifted it to Noctis yet. Knowing Prompto he would have wanted to get it up on the wall and arranged amongst his other work without having to explain it to Noct or suffer the attention it would bring.

They’re across the square and through a large set of double doors when Gladio starts to hear what can only be described as quiet noise. There’s a very low thrum of classical music and voices chattering like they’re half hushed. Noctis leads them down a fairly short hallway and then they’re approaching another set of double doors -

“Ooo,” Iris coos softy, taking in the large room and the art collected on the walls.

Prompto had said they were displaying just twelve students and that does seem to be the case, each of the four walls is divided obviously in two with various art works on display, with two free standing walls in the middle for four more displays. There’s a couple of plinths too with sculptures and pottery on but Gladio already knows none of those are Prompto's.

There’s enough people around that Gladio doesn’t see Prompto at first, he very well might be behind one of the other walls. Still clutching their Dad’s hand Iris hops up on her tiptoes to look around, whether she’s looking for Prompto or for more of the art Gladio doesn’t know.

“Lets get a drink and then have a look around,” Ignis suggests pointing over to where there’s a waited drinks table in the corner. They all take a glass of whatever fizzy stuff is on offer, except Iris who gets given a glass of orange juice despite protests that she’s definitely old enough for a glass of wine now.

She’s not.

Noctis seems almost as impatient as Gladio feels and he sets off away from the drinks table with a purpose, barely sparing an glance for the other work. Gladio feels that, they can look around some _after_ they’ve said hello.

“There he is,” Noct says, pulling to a stop as they move around one of the partition walls.

Prompto’s stood in front of a wall of images, mostly photographs with his _Carbuncle Dreaming_ painting and a couple other drawings around it. He’s talking to someone, an older, larger someone wearing an ill fitting jacket, who could be a professor or something, seemingly engrossed in the conversation and not looking overly nervous. Thank the gods.

Prompto’s not wearing a jacket he notices, he’s wearing slacks - and who knew Prompto owned _slacks_ \- with a truly charming button up shirt and navy sweater combo. His hair isn’t as exuberantly styled and its not what Gladio’s used to but he still looks _fantastic_.

Iris gasps as she follows Gladio round the corner and then he hears Noctis mutter a low curse.

“Is that -”

Noctis makes to dart towards his best friend and Gladio puts out his free hand quickly to grab him by the shoulder and stop him from interrupting.

“Did he - really?” Noctis stutters, turning to face Gladio with a look or wonder on his face.

“It’s for you,” Gladio tells him, “He wanted to surprise you, I think.”

“You’ve seen it before?”

Gladio shakes his head, “Not in person.”

It’s bigger than Gladio had thought it was from the one picture he’d seen and it’s really spectacular. Somehow Prompto managed to balance the colours perfectly, the vibrancy you would have expected from himself while suiting a palette that Noctis would enjoy. It’s like the grown up moogle all over again but _more_.

Gladio glances at his boyfriend in time to see him nod his head quickly, a shy little grin on his face and then be handed a business card, shaking hands with the man before he moves off. Noctis ducks out from under Gladio's hand and rushes at his best friend. Gladio lets him go, watching just briefly as Noctis immediately hugs Prompto, pulling away to turn them both towards the display, and then joins his Dad, Iris and Ignis at the opposite wall which seems to involve a lot of _texture_ and bright colours.

The boys probably need a minute to be fair. Gladio's patient, he can wait. Just not for long.

“Hmm,” Ignis says, “It’s not _without_ merit.”

“Perhaps I don’t _understand_ it,” Clarus muses.

“ _I_ like it,” Iris says brightly.

“I bet we struggle to find something you _don’t_ like,” Gladio teases and Iris leans around their dad to stick out her tongue.

Most, but not all, of the pieces have a little plastic number next to them and Gladio wonders what that’s about.

Prompto’s bright laugh cuts through the quiet atmosphere and Gladio turns to watch him duck his head, embarrassed by the noise, as Noct snickers quietly into his hand.

“Come on,” Gladio says, leading the way over to them.

Prompto beams when he sees them coming, stepping around Noct to greet Gladio for a quick chaste kiss and then get ambush hugged by Iris.

“Hey, have you guys looked around yet? Thanks for coming,” Prompto enthuses as Iris finally releases him.

“Just a little,” Clarus says, “We thought we better see the important sights first.”

Prompto flushes and Gladio wants to kiss him again. That’s probably inappropriate though so he satisfies himself by pressing his hand to the small of Prompto’s back.

“Um, so these -” Prompto gestures to a group of eight photographs towards the top of his display, “- are important buildings in Insomnia. I took a lot of them on Solstice which is why they look deserted.”

“Remarkable,” Ignis says, “Looks like an entirely different city.”

Beneath the Insomnia set are four other photographs of a city, at first Gladio thinks they’re more from Insomnia but with the colour saturation low, or a grey-scale applied but the more he looks the more he realises they’re not.

“Those are Gralea - I like the, uh, _juxtaposition_ with the Insomnia shots because, well, everything is black here and yet it still seems to be brighter than a city where everything is technically covered in white all the time.”

Gladio rubs his back a little, hoping to offer comfort if he needs it and Prompto tilts his head up to give him a soft smile.

“And then the rest are all pretty self explanatory,” Prompto finishes a little bashfully, “These are all oil paints, Iris,” Prompto adds knowing that she’ll ask, “And these are all a mix of wax and pencils. No glitter for you, sorry.”

Iris lifts her hand like she wants to touch the carbuncle painting but snatches it back before it makes contact. Unlike Prompto’s photographs this piece doesn’t have a number next to it.

“I didn’t know you painted like this,” Iris enthuses.

Prompto shrugs, “I’m not very good at it.”

Two of Prompto’s companions scoff but Ignis and Clarus have better control and content themselves with just rolling their eyes.

“When can I take this home?” Noctis demands, “Prompto says the frame belongs to the school Iggy, so we’ll need to get another one.”

“Easy enough to arrange,” Ignis assures him, “Prompto can probably tell me the dimensions of the canvas.”

Prompto nods, “You can take it when the exhibit is over.”

“So tonight?” Noctis clarifies.

Prompto laughs, “The displays are staying up until the end of the school year so students and stuff can some see them. They’re getting rid of the wine though.”

“Dude,” Noctis whines.

“I _was_ gonna make you wait until your birthday,” Prompto teases, “So say _thank you_ to the nice but embarrassing art show.”

Gladio nudges Prompto with his hand but its his father that says what he’s thinking, “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Ignis is correct, your work is nothing short of remarkable, Prompto. You should be proud of yourself.”

Prompto blushes a deeper red and says, “Thank you, sir.”

His dad clears his throat pointedly.

“Uh, Clarus, sorry.”

Its a thing they’ve been working on at Thursday dinners.

“Who was that guy from before?” Gladio asks.

“Huh? Oh! He works for a magazine. He, uh, said he might have some photography work for me this summer if I want it.”

“Congrats, baby, that’s amazing,” Gladio enthuses, “You’re gonna take it, right?”

Prompto bites his lip and then says, “Depends on some stuff, y'know. But, yeah, if I can. Means I can ditch the sh-stupid sushi place, maybe.”

Gladio’s all for that, what with Prompto’s shitty hours for even shittier pay.

“A real life photographer, huh?” Noct teases, nudging Prompto will his elbow.

“We’ll see.”

After a little while longer Prompto sends them off to have a look at the other work too though Gladio can’t honestly find much that interests him outside of Prompto’s work. There’s a girl that does hyper realistic portraits using ball point pens that’s cool purely for the skill involved and someone that builds landscapes in different layers of card that Iris _loves_.

Clarus excuses himself at one point and they find him fifteen minutes later by another manned table with an almost frantic looking Prompto beside him as he passes over a credit card.

“- don’t have to pay. I can just print you whatever you want. Really, sir - Clarus.”

“Too late,” Clarus says simply when his card is handed back, “It’s good to support those that deserve it.

Prompto makes a low distressed sound and then rushes at Gladio’s father, throwing his arms around him in a hug. Clarus, used to random outbursts of affection from Iris, returns it easily, wrapping one of his broad arms around Prompto’s shoulders and gently ruffling the back of his hair with his other hand.

When he pulls away Prompto looks embarrassed and shaken but Clarus just smiles at him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, speaking quietly to him for a moment before turning him back round to their group.

“What’s going on?” Iris asks sounding concerned and she slips out from under Gladio’s arm to hold Prompto’s hand instead.

“I was just purchasing a few prints,” Clarus says, “There’s some I’m sure Regis would love to display in his office.”

Prompto’s face pinches but Gladio recognises it as being overwhelmed rather than sad so he offers Prompto _his_ hand and says, “Lets get you a drink.”

\- - -

Noct buries a yawn in one hand, the other buried in the thick fur around Rosie’s neck.

It’s been a _long_ day.

Gladio’s been in these meetings too and he honestly has _no idea_ what’s been said and what decisions have been made. Lots of people saying lots of words with nothing to show for it.

Gladio should correct Noct’s posture from where he’s slumping in his chair but they're moving soon and it feels like wasted energy.

“I don’t understand why this is so hard,” Noct says, “Can’t I just sign a thing that says Prompto’s a legal citizen and that’s that. Can’t my _Dad_ do it?”

“You can,” Ignis says, “And Prompto would be a _kind_ of Citizen but if you want him to have all the rights of an average Citizen them I’m afraid we need to get all the official paperwork done.”

“Prompto doesn’t need to be average,” Noct mutters.

“He does if he wants to draw a pension one day. Or get medical treatment without a plethora of paperwork. If he wants to get _married_ without applying for an additional licence,” Ignis explains, clearing his throat.

“He never mentioned paperwork when he jumped in front of that car,” Gladio muses, trying to let the word marriage slide over him without thinking about it.

“I believe your father took care of it, had the hospital forward it to him.”

“Huh,” Gladio says, a little surprised it never came up, “What exactly _is_ the problem with Prompto’s Citizenship application?”

“Lack of parents,” Noct says, “No birth certificate. Absence of ‘beneficial skills’.” He sketches quotation marks into the air.

Gladio makes a little noise of frustration, disgust.

“We’re working on alternatives,” Ignis tries to reassure him, “It’s just taking some time.”

“Ignis is inventing a new form,” Noctis says blandly, “And pretending he’s not enjoying it.”

\- - -

There’s a statue in Mystic Park depicting Gilgamesh in all his glory, one hand yielding a broad sword and the other bracing his shield. There was a picture of this statue, lit by a hazy sunrise on Prompto’s exhibit wall, and Gladio’s Dad bought two copies of this, along with four other photographs which Prompto hand delivers to Clarus at the second Thursday night dinner following his art exhibit.

“You didn’t need to deliver them Prompto,” his Dad says fondly, “But I thank you for getting them to me sooner, my offices will be much improved.”

“No problem!” Prompto says brightly as he helps Jared chop carrots. There’s no stopping him from helping, even though they’ve spent _weeks_ trying to convince him to just relax after school.

“It was actually really cool getting to see the fancy printer work,” Prompto goes on to say, “Really it was a treat for _me_.”

Rosie nudges at Gladio’s thigh and he remembers he's supposed to be doing something. He shuffles the flashcards in his hands before skimming the information on the top one for a few seconds.

“Artist responsible for revitalising the Solheim Impressionist style?”

“Tobul Diskin.”

“Most notable for?”

“Kings of Light, painted 456 currently hanging in the Citadel’s lower Hall of History.”

“Good job, baby,” Gladio praises, placing the card face down onto the counter and shuffling through for another.

“When is your test, Prom?” Iris asks, decidedly _not_ helping cut carrots and instead swiping a stick to eat.

“Tomorrow afternoon, _and_ I’ve got a technical photography thing in the morning,” Prompto explains.

“You can develop pictures with your eyes closed,” Gladio reminds him.

Prompto shrugs, “I’m not worried about it.”

“Is that your last exam?”

“No I’ve got biology Monday and then my big three day painting thing before I’m done.”

Gladio’s pleased to note there’s no edge of panic in his voice there even though he knows Prompto’s _worried_ about it even in the moments where he’s not explicitly saying so.

Clarus passes around the drinks he was preparing looking thoughtful - Gladio’s diluting his whisky with coke because he’s driving and Prompto’s completely off booze until his exams are over so he takes the lemonade with a heartfelt thank you.

“So you’re all finished on Thursday?” his Dad clarifies.

Prompto nods, “Yeah - though, did Gladio warn you we might be late? I have to meet with my scholarship adviser and do some paperwork ready for next year.”

“Not a problem at all,” Clarus assures him, “I just thought we could have a little celebration of sorts if all your exams are complete.”

“Oh no,” Prompto says, “Please don’t make a big deal out of it - it doesn’t -”

“Allow me to at least cook you something special,” Jared insists.

“Everything you make is special,” Prompto says back, a little meekly.

“Gladio will just tell me what you like,” Jared threatens with a smile.

“Yes he will,” Gladio agrees and he distracts Prompto with more revision questions.

\- - -

Rosie rushes ahead of him into Regis’ office when he calls, beelining straight for the desk but getting waylaid and excited to see his Dad. _Gladio’s_ trying to train Rosie not to jump up at people - because she’s gotten so big - but Clarus always lets Rosie try and get her paws up on his chest while pets around her head and shoulders.

Rosie’s had a busy day already, running four miles with Prompto this morning then laps around the Citadel’s outdoor obstacle course while the fresh summer recruits were put through their paces. Its with this in mind that he lets her take a biscuit from Regis without comment despite the fact she’d just had one from Iggy too when he’d gone to pick up the physical copy of Prompto’s new visa - a travel and work combination to see him through the summer.

Also, you kind of let the King do what he wants, you know?

He’d tried to leave Rosie with Noctis - asleep on the couch in Iggy’s office - but she’d followed along after him like always.

It’s the Tuesday morning after finals and everyone’s fully recovered from their weekend long celebration. Except Noct maybe, whose been sleepier and grumpier than normal. Potentially because he spent the last week of finals hopped up on red bull and pounding cookies from the campus vending machines and his body is finally crashing down.

Gladio had Prompto to himself on Thursday night - after dinner at his Dad’s - and then they’d holed up at Noct’s for the long weekend playing video games and streaming movie after movie. The most cooking Iggy did all weekend was making a round of sandwiches Saturday afternoon and then mashing an avocado so Prompto could have guacamole. Noct’s _maybe_ forgiven Ignis for putting an avocado in his fridge by now.

They’d spread a map of mainland Lucis on the table and dropped pins of dog friendly motels and fishing spots - a special yellow pin for the chocobo ranch - until they hashed out what appeared to be a concise but leisurely three week tour of Lucis this summer. They’re staying by the Disc of Cauthess for two nights purely so Prompto can take all the pictures he’ll inevitably want.

“You both wanted to talk to me?” Gladio asks them.

“Just some security details for the road trip next month,” his Dad tells him, “I was showing Regis those photographs.”

Gladio can easily read Regis’ pleasure at the sight of them and smiles.

“They’re really something,” Regis tells them, “This shot of the Citadel in particular.”

“My future son in law took them,” Clarus boasts playfully.

Regis laughs but Gladio feels his stomach drop out through his feet.

It's the second time its been alluded to in as many weeks and -

They’ve not been together long enough.

Prompto’s too young.

Prompto’s still at school.

Gladio might have to live at the Citadel for a while when Noct gets married -

But Gladio _wants_ it.

The realisation is startling but he remembers clearly being told, time and time again, when you meet the person your supposed to be with you just _know_.

Gladio hadn’t ever thought it could be true for him.

“Who is it you’re getting again, Reg?” Clarus teases.

“Just the Princess of Tenebrae,” Regis tells him.

The engagement isn’t quite announced _yet_ , they’re waiting until Noct’s 21st birthday where Luna will come for an extended visit and the two can get to know one another again.

“Mines better,” Clarus says laughing.

Gladio can't help but agree.

\- - -

Gladio loves camping. He loves being on the road. He loves spending all his time with just Prompto and Noctis and Iggy and Rosie.

But even he’s got to admit he’s in need of his own bed and his own shower.

Rosie needs a bath too, dips in the sea and Neeglyss Pond aren’t really cutting it anymore.

She rushes into Gladio’s apartment ahead of them, immediately zooming around it so she can survey every inch of it and rub herself against the couch and her dog bed. Gladio understands _why_ she’s doing that but he wishes the smell she was spreading around was a little nicer.

Prompto drops his bag onto the floor and watches her go, both amusement and concern obvious.

At Gladio’s questioning look he admits, “I’m worried she’s gonna pee on stuff. Remark her territory.”

Gladio knows that Jared popped in a couple days ago, to refresh his bed and run the vacuum around so they didn’t need to do anything on their return. Prompto had suggested Ignis drop him off at his own apartment but Gladio had convinced him otherwise. Rosie would freak out, for a start, and also it would be nice to actually have some alone time without Iggy and Noct around.

They’ve slept in the same bed - or sleeping bag - every night for the past three weeks but they’d only managed to be alone long enough to satiate themselves just _one_ time the entire trip. This is extra frustrating when Gladio has been forced to look at Prompto in shorts and sleeveless shirts all the time, parading around the beach in just his swim shorts.

For a moment Gladio’s worried about Rosie too as she takes great interest in the edge of the couch for a long time but she ends up simply jumping up, spreading out on her back and falling dead asleep.

Prompto makes a soft noise of complaint and turns to Gladio to blink his pretty blues up at him. Prompto’s an absolute vision right now, three weeks under the sun has done nothing but enhance all the things Gladio loves about him. His freckles are more pronounced and abundant, his hair seems to have lightened almost an entire shade and he just seems so obviously _happy_.

Most of the trip was a exercise in skin care, a constant battle to stop Prompto burning red and blistering. They were mostly successful everywhere but Galdin and Noctis had banned Prompto from their boat trip the second time in fear of him becoming genuinely ill after the first one and the two of them had instead spent a luxurious day lazing around the hotel room and really testing out that expensive as hell bed - and the strength of the glass in the floor to ceiling windows.

It turns out that _any_ hotel is dog friendly if you’re the Prince of Lucis and pay them enough money.

“Do we have to unpack tonight? Or can we just shower and fuck and then crash?”

Gladio laughs, “Gotta work some aloe application in between then shower and the crashing but yes, baby, absolutely.”

“Maybe we can combine the first things to save time,” Prompto says grinning.

“I dunno, I think I want you in my bed,” Gladio argues.

There’s no _think_ about it really. Gladio does want Prompto in his bed, wants to stretch him out and lose himself in him for _hours_. Find and trace all the _new_ freckles that have popped up before they inevitably fade again.

“Both?” Prompto suggests, “Unless you don’t think you can keep up, old man.”

Gladio raises one eyebrow and playfully smack Prompto on his perfect little butt.

“Go start the shower, I’ll dump this stuff in the spare room so we don’t have to look at it.”

Prompto skips off without further preamble and Gladio quickly sets out some food and water for Rosie in case she wakes up in the night before dragging their bags into the still empty room next to his bedroom.

Gladio pauses inside it, looking out the large window to the city below, considering what a colossal waste this room has become. Gladio should probably turn it into a home office, just to give it purpose. He doesn’t _need_ one but maybe it would be easier to bring his paperwork home. He could turn it into a proper library even, albeit a small one.

He tries to think what the light is like in this room. Could he put and easel in here for Prompto? Could he turn it into a sort of multi use room for the two of them? Should he just leave it empty for now and then when - if - Prompto moves in he can offer his boyfriend a space all of his own?

It’s too much to think about now, Gladio decides and he makes his way into his bathroom.

He finds Prompto with one hand in his hair, lathering shampoo and the other on his dick stroking himself to hardness and his spare room is suddenly so far from his thoughts that Gladio doesn’t even remember it exists.

\- - -

[Gladio 14:21] Rosie just tried to eat a bee.

[Freckles 14:22] (⊃д⊂)

[Freckles 14:22] i don’t know whether to say poor rosie or poor bee??!?

[Gladio 14:23] Both are fine but, for the record, I’m blaming this on you.

[Freckles 14:24] i’m not even there

[Freckles 14:24] and i promise i haven’t trained her to eat bees. just that cute little spin thing

[Gladio 14:25] For real that spin is adorable, I hate she won’t do it for me.

[Gladio 14:26] But she absolutely gets that reckless curiosity from you.

[Freckles 14:27] i am not reckless how dare you

[Gladio 14:28] No you’re right, Rosie totally came into our lives in a way that didn’t involve you getting his by a car.

[Freckles 14:29] i . . . have no way to argue with that

\- - -

Prompto’s being oddly hesitant as he undresses for bed.

It’s not that he’s never prone to fits of shyness but they’re usually not when the two of them are alone in a bedroom.

He strips out of his shirt easily enough, but remains in his jeans, pulling on the old Crownsguard t-shirt of Gladio’s that he’s claimed entirely as his own. Like with the old hoody Gladio pretends to be mad about it.

He’s not. And they both know it.

Gladio sits on the edge of the bed and watches Prompto putter around doing his bedtime routine, waiting to either work out what seems to be bothering Prompto or for him to come out and say it.

Both things seem to happen at once.

Prompto starts to push down his jeans and just as Gladio gets a glimpse at the familiar tape that used to keep his tattoo wrappings in place Prompto says, “So I did a thing today.”

“ _You_ did it or Eli did it?” Gladio clarifies even though he’s itching to just get his hands on his little boyfriend and haul him onto the bed for a closer look.

“ _I_ did it,” Prompto confirms, “It’s not - well its not actually bad but its not good either.”

Gladio makes himself wait long enough for Prompto to kick his jeans all the way off and the pulls him in by the hips and encourages him to lay back on the bed.

“Can I look?” Gladio asks, tentatively touching the edge of the covering.

Prompto nods, “I need to uncover it anyway. Thought I could hit you up for some cream, too.”

“I’ve got you covered,” Gladio promises and he shifts down the bed to drop a kiss against Prompto’s bare thigh before gently pulling away the tape.

Prompto’s wrong. It _is_ good. Its not perfect, sure, the harder he looks at it the easier it is to spot a little wobble in a line here or the way the yellow just spills over the edges of the outline near the top there.

Prompto’s tattooed a not quite perfect, but lovely and adorable chocobo feather onto his thigh, attractively following the curve of the muscle he has there.

“Its gonna make me run faster,” Prompto says and then he chokes on his own laughter.

“It’s good,” Gladio assures him, “I like it. It’s so you.”

“When I told Eli what I was doing he told me I was being predictable.”

Gladio rolls his eyes, “Eli can do one, this is perfect.”

“I cricked my neck real good twisting to look at it I tell ya.”

Gladio kisses his un-tattooed thigh again and then forces himself away.

“Let me cream you up and then I’ll rub you down. Work out the strain.”

Prompto sighs dreamily and melts against the mattress, “I love you.”

\- - -

[Freckles 07:57] tell me i love college

[Freckles 07:58] tell me this 8am technical drawing lab is worth it

[Gladio 07:59] You LOVE college. You’re really excited about this lab because its going to teach you important skills to help you reach your goals.

[Gladio 08:00] You should just stay here before them, I’m closer to campus and I can start driving you when the weather turns.

[Freckles 08:01] stop being perfect

[Freckles 08:01] now shh my professor is talking

[Gladio 08:02] [Image_09876.jpg]

[Gladio 08:02] Me and Rosie hope you have a good day, Freckles.

\- - -

[Freckles 12:08] can i just wear jeans and my button up to something thats not an interview but feels like an interview ?

[Freckles 12:08] or should i just wear normal stuff because he said its was just an informal meeting

[Gladio 12:10] Context, baby, please?

[Freckles 12:11] i called that vyv guy from the magazine and he wants me to take in my portfolio after classes today

[Freckles 12:12] oh, so also i’ll be late to nocts later

[Freckles 12:12] double also can you grab his present from yours i left it there yesterday

[Gladio 12:13] Prom, I love you, you freaking out?

[Gladio 12:15] Iggy’s gonna come help you find something to wear and drive you to this meeting. I’m stuck with Noct at the Citadel but I know you’re gonna be amazing. Vyv’s gonna buy everything you have.

[Gladio 12:16] I already have all the stuff for Noct in my car.

[Freckles 12:6] sorry

[Freckles 12:16] i’m dramatic af

[Gladio 12:17] I wouldn’t want you any other way.

[Gladio 12:17] This is important to you and an amazing opportunity.

[Gladio 12:17] I can’t believe my boyfriends a tattoo artist and his pictures are gonna be published in magazines.

[Freckles 12:18] （*￣□￣*；

[Freckles 12:18] the dream

\- - -

Gladio might kill Ignis.

 _I’ll handle it_ , he’d said, _I’ll get Prompto ready_ , he’d promised.

Noctis had been able to swing his birthday celebrations so he had his friends first - fishing, beer, video games - owing to it falling mid-week and then have his fancy Citadel party the following weekend.

This year is different to last though, Prompto was given a formal invitation straight from the Citadel.

Even if he hadn’t Gladio would have bought him as his plus one. The news causing just a little bit of a stir in the Citadel; people knew Gladio _had_ a boyfriend but the idea that he would bring him to a royal function had confused - _shocked_ \- some of the more conservative inhabitants.

Assholes.

Prompto had been _beside_ himself when he got it, willing to drop his entire windfall from his first meeting with Vyv - he’d sold _eight_ photographs - on a suit or something just so he wouldn’t be a ‘complete embarrassment’.

It had taken all three of them to stop him, and only his own anxiety about what exactly he’d _need_ had prevented Prompto from wasting all his hard earned money. Instead Ignis had gathered basics from Noct’s wardrobe and taken Prompto to buy additions and nothing else.

Ignis hadn’t warned Gladio though.

Hadn’t warned him about the bow tie.

Prompto is currently the cutest, sexiest, most charming, prettiest thing he’s _ever_ seen.

His suit is charcoal grey - and Gladio doesn’t really believe Noct owned it in the first place so he’ll make a point of trying to pay Ignis back - and he’s wearing a white shirt with a royal blue waistcoat embroidered in a lighter, metallic blue thread in a subtle swirling pattern.

With a matching bow tie.

Ignis is dead.

It’s not just that he’s cute, you stick a bow tie on something cute and it obviously it only get _cuter_ , but its the _cut_ of the suit too. Prompto’s lithe form looks incredible, his pants just the decent side of painted on, the jacket cut in such a way from here he looks taller than he is, his shoulders broad his waist narrow.

Gladio can’t even _do_ anything about it. Due to the nature of the event he’s required to stay by Noct’s side which means he’s stuck escorting him from official to official, visiting dignitary to elderly council member, all the while making eyes at his gorgeous partner from across the room.

Twice now, Ignis has had to elbow him to pull his attention back to the matter at hand and Gladio’s scowled at his dumb smug face every time.

Prompto’s with Iris and Nyx currently, Gladio and Ignis had been busy with Noct and his father busy with the King so Ignis had Nyx escort the other two into the building.

Gladio thinks Prompto might be panicking right now if it weren’t for Rosie by his side and Iris chatting incessantly at him. A few people have given Rosie a side-eye but as the Princess of Tenebrae is in attendance with _two_ dogs they can’t really complain. Rosie’s in her CCA harness but someone - probably Prompto - has temporarily attached a lavender bow onto it to make look festive.

Noctis bids goodbye to whatever government official was wishing him a good birthday and then half turns to Ignis and mutters, “Is that it?”

“You best speak to Lunafreya,” Ignis suggests.

“We had _lunch_ together,” Noct argues, “She won’t think I’m ignoring her, she knows I hate this stuff.”

“For appearances, please,” Ignis says.

Noctis inhales deeply, exhales and says, “She does want to meet, Prom. Two birds one stone.”

“She’s with your father,” Ignis points out, “Lets head over and then Gladio can go and collect Prompto.” He gifts Gladio with a sly smile and its all his training to resist rolling his eyes.

Noctis laughs softly, “Try not to make a scene, huh, Gladio?”

“Get moving you brat,” Gladio suggests.

Luna's so nice, too nice for Noct maybe, so he doesn’t really mind staying for a few extra minutes and chatting with her. She asks about Rosie and if she’ll _please_ come over to meet Pryna and Umbra. The one slight misstep in Rosie's behaviour this evening had been getting over-excited at the sight of the other dogs. Prompto had calmed her easily, of course, and she’s been sedately by his side since.

Noctis is different with Luna, he muses as he crosses the room, leaving Noct under Ignis and his fathers care. He’s a softer person, gentler, really listening to what she says. Luna’s a little older than Noct and maybe that will work to their benefit. Gladio thinks - hopes - that if they’re not actually in love by the time their wedding rolls around next year they will be soon after.

“Hi gorgeous,” Gladio says softly coming up at Prompto’s side. Rosie noses at his thigh so he stoops just slightly to rub her shoulders.

Prompto twists on the spot, face splitting into a broad grin, “Hi Big Guy, wow, you scrub up good.”

Iris laughs. Gladio ignores her.

“Yeah well you’re fu-bloody killing me,” Gladio admits. He _can’t_ kiss Prompto properly because that probably _would_ cause a scene but he can take his hand and press a kiss to the back of it.

That should be suitably chaste for all the old geezers here but he glances to the side and sees an older couple stood close together, whispering and staring at them. Gladio steps around Prompto so his form blocks them from view, he doesn’t want Prompto to get upset.

“Whose idea was the bow tie?” he asks.

“I like it,” Iris pipes up, like she’s expecting Gladio to disagree.

“I picked the fabric and Iggy said the bow tie would look good as alternative to a tie. Does it - do you not like it?”

“Killing me,” Gladio repeats, dropping his voice to a whisper so Iris and Nyx can’t hear he says, “I’ll tell you more about it later.”

Prompto blushes prettily and Gladio squeezes the hand still in his.

“You up for meeting Luna now?”

Prompto’s eyes widen comically and he lets out a rough breath, “What do I do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do I bow? Call her Highness? Or is it different in Tenebrae? Is she -”

“You can address her as Princess Lunafreya for now, but she’ll insist otherwise, which is absolutely fine,” Gladio explains, giving him the information he wants in favour of teasing him, that can come later, “You don’t really need to bow in this setting but you should shake her hand.”

Gladio turns to Rosie, “Are _you_ ready to meet the Princess? And her doggies too? You better be friends, I think you’re going to be spending a _lot_ of time together.”

Her tail wags faster and Gladio takes that as a yes.

Gladio put his hand on Iris back to lead her over too and tugs on Prompto’s hand to take him to where their friends and family are waiting.

-

Gladio steps into the elevator with Prompto at one side and Rosie on the other; Noct, Iggy, Iris and Nyx all filing in after them.

Prompto’s a little sleepy and he blinks blearily in the bright lights.

“Did we have to use an elevator when we arrived? Was I too nervous to notice?” Prompto asks, peering round at Nyx for confirmation who laughs heartily.

“We’re going upstairs,” Gladio says, “Staying here tonight, remember?”

Stifling a yawn Prompto says, “To remember a thing I have to be told a thing.”

Gladio definitely told him.

He had -

Definitely put off telling him so Prompto didn’t worry about this too.

“Uh, oops?” Gladio offers.

Iris, Nyx and Noct laugh, Prompto and Ignis sigh.

“Please just tell me you bought my overnight bag?”

“Already upstairs,” Gladio promises.

The elevator stops and Iris and Clarus turn to leave, bidding them all goodnight, Prompto makes to follow them.

“We’re on a different floor,” Gladio tells him, “Dad’s staying across from Regis, we’ll be opposite Noct.”

Prompto frowns, face adorably scrunched as the elevator doors close behind Gladio’s Dad and sister.

Noct chuckles and says, “Me and Dad aren’t allowed to live on the same floor. Security.”

Prompto twists to look over his shoulder at Noct and blurts, “Your life is fucking weird, man.”

“Tell me about it,” Noct mutters, “Though its your life too, now.”

Prompto’s eyes widen a little and he mouths the word, “Wow.”

Gladio kisses the top of Prompto’s head. He cannot wait, for even a second longer it feels like, to get him _alone_. Its been a torturous evening, being close to Prompto without being able to actually _be_ with Prompto like he wants. Too skittish to really even hold his hand for too long Prompto had been stood by his side for hours an ethereal, forbidden temptation.

The elevator dings loudly as it opens again, a few floor higher, and Nyx and Ignis lead the group out. Noctis walking between the two couples. Luna had been taken up to her own room by security a little while a ago. Her room was, tactically, on the other side of the Citadel. Far away from Noctis.

As they separate at Noct’s door he and Prompto do their _cool_ little handshake.

“Breakfast in Noct’s room tomorrow morning?” Ignis asks.

“ _Morning_ ,” Noct groans.

“I’ll text you both when I’ve roused him out of bed,” Ignis tells him and Prompto.

“Not too early,” Noctis says, “Do me a solid, Nyx.” He holds out a fist and with a tiny smirk Nyx bumps it with his own.

“I’ll do my best.”

Prompto laughs softly as Gladio turns them around to face the door to their own quarters.

Rosie, who was shown the room earlier, bolts in ahead of them as soon as the door is wide enough, doing a quick lap around the open plan living space before stopping for a quick drink and immediately curling up in the bed put out for her.

“She’s had a long day,” Prompto concedes, tugging a little at his collar, “I for one am ready for bed too.”

“I hope you’re not _too_ tired,” Gladio says, “There was some stuff I wanted to tell you, remember?”

“I _do_ remember something about that,” Prompto says, turning around with a grin

“Did I manage to tell you, earlier, how amazing you look?”

Prompto smiles still, teeth pressed into his bottom lip, “Kind of.”

“Well you do,” Gladio says tugging him close and wrapping his arms around him, “Best thing I’ve ever seen”

“Nyx said I looked _cute_ ,” Prompto admits, distaste for the word clear.

“You do,” Gladio tells him, dropping a kiss to his cheek, “Adorable,” he switches to the other cheek then whispers in his ear, “And sexy.”

Gladio feels Prompto shiver, his face go warm beneath his lips and smiles through the next kiss. He runs his hands over Prompto’s back, pressing into the enticing dip at his waist and allowing the other hand to palm his firm behind.

Prompto twists his head so he can press their mouths together, pressing up on his tiptoes to turn it hot at once, making a needy, hungry little noise against Gladio’s mouth.

Slender hands slide beneath Gladio’s suit jacket and Gladio lets go of Prompto to shed it while the blond works on loosening Gladio’s tie. Both things falling carelessly onto the floor.

“You look so different,” Prompto mumbles against his mouth, “In a suit.”

“You don’t like it?” Gladio guesses, cupping Prompto’s face so he can hold him steady to kiss him properly.

Prompto makes a noise, disagreeing and pulls back just enough to say, “It’s _awesome_. Just not like _my_ Gladio.”

“Well sure. He usually wears less clothes.”

Prompto giggles trying to pull Gladio backwards, towards the couch Gladio thinks. Gladio tugs him in a slightly different direction, towards the bedroom door. He walks Prompto backwards so he can continue to press their mouths together.

Prompto unbuttons and sheds his jacket and Gladio lets it go but when Prompto raises a hand to his tug his bow tie free Gladio catches his wrist to stop him.

“Not yet,” Gladio says.

“Gladio,” Prompto whines, fumbling with the door handle behind him.

“Just let me look a little longer.”

Together they get Gladio out of his shirt and that seems to appease Prompto enough to let Gladio really take his time unbuttoning Prompto’s waistcoat and then peeling it off. He shows it more care than the rest of their clothes, carefully laying it over a chair to one side of the bed.

Prompto’s fingers are tight in his hair when Gladio finally gives in. Despite protests he pulls back enough to get one last good look at Prompto - lips now red and hair rumpled - before tugging his bow tie free. It unravels easily and Prompto quickly reaches to loosen his top button, Gladio presses a quick, fleeting kiss to his adams apple.

“Lie back,” Gladio instructs softly and Prompto does, settling onto the bed, unbuttoning his cuffs and then working on the front.

Gladio quickly removes his belt and then unbuttons his slacks to give himself a little breathing room where they’re rapidly becoming too tight.

When he climbs onto the bed Prompto just tugging his shirt away from beneath him and Gladio reaches straight for his pants, unfastening them and then tugging them and his boxers away in a smooth move, dragging his socks off with them.

Prompto is gloriously, perfectly bare before him. Spread out over navy sheets, not an inch of his rosy skin hidden from view.

He’s not even wearing his wristband, unable to fit one beneath his suit, and Gladio pulls on his arm until he can press a kiss to the black bars on the outside of his wrist. Prompto sucks in a shaky breath but smiles tenderly up at him, brushing his leg against Gladio’s thigh and cupping Gladio’s jaw with his other hand.

Gladio twists so he can kiss that tattoo too, nibbling gently on the tender skin of his inner wrist and smirking when Prompto outwardly gasps, his cock twitching fully to life between his thighs.

Gladio presses that wrist back to the bed and surveys his boyfriend thoughtfully for a moment before giving in and allowing himself to simply _explore_.

Prompto’s impatience be damned.

First Gladio shifts down to lavish the chocobo feather in kisses, hands firm on Prompto’s squirming hips. On the way to the stars above his other knee - added a few weeks after the feather - Gladio pauses to blow cool air over the damp tip of Prompto’s dick, earning a snort and a pinch to his shoulder. Gladio kisses all three of them quickly then starts to work upwards, mouthing hotly up Prompto’s abdomen, which clenches deliciously under the attention to _more_ stars that Prompto recently got Eli to add across his collarbone.

Gladio gets distracted then, by Prompto’s pretty chest, licking and then softly biting at his hard nipples. Prompto’s cock oozes a dot of precome onto his abs and he inhales sharply, trying to jerk his hips out of Gladio’s hold.

When Gladio doesn’t release him he groans and bites out, “You missed one.”

Gladio smirks and shifts his hand off Prompto’s left hip to his thigh, both to pin his thigh down in a way that spreads Prompto’s legs apart _and_ uncover the newest addition to his body, a beautiful sunburst that curves around his hip bone. When Gladio had first seen the wrappings he’d been concerned that Prompto had covered over his favourite freckles but they’re still there, small little additions so perfectly in tune with the design that they could have been added on purpose.

Prompto had done this tattoo himself too, and its so good Gladio had assumed Eli had done it. Gladio is sad he didn't get to see Prompto contort himself into position to carry out the tattoo.

Not one to disappoint Gladio shuffles back down the bed, laying down on his stomach to lavish the tattoo with lips and teeth.

Prompto whines faintly as Gladio grips his erection in hand, stroking him slowly.

“Want you,” Prompto tells him simply.

Gladio will not be disturbed tonight though, he wants to _pamper_ Prompto, show him all the affection and pleasure he can manage. There’s always a fifty fifty chance what Prompto would prefer from Gladio’s mouth between his legs so he experimentally licks up the length of his dick, sucking him down into his mouth when Prompto’s only response is to cry out softly and tangle his fingers in Gladio’s hair.

Gladio works him steadily, playing with his head the way he knows Prompto enjoys and taking him as deep as he can in slow sure moves. He’s not as good at this as Prompto is but he seems to be enjoying himself nonetheless.

Prompto makes a high pitched noise, tugging almost painfully on Gladio’s hair and he pulls away at once, nuzzling the tender spot at the top of Prompto’s thigh.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Gladio says even though he’s pretty sure considering Prompto just made him pull away.

“Want you,” Prompto repeats.

Gladio had unpacked earlier, having the forethought to stash lube in the nightstand so he kisses his way back up Prompto body, to lean over him and grab it. He squeezes enough onto his hand to slick up his own fingers and smear some across Prompto’s palm, which he takes and places over Prompto’s own dick, gently instructing, “Keep yourself close.”

Prompto nods, moving his hand at a snails pace between then, his other hand touching Gladio’s jaw to entice him into a kiss.

They’re a tangle of limbs, Gladio prepping Prompto almost blindly, indulging Prompto in his clear wish to kiss and kiss and _kiss_. It makes Gladio more tentative than normal, used to watching Prompto’s face and his eager body as he stretches him open. Instead he relies on the soft noises Prompto expels into his mouth, literally tasting Prompto’s pleasure as it spills out of him.

Prompto suddenly makes the same high pitched noise from before and Gladio glances down between them to see him clutching the base of his flushed cock tightly.

Gladio flexes the three fingers his has in Prompto, testing his readiness before slipping them free and _finally_ moving to push his pants out of the way. Gladio only pushes them down far enough to touch himself with a slick hand for the first time all night, carefully prepping himself ready to slide home. Prompto pushes them further away with his feet so more of Gladio is bare to Prompto's warm skin.

Taking Prompto’s hand away from himself Gladio drapes his arm over his shoulder, pressing his and Prompto’s bodies flush together as he breaches Prompto’s body.

They both gasp as they slot together, Prompto’s dick trapped between their abdomens, thick and hot and _damp_ as Gladio slowly rolls his hips into Prompto moving purposefully deep with each thrust. Prompto clings tight to him, still moaning against his mouth until it all of a sudden seems to be too much for him and he’s crying out brokenly into Gladio’s shoulder instead.

Prompto’s so _warm_ the slick slide of his body encasing Gladio, seemingly greedy in the way it pulls at him. Gladio can’t get enough of it, of Prompto. He doesn’t think he ever will.

“Fuck, you’re so - _shit_ , big and hot,” Prompto babbles, limbs squeezing tighter around him, nails bighting into one of Gladio’s biceps.

“Yes,” Gladio says back, “You feel amazing. Perfect.”

Prompto moans, arching his back slightly so his cock is pressed securely between them and Gladio feels himself slip minutely further into his tightness.

“I’m gonna -” Prompto starts, gasping again, “Oh _Gods_ , I can’t -”

He cuts off and Gladio feels hot spurts of wetness spill between them, Prompto’s passage clenches and flutters around him and he buck wildly into him as he desperately tries to keep them pressed together and get just the extra little bit of friction he needs -

Gladio all but yells as his release floods out of him, filling Prompto up with several warm pulses as his hips continue to roll mindlessly.

As Prompto comes back down to earth his legs loosen around Gladio’s hips, his finger tips releasing their hold even though his arms stay wrapped around his shoulder.

“Fuck,” they both say at the same time before laughing.

Gladio’s still smiling when he kisses Prompto, tenderly, fully of affection.

“How does it keep getting _better_?” Prompto muses as Gladio kisses his way down his throat to the centre of his chest separating them enough so Gladio can really get a look at Prompto as he slips free from his body.

Prompto groans at the sudden emptiness, abdomen clenching at the loss and Gladio stares at the mess smeared across his torso, watching, waiting, for the proof of their coupling to spill from between his legs.

As it slips out of him Gladio works his fingers back inside Prompto’s body, unable to bear the thought of not being a part of him. Prompto groans, low and drawn out, back arching as his pretty cock gives a feeble jerk against his stomach.

Gladio pulls away again, smearing the mess across Prompto’s thigh.

Prompto huffs, squinting up at Gladio to complain, “How come you’re so far away?”

Gladio settles back over him, caging him in his arms while they kiss again.

“Can you hold me up in the shower?” Prompto asks around a faint giggle.

“Nah, but I’ll let you sit on my lap in the bath.”

Prompto blinks, looking more alert, “The tubs never big enough for the two of us?”

“Wanna come see?”

\- - -

[Gladio 11:21] [Image_13986.jpg]

[Gladio 11:21] Umbra and Pryna have adopted Rosie, I don’t think we’re getting her back.

[Freckles 11:25] (◕‿◕✿) (T＿T)

[Freckles 11:25] (♥ω♥*) (T＿T)

[Freckles 11:25] dead

[Freckles 11:25] i’m dead

[Freckles 11:26] pls don’t let them take our dog

[Gladio 11:27] It’s a good job Luna’s going to be living here huh?

\- - -

[Freckles 15:01] vyv needs some basic filler shots of down town and stuff but like at night

[Freckles 15:02] will you come and be my muscle?

[Freckles 15:02] i figure if i try and go by myself you’d call me reckless or something

[Gladio 15:10] Sure thing baby, tonight? Looks like it might rain.

[Freckles 15:11] he’s not in a rush so any time before the weekend so i can edit

[Gladio 15:12] Also you ARE reckless. Stop trying to fight it. I love you both because of and in spite of this.

\- - -

Gladio’s not expecting guests and Prompto’s already here - currently attempting to teach Rosie to roll over but she’s simply getting onto her back and the wriggling around for a belly rub - and as such he’s a little urprised when there’s a knock on his apartment door.

“Good evening,” Ignis says as Gladio pulls the door open.

“Hey, Iggy, this is a nice surprise,” Gladio says, “I hope, anyway.”

“ _Rosie_ ,” Prompto says, clearly trying not to laugh and then suddenly Rosie’s at Gladio’s side, trying to get at their guest.

“And good evening to _you_ ,” Ignis says, petting Rosie fondly.

“I’ll put the coffee on,” Gladio offers, “There a reason for this visit? Not that I mind, of course.” Ignis is alone, which has Gladio slightly on guard. It can’t be something to do with Noct, surely, and he doesn’t know how well equipped he is to deal with something else. Gods forbid something has gone awry with Nyx, for instance.

“I don’t wish to impose,” Ignis says, stepping into the apartment and securing the door behind him, “I had something to ask Prompto and can be gone in mere minutes if you’d prefer.”

“Stay for a drink,” Gladio says.

“Maybe Rosie will listen to _you_ ,” Prompto gripes, joining them in the kitchen area, “Something to ask me, you said?”

“A favour of sorts, though you’ll be paid for your time.”

Prompto frowns, looking between Ignis and Gladio a couple times like this is unfathomable. He even glances down at Rosie but she simply tilts her head to one side and wags her tail happily.

“Ask him whatever it is before his head explodes,” Gladio advises, spooning coffee into the filter.

“They’re officially announcing Noctis and Luna’s engagement at the end of this month,” Ignis explains, settling onto a stool, “And would like some proper photographs of them together for the papers and such.”

Gladio snorts. Noctis is a _nightmare_ when it comes to having his picture taken. He’s well behaved with Luna, sure, but Gladio doesn’t think that will hold steady in this case.

“Noctis isn’t keen on the idea, of course, so I thought you might be able to make the whole thing more palatable for him. You do always bring out the best in him,” Ignis finishes.

Prompto blinks slowly, twice then says, incredulously, “Are you asking me to take the pictures?”

“It’s not the creative projects you usually enjoy, I know, but the money -”

“Royal portraits,” Prompto interrupts, “You’re asking me to take the Crown engagement photos. Is that even allowed? I’m just a college kid with a camera.”

“We’ll provide additional equipment for you. Lighting and such,” Ignis tells him, smirking.

“That’s - is this for real?”

Ignis nods, “Lunafreya suggested the idea herself after seeing some of your work.”

Prompto gropes blindly for one of the stool and drags it towards him, collapsing into it heavily.

“Oh man,” Prompto says, “This is insane.”

“Is that a yes?” Ignis tries to clarify.

Prompto looks to Gladio and he smiles encouragingly at his boyfriend. Prompto takes a deep breath and says, “I’d be crazy not to.”

“Something for the resume,” Ignis teases, “If nothing else.”

\- - -

[Noct 10:01] your boyfriend and my fiancee are texting each other

[Gladio 10:02] Is a text that wins the ‘texts I never thought I’d see’ competition.

[Noct 10:03] tell me about it

[Gladio 10:03] That does explain why he’s trying to chew his own lip off though.

[Noct 10:04] i asked Luna what was so funny because she kept laughing and she just said ‘dear Prompto’s so amusing’

[Noct 10:05] she’s only marrying me to be friends with Prom, i swear.

[Noct 10:05] tell him to stop being nervous about talking to her, Luna LOVES him

[Gladio 10:06] Pretty sure you have experience with how effective telling Prompto not to be nervous about something usually is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter tomorrow! (Fingers crossed) Then on to B-Sides. Please let me know anything in particular you'd like, can be anything from before, during or even after this. I'm also not 100% going to stick to Prompto's POV for it because there's a Noct chapter kicking my ass right now so I'm open to ALL suggestions.
> 
> ALSO. I tried to write the actual road trip in here but it wasn't cooperating so Prompto will have to tell you all about it instead,


	12. Permanence  B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things conclude, but they do not end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this part is over ╥﹏╥
> 
> See you on the other side.

Luna carefully adjusts a blue and yellow garland she helped Ignis hang around Noct’s suite at the Citadel.

Noct’s been splitting his time about 50/50 between here and his city apartment since Luna came for her _extended visit_ so it’s homier than its been in a long time. When she’d found out it was Prompto’s birthday she’d pleaded to be included in the celebrations but her security team had vetoed her being at the Princes apartment even though more than one Shield was likely to be in attendance.

Instead -

“Are you _sure_ Prompto doesn’t mind?” Luna asks fretfully for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

“All Prompto cares about is that we’re all together,” Ignis reassures her.

She turns her light blue eyes on Gladio, clearly asking for additional reassurance.

“Iggy’s right, he’s _more_ than happy to celebrate here if we insist on celebrating at all.”

A white lie. Prompto still gets nervous in the Citadel and the knowledge that the _King_ will be dropping in to wish him well might just tip him past the ability to really have fun, but he really _will_ love everybody being all together.

“Of course we insist,” she says, clearly shocked, “It’s his twenty-first birthday!”

“He doesn’t like much of a fuss,” Ignis explains and Gladio snorts.

“You can say _that_ again,” Gladio mutters.

He’d had to be _very_ careful buying Prompto his birthday present. Prompto doesn’t like to be spoilt and he doesn’t like _a lot_ of frivolous things that he doesn’t need. In the end Gladio settled on a beautiful – and useful - midnight blue leather art portfolio monogrammed with Prompto’s initials and a selection of graphic novels he’d been eyeing. Harder for Noct, of course, who doesn’t really do subtle and understated when it comes to gift giving - he trusts that Ignis managed to reign him in from whatever it was because he’s not had a text from Prompto complaining about it.

Luna’s gotten him some fancy Tenebraen paintbrushes that Gladio doesn’t understand but Prompto will go crazy over. He’s not sure how she got them here so fast of course, considering she’d only found out about his birthday a few days ago.

Ignis pulls out his little notepad and starts reading through it.

“All good, Iggy?”

“Nyx is bringing them back from college shortly, he’ll also have some extra beer, then your father, Iris and His Majesty will come along for dinner at around seven - oh dear.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve forgotten to schedule a walk for the dogs,” Ignis says, sounding far too disappointed in himself.

“I can handle it,” Gladio assures him, “Prom will probably want to walk Rosie anyway and we can handle all three dogs so we don’t have to arrange additional security for Luna too.”

Predictably Rosie perks at the sound of her name and she rises from where she was laying with Umbra and Pryna to rub up against Gladio’s leg.

He pets the top of her head but she makes a soft whine and Gladio kneels down to be eye level with her.

“What’s the matter, girl? You missing Prom?” She presses her nose into Gladio’s neck, which he takes to mean yes and reassures her, “He’ll be here soon and you can give him your card.

Iris, with Gladio’s help, had coerced Rosie into letting her make a printed pattern across a card using her paws. It had taken a lot of patience and an entire sliced hot dog, but they’d gotten there. Gladio had needed to bathe her to get the paint out of her fur and it was at _least_ twice as difficult as normal without Prompto’s help.

“They’re here!” Luna says excitedly and Gladio looks up in time to see her slide her phone onto the table next to a plate of food.

Its a few minutes before they come through the door - Noct had probably messaged her from in the car - but eventually they enter, the three assembled guests all exclaiming ‘Happy Birthday’ cheerfully as the dogs bark their own greeting.

Nyx comes through the door first, looking like he’s trying not to laugh, followed by Noctis who seems to be leading a slightly shell shocked Prompto by the elbow managing to look both worried _and_ amused.

“Prom?” Gladio says moving forwards at once.

“He’s freaking out,” Noctis supplies unhelpfully.

“What happened?” Gladio asks both of them.

“I was reckless,” Prompto admits with wide eyes.

“You were _awesome_ ,” Noct corrects.

“What _happened_?” Gladio stresses, “Are you hurt?” Distantly he’s aware of Ignis and Luna coming forwards towards them.

Prompto shakes his head, “I quit my job.”

Gladio’s surprised but he’s not mad. That job sucked.

“Good,” he says, “You earn enough from Vyv not to need it.” Plus maybe in a couple months Prompto won’t have to worry about paying rent at all.

“Do I?” Prompto asks weakly.

“I can look at your budget for you,” Ignis offers, “But from what I’ve seen you should manage.”

Prompto nods, still a little dazed.

“Why _today_ , Prompto?” Luna asks gently.

That seems to snap Prompto out of it a little bit and he focuses on the room finally.

“My boss called and told me to come in to work even though -”

“You booked that off _weeks_ ago,” Gladio finishes, irritated on Prompto’s behalf.

“So I sad _no_ and he said _if you don’t come in today don’t bother coming in for the rest of the month_ ,” Prompto inhales deeply, Gladio can see Noctis smirking, “So I said _maybe I won’t bother coming in for the rest of my life_ and then he said a bunch of mean stuff and that's how I quit my job and also I never want to see sushi again.”

“How mean?” Gladio asks, wondering if he needs to go kick some guys ass.

Prompto smiles, “Don’t worry about it.”

Noct opens his mouth to say something but Prompto quickly smacks him on the arm and they share a brief look. Noct rolls his eyes and looks away so Prompto moves further into the room, meeting Luna who holds her arms open for a hug.

Gladio catches Noct’s eye and the Prince mouths _I’ll tell you later_ reminding Gladio that he’s good for something at least. Prompto might even tell him himself, to be fair, and Gladio doesn’t really want him to focus on the negative on his birthday. Only as he watches Prompto get almost literally dog-piled does he realise -

“Where the fuck was my kiss?”

Prompto giggles and, distracted, Rosie manages to lick him right across his face.

“I guess Rosie did it for you?” Noct suggests, then, he turns to his fiancee - which is _still_ weird - and holds out his hand, saying, “Do you need a drink, Luna?”

“Please, Noctis,” she replies and together they head off to the table where Ignis has set out at least one of every beverage known to mankind.

Gladio goes to his boyfriend, still squatting and greeting the three dogs, to offer him a hand up. When Prompto’s on his feet Gladio wipes across him mouth with his thumb - _just_ in case - and leans down to kiss him.

Prompto sighs against him, rising onto his tiptoes and and trailing one hand up Gladio’s chest, to his neck so he can twist his fingers into Gladio’s hair. Gladio tries to keep it short and sweet but Prompto doesn’t let him, tugging on his hair gently and chasing Gladio’s mouth when he tries to pull away. Gladio indulges him, for long enough that he’s sure they’re toeing the line of decency and then pulls them gently apart, staying close with his arms around Prompto’s waist and speaking basically against his mouth.

“We have company,” Gladio reminds him fondly, pecking his nose.

“But its my _birthday_ ,” Prompto complains playfully.

“And what you really, really want is an _audience_?” Gladio teases.

Prompto laughs, burying his face into Gladio’s neck in a fit of bashfulness that, as ever, makes Gladio feel all warm and gooey inside. Not that he’d ever admit that to anyone but Prompto of course, only Gladio really knows how soft he is for his boyfriend.

And maybe his Dad.

Also Ignis, because he’s definitely psychic or something.

“Guess what Nyx got your for your birthday?” Gladio says instead of some sappy nonsense.

“Uh, nothing I hope,” Prompto mumbles against his throat before pulling away.

“He gave Iggy is skewer recipe.”

Prompto’s eyes widen and he starts to tug Gladio away towards the kitchen.

Gladio laughs, but goes along easily, “They’re not ready _now_ , he’s making them for dinner.”

“Noooooooooooo.”

\- - -

[Gladio 11:12] Prom told me what his ex-boss said yesterday.

[Gladio 11:12] You think he said that shit while he was still there?

[Noct 11:18] not sure. i don’t think so though. Prom seemed pretty shocked when he started yelling it at him

[Gladio 11:19] I hate the word Nif.

[Noct 11:20] me too. whats the point of being at peace if we’re gonna hate each other anyway?

-

[Freckles 12:21] i should have stretched last night. i don’t naturally bend that way

[Gladio 12:22] You looked so pretty doing it though.

[Freckles 12:23] oh no don’t get me wrong. totally worth it

\- - -

Gladio’s apartment looks like a library exploded inside it. And not in a good way.

Textbooks, pencils, post-its, note cards and sketch pads litter almost every surface in the living room, including the floor. Rosie’s curled up in the armchair, looking cosy and comfortable, so at least she doesn’t mind.

This disarray is what happens to Prompto during finals.

They’d been together during them in the summer too, but Prompto had tried to isolate himself at his apartment and Gladio had barely seen _this_.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto says, pulling sheets of paper towards him on the floor, “I’ll stay at mine tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Gladio says sincerely stooping to drop a kiss on the top of his head and find an empty spot on the coffee table to put down a fresh drink for him, “I don’t mind.”

“I mean I probably should anyway,” Prompto murmurs. Gladio takes a seat behind him, legs braced either side of Prompto where he’s sat on the floor so he can lean back against the couch if he wants.

“Why?”

“I’ve been here for like, what, _eight_ days in a row?” Prompto muses.

“ _And_?”

Prompto snorts, “I might as well _live_ here at this point.”

Gladio bites his lip so he doesn’t just say _yeah you should_.

Gladio has plans. He will ask Prompto to move in, and soon, but there’s some stuff he wants done first. The spare room, for instance, needs decorating and furnishing. He wants it to be a _surprise_ though. Or at least get it done and finished so Prompto can’t kick up a fuss about it, if its done, its _done_ , Gladio can’t undo it. Plus Gladio really wants to get the small bath and shower cubicle pulled out from the main bathroom and replaced with a bath big enough for someone of his stature - big enough for Gladio _and_ a much smaller person at once.

Gladio’s not thrilled about the idea of people working in his apartment if he’s not there but doesn’t want all the fuss to upset Rosie. He’s arranged in for the start of Solstice break with plans to ask Prompto to crash with her at Noct’s place while its done.

And _then_ he plans to ask Prompto to move in with him. On their anniversary.

Shifting forwards in his seat slightly Gladio starts to gently massage Prompto’s shoulders, he melts a little immediately.

“You have more space here,” Gladio reminds him, “Studying is important.”

\- - -

[Gladio 12:53] Good luck, Baby, you’re gonna ace it!

[Freckles 12:54] thanks big guy, ily xx

-

[Freckles 16:02] i diiiiiiiid it

[Freckles 16:02] i stammered but i didn’t drop my note cards so theres that

[Gladio 16:03] Probably bumped you an entire grade just for being cute. I would.

[Gladio 16:04] Guess there’s no grade higher than an A though.

[Freckles 16:05] you’ll feel bad when i get a C

[Gladio 16:06] I’ll feel like I need to knock some sense into some fools.

\- - -

Ignis, as ever, hones in on the _details_ of Gladio very minor decorating project.

Gladio picked a love seat simply by sitting on it and deciding it was comfy not realising that he’d then have to choose the fabric for the damned thing. Not only that but Ignis was insistent that he pick both the fabric and the wall colours in one go.

“I like these together,” Luna offers helpfully pointing out a blue paint card and a swatch of dark blue embroidered fabric.

“I’m not sure I want the couch to be patterned,” Gladio says. He hadn’t actually know he had that opinion until just then, but its honestly a relief to suddenly simplify this by doing away with half the options.

Ignis suddenly flicks open a folder on the table, “Have you considered wall paper? Rather than a solid colour?”

Or maybe not simplified at all.

Noct scratches at his nose with the end of his pen, writes something in the margin of his notes and then offers, “Prom might like that.”

Gladio shrugs, “I thought he might buy - or make - some art. So wouldn’t less fussy be better?”

“A fair point,” Ignis concedes.

“Perhaps more muted colours too,” Luna muses, “Though I can’t imagine Prompto being at home somewhere without colour at all.”

Gladio’s kind of got his heart set on blue though, because no other colour makes him think of Prompto more. The wood for the furniture is already picked out, a light birch, and predictably, Ignis has a piece of it to match up against. Gladio flicks through the paint cards again, just as Luna unearths a swatch of fabric the same colour as the last one but without all the extra details.

“I like that,” Gladio says firmly, “So a lighter blue on the walls?”

He pushes forwards three cards, feeling entirely out of his depth and hopes that someone else might make the decision for him.

“What do _you_ think, Noctis?” Luna asks.

Noct looks up at once, first at Luna’s earnest face and then down at the cards.

“Uh…the middle one?” he asks.

Luna laughs, “We’re in agreement, love.”

Noct blushes just a little as he smiles at her. Gladio would rag on him about it but the other day he watched Prompto cleaning his paintbrushes for a full twenty minutes without getting bored - honestly Gladio might as well throw out his television - so he doesn’t really have a leg to stand on.

Also -

“You sure you don’t mind having Rosie and Prom stay for a few days while I get it done?”

“’Course not,” Noct says, “Though I think you’ll struggle to convince Prom not to stay at his own place.”

“Why _can’t_ he stay there?” Ignis asks.

“He _can_ I guess,” Gladio admits, “But he only gets like three minutes of hot water a day and his new upstairs neighbour seems to do jumping jacks at like three am every day.”

“Ugh,” Noctis groans, “I’ll convince him to stay with me.”

“He’ll do it for Rosie,” Gladio assures him, “Not that I don’t think you can look after her but she’ll feel better with one of us there.”

“Are you worried?” Luna queries, “About asking him?” 

Gladio shakes his head, “He only spends one - maybe two - nights a week at home now anyway. And when he does its because he feels like he should, not because he _wants_ to.”

“Did you run it past your Dad?” Noct asks absently, distracted by his work again.

Gladio shrugs, “He started calling Prom his _future son in law_ way back in June so I think I’m good.”

\- - -

[Freckles 12:31] okay hear me out

[Freckles 12:32] we - and i mean you - get a tree and stuff for your apartment

[Gladio 12:33] You think Rosie will try and pee on it?

[Gladio 12:34] But yeah, absolutely, as soon as the plumbers are out we can get all the stuff together.

[Freckles 12:35] my angel would never do something so gross, how dare you

[Gladio 12:36] Gentle reminder she licks her own butt.

[Freckles 12:37] *thinks about what we did a couple nights ago*

[Gladio 12:38] …

[Gladio 12:38] That’s completely different but if you don’t want me to do it anymore…

[Freckles 12:39] *thinks GREAT THINGS about what we did a couple nights ago*

[Gladio 12:40] That’s what I thought.

\- - -

Gladio comes to slowly. He doesn’t really want to wake up, not with the dream he’s having - flat on his back with Prompto’s mouth working over his cock, his clever little fingers exploring his thighs and the dips between his abs.

Prompto’s mouth moves slower, more tentatively than he’s ever known it to and thats - not right. Gladio wouldn’t dream him unsure, he _hates_ it when Prompto’s unsure of himself, nervous.

Gladio groans, low in the back of his throat as Prompto’s mouth eases off, tongue darting out to lap at his head.

“Gladio?” Prompto says, voice muted beneath the comforter.

Gladio’s _not_ dreaming, Prompto’s mouth really is on him - his perfect little boyfriend decided to wake him up with his amazing mouth.

Gladio shoves one hand beneath the blankets to find Prompto’s head, put his fingers into his hair and uses the other to try and pull the blankets back so he can _see_ too but he fumbles, still clumsy with sleep.

Prompto helps by reaching up to push them back himself - Gladio realises Prompto had been holding onto his dick with one hand when he’s suddenly bereft of the feeling.

“Hi,” Prompto murmurs shyly, looking unsure of himself.

“G’morning,” Gladio says back, using his fingers to brush the hair off Prompto’s forehead, “This sure is a nice treat.”

“Yeah?” Prompto says, perking up a little, “You don’t mind that I-? We never _explicitly_ discussed this exactly and I realised that maybe you wouldn’t -”

Gladio tugs at his hair, using the other hand to hook under Prompto’s arm and drag him up his body so Prompto’s spread out over Gladio and his mouth is close enough for Gladio to plunder.

It sort of tastes like himself and Gladio _likes_ that, likes knowing that Prompto’s been working at him long enough to have tasted the precursor to his release. So he dips his tongue into Prompto’s mouth and kisses him hard enough for Prompto to lose himself in the physicality of it, melting against Gladio’s torso and sighing softly into his mouth.

“You can wake me up like that _any_ time?” Gladio assures him when they pull apart.

Prompto beams, “Yeah? Good. I wanna do that more.”

Gladio snorts, “I’m not gonna stop you -”

Prompto makes to move back down and Gladio tightens his fingers in his hair to stop him.

“- except right now,” Gladio amends and Prompto pouts, “Wanna look at you.”

Predictably Prompto flushes red and Gladio lets him duck his head slightly, letting go of his hair to reach for where they’d discarded the lube last night. Gladio manages to uncap it one handed and squeeze a healthy amount onto his palm while the other encourages Prompto further up, aligning their hips so their lengths nestle against one another.

Prompto dips to press hot kisses to Gladio’s shoulder as he carefully slicks them both up and then takes them both in his hand, squeezing them tight together as he starts to pump the slowly.

Prompto wiggles a little restlessly and Gladio grabs a handful of his ass and squeezes, holding him still so Gladio can work them at the leisurely pace he wants.

“Ah,” Prompto groans, “Tease.”

“Mhm,” Gladio murmurs, knocking his head gently against Prompto’s to get him to kiss him again.

When they separate, Prompto keeps his face close, one hand grasping the bicep Gladio’s flexing to stroke them both the other braced against the mattress to keep him upright enough that they can both see down between their bodies at where they’re pressed against one another, a contrast in skin tones.

“I love you,” Prompto whispers, breath fanning against Gladio’s mouth, “Shit - so much.”

“ _I_ love you,” Gladio says back, starting to stroke them a little faster.

Prompto moans, his eyelids fluttering over his impossibly blue eyes, face warming once more beneath his freckles.

“Lemme look?” Gladio all but begs, squeezing his butt again and Prompto whimpers then shifts himself so he’s more upright, hand coming to brace on Gladio’s chest instead, finger nails _just_ biting into his skin.

Gladio admires the length of Prompto’s pretty torso, tight abdomen and flat little pecks. Gladio has to release his ass to reach up and play with his cute nipples, always delightfully sensitive. Gladio can’t really get his mouth on them _and_ keep his eyes on Prompto so he’ll have to make do with pinching them lightly for now and makes a note to worship them with his mouth later.

He lets Prompto writhe now, rutting them more roughly against one another and Gladio tightens his grip, adjusting his strokes accordingly.

Gladio still keeps it _slow_ though, comparatively, drawing their pleasure out gradually so that Prompto’s release, when it does come, almost oozes out of him, his thighs trembling and his nails digging in to leave little half moons against Gladio’s peck.

Prompto lets Gladio work him almost to over stimulation, his noises rising again to desperation until Gladio shatters underneath him, his own spend mingling with Prompto’s against his torso.

Prompto giggles a little, when Gladio finally releases them, ducking down to lick a little sloppily up from Gladio’s abs to his chest where he lets himself relax fully on top of his boyfriend, continuing to mouth lazily at his peck.

Gladio wipes his dirty hand against the bed sheet - they’re probably due a change anyway - so he can wrap both arms around Prompto’s shoulders and kiss his hair. They lie together in silence for a while, soft hands and kisses, until their bedroom door creeps open and the sound of Rosie’s feet padding against the rug fills the air.

Gladio laughs and Prompto shifts, turning to peer over his shoulder at her.

“Morning girl,” he says, “I’ll take you out in just a little minute.” She yips happily.

“I’ll do it,” Gladio offers but Prompto shakes his head, sitting up properly against Gladio’s thighs and stretching widely. Gladio watches eagerly until Prompto rolls his shoulders and suggests -

“I’ll take her for a quick run - maybe you could run a bath? We can finally try out the new bathroom.”

“You have the _best_ ideas,” Gladio tells him, tugging him down for a quick kiss.

Gladio had managed to keep the decorated spare room a secret simply enough because Prompto never has any reason to go in there. He _had_ been suitably excited by the changes to the bathroom though they’d not had an opportunity to use it properly.

Gladio glances at the alarm clock and snorts.

“That's why you got us up at eight, huh? So we’d have time for this _and_ a run with Rosie _and_ a bath, yet still get to the diner in time for breakfast.”

“I want the same strawberry pancakes as last time,” Prompto says simply.

And what Prompto wants, Prompto gets. Except maybe it won’t be _exactly_ the same.

“Happy anniversary,” Gladio tells him and Prompto grins, bending to kiss him again until Rosie comes back to investigate what’s taking so long.

-

Gladio tacks an extra portion of bacon onto his breakfast and watches Prompto pick at the bowl of fruit he ordered on the side while he sips coffee and they wait for their pancakes.

He tries not to worry about what he’s about to do - to ask - because he’s confident Prompto will say yes but -

There’s always a chance.

Maybe Prompto’s happy how things are, maybe he thinks he’s too young for this kind of commitment? But it’s not like Gladio’s asking him to marry him -

Yet.

It’s not like -

“Strawberry pancakes with chocolate syrup on the side and our sausage, egg, bacon, pancake combo with double bacon?”

“Thanks!” Prompto says brightly, giving their server a broad grin. He pushes his bowl of fruit away to make space for the plate and thanks her again before she leaves.

As Gladio unfurls his cutlery Prompto muses, “We even have the same server as last time. You think she remembers us?”

Gladio doubts it. He certainly isn’t sure if its the same server or not, Gladio’s not even sure if she’s the same person that took their order. He’s got other, more important things to pay attention to.

Like the way Prompto dips his strawberries in the chocolate sauce but doesn’t put any on his pancakes. And the way he eyes the extra bacon on Gladio’s plate, waiting to be offered a piece rather than asking for it - even though they both know Gladio ordered it especially for him.

“Here, babe,” Gladio says, turning his plate and nudging the bacon towards Prompto with his fork.

Prompto grabs a slice with his fingers and starts to eat it slowly. While he’s distracted Gladio pulls the small wrapped box from where it’s hidden way in his jacket on the seat beside him.

“I got you something,” Gladio announces carefully.

Prompto squints at him, “You mean more than the card and the sunflowers even though we said we weren’t doing gifts because its so close to Solstice?”

Gladio snorts, “You also got me a card so hush up. More effort in fact because you _made_ it.” Gladio’s keeping that forever.

“Still,” Prompto says, wriggling a little uncomfortable in his seat.

“It’s not much,” Gladio promises, “But I really want you to have it.”

Gladio holds out the little silver wrapped box, he did it himself so there’s no bow or anything, and Prompto takes it frowning just a little.

“I didn’t get you _anything_ ,” Prompto bemoans.

“I think - hope - you’re about to, so don’t worry,” Gladio says.

Prompto’s frown deepens and he drops the small bit of bacon he still had in his other hand onto his plate, wiping the grease off on his napkin before starting to rip into the paper.

Prompto already has a key to Gladio’s apartment as he’s needed to get in and out for Rosie and Gladio had felt it would be stupid to give him another one just to get his point across. Instead he’d gone with Ignis to some fancy store that made him uncomfortable and had a custom key chain made.

Prompto pulls from the box the word _home_ carefully crafted in sturdy metal, hung with a miniature golden broadsword and a fine rose gold chocobo feather. On a short chain so it hang the same length as the other pieces is a little silver paw print.

Prompto’s hand trembles as it closes in a fist around the key chain.

“Is this - does it mean what I think it means? I need you to just spell it out because if I’m wrong -”

“Move in with me, Freckles?” Gladio asks, “Full time, no more of this not being together rubbish.”

Prompto sniffs and swallows audibly.

“I’m so mad at you,” he whispers.

“What? Why? Baby, if you’re not ready -”

Prompto shakes his head quickly.

“It’s not that. Just - you asked me in public so I can’t kiss you like I want and also I’m definitely going to cry all over my delicious pancakes. In public.”

Gladio laughs and hold out his hand across the table top. Prompto places the fist holding the key chain into it and uses the other to scrub across his face, inhaling rather shakily as he does.

“I love you,” Gladio murmurs, “Is that a yes?”

Prompto nods enthusiastically, “Can we go get all my stuff _now_?”

-

Gladio manages to convince Prompto not to go pack up his apartment as soon as they leave the diner by reminding him that Rosie’s waiting for them - she can be left alone for a few hours now but she doesn’t _like_ it.

True to form she scampers at them when they get back, trying to smother them with love and, despite all Gladio’s best efforts to teach her otherwise, trying to jump up and put her feet on Prompto’s chest.

“Easy girl,” Prompto says, easing her back to the floor and squatting down to fuss her properly.

Gladio reaches over to scratch her ears and says, “You wanna show Prom your new bed, Rosie?”

Gladio doesn’t expect this to work as well as it does. He _expects_ it to spark Prompto’s interest and for Gladio to show him the decorated and furnished spare room. He doesn’t expect Rosie to bark excitedly, run in a quick circle around them and then go wait by the closed door, tail brushing back and forth against the floor.

“What new bed?” Prompto asks standing and turning to look at Gladio rather than follow the dog, “I’ve already been here for two days, I’d have noticed a new bed.”

“Huh. Guess it must be somewhere you never go,” Gladio suggests, teasingly.

Prompto squints at him, “Why would you put Rosie’s bed in an empty room?”

“Maybe I thought she needed more space?” Gladio suggests.

Prompto squints _harder_ then abruptly turns on his heel, walking quickly to the closed door and pushing it open without preamble.

Rosie squeezes herself into the room past his knees as Prompto gasps softly, stepping in a little cautiously.

Gladio follows after him, gently placing a hand on the small of his back and just gives him a minute to process.

Prompto stares around the room for a long moment, not moving until his fingertips lift to touch the fabric on the couch. It’s a great couch, Gladio thinks, smaller than the one in his living room but comfier by a mile.

“The light in here’s really good,” Prompto says, “And I like this colour.”

“Yeah? Think you can study at the desk?” Gladio asks.

“Can probably paint at that easel too, so its more than just a bad sculpture.”

“ _That’d_ be nice,” Gladio says happily, “You like it?”

Prompto turns to face him and after half a second of obvious thought he raises his arms to wrap around Gladio’s shoulders, pushing up on his tiptoes to make it less of a stretch.

“You did this for me?” Prompto asks timidly.

“For us,” Gladio clarifies, “Those are mostly my books on that shelf.”

Prompto twists without letting go to peer at the shelves in question. He laughs brightly. “ _That’s_ where my _Astral Wars_ graphic novels are.”

“You left them on the coffee table, I just pre-emptively put them away for you.”

Prompto turns back, stretching up the rest of the distance between them so he can press their mouths together. Gladio cradles Prompto’s hips with his hands, kissing him long and slow, nipping his lip slightly when he tries to pull away.

Prompto giggles, “We _live_ together.”

Gladio laughs, “Well almost.”

“Does Iris know you were asking me?” Prompto asks.

“Thought we could surprise her and Dad tonight -” Prompto face falls “- Don’t do that face, I hate that face. Dad’s gonna be _almost_ as happy about this as I am.”

“Only almost,” Prompto teases.

Gladio swats at Prompto’s thigh and then grips it to hike him upwards and carry him to the couch. He settles them down with Prompto on his lap and Rosie briefly comes to investigate before curling up in the dog bed that Iggy had made for her - it matches the couch.

“You like it?” Gladio repeats when they’re settled.

Prompto nods, hiding his face in Gladio’s neck. “I can’t afford half the rent here,” Prompto mumbles.

“Don’t worry about it,” Gladio says, “All that stuffs handled.”

“I have to do my part,” Prompto insists quietly.

“I just want you here,” Gladio says squeezing him tight against him, “It’s where you belong.”

Prompto nods again, hair tickling his neck.

“Who knew you were asking me?”

“Noct, Iggy and Luna helped me pick out all colours because I wanted it done before you moved here so you had space if you wanted it but my eye is terrible,” Gladio explains.

Prompto pulls back to stare at his face, “Noct helped?”

“Mostly he agreed with whatever Luna said.”

“No no, I mean, Noct _knew_?” Prompto stresses.

“Well I needed his blessing,” Gladio jokes - mostly.

“He’s really good at keeping stuff from me for someone that doesn’t like secrets,” Prompto gripes.

-

Clarus scoops Prompto into a bear hug when they announce their new living arrangements shortly after arriving for dinner that evening.

Clarus had told them they weren’t expected at family dinner that week considering their anniversary fell on the Thursday but Prompto had insisted that they only needed to celebrate their anniversary the way their relationship had begun and that they wouldn’t be missing family dinner for anything.

It had taken Prompto a while to get used to saying the word family at all so Gladio hadn’t pressed the issue. Also, he wasn’t sure Prompto could take an entire _day_ of being the sole focus of Gladio’s attention.

“That’s wonderful,” Clarus says earnestly, releasing Prompto so Iris can hug him too, and holding his hand out for his son. Gladio takes it allows himself to be pulled into a rough one armed hug, “I’m so happy for you both.”

“Okay but did he get you a _present_?” Iris asks pointedly.

Prompto immediately tugs the key chain from his pocket - now also holding all his keys - and holds it out to Iris to inspect.

For a few seconds she coos over it, proclaiming it _sweet_ and _cute_ , then she rounds on Gladio and says, “Is that it?”

Gladio reaches to ruffle her hair and pin her against his side while Prompto loudly exclaims, “It’s Solstice _next_ week Iris.”

“Yeah,” Gladio agrees even though he would have quite liked to get Prompto something else - though maybe he can count the easel and stuff to be fair - “Not all of us are spoilt little brats.”

“Rude,” Iris protests, jabbing him with her bony elbow until he lets her go, “Hey can Rosie have some meat and some gravy for dinner?”

The rapid change in conversation doesn’t phase anyone anymore and he and Prompto meet each others eyes over her head.

Prompto shrugs, “Not too much gravy and it should be okay. I’ll run an extra mile with her tomorrow.”

“You know that means _you_ can have extra mash potatoes right?”

\- - -

Prompto’s watching Ignis turn and fold pastry - Gladio has no idea what that even means - with rapt enthusiasm while Gladio keeps Noct company. Noct doesn’t really have to pack this year, considering he spends so much time at the Citadel nowadays and his formal wear has slowly migrated over already, so he’s getting to spend a chill evening with his friends before the Solstice grind starts.

This time next year he’ll probably be there full time again and they’ll be having this pre-Solstice gathering in his suite there. His and Luna’s suite, Gladio supposes, if they push the wedding through this coming summer.

“Are you and Prom going to the manor Solstice Eve?” Noct asks him.

“Yeah, we’re gonna have dinner and exchange gifts before we go. Do our little private thing then,” Gladio explains.

Noct side eyes him suspiciously and Gladio laughs, “I don’t mean _that_ ,” Gladio tells him, “Though I can tell you all about it if you really want.”

“Ugh no, _please_ , I already know more about you than I’ve ever wanted to thanks very much.”

Gladio laughs louder.

“Is this the pastry you use for those tarts?” Prompto’s voice filters through from the kitchen.

“No that’s a simple sweet shortcrust that I’ll whip up quickly the morning I need it,” Ignis explains, “Perhaps you’d like to help me? I’m making the peanut butter ones from last year as you liked them so much.”

And there is Ignis, prepared as ever, finding a way for Prompto to slot into their Solstice celebrations comfortably. Ease him into it rather than just throw him in the deep end at the big formal dinner in the evening.

“On Solstice Eve-Eve?” Prompto asks.

Ignis laughs, “Yes, I’ll be in the Citadel kitchens most of the day if you’d like to drop by.”

“Yeah! Please, of course,” Prompto agrees enthusiastically, “I’ll try not to ruin anything.”

“Nonsense,” Ignis scoffs, “Gladio’s always praising your cooking.”

“True,” Gladio calls, “Tell Iggy about the gnocchi you made the other day.”

“Dude,” Noct yells, “Where was mine?”

Prompto laughs, full of joy, and Gladio stares at him rather than pays attention to the video game and promptly dies.

Worth it.

Over the sound of Noct’s laughter Gladio hears Ignis say quietly, “I didn’t realise you were getting more adventurous with your cooking.”

Prompto hesitates before saying, “It’s nice to be able to do something, y’know. Plus, you made Gladio’s kitchen so nice, Iggy. It’s such a shame not to use it.”

\- - -

It’s snowing in Insomnia.

It won’t settle, it’s just hitting the ground and melting away, but it’s _snowing_ in Insomnia.

They don’t really notice at first, everyone making their way into the living room after stuffing themselves to bursting on waffles to open up presents.

Prompto spots it first - Iris is on his back after begging Gladio for a piggyback and being refused - and he goes wide-eyed staring at the window before rushing them both over.

“Oooo,” Iris coos, dropping down onto the floor and pressing her face right up against the glass. “Can we build a snowman later?”

“Not sure there’ll be enough,” Prompto tells her.

“Oh but its _pretty_ ,” Iris says enthusiastically.

“Yeah,” Prompto agrees rather half-heartedly.

Gladio catches his Dad’s eye and Clarus sends him a concerned glance. Hastily, Gladio sets down the drinks he was carrying onto the coffee table and then moves off towards his boyfriend. Iris spots him coming and bustles off towards their Dad to start convincing him to let her go outside.

“You’d have to put on your coat and your scarf,” Clarus tells her.

“Hey,” Gladio says quietly, touching his arm, “You okay?”

“Yeah. I just…” Prompto trails off, his face oddly emotional. Gladio steps up behind him, wrapping his arms around Prompto to rest his hands against his flat stomach so he too can watch the snow fall.

Gladio kisses Prompto’s hair and murmurs, “I love you.”

Prompto sniffs, it sounds a little damp and Gladio squeezes him a little tighter.

“When I boarded the train in Gralea I had _everything_ I owned in a shitty second hand suitcase that immediately got wet through because of the snow and the note my ex had stuck to my fridge a week before still in my back pocket. I was _miserable_ but hopeful, then a snow drift delayed my train for three hours which meant I was gonna miss my connection in Tenebrae. I promised myself I wouldn’t ever have to look at snow again.”

“If I could show Shiva what for right now I would,” Gladio promises.

“Its actually not so bad. Here, with you, in this house with a - y’know. A family.”

Gladio squeezes him again and rocks him just a little from side to side and Prompto manages a giggle.

“Don’t tell Noct I got all sappy looking at _snow_ ,” Prompto insists, “He’ll never let me live it down.”

-

Prompto’s in his slacks-sweater-shirt combo - though he traded it for the new sweater Iris got him for Christmas, a dark forest green that looks great on him - and he asks at least three times on the way to the Citadel that its definitely smart enough despite the fact they’re all dressed in a similar way.

His Dad’s jumper even has a borderline _festive_ trim on it.

“You look great,” Gladio reassures him.

Prompto’s not wearing a wristband and he keeps tugging at the cuff of his sweater a little nervously. He’s been wearing the band less and less recently. He always has his wrist covered in public but in Gladio’s - _their_ \- apartment he’ll take it off when he gets back from school and won’t immediately put it back on in the morning when he gets up. He’s even gone without it at Noct’s a couple times, safe in a room full of just his closest friends.

Gladio’s almost gotten used to seeing it now, its significance fading more and more to that of just a regular tattoo.

In the back seat Iris reaches for Prompto’s hand, giving it a squeeze and a bright smile. Gladio watches them in the rear view mirror, sees the way Prompto relaxes bit by bit.

“You think Rosie’s being a good girl for Jared and Talcott?” Prompto muses.

“Rosie’s always a good girl,” Clarus says, mock offended at the slight on the dog he’s grown so fond of in the past seven or so months.

“You can say that because she’s never chewed up a pair of your shoes,” Gladio tells him.

-

“How’s he doing?” Nyx asks him as they stand together gathering drink for their friends.

“Good I think, nervous, but Ignis made sure he was sat between people he knows so he’s been okay,” Gladio tells him, glancing over at his boyfriend.

What he sees shocks him; Luna with her arm around Prompto’s shaking shoulders, guiding him out to the balcony with a frown, the other hand leading Rosie and Noct and Iggy stood facing a couple of council members Gladio recognises but has never bothered to learn the name of. Ignis has put himself slightly ahead of Noct who’s visibly bristling with anger, clearly only stopping himself from yelling by clenching his jaw. Ignis’ face is grim, stern, and he gestures quite pointedly, causing the councillors to turn and start striding away.

“Shit,” Nyx hisses, “Go to Blondie, I’ll help with whatever the _fuck_ that was.”

Gladio can’t avoid the two of them as he walks which means he catches the tail end of what they’re muttering to each other.

“- he looks like a _Nif_ ,” one of them spits.

The other snorts derisively, “He _is_ a Nif. As if him seducing a Shield away from his duty wasn’t bad enough.”

“At least he can’t _breed_ with it,” the other says.

They don't spot Gladio until he's right in their faces, bristling now with his own anger. The smaller of the two bumps right into him, sloshing his drink down his own arm.

“ _Excuse me_ -” he starts sneering, his tone and face switching like a light when he looks up at Gladio’s face.

“Actually,” Gladio starts, seething, wondering what the _fuck_ they'd said to Prompto, “I don’t think -”

A firm hand falls on his shoulder and Gladio turns to see his father managing to look both stern and concerned.

“Go on out to the balcony,” he says in a tone that suggests an order, “I’ll helps Councillor Tameo here before I go and speak to our King.”

Tameo blanches, turning to Clarus to begin explaining that there was _no harm done_ and _don’t trouble yourself_ but Gladio ignores it and strides away to find his boyfriend. From the corner of his eye he sees Nyx alright at his father's shoulder.

Ignis and Noct have joined the two blonds out on the balcony, Luna still has her arm around Prompto and Ignis seems to have conjured a glass of water out of thin air and is trying to get Prompto to sip at it. Rosie’s shifting about at his feet, fretful at his distress, all but ignoring Noct who’s trying to calm her down.

A long look at Prompto’s face tells Gladio that he hasn’t been crying but that its been a close call. Gladio has no idea what they said to him and he’s not sure how much that matters, not really, just that they said _anything_ at all.

Gladio closes the door to the balcony and it clicks loudly. Prompto looks up at the noise, immediately ducking out from Luna’s hold and rushing forwards to collide with Gladio’s chest.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he says quickly before Gladio can even gets his arms around him.

“What?” Gladio asks, alarmed, cradling his head gently, smoothing his palm across Prompto’s shoulders to try and ease the way they’re shaking.

“I didn’t know - I thought it was different here. I didn’t realise -”

“It _is_ different here,” Noctis interrupts loudly, “Prom, please.”

“Noct said that law was old - I didn’t know that people still thought -”

It clicks.

Prompto’s apologising for Gladio being treated poorly because he’s in a relationship with him. Prompto’s apologising for something that’s never _really_ happened.

“That law _was_ old,” Gladio says, “And so were those people. People that matter don’t care. I swear Prompto. Nothing happened - nothings been bad since we’ve been together. The opposite in fact, it’s been _amazing_.”

Gladio would rather have had this conversation without all of his friends listening but when he glances at them it doesn’t seem to matter. Ignis gives him an encouraging nod and both Luna and Noct - holding hands - offer him a weak smile.

Prompto sniffs twice and then tries to pull back, Gladio only lets him get far enough so he can see his face.

“Really?” Prompto says.

“Really, really,” Gladio says, mouth pulling up in a reluctant smile, “I don’t give a shit about them, I’d like if you could try and feel that way too.”

Sure he's overheard a few snide comments but that would have happened regardless of who Gladio had ended up with. He was never going to please everyone.

Prompto nods, “Okay -” he lets out a rough breath, “- okay, I’ll try.”

Gladio kisses him, just a quick peck against his still trembling mouth.

“Love you,” Prompto whispers.

Gladio kisses him again.

“Drinks,” Ignis says firmly, “I’ll get them.”

“They’re made,” Gladio tells him as Prompto scoots to his side, draped under one arm rather than completely wrapped up in him, “Me and Nyx left them on the table.”

Rosie, tired of being ignored, head butts Prompto’s knee so hard he almost loses his balance. Smiling now Prompto reaches to pet her, scratching her ears just right and assuring her that he’s alright now.

“Dad wanted to reduce the guest list,” Noct muses as Ignis heads back inside, leaving the door open, “That’s two easy cuts.”

Prompto’s laughs seems to surprise even himself.

Luna titters behind a hand and Noct flinches in a way that suggests she might have pinched him.

Iggy reappears with the drinks - Nyx also in tow with Umbra and Pryna following behind - and divvies them out. Uncharacteristically he abandons the trays on one of the metal chairs so he can lean against the stone barriers and sip at his whiskey.

There’s a knock on the door frame and King Regis appears, Gladio’s dad at his shoulder.

“I don’t want to interrupt,” Regis says, “I promise I won’t be long.”

“You want to stay for a drink, Dad?” Noct asks.

Regis shakes his head, “No thank you, I just wanted to apologise to Gladiolus and Prompto.”

“It’s fine,” they both say quickly at the same time.

Regis smiles, “It’s not, but I appreciate your forbearance. It won’t happen again I promise you.”

Prompto doesn’t seem able to speak so Gladio says, “Thank you, sir.”

“Clarus, I’ll leave you to them and see you shortly,” Regis says, “Please try and enjoy the rest of your evening, all of you. And Luna, dear, do make sure you have some of the wine we ordered from Tenbrae before your mother drinks it all.”

The King drops is daughter-in-law-to-be a wink and makes his exit.

“You’re alright?” Clarus checks, mostly speaking to Prompto, Gladio thinks.

“Great,” Prompto says, “Sorry if I, uh - caused a scene.”

“It was almost unnoticeable,” Clarus tells him, “And not your fault either way.”

He gives Gladio a rough pat on the shoulder and bids them a farewell.

Silence laps - not _un_ comfortably - for only a few seconds before Luna asks, “When will you complete your move, Prompto? You must be very excited.”

Prompto looks up at Gladio and says, “As soon as all the Solstice stuff dies down.”

“Just waiting until we can enlist the help of our dear, dear friends,” Gladio adds.

Noctis groans, “I’ve already moved _one_ person into that apartment.”

“I’m sure we can get it all sorted before school starts up again,” Ignis promises.

\- - -

Three boxes and a battered suitcase is all it takes to move Prompto into the apartment properly.

Noct looks down at the meagre pile and says, “I really don’t think you needed our help.”

“Wow,” Prompto deadpans, “It’s like you don’t wanna hang out at my cool new apartment.”

Noct laughs and surveys the pile again, “What are you doing with your TV?”

“Donating it,” Prompto says, “Some other poor student can get some use out of it.”

“What did _Insomnia University_ say when you gave up your apartment?” Ignis asks from the kitchen. He’s already cooking because he’s Ignis and that’s what he does, Iris hovers by his side, trying to be helpful but forgetting Ignis rarely needs help.

Prompto shrugs, “Not much. The specific scholarship I get to help with rent is only redeemable against college accommodation so I gave it up and they’re passing it along to whoever was next on the list.”

“That’s good,” Gladio muses, “They could have just kept the money I suppose.”

“Mmm,” Prompto muses, “Good that my boyfriend is super rich and generous because I wouldn’t be able to make rent without it.”

Gladio’s dad turns to him and asks, “He understands _you_ don’t have to pay rent either?”

“I tried telling him,” Gladio explains a little helplessly.

Prompto’s _better_ about accepting help and stuff now but he still chafes at certain things.

“Where does all this stuff go?” Noct asks, picking up the first box.

“It’s mostly art stuff,” Prompto muses, “And books. So the study-office-library place.” Prompto lightly taps one of the boxes with his foot, “This one is kitchen stuff so maybe Iggaroni will wanna take care of it.”

Noct snorts, “You’re such a nerd.”

“You don’t need to unpack them before dinner but we better stick them there now,” Gladio suggests, “Better move stuff while Rosie’s distracted in the kitchen. Or she'll get underfoot.”

Rosie had been watching Ignis cook - see: begging silently for scraps - but she barks then, like she’s offended at the suggestion. Iris laughs and he hears her stoop to baby talk at his dog. What she’s saying isn’t false but the tone of voice she’s using to say it could do with not existing.

Prompto grabs a box himself and leads Noct into what _Gladio_ still just calls the spare room.

Gladio turns around just in time to see Ignis mouth the word _Iggaroni_ with a look of disbelief on his face. Laughing Gladio grabs the kitchen box to move it along to its proper place.

When the boys come back out Noct is saying, “You could hang literally any of your stuff in there.”

“Gladio said that too, but I dunno if I wanna look at my own sh-stuff all the time.”

“Not even some photographs?” Noct asks.

“I said _that_ too,” Gladio calls.

“I’ll think about it,” Prompto offers them both as a compromise.

Gladio’s apartment isn’t really designed for this many people but they make it work, sitting around the breakfast bar and the coffee table to eat the meat pies that Ignis cooks up for everyone.

“Dude,” Noctis says to Prompto, obviously trying not to laugh, “ _Don’t_ send Luna a picture of the food she’s already jealous.”

Gladio’s Dad scoffs quietly, “Ridiculous that she couldn’t come. Two Shield’s, a full member of the Crownsguard and, assumedly, three dogs aren’t enough security.”

Noct rolls his eyes, “No one would ever get past Umbra and Pryna. I think they just don’t want the media seeing us coming and going together from and off Citadel apartment.”

Prompto snorts, “And locking you up in a Citadel together…”

Iris giggles. Gladio _hates_ that. That comment should have flown over her head. They shouldn’t have let her turn sixteen.

Gladio wasn’t really sure what was going on _there_ , with Noct and Luna, but he blushes _and_ smiles so he thinks he knows now.

-

The door closes behind their friends and family, the apartment falling disturbingly silent.

“Okay, Rosie not being here is weird,” Prompto says almost immediately.

“Those two nights I had here without the two of you were awful,” Gladio admits, “I had to run the TV the whole time just to fill it with noise.”

His Dad will like having her around though, and it gives Gladio and Prompto a chance to enjoy their new cohabitation status without worrying about her _and_ test out Iris’ ability to care for a pet overnight.

Gladio’s turned away from Prompto, dismantling the last box, when Prompto presses up against his back, hands sliding beneath Gladio’s t-shirt to smooth over his abdomen.

“So,” Prompto says, some how managing to lilt a single syllable in an alluring way.

“Hmm?”

“Just wondering if there was anything you wanted to do. To celebrate.”

Gladio turns so he can look down at Prompto wanting to catch a glimpse of the faint blush that’s bound to be there.

“I’ve got _some_ ideas. But most of them just involve doing whatever you want,” Gladio says.

Prompto grins briefly before pushing up to kiss him. Gladio's surprised when Prompto steps out of his hold completely immediately afterwards, moving backwards toward the couch.

“I thought we could break in the apartment while Rosie wasn’t here,” Prompto explains.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve had sex everywhere in here already,” Gladio says, but he watches the way Prompto’s unbuttoning his jeans and starts to tug of his own t-shirt anyway.

“Nuh uh,” Prompto argues as he pushes his jeans down past his knees, “That was _your_ apartment, this is _ours_.”

“Well when you put it that way,” Gladio says, starting on his own jeans, “Turn around and bend over,” he instructs, half joking.

Prompto wriggles excitedly before moving to follow orders, almost losing his footing in the excitement and having to catch himself against the coffee table. From there he stretches out until he can get his hand on the backpack he dropped earlier. Gladio removes his jeans completely, shucking his underwear too as Prompto pulls open his bag and turns out a frankly alarming amount of lube.

Saves Gladio a trip to the bedroom at least.

“I was _wondering_ how you packed that up with Iggy and Noct there,” Gladio teases as he steps up behind Prompto, pressing their thighs together and nestling his burgeoning erection in between soft ass cheeks.

Prompto laughs, “I had to distract them both in the kitchen and then dump my fun draw in my bag as quick as possible. _Pretty_ sure Iggy knew what I was doing but -” he breaks off gasping, as Gladio presses his thumb against his hole.

Prompto scrambles through the bottles and selects one seemingly at random, holding it over his shoulder.

“Always so impatient,” Gladio mock complains but he’s also raring to go in record time too.

Apparently commitment really does it for him, who knew?

Prompto wriggles his hips in a way that is somehow both arousing and amusing, meaning Gladio’s kind of laughing as he spreads coconut scented lube across his fingers.

“Interesting choice,” he teases, carefully working his first finger in.

“Impulse buy,” Prompto manages around a sharp moan managing to drag his t-shirt off.

Prompto bends himself further, hands almost on the ground and Gladio groans at the sight of him bent double just for _him_.

Prompto manages to contain himself until Gladio’s almost done prepping him, three fingers deep inside him, questing for the place that gets the breathiest moans, the highest gasps. Only when his thighs quiver like they might give out does Prompto make any move to try and egg him along.

“Do you - _fuck_ , do you remember? The first time we - we sexted?”

Gladio remembers it perfectly, he only pauses to catalogue it in his mind and work out what Prompto might be after.

It can’t be his mouth they do that _plenty_. And Gladio’s absolutely worked Prompto to completion with his hands and then barely given him time to recover before claiming him properly.

Which means -

“Yeah, baby, you wanna go for a ride?”

“ _Please_ ,” Prompto hisses, taking an awkward step forward so Gladio’s fingers slip out of him. Gladio can’t be mad about it, not when Prompto immediately straightens up, turning and latching his arms around Gladio’s shoulders to pull their mouths together.

Gladio grips his thighs, lifting him easily and Prompto helps, levering himself against Gladio’s shoulder moving his mouth to Gladio’s jaw, dropping a fleeting nip on his ear lobe.

Hiking one of Prompto’s knees up onto his shoulder Gladio lets the other hang over his arm, giving Prompto a moment to adjust his grip before taking hold of himself and carefully lowering Prompto down.

Prompto tries to rock his hips to complete this first thrust faster but Gladio holds him steady, hand moving to grip his ass now that he’s lined up.

“Easy,” Gladio says, slowly letting him sink down until his ass is flush against his hips.

“Mmm, shit,” Prompto moans, “Fuck, did you get _bigger_?”

Gladio chuckles deeply, shifting Prompto up and then back down again in a quick, tight thrust.

Prompto can’t do a _thing_ as it turns out, completely at Gladio’s mercy as he controls the depth and the speed of their coupling. Gladio can tell its torturing him, he _likes_ giving up control but also likes being able to take what he wants. Gladio has to spread his legs a little, brace himself as he thrusts up and pulls Prompto down at the same time, the sound of slapping flesh counterpoint to Prompto’s moans and Gladio’s low grunts.

It feels great, amazing, _fantastic_ and Gladio absolutely could keep doing this, work himself to a blistering conclusion in no time but its harder to hit Prompto the right way, difficult to constantly apply the pressure he needs to have him spilling between them.

“Compromise?” Gladio mutters and Prompto nods against his neck so he freezes Prompto in his hold and takes the half dozen steps he needs to find a stretch of wall in his apartment that doesn’t have a bookcase or a TV on it. It happens to be by his front door and Gladio can only hope his neighbours are further inside their apartments.

Prompto’s head smacks back against the wall as Gladio presses him against it carefully, sliding in _perfectly_ as he does. Whining Prompto’s back bows slightly so his hips angle, managing to slide down just another half inch that has them groaning in unison.

“I got you,” Gladio murmurs as Prompto tries to reach between them for his dick, intercepting his hand to pin it against the wall, “You can do it, I believe in you.”

Prompto’s next moan is almost a sob, fluttering round Gladio’s length and Gladio hitches his other leg up onto his shoulder, rolling his hips into Prompto to work that noise out of him again and again and again.

“There,” Prompto gasps, “There, there. _Please_.”

“That’s it,” Gladio grunts and Prompto clenches purposefully around him, “Beautiful boy, let me see.”

Between them Prompto’s dick twitches and his thighs quiver.

“Come on,” Gladio encourages, “Please baby -” another twitch and then hot spurts are flying out between them, splattering Prompto’s pretty chest “- that’s it. So good, Freckles. Fuck. I love it when you do that. It’s -”

Prompto clenches again, knees locking so Gladio’s stays tight against him. Gladio pushes their mouths together and Prompto immediately licks into his mouth, hot and wet, enough to _just_ push Gladio over the precipice emptying himself into Prompto, thrusting wildly up into him.

“Nngh,” Prompto groans against his mouth as Gladio eventually stills.

It takes them a little time to come down from this, the two of them all but collapsing onto the floor, Gladio keeping Prompto in his lap to protect him from the cold wood flooring. They’re definitely making some kind of _mess_ but there's a benefit to not having carpets Gladio supposes.

Prompto’s fluttering little kisses all around his jaw, fingertips trailing over his arms when he says, “If we get another one done in the shower we’ll be a third done.”

“What are you talking about? You want to go again, after that? Babe, my legs are jelly right now.”

Prompto titters into his shoulder, “Fucking in every room. We could go nice and slow in the bath? Really take our time and then we’ll be two of six down.”

That does sound _kind of_ awesome. Gladio’s still attempting to catch his breath from this round but their track record suggests they’ll definitely manage.

“There are only five rooms,” Gladio says, “So we’ll be almost _half_ done.”

“The kitchen is _totally_ separate. Are you insane?”

Prompto’s still giggling softly when Gladio manages to get his legs underneath him to take them both into the main bathroom and fill the tub.

\- - -

Noctis managed to knock him on his ass today.

He’d be proud of the little shit - and he is _really_ \- but Gladio wasn’t expecting it so he landed _horribly_ , twisting his knee uncomfortably.

It was nothing, according to the nurse, that some rest and a warm soak wouldn’t take care of.

Which is why Gladio finds himself in his bathtub at four pm on a random Tuesday afternoon. He’d indulged enough to add some of Prompto’s bubble bath because it just smells kind of ambiguously citrus like but refused to light the candles.

Its genuinely relaxing, reading in the blistering hot water and listening to the rain pelt down against his window.

The front door opens and then all but slams shut.

Gladio hears the gentle patter of Rosie’s paws across the floor then Prompto saying; “Oh my god Rosie, Daddy’s drenched isn’t he? Hi, Girl.”

That’s not right. Prompto’s not finished at school until after six. Gladio was going to be picking him up on the way back from the Citadel before this little accident.

Gladio sits up in the tub slightly, propping his book on the narrow shelf behind the taps.

The bathroom door swings open and Prompto shuffles in but he doesn’t see Gladio as he struggling to pull off his soaking wet sweater _and_ t-shirt in one go, the fabric tangled around his head. After a few long seconds of wiggling he manages to free himself with an audibly wet pop.

“Oh,” he says, spotting Gladio in the bath tub, “Well _hello_ there, Bog Guy.”

“Hey yourself,” Gladio says.

Then at the same time they ask, “What are you doing here?”

Followed by -

“I got sent home early.”

“My Art in Society professor called out sick.”

They laugh together and Gladio notices that Prompto’s not taking off any more of his clothes despite the fact his jeans are sticking to his legs and he’s started shivering.

“You getting in? Water’s still plenty hot,” he asks.

“Well I didn’t want to interrupt,” Prompto says but starts to try and manoeuvre his jeans off. When he’s finally naked he jams all his clothes in the sink so they’re not dripping all over the floor and swings a leg over the side of the tub, testing the temperature with his toes.

“Ooo,” he says softly, stepping in fully.

Gladio spreads his legs to give Prompto space to sit up against his chest and as their bodies come together he feels the chill radiating off his boyfriend. With his hands he cups the warm water, pouring it down over Prompto’s chest and shoulders to expedite the warming process.

Prompto hums happily, twisting to press his cheek against one of Gladio’s pecs, going lax against him.

“This is so nice,” Prompto says, sounding a bit sleepy.

Gladio wonders if Prompto will actually fall asleep and therefore not be bothered if he continues reading his book and then there’s a tentative hand on his hip, brushing against him gently in the water.

“Does it hurt?” Prompto asks, “I’ll _kill_ him if he hurt you.”

“He told you,” Gladio surmises not surprised at all.

“Uh huh, now answer my question,” Prompto demands, splashing a little water at him.

Through a laugh Gladio admits, “Only a little, and it’s starting to feel better already.”

“I guess that's okay,” Prompto sighs.

“Mhm,” Gladio murmurs and tousles Prompto’s hair, damp from his impromptu outside shower, thumb running across the small scar on his hairline from his altercation with that car an age ago.

“You look tired,” Gladio tells him, concerned. Prompto’s got a terrible knack for loading up his second semesters so its all classes with high contact hours and lame essays. If his last class hadn’t been cancelled today he’d have pulled a full ten hours on campus.

“I feel tired -” he yawns “- there’s probably some reason I shouldn’t nap in the bath, right?”

“Nothing I can think of,” Gladio says, already reaching back behind him for his book.

\- - -

Prompto’s taken another of his technical sketching classes and at the moment he’s working on drawing metal so that it really, truly looks metallic. Prompto’s _really_ good at it.

On the corner of one of his pages is a small, seemingly inconsequential sketch.

Two plain rings, stacked together.

Gladio can’t stop staring at it.

He’s blaming Noct.

Yesterday he’d escorting Noct around for some errands he’d had and on the list, written in Ignis’ elegant hand, was one that simply said _engagement ring?_ And something in Noct had decided that yes _now_ was the time to finally, actually put a ring on Luna’s finger.

It wasn’t strictly necessary, considering they’re engaged already but it would be a nice gesture for him to make to tell Luna that he’s on board because he wants to be, not just because their parents think its a good idea.

He’d been fumbling through some, trying to pick one when he’d turned to Gladio and casually as anything asked, “Have you thought about what you’ll get Prom?”

Gladio hadn’t responded. He’d gotten used to his Dad teasing him about it and could brush that aside but Noct’s sudden assumption that it would happen had almost knocked him asunder.

“Can you even wear a ring and train?” Noct had carried on, “Maybe you guys should just get tattoos.”

Maybe they _should_ just get tattoos, Gladio had thought.

But he’d quite like to see a ring on Prompto’s finger. Just a simple yellow gold band, just for it to _be_ there.

“Prompto’s still in school,” Gladio had found himself saying.

“So am I,” Noct replied, “You can wait until graduation, like me and Luna are.”

“Right,” Gladio had said, feeling a little dumb.

“Gladio, you need to make an honest man out of my friend, you can’t keep living in sin like this,” Noctis had teased and somehow Gladio had found himself laughing.

“Have you ever thought about getting married?” Gladio blurts now.

Prompto’s pencil freezes where it was moving across the page and he turns to look over his shoulder at Gladio where he's reclined on the couch, pretending to watch TV, with Prompto sat on the floor in front of him. Prompto had been working in the other room for a bit, but had come out when he’d gotten lonely.

Prompto chews on his lip, “I mean - I couldn’t really, before. In Niflheim its not legal, y’know.”

“Right, of course,” Gladio says, his mouth feels dry so he licks his lips, “But I mean, now that you live here, have you thought about it.”

“I acknowledged it when I first got here, but then not so much. Not until -”

Prompto’s his prettiest shade of pink. The kind that makes Gladio want to simultaneously smother him in kisses and wrap him up and hide him from the whole world.

“Until now?” Gladio guesses.

Teeth buried in his lip Prompto nods. “What about you?” he asks, a little meekly.

“I thought about it a lot, wondered who would get picked out for me. Wondered what she’d be like.”

Prompto looks a little sad, he nods again.

“But then it turned out I do get to choose after all and well -” Gladio reaches out to cup Prompto’s cheek, blue eyes flutter closed as he leans into the touch, “- I’ve been thinking about it a lot. Recently.”

“Good thoughts?” Prompto asks.

“Amazing ones,” Gladio says honestly, “Yours?”

“Same.”

Prompto kisses his palm and then turns back around. He picks up his pencil again, but doesn’t start drawing.

After a minute he says without looking at Gladio, “Although it _would_ be a minor pain to have to change my name when I’m still at school.”

“Noted,” Gladio says, grinning broadly.

\- - -

Iris lets out a soft gasp, turning Prompto’s sketchbook round to face the rest of them. Looking through Prompto’s sketchbooks is one of her favourite post dinner activities on a Thursday.

“This is cute,” she says, tapping a small, simple little single coloured drawing of carbuncle.

“Oh, yeah,” Prompto says, shuffling cards.

Gladio’s Dad is teaching him to play poker, the stakes various coloured M&Ms, but Prompto’s _really_ bad it, to no ones surprise. He has zero poker face.

“I drew it for Noct as, like, a tattoo,” Prompto explains.

“Did he not like it?” Iris asks.

That was decidedly not the problem -

“He’s not allowed a tattoo apparently,” Prompto says, “Which _sucks_ because he wanted to be my first one, now that Eli says I’m ready.”

Clarus frowns, “That’s not true.”

“Huh?”

“Kings and Princes are definitely allowed tattoos,” his Dad clarifies, “Who said he wasn’t allowed?”

“Iggy,” Prompto says, “Iggy said it -” he clears his throat and continues on in a truly terrible approximation of Iggy’s accent “- _wouldn’t be suitable for Prompto to practice tattooing on the Crown Prince of Lucis_.”

Gladio snorts, “You can totally tattoo Noct, babe, Iggy just wants you to have done other stuff first.”

Prompto’s mouth drops open, looking offended, “Do I need to show him my legs? My _hip_. Tattooing someone else has got to be easier than that.”

“I told you,” Gladio says, “If you need skin -”

“ _No_ ,” Prompto says firmly, “I’m not tattooing you. Not now, not ever.”

Gladio rolls his eyes and tosses back a handful of M&Ms. Clarus drums his fingers on the coffee table him and Prompto are sat around.

“What about me?” he says.

Gladio, hands in the candy bowl again almost knocks the whole thing over as he looks up, he can somehow tell from the set of Prompto’s shoulders that his eyes have gone wide.

“That’s not - you can’t - _really_?”

“I’m quite certain. I’ve been thinking about this for a while you know,” Clarus says.

“I - don’t you want Eli to do it?” Prompto says, voice quivering.

“I trust him to have taught you well,” his Dad says gently, “And I’ve seen pictures of the work you’ve done on yourself.”

Prompto nods.

“Have you ever seen the family crest? It’s a bit outdated and over complicated but I think you might be able to work wonders with it.”

\- - -

“Oh gods,” Prompto says a few weeks later as he shaves part of Clarus’ calf. Eli laughs outright and Gladio tries his hardest not to.

“You’re doing great,” Clarus tells him, all fatherly affection.

“Design is fantastic,” Eli says, waving the prepared stencil, “Couldn’t have done better myself.”

“You’re absolutely sure,” Prompto asks for the millionth time.

“Absolutely sure,” Clarus assures him and Prompto turns to take the stencil from Eli.

-

A couple weeks after that Nyx pops into Gladio’s office to show him a small Galahdian symbol a ‘certain little blond’ had tattooed onto his forearm. Magically, after that, Ignis isn’t so set against Noctis’ future tattoo prospects.

_\- - -_

They get a bumper load of recruits in the spring and while that's good, they’re a sorely needed addition to the ranks, Gladio starts having to do more training sessions and trips and routinely isn’t getting home until way into the evening.

Prompto has midterms and he’s still somehow managing to have dinners ready for him when he gets back.

Gladio’s looking forward to this meal, a shower and then taking Prompto to bed more than he can possibly describe.

What he forgets, of course, is that Noct is currently in his apartment. He doesn’t even spot him at first, seeing as he’s curled up on the floor napping while Prompto sits next to him studying away.

“Hey,” Prompto says, voice hushed yet somehow still eager, “I wasn’t expecting you for a bit still. Gimme a sec and I’ll heat up your dinner.”

“I can do it,” Gladio tells him, stooping low enough to meet Prompto for a warm kiss.

Rosie wags her tail as he leans to pet her, whacking Noct in the face repeatedly. He acknowledges it by reaching sleepily to rub his nose and then goes completely still again.

“He passed out like fifteen minutes ago after blitzing out an ethics essay. I already text Iggy, he’s coming to get him soon.”

“How are _you_ doing?” Gladio asks.

“Not so bad,” Prompto says, “I’m actually just editing some stuff for Vyv because my bank account looks _super_ sad right now.”

Gladio bites back the urge to offer his support there because he already knows it won’t be wanted. He feels a sudden, unexpected rush of affection for Prompto that he can’t explain.

“Hey,” he says, “I love you.”

Prompto laughs, “Yeah, I love you too you big sap.”

\- - -

Prompto’s keeping close watch on the sauce bubbling on top of their stove, hyper focused in the special way that only he can manage, when there’s a raucous knock on the door and Noctis calls through it, “Let me in losers I’ve got something for you.”

Rosie goes _crazy_ , running to the door and barking up a storm, refusing to quiet until Gladio’s wrestled her back from it and gotten the door open.

“Thanks for that,” Gladio says to Noct with not at all veiled sarcasm.

“Oops, sorry,” he says, the apology ruined by the massive shit eating grin on his face.

Bizarrely Noct is clutching two bottles of champagne, one in each hand but it’s Iggy Gladio’s interested in, a thick brown envelope tucked under his arm and a smug, indulgent smile on his face.

“Where’s the fire?” Prompto asks, not looking up from his sauce.

“We’re celebrating,” Noct says happily, “Luna is both sorry and annoyed that she can’t be here.”

“Is that it?” Gladio asks Ignis quietly, gesturing at the packet, “Is it ready? Finally?”

Iggy’s smile grows.

“Celebrating what?” Prompto asks, finally looking up.

“Congrats buddy, you’re in!”

This does not get the reaction Noct was clearly hoping for, his face falls as Prompto continues to stare at him without reacting.

“In where?”

“Lucis!” Noct almost yells - Rosie makes her displeasure known by head butting his thigh, “Sorry, Rosie but - happy citizenship, Prom!”

“Wait you don’t mean - holy _shit.”_

“It’s all in here,” Ignis says more calmly passing him the packet and stepping into the kitchen to take over sauce watch, “You're an official Lucian Citizen and registered permanent resident of Insomnia. Niflheim has no claim on you.”

Unsurprisingly Prompto cries a little, throwing his arms around Noct who just happens to be closest. Noct wraps his arms around him, bottles clinking together.

“Thank you thank you thank you,” Prompto says pulling away from a laughing Noct, dashing to Ignis’ side and surprising him by hugging him tightly from the side.

Gladio meets Prompto half way, ready to catch him when he jumps up into his arms. Prompto buries his face in Gladio’s neck, crying and laughing all at once, clearly overwhelmed. Gladio just holds him through it, one arm under his butt keeping him up and a hand on the back of his head, grounding him.

In the kitchen a cork pops and Gladio hears champagne slosh into three glasses. Gladio doesn’t actually have champagne glasses so he turns to see Noct rather overfilling four regular wine glasses.

Prompto pulls away, leaving a few haphazard kisses on Gladio’s neck and jaw so Gladio walks him over to where he can pop him down onto one of the breakfast stools. With his hands free Prompto tears into the envelope, pulling out various sheets of paper. The first one almost looks like a certificate, a declaration of citizenship, stamp dated that very day and signed by a name Gladio doesn’t recognise with Noct’s _official_ signature underneath.

Prompto blinks at it for half a minute then, still dumbfounded, passes it Gladio.

Gladio also stares at it for a while, pleased and relieved beyond words.

There’s a couple magnets on his fridge, silly gifts from Iris and one from the chocobo ranch, Gladio uses them to display Prompto’s citizenship in pride of place.

Prompto does a laughing sob but is saved from completely losing it by Noct shoving a large glass of champagne under his nose saying, “We should video call Luna in a bit.”

While they're distracted Gladio moves to Ignis’ side, nudging his oldest friend with his shoulder.

“Thank you,” he says, and when Ignis makes to wave him off his carries on, “Seriously. _Thank you_ , I know it was a lot of work. It means the world to him, to us.”

“I had no desire to see him leave either,” Ignis says.

“Let me know what I can do to repay you,” Gladio pleads.

Together they watch the others, all laughter and smiles, even Noct looks a little emotional for a change.

Ignis stirs Prompto’s sauce once, then -

“Just let me know when you need me to arrange your marriage certificate. It will be quite simple by comparison.”

When Gladio looks back to the boys he notices Prompto's left Noct and almost immediately feels him wriggle his way into the small gap between him and Ignis. Prompto leans heavily into Gladio's side and grips Ignis' forearm.

“I feel like I'm dreaming,” he admits.

Gladio turns to drop a kiss onto his perfect golden hair and whispers, “Welcome home, Freckles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this story a few month ago for what I thought would be a quick diversion from the super serious canon compliant Promptis series I was working on not expecting the absolute riot I would end up having while writing it. This went places I never expected - exceeding my initial word count estimate in just two chapters - and I'm so glad it did. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean the world to me. I hope everyone is keeping healthy and safe in these troubled times and I'll see you again soon. Just need a little time to get a couple chapters under my belt. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
